Merlin's Legacy
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: AU. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue. Yaoi HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P. (mais pas pour tout de suite) et Sirius B./Remus L.

d'Harry est l'élue.

**État de la fic original : **En cours (13 écrits et 5 publiés)

**État de la fic Française : **1; **Traduits : **4(dont 2 corrigés); **En cours : **5

**Traducteur : **_Remus James Lupin_

**Bêta : **_Cynthia_

**Résumé :** AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**Remarques : **Cette histoire vient d'être ré éditée par l'auteur, pour ceux qui ont lu ce premier chapitre, il n'y a pas de changement majeur, juste quelques détails en plus !

Les pensées seront indiquées par **_(blabla)_**

**Tous les membres de _Paradise Of Readers _**

**vous souhaite de passer de bonne fêtes de fin d'année**

Bonne lecture et à l'année prochaine pour la suite

_Eni et Onarluca_

**L'héritage de Merlin**

**Chapitre 1 - Dumbledore fait une énorme erreur.**

Le soir du 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort décida d'attaquer les Potter. Quelques semaines plus tôt, un de ses mangemorts vint le voir et lui indiqua qu'il avait entendu, par hasard, une prophétie faite au professeur Dumbledore, à propos de son éventuelle défaite. Ce qu'il put en déduire fut qu'il devrait tuer trois enfants en bas âge pour être sûr que cela n'arriverait pas. Il décida de poursuivre les jumeaux Potter en premier, puisqu'il avait déjà reçu les indications menant à leur maison protégée, de la part de son espion.

Il s'inquiéterait de la localisation des Londubat, plus tard. C'est donc avec une grande anticipation qu'il quitta son repaire pour se rendre vers la maison des Potter.

Il estima que la situation exigeait sa propre participation. Tout en faisant sa route vers leur maison, il commença à repenser à ses plans _**(Je tuerai les parents en premier et, ensuite, je m'occuperai des jumeaux)**._ Un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il pensa à la mort et la destruction qu'il laisserait sur son passage. Oh, comme il aimait provoquer de la douleur.

Il avait expliqué ses plans uniquement à son petit groupe de fidèles. Même s'il pouvait se fier à eux, il les en avait informés que quelques minutes avant de partir. Il avait estimé que, de cette manière, si l'un d'eux le trahissait, il n'aurait pas le temps de prévenir le côté de la lumière. Il pensait qu'il y avait un espion parmi ses faibles mangemorts et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ses paroles soient divulguées par l'un d'entre eux. Ensuite, après la réunion, il était parti en direction de la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow.

Il ignorait qu'en fait, l'espion était dans son petit groupe.

Dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta sa cachette, le jeune mangemort apparut aux portes de Poudlard où il prit rapidement le chemin du château. Une fois qu'il eût averti Dumbledore, le jeune sorcier retourna à son poste dans le camp des mangemorts, pour ne pas griller sa couverture au cas où Voldemort réussisse et revienne à leur base secrète.

Après avoir entendu les informations de son espion, le vieux directeur se précipita dans sa cheminée et contacta Sirius et Remus à leur appartement.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la maison des Potter, en utilisant la poudre de cheminette. Sirius avait pris quelques secondes pour prévenir James en utilisant le miroir magique à double sens. Il expliqua à James qu'ils arrivaient pour les aider à s'échapper et il lui ordonna d'être prêt à fuir en sécurité à l'école. Remus et Sirius arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir la porte d'entrée exploser sous l'effet d'un puissant sort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envoyé. Ils le virent se diriger vers James.

Dans la panique, ils envoyèrent des sorts vers Voldemort dans l'espoir de le distraire et que Lily et James puissent prendre les enfants et partir sans que quiconque ne soit blessé. Le sorcier des ténèbres leur envoya des sortilèges inconnus qui leur firent heurter le mur et les rendirent inconscients.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage où il savait que les enfants dormaient. Il jeta un sort paralysant sur James puis monta. À cause du temps perdu à ensorceler Rémus et Sirius, il décida qu'il redescendrait et tuerait ses trois ennemis plus tard, puisqu'il savait que d'autres arriveraient bientôt. Il voulait être sûr qu'au moins les enfants seraient tués avant que le vieux fou amoureux des moldus ne l'arrête. Il avait besoin d'éliminer les bébés de la prophétie pour toujours.

Dans la chambre des enfants, Lily tenait Jasmine tandis qu'Harry était debout, dans son lit, en train de pleurer et de tendre ses bras pour que sa mère le porte aussi. Puisque Jasmine avait montré un peu de magie accidentelle, indiquant qu'elle allait devenir une puissante sorcière, les deux parents avaient pensé qu'elle était l'enfant de la prophétie. Lily avait donc prévu de la cacher en premier et, ensuite, de revenir pour Harry. À son avis, la paix du monde sorcier devait passer avant son fils.

Quand Voldemort passa la porte de la nursery, la première chose qu'il vit fut Harry, seul dans son lit, tandis que l'autre bébé était dans les bras de sa mère. Poursuivant la cible la plus facile et donnant un regard de haine à Lily, il dirigea sa baguette vers le garçon et hurla le sort de mort. Le sort toucha Harry au front et rebondit vers Voldemort.

La violence du sort entraîna la chute du plafond sur les occupants de la pièce. Ce qui se passa ensuite devint flou dans la mémoire de Lily, puisqu'elle fut frappée à la tête par un morceau de plâtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle et les bébés furent retrouvés inconscients et tout ce qui restait de Voldemort était une pile fumante de robes brûlées.

Quand les adultes prirent les bébés, ils virent que Jasmine avait une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune sur son cœur, causée par les débris volants. Harry, lui, s'en sortait avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front dû au sortilège de mort.

Quand Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, il examina la scène et en tira une mauvaise conclusion. Il réveilla Lily et lui expliqua, ainsi qu'à James, que Voldemort avait été arrêté par Jasmine. Il indiqua à Lily que la petite fille avait arrêté le Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce au pouvoir de l'amour et que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait une cicatrice sur le cœur. Il supposa qu'Harry avait sûrement été blessé par un autre sort ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il avait une étrange cicatrice sur le front. Il montra ensuite à Lily les restes de Voldemort et lui précisa qu'ils devraient maintenant aller au château et y rester jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment un peu.

Comme Lily ne se rappelait de rien au sujet de l'attaque, elle crut ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Elle expliqua comment James et elle avaient toujours pensé que Jasmine serait l'élue à cause de sa magie accidentelle. James était d'accord avec elle ainsi que Sirius et Remus qui avaient été témoins de certains exploits magiques de Jasmine. Remus était un peu plus inquiet à propos de tout ça, comme si quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui disait de ne pas sauter aux conclusions trop vite.

C'était son loup interne et Remus le fit taire, rangeant ses pensées hors de sa mémoire pendant que les autres expliquaient ce qui s'était passé. Dumbledore déclara que c'était la preuve qu'elle était l'élue puis il demanda si tous deux pouvaient venir le rencontrer dans son bureau. Il demanda à ce que Sirius et Remus viennent aussi, afin qu'il puisse leur expliquer ses plans. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'école, ils laissèrent les jumeaux à l'infirmerie avec Poppy et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

L'infirmière lança un charme cicatrisant sur la blessure au niveau du cœur de Jasmine et, après quelques minutes, elle disparut Elle essaya tout ce qu'elle savait sur la cicatrice d'Harry mais, pour une quelconque raison, rien ne fonctionna. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de donner au bébé une petite dose de potion contre la douleur afin qu'il puisse s'endormir et se reposer. Le fait que la cicatrice d'Harry ne partait pas mit Poppy mal à l'aise.

Elle l'ignora, pensant que Voldemort avait probablement utilisé un quelconque sort de magie noir sur le garçon et, comme pour la plupart des cicatrices maudites, elle resterait encore pendant un moment.

Bébé Harry continua de dormir sans savoir que le vieux directeur, qu'il considérait comme un grand père, planifiait, au même moment, de mettre son petit monde sens dessus dessous. Le seul qui semblait savoir ce qui arriverait au garçon était un oiseau rouge vif qui surveillait dans les ténèbres, par la fenêtre, tandis qu'une forme mystérieuse restait près de lui.

Au même instant, quand les autres arrivèrent au bureau de Dumbledore, ils s'assirent et prirent un peu de thé pour calmer leurs nerfs. Une fois que chacun fut servi, le directeur commença à parler. Il avait une expression sérieuse sur son visage et le scintillement dans ses yeux était parti.

**"Ce fut une nuit éprouvante pour nous tous et j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que Voldemort n'est pas complètement parti. C'est pourquoi nous devons nous préparer pour le futur et entraîner Jasmine pour les prochaines batailles contre le sorcier diabolique et ses mangemorts."** Dumbledore s'assit dans sa chaise en se penchant sur son bureau, tout en croisant ses doigts. Il observa les quatre sorciers en face de lui et ils virent la gravité de la situation à l'expression sur son visage.

Sur un ton très sérieux, qu'ils n'entendaient pas souvent venant de lui, il commença à expliquer ce qui devait être fait.

**"Ce que je vais vous dire, ne vous plaira pas mais vous devez comprendre que ce sera pour le plus grand bien que vous devrez suivre mes plans. Pour sauver le monde sorcier, vous devrez sacrifier quelque chose d'important. Je vous amènerai tous les quatre au Manoir Dumbledore où vous pourrez vivre et entraîner Jasmine. Dans mon manoir vous serez protégés par le Charme de Fidélité dont je suis le gardien du secret. Malheureusement, vous ne pourrez pas emmener Harry avec vous puisque vous serez trop occupés à entraîner votre fille ; il se sentirait exclu et pourrait devenir jaloux de l'attention que vous donnerez à sa soeur."**

Lily bondit et commença à crier sur le vieil homme. **"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Albus, … vous ne pouvez pas dire que nous n'élèverons pas notre fils. Il est, après tout, l'héritier Potter et il aura besoin d'être élevé en conséquence. J'aime mon fils, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Même s'il n'est pas aussi important que Jasmine, il aura besoin que l'on prenne soin de lui."**

Albus observa les quatre jeunes adultes qui semblaient tous choqués par sa proposition. Avec un soupir, il invita Lily à s'asseoir. **"Je peux comprendre votre répugnance à faire ça mais Harry peut toujours apprendre son rôle en tant qu'héritier Potter une fois qu'il parviendra à Poudlard pour ses études. Étant plus vieux, il apprendra plus vite et, en même temps, Jasmine aura bien avancé dans son entraînement et vous pourrez passer du temps avec Harry. **

**Ainsi, il ne grandira pas en vous en voulant. On lui expliquera pourquoi il a été envoyé au loin, quand il sera assez vieux pour comprendre. En même temps, il comprendra ses devoirs et il ne nous donnera pas de difficultés. **

**Il sera trop occupé à apprendre la magie et à apprendre ce que c'est d'être un Potter pour penser aux années qu'il a passé loin de vous. Vous pourrez le gâter un peu et, comme tous les enfants, il aura oublié ces années loin de vous et appréciera de revenir dans sa famille. Il sera assez reconnaissant d'être revenu dans le monde sorcier pour ne pas faire trop d'histoires."**

Lily envoya à Albus un regard qui disait **"Vous voulez rire vieil idiot."** Ressentant le sentiment de malaise de sa femme, James se tourna vers elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

**"Lily, je pense qu'Albus n'a peut-être pas tord."** Dit-il. **"Après tout, Jasmine exigera toute notre considération et nous ne serons pas capable de donner l'attention et le temps dont Harry aura besoin. Je ne veux pas perdre ma fille contre Voldemort donc je veux vraiment qu'elle soit bien entraînée pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face plus tard. **

**Elle sera très puissante et elle aura besoin d'apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs judicieusement afin qu'elle ne blesse personne et, avec Harry dans les parages, elle ne pourra pas se concentrer sur son travail. **

**Nous pouvons être sûr qu'Albus placera Harry dans une famille aimante. De cette façon, il sera heureux et on prendra bien soin de lui. Il sera aussi caché des mangemorts qui sont encore là. Nous devons aussi trouver Peter et l'interroger pour savoir comment, par l'enfer, Voldemort a pu lui soutirer nos coordonnées. **

**J'ai le sentiment que nous savons maintenant qui est l'espion dans l'Ordre. Dire que nous le considérions comme l'un de nos meilleurs amis !"** James semblait complètement enragé à l'idée que son ami les ait trahis. Il se retourna pour regarder les deux autres maraudeurs et ils semblaient penser la même chose que lui à propos de la trahison de Peter.

Lily ferma ses yeux pendant un moment en réfléchissant à toutes ces choses. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle acquiesça de la tête à contrecœur pour donner son accord. Quelques heures plus tard, Jasmine, trois des maraudeurs et Lily prenaient le Portoloin pour l'immense manoir où l'entraînement de Jasmine commencerait dès qu'elle pourrait tenir une baguette magique. Mais avant qu'ils partent, ils racontèrent au directeur que Peter était devenu un animagus rat et ils donnèrent quelques endroits où leur ex-ami pourrait se cacher. Dumbledore prit la responsabilité de trouver une famille qui accepterait Harry.

Il fut ainsi envoyé chez les Dursley. Le directeur pensait que, comme il s'agissait de sa famille, ils prendraient soin du garçon et qu'Harry en voudrait moins à ses parents s'il restait avec son actuelle famille de sang. Étant élevé dans le monde moldu, il n'entendrait rien sur ses parents ou sa sœur donc il ne découvrirait sa situation que lorsqu'il recevrait sa lettre pour Poudlard. Il donna aussi des consignes au Ministère pour l'arrestation de Peter. Quelques jours plus tard, les deux problèmes furent réglés ; Peter fut arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban et Harry fut envoyé à sa famille.

Plus tard, dans la nuit du trois novembre, il déposa Harry sur le porche de la maison des Dursley. Tout ce qu'il laissa avec le garçon fut une lettre expliquant ce qui s'était passé dans le monde sorcier et pourquoi ils devaient garder Harry avec eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour revenir.

Les Dursley ne furent pas contents et hurlèrent sur le bébé faisant passer leur frustration sur lui et le jetèrent dans le placard sous l'escalier. Ils ne le nourrirent et ne le changèrent pas de toute la journée.

Le professeur Dumbledore était parti sans arrière-pensées pour le jeune sorcier. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry resterait à peine plus de 24h aux bons soins de sa famille moldue avant de disparaître de son placard dans un flash de lumière.

Quand Pétunia ouvrit la porte du placard, le matin suivant, et qu'elle vit que le bébé était parti, elle ne dit rien à personne. Elle dit juste à Vernon que les monstres devaient être revenus le chercher pendant la nuit et qu'elle était heureuse et soulagée de revenir à une vie normale.

C'est là que commence l'histoire du jeune Harry Potter…

À suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P. (mais pas pour tout de suite) et Sirius B./Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé :** AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**État de la fic original : **En cours (13 écrits et 5 publiés)

**État de la fic Française : **5 chapitres traduits dont 2 corrigés. **En cours **: 6

**Traducteur : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta : **Cynthia

**Remarques : **Les pensées seront indiquées par **_(blabla)_**

Merci à Vivi, Dia, Kiki****elisabeth91, lowine , Hanna pour leur review's, nous espérons n'avoir oublié personne, si c'est le cas veuillez nous excusé et n'hésitez pas à nous le dire.

Nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture et vous donnons rendez vous le mois prochain pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

_**ATTENTION ! ATTENTION !**_

_**Aujourd'hui mesdames et messieurs est un jour particulier ! En effet en ce 24 Janvier 2006, notre chère Cynthia qui est une bêta lectrice hors norme fête son anniversaire…Ses 15 ans pour être plus précis ! Alors, Cynthia au nom de toute l'équipe de Paradise Of Readers…**_

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**_

_**Que cette journée soit remplie de bonheur et de joie ! On t'aime !**_

**L'héritage de Merlin**

**Chapitre 2 : **

Le 3 novembre de l'année 984, les habitants de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et de magie, profitaient de leur dîner quand, tout à coup, une lumière vive apparut devant la table principale. Quand la lumière s'éteignit, les professeurs virent un petit enfant en train de dormir, recouvert d'une pile de couvertures effilochées, sur le milieu du plancher. Quatre des personnes assises à la table principale se levèrent et sortirent leur baguette tout en s'approchant de l'enfant. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent une touffe de cheveux noirs en désordre et deux petits yeux verts s'ouvrant pour les regarder avec curiosité. L'enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an, ne pleurait pas. Il observa l'une des femmes se mettre à genoux à côté de lui. Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants puis elle commença à scander quelques mots tout en passant un bâton sur lui. Harry avait vu des tiges comme celle-ci avant et savait que c'était comme les bâtons de son papa et sa maman. Il sourit à la gentille dame qui lui sourit en retour.

**"Que savez-vous de lui, Rowena ?"** Demanda Helga Poufsouffle qui s'approcha et se tint à ses côtés pour mieux regarder le bébé. Elle haleta quand elle vit deux yeux verts, magnifiques et intelligents, regarder vers elle. **" Oh, quel adorable petit être." **Dit elle.

Rowena Serdaigle fronça les sourcils puis répondit à son amie. **"Je ne sais pas, Helga. D'après mon analyse, je peux dire qu'il est magique donc il est manifestement un sorcier mais, d'après ce qu'il porte, je suppose qu'il n'est pas de la région ni même de notre temps. Il semble n'avoir pas plus d'un an. Rien d'autre, je n'en sais pas plus."**

Les deux hommes se penchèrent aussi pour mieux voir le garçon. L'homme portant des robes rouges et dorées prit Harry dans ses bras et commença à scander un autre charme sur lui dans un vieux langage. Après quelques secondes, des mots lumineux apparurent au-dessus du bébé. Les mots étaient les suivants **: "Harry James Potter".** Puis l'autre homme portant des robes vertes et argentées lança un sort différent et d'autres mots apparurent au-dessus du bébé. **"Né le 31 juillet 1981."**

**"Merlin! Par quelle magie est-ce possible ?"** S'exclama Salazar Serpentard en regardant l'enfant qui essayait d'attraper la baguette de Godric**."Si ce sort est correct, cet enfant a voyagé mille ans dans le passé."**

**"Bien, Salazar … es-tu sûr que tu as lancé le sort correctement ?"** Demanda Godric qui trouvait qu'Harry était un très beau petit garçon.

Salazar regarda son homologue. **"Bien sûr que j'ai dit le sort correctement."** Répondit-il hargneusement. Rowena roula des yeux en voyant les chamailleries de son époux et son ami. **_(Des enfants !)_** Pensa-t-elle.

**"Bien, si le sort de Salazar est correct alors comment cet enfant est arrivé ici et pourquoi ?"** Demanda Helga qui avait pris le bébé à Godric pour mieux l'observer. Harry roucoula et empoigna une poignée de ses longs cheveux blonds. La sorcière grimaça quand elle essaya de sortir ses cheveux de la menotte de l'enfant. Harry s'empara alors de sa baguette et l'agita, faisant apparaître des étincelles dorées et vertes autour de lui. Rowena se moqua de son amie qui tentait de reprendre la baguette des mains de l'enfant avant qu'il ne cause des dégâts. Helga réussit, finalement, mais pas avant que ses cheveux ne soient colorés en vert et ceux de Godric en orange. Les quatre fondateurs rirent du petit garçon qui devait être très puissant s'il pouvait obtenir un résultat avec 'leur' baguette. Seuls les sorciers les plus puissants pouvaient utiliser ce type de baguette puisqu'ils possédaient des âmes multiples, en eux.

**"Je me demande qui est responsable de sa venu ici et pourquoi ?"** Demanda Godric.

Tous les quatre se retournèrent quand ils entendirent une cinquième voix. **" Ah … Ça doit être moi." **Les quatre fondateurs reconnurent l'homme qui venait d'apparaître de façon fantaisiste à leur côté

**"Merlin !"** S'écria Helga en serrant dans ses bras, son vieux mentor.

Le vieux sorcier rigola**. "Ah, c'est bon d'être de retour. Je vois que vous avez découvert votre nouveau protégé."** Il sourit aux quatre magiciens sous le choc et se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire malicieux.

Rowena alla vers son vieil ami et lui donna une étreinte. **"Que fais-tu ici, vieil idiot, et pourquoi as-tu amené cet enfant avec toi ?"**

Merlin lui fit un clin d'œil et prit l'enfant des bras d'Helga. **"Je pense que vous devriez finir le banquet. Ensuite, nous pourrons nous rencontrer dans le bureau de Godric. Je pourrai tout vous expliquer et, de cette façon, nous ne serons pas entendus par des oreilles inopportunes."**

Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard acquiescèrent et s'assirent de nouveau à la table principale. Ils dirent aux autres professeurs qu'ils leur expliqueraient tout plus tard, une fois qu'ils auraient eu, eux-mêmes, des explications de la part du vieux sorcier. Merlin traversa la salle à grands pas et s'assit au bout de la table des Griffondors où il mangea et fit manger le petit Harry en même temps. Harry avait très faim puisqu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis presque 24 heures, Merlin le regarda et sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en l'éloignant de ces moldus, le plus tôt possible. L'enfant n'avait, manifestement, pas mangé depuis un moment et, d'après ce que Merlin pouvait sentir, les couches du bébé n'avaient pas été changées, aujourd'hui. Il fit un geste de sa baguette et Harry se retrouva avec une couche et une grenouillère propre. Le petit garçon leva ses yeux vers le vieux sorcier et lui sourit tandis qu'il se goinfrait avec ses petites mains. Il mettait tout en désordre et rigolait sous les yeux des quatre fondateurs. Les quatre adultes étaient déjà en adoration devant le petit garçon et commençaient à être très curieux quant à savoir pourquoi Merlin le leur avait amené. Pendant ce temps, Merlin, qui aimait les vêtements qui seraient offerts au petit enfant dans le futur, avait laissé Harry avec le même type de tenue pour qu'il soit confortable. Plus tard, Harry utiliserait les nouveaux vêtements de l'époque de ses parents adoptifs mais, pour le moment, il pourrait le mettre dans un simple pyjama.

Après que tout le monde eut fini, les fondateurs envoyèrent les étudiants dans leur dortoir et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Godric. Il était le directeur pour cette année. Ils prenaient le rôle de directeur ou directrice de l'école, à tour de rôle. Ainsi, s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à l'un d'entre eux, ils auraient la même expérience pour la direction de l'école. Une fois dans le bureau, ils s'assirent et attendirent que Merlin leur raconte l'histoire de l'enfant.

Merlin prit son temps, conjura un petit lit pour Harry et le coucha pour une sieste. Harry, qui avait bien mangé et était bien propre, s'endormit rapidement, sous le regard vigilant des deux femmes dans la chambre.

Merlin se leva et se tint debout devant la fenêtre, regardant, au loin, la forêt interdite. Sa voix était douce quand il commença à parler**."Son histoire a commencé il y a mille ans dans le futur. Ce petit était destiné à devenir le sauveur du monde. Pas juste le monde sorcier mais tous les mondes: moldus, elfes, gobelins, …Toutes les créatures magiques devaient être sauvées par ce petit être. Il devra se battre contre le plus terrible des Seigneurs des Ténèbres qui puisse exister. Ce Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait passer Morgana La fay pour un charmant petit ange. Plus tard, Harry deviendra mon remplaçant en tant que Seigneur de la Lumière."** Les quatre fondateurs se regardèrent, consternés face à cette annonce.

**"Mais s'il est destiné à sauver le monde du futur pourquoi l'amener ici ?" **Demanda Salazar qui regardait fixement le bébé en train de dormir. **_(Comment un si petit chérubin peut porter une si grande responsabilité ?)_** Pensa-t-il.

Merlin marcha vers le lit et posa son regard sur Harry. Il soupira et continua à leur expliquer pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. **"C'est, en réalité, une triste histoire. Vous voyez, ce petit bébé a une jeune sœur jumelle qui a été prise, par erreur, pour le sauveur prophétisé par leur actuel chef de la lumière. Dans sa sagesse infinie, il a décidé de le laisser avec sa famille moldue tandis que les parents du garçon et lui-même entraîneraient et aimeraient l'autre enfant."**

Un halètement venant des deux femmes se fit entendre. **"Non … comment des parents pourraient abandonner leur enfant ?"** S'exclama Rowena, scandalisée.

Merlin se tourna vers Rowena qui avait maintenant des larmes dans les yeux. Son mari et elle avaient essayé, pendant plusieurs années, d'avoir un enfant mais ils avaient été incapables d'en concevoir.

**"Le futur directeur de l'école a fait croire aux parents que cela serait pour le plus grand bien et que le garçon comprendrait pourquoi, une fois qu'il serait assez vieux pour aller à l'école. Donc il l'a laissé avec ses parents moldus … les pires moldus qu'il puisse exister. Ces moldus détestent tout ce qui a un rapport avec la magie." **Merlin avait soudain un air très sérieux. Quand il parla ensuite, sa voix avait pris une intonation à faire frémir.

**"J'ai vu le futur du garçon et ce que j'ai vu n'était pas bon. Si je l'avais laissé là-bas, les moldus l'auraient privé de nourriture et l'auraient traité comme une erreur de la nature. Ils n'auraient pas aimé le garçon et il aurait grandi en étant battu et affamé. Il serait devenu un jeune homme amer et encore plus quand il aurait découvert la raison de son abandon. Quand il serait devenu adulte, il aurait fait payer à tous ceux qui l'avaient blessé. Il serait devenu le pire des Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Puisque le jeune Harry est destiné à devenir le Seigneur de la, il ne peut pas s'égarer de la voie du bien ou alors les ténèbres régneront pendant mille ans sur terre. C'est pourquoi je l'ai ramené. À cause de ses pouvoirs et de ses capacités extrêmes, j'ai décidé que, tous les quatre, vous l'élèveriez et l'entraîneriez. En lui montrant l'amour, la compassion, la tolérance et la différence entre le bien et le mal, il deviendra un grand sorcier et, ainsi, il mènera le monde à une paix qu'il n'a jamais connue jusqu'à présent. Je ne peux pas vous révéler tout son avenir, mais il faut savoir qu'avec des conseils appropriés, il peut devenir un très puissant chef pour la lumière."**

Les quatre fondateurs réfléchissaient à ce que Merlin venait juste de leur dire. Ils savaient que, pour un Seigneur de la lumière, devenir mauvais signifiait que le monde souffrirait. Ils regardèrent le petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement. Il semblait si innocent mais ils savaient qu'avec une mauvaise influence son innocence pourrait rapidement être perdue.

Merlin leur donna quelques minutes pour rassembler leurs pensées. Puis il se tourna vers Rowena et Godric. **" J'aimerais que vous adoptiez le petit Harry et l'éleviez comme votre propre enfant. Il faudra lui dire la vérité mais je suis persuadé que s'il sait qu'il a quelqu'un qui l'aime alors il pourra accepter le fait que ses parents biologiques l'aient abandonné. Je sais que vous voulez un enfant, cela serait donc votre l'occasion de devenir parents."**

Rowena se tourna vers Godric et le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Elle voulait tellement un enfant et ça serait leur seule chance d'être parents et d'avoir une famille qui les ferait se sentir complets. Godric, qui ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à son amour quand elle le regardait avec ces hypnotiques yeux verts, lui sourit et acquiesça. Rowena poussa un cri aigu et se leva dans l'excitation, elle couru vers son mari et le remercia convenablement. Les trois autres adultes détournèrent leur tête pour donner au couple un peu d'intimité tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Après quelques minutes, Merlin s'éclaircit la gorge afin que le couple se sépare. Il rit sous cape en voyant les deux tourtereaux rougir et retourner s'asseoir. **"Godric, Rowena, j'aimerais que vous exécutiez le rituel d'adoption de sang. De cette façon, le garçon aura votre sang et il sera vraiment votre fils."**

Rowena regarda Merlin avec étonnement. **"Ses parents ne protesteront pas quand il retournera à son époque et le reprendront ?"**

Merlin souffla et secoua la tête.**"Non, ils ont perdu le droit d'être ses parents quand il a été déposé sur le porche de sa famille moldue. Il aura besoin de savoir qu'il a une vraie famille qui l'aime et de comprendre ce qui se passera quand ses pouvoirs se manifesteront. Et croyez moi ça arrivera bientôt et il sera très puissant. Je compte sur vous quatre pour l'entraîner à fond, puisque vous avez chacun vos propres compétences. Je serai là aussi pour lui apprendre quelques petites choses que vous ne pouvez pas mais, à part ça, il sera tout à vous. Maintenant, acceptez-vous de le prendre et de faire de lui votre fils ?"**

**"Oui, nous le voulons."** Dit Rowena, rapidement. **"J'ai toujours voulu un enfant et il sera mon fils. Nous procéderons au rituel, demain matin, à la première heure. Comme demain est un samedi, nous laisserons les autres professeurs surveiller les étudiants et nous pourrons aller au Manoir de Godric et procéder à la cérémonie dans la salle des rituels. Ainsi, il deviendra officiellement un Griffondor." **

Merlin leur fit un sourire soulagé et se leva. **"Je dois m'en aller maintenant mais je reviendrai dans quelques années quand Harry sera assez vieux pour apprendre ce dont il a besoin."** Puis se dirigeant vers Salazar, Merlin lui fit un petit sourire satisfait. **"Tu découvriras, mon ami, qu'Harry sera plein de surprises qui te rendront très heureux. Traite le bien et tu deviendras son oncle favori. Je vous souhaite, maintenant, bien du bonheur et bonne chance."** Dans une bouffée de fumée, Merlin disparut de la pièce.

Rowena se leva et sortit Harry du lit de fortune. Godric et elle souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à l'autre couple et prirent la direction de leurs quartiers. Une fois arrivée, elle métamorphosa une vieille chaise en un adorable lit. Elle embrassa son nouveau fils sur son front et le coucha tendrement pour le reste de la nuit. Elle partit ensuite dans sa propre chambre où elle trouva Godric couché sur leur lit, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un sourire. Il lui fit un petit sourire satisfait et lui rappela qu'elle lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille qu'elle le remercierait convenablement plus tard. Souriant malicieusement à son mari, elle laissa tomber sa robe au sol, révélant son magnifique corps, et marcha vers leur lit pour tenir sa promesse.

À leur insu, le Destin les surveillait avec vigilance et décida de les remercier pour leur bonne action. Elle sourit au jeune couple et défit, d'un baiser, la malédiction lancée sur Rowena qui l'empêchait d'avoir des enfants, secrètement lancée par un parent vengeur, il y a des années. Puis, comme elle s'en allait, la Destinée demanda à Poudlard de surveiller ses enfants et de toujours les protéger de tout. La Destinée toucha le mur et un bref éclat de vie put se ressentir à travers les murs. Avec le temps, Poudlard deviendrait sensible à toute magie exécutée dans ses lieux.

Le matin suivant, les quatre fondateurs se retrouvèrent dans la demeure ancestrale des Griffondor. C'était un magnifique manoir construit en marbre blanc, entouré des plus beaux jardins qui puissent exister. La famille Griffondor avait toujours été une famille puissante et prestigieuse, comme les Pouffsoufle, les Serdaigle et les Serpentard. Au manoir, Godric dirigea ses amis vers la salle des cérémonies. Harry fut placé sur l'autel et ils se mirent en cercle autour de lui. Ils avaient habillé Harry d'une robe rouge et or, pour l'occasion. Godric et Rowena commencèrent à lancer plusieurs sorts de liens. Quand Harry commença à luire de rouge et de bleu, ses futurs parents prirent une dague en or et firent une petite coupure dans le creux de leur main. Ils firent aussi une petite entaille sur la main d'Harry qui poussa un cri. Tout cela faisait partie du rituel. Rowena prit quelques gouttes de son sang et les fit tomber sur la coupure dans la main d'Harry. Godric fit de même puis ils prirent la main d'Harry et firent tomber quelques gouttes de son sang sur leur propre main. Une fois que le sang fut partagé, ils se mirent tous les trois à briller d'une lumière blanche. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière disparue et tout ce qu'il restait était une petite cicatrice sur la paume de leur main. L'adoption par le sang était faite.

Godric et Rowena se retournèrent en tenant Harry dans leurs bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers Helga et Salazar. Rowena souriait à ses deux meilleurs amis.

**"Godric et moi-même voulons vous demander d'être son parrain et sa marraine. Si quelque chose devait nous arriver, nous voulons être sûrs qu'on prendra soin d'Harry. Acceptez-vous ?"**

Helga prit la main de son mari et sourit à Rowena et Godric**."Nous serions honorés d'être parrain et marraine d'Harry."** Elle plaça sa main sur la tête d'Harry. **"Nous jurons solennellement de l'aimer et de le guider à travers les épreuves de sa vie." **Salazar répéta le serment en plaçant sa main sur le front d'Harry.

Une fois qu'Helga et Salazar prêtèrent leur serment d'amour sur Harry, un petit fil d'argent sortit du front d'Harry vers son parrain et sa marraine. Le nouveau lien fut accepté et maintenant Harry aurait une vraie famille entière. Ce fut à leur grande joie que les deux couples revinrent à l'école où ils présentèrent Harry au reste des professeurs et élèves, pendant le dîner. Harry devint, officiellement, l'héritier de Godric et de Rowena. Ils firent la fête jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et, après quelques heures, ils envoyèrent quelques étudiants fatigués dans leurs dortoirs et ils regagnèrent, eux-mêmes, leur chambre. Cela serait le début de la vie trépidante du jeune Seigneur Harry James Potter Serdaigle Griffondor.

À suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P. (mais pas pour tout de suite) et Sirius B./Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé :** AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**État de la fic original : **12 chapitres**(En cours) **

**État de la fic Française : **3; **Traduits : **5; **En cours :** 6

**Traducteur : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta : **Cynthia

**Remarques : **Les pensées seront indiquées par **_(blabla)_**

**Merci à ceux qui ont reviewver anonymement**

Bonne lecture et rendez vous pour la suite, dans 1 mois,et n'oubliez pas de mettre une review's!

Eni et Onarluca

**L'héritage de Merlin**

**Chapitre 3 : **

Godric Griffondor était, à cet instant, un homme très grognon. Il scrutait la grande salle à la recherche de son fils de cinq ans. Voyant le garçon assis près de son ami Salazar et d'Alexandra, sa fille de trois ans, il s'approcha, en donnant à son fils un regard signifiant que le gosse avait des ennuis.

Harry vit son père s'approcher de lui et sut qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait enragé. Pour son propre bien, il essayait de trouver ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Godric vint et s'arrêta devant son fils, attendant que le garçon lui parle.

**"Bonjour, papa"** vint calmement la réponse. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son père et lui fit un sourire. Godric roula des yeux et secoua la tête. **_(Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ce môme. Un seul regard de ces grands yeux verts et j'oublie pourquoi j'étais en colère. Il doit tenir ça de Rowena.)_**

**"Jeune homme"** dit-il d'une voix bourrue, en essayant d'avoir l'air fâché, ce qui ne fonctionnait malheureusement pas avec Salazar qui essayait de cacher son rire derrière une toux. Godric lui lança un regard furieux. **"Je pense que tu as oublié quelque chose dans la salle de classe de ta mère, ce matin."**

Harry sembla réfléchir**. "Est-ce que j'ai oublié ma baguette ?"** Demanda-t-il. Puis, regardant dans sa poche, il trouva sa baguette et il la montra à son père. **"Non, ce n'est pas ça … Est-ce que j'ai oublié mes livres, papa ?"**

Godric secoua sa tête et lança un regard noir à Salazar qui faisait toujours de son mieux pour ne pas rire devant les enfants**."Non, fils, voici ce que tu as oublié."**

Godric leva son bras et Harry vit son serpent coincé entre les doigts gantés de son père.

**"SAMUEL !"** Harry se leva rapidement et prit le serpent des mains de son père, tout en parlant fourchelangue pour s'assurer que le serpent allait bien. Remarquant alors que son père attendait qu'il lui parle, il lui fit un sourire timide et dit. **"Je suis désolé, papa, j'essaierai de me souvenir de Samuel, la prochaine fois."** Harry regarda son père de manière coupable. Il savait que sa mère avait un peu peur des serpents et, avec sa grossesse, il n'était pas bon pour elle d'être ainsi effrayée.

D'une voix sévère, Godric dit à son fils qu'il devrait aller voir sa mère et lui faire des excuses. Harry acquiesça et se précipita vers la classe de sa mère. Salazar gloussait, maintenant, tandis que Godric lui lançait un autre regard noir. Salazar avait été agréablement surpris quand il avait découvert, il y a quelques mois, qu'Harry pouvait parler aux serpents. Il marchait près du lac, tout en parlant avec Godric et Harry, quand le petit garçon dit qu'il entendait quelque chose, près de lui, qui parlait. Salazar reconnu le fourchelangue et sut que c'était un serpent qui était à côté d'eux. Il demanda au serpent de venir à lui ; curieux comme un enfant, Harry commença à poser des questions au serpent, rendant les deux sorciers choqués. Peu après, Salazar commença à apprendre à Harry comment utiliser la magie en utilisant, uniquement, le fourchelangue. Il débuta par de simples sorts mais Harry était toujours rapide pour apprendre et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception.

Harry avait juste cinq ans mais, déjà, il pouvait faire la magie qui était enseignées aux élèves de troisième année. Son entraînement se passait bien. Les fondateurs lui avaient enseigné toutes les magies qu'ils pensaient être assez sécuritaires pour un jeune enfant. Ils voulaient être sûrs qu'Harry comprenne qu'il devait être prudent avec ses pouvoirs car il pourrait blesser quelqu'un quand il les utiliserait.

Godric et Salazar, qui étaient toujours à la table principale dans la grande salle, étaient en train de parler avec leurs autres enfants quand Merlin apparut devant eux. Depuis l'été, Merlin avait décidé que ce serait plus sécuritaire pour lui de venir et de commencer l'entraînement d'Harry. De cette façon, les étudiants ne pourraient pas annoncer à leurs parents l'étrange venue d'un vieil homme et l'apprentissage magique d'un jeune enfant. Les deux hommes lui sourirent et souhaitèrent la bienvenue à leur vieil ami.

**"Bonjour à vous, Merlin. Bon retour parmi nous à Poudlard"** dit Godric en serrant la main de Merlin. Salazar salua aussi le grand magicien.

Merlin sourit et salua les trois autres enfants qui étaient présent. **"Je vois que vous avez décidé de fonder une famille. Salazar, si je ne me trompe pas, ces deux merveilleuses jeunes filles sont à toi, n'est-ce pas ?"**

Salazar se tenait fièrement debout à côté de ses filles. **"Oui, avoir Harry près de nous à donner l'envie à Helga d'avoir ses propres enfants. Maintenant, nous avons deux filles et nous pensons en avoir encore d'autres, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr."**

Puis, se déplaçant vers la petite fille de trois ans assise près de Godric, Merlin observa l'enfant et rigola. **"Je suppose que Rowena a su te remercier correctement d'avoir adopté Harry. Si je ne me trompe pas, la petite Alexandre est née neuf mois après que vous ayez eu Harry."**

Rougissant un peu, Godric acquiesça puis rigola. Prenant Alexandre dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit d'aller voir sa maman et Harry, en classe. La petite fille descendit en sautant des genoux de son papa et fit un timide signe d'au revoir à Merlin avant de partir par une porte sur le côté qui l'amènerait directement dans la classe de sa mère. Comme toujours, un elfe de maison la suivait pour être sûr qu'elle serait en sécurité. Salazar envoya aussi ses filles à Helga avec l'aide d'un elfe de maison.

Godric surveilla sa fille et les filles de son ami quitter la pièce puis se retourna vers le vieux sorcier.

**"Donc, puisque vous êtes là, Merlin, je suppose que c'est car vous pensez qu'Harry est assez âgé pour recevoir votre enseignement."**

**"Oui, mon jeune héritier a montré de remarquables progrès et je pense qu'il est prêt pour découvrir comment il a sauté dans le temps. Quand il aura onze ans, il pourra le faire tout seul et ainsi revenir à notre époque pour les vacances. Il ne sera donc pas obligé de retourner chez les moldus ou de supporter la présence de son autre famille. Je ne pense pas qu'il leur pardonnera complètement de l'avoir abandonné. Lui avez-vous déjà parlé ?"**

Godric secoua la tête. **"Non, nous lui avons seulement dit que nous n'étions pas ses vrais parents et que nous l'avions recueilli puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre soin de lui. Nous lui avons expliqué que nous avions fait de lui notre fils au cours d'une cérémonie spéciale et que, maintenant, il était notre vrai fils dans tous les sens du terme. Il me semble qu'il l'a accepté mais je sais, qu'un jour, il voudra en savoir plus. Rowena et moi projetons de tout lui dire, à ce moment là. Nous lui dirons avant qu'il ne reparte à son époque et qu'il aille à l'école où on lui fera croire qu'il est moins important que sa sœur jumelle et que c'était important pour lui d'être envoyé au loin."**

Merlin s'assit et tapota l'épaule de Godric. **"Rowena et toi avez fait du bon travail en l'élevant ainsi. Il a juste cinq ans mais il montre déjà des signes de grandeurs et aussi des bonnes qualités tels que l'amour, la compassion et le pardon. Il testera toutes ces qualités quand il retournera dans sa propre époque. C'est aussi une bonne chose que vous lui ayez montré les autres créatures et espèces magiques car, dans son époque, le monde sorcier est très partial envers elles, ce n'est pas très humain."**

Salazar écoutait la conversation des deux hommes. Lui aussi aimait le garçon comme si c'était le sien et il était aussi d'accord que c'était une bonne chose que le garçon ne craigne pas les créatures des ténèbres comme les serpents, les sombrals et les loups-garous qui vivaient près du château, dans la forêt interdite. Il avait lui-même enseigné à Harry tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les créatures magiques vivant dans le monde de la lumière ou des ténèbres. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Harry avait voulu voir des licornes de près; il avait même caressé un bébé licorne, ce qui était extrêmement rare pour un homme. Ce qui avait surpris le sorcier était quand le chef des licornes avait incliné sa tête tandis qu'il se tenait devant Harry. Le directeur des Serpentards pensait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient reconnu, en lui, le Seigneur de la lumière et, étant des créatures du bien, ils lui donnaient leur fidélité. Salazar avait aussi vu que toutes les progénitures des créatures étaient attirées par Harry. Le garçon semblait avoir un don pour les choyer.

**"Merlin"** dit Salazar pour attirer son attention. **"Je pense que vous devriez voir si Harry est une personne qui peut parler aux animaux. Toutes les créatures qu'il a étudiées, jusqu'ici, ont été très dociles dès qu'elles s'approchaient d'Harry. Je pense que c'est quelque chose que nous pourrions explorer. S'il peut réellement parler aux animaux, il se fera des alliés pour la lumière quand il retournera dans son époque. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"**

Merlin frotta son menton tout en réfléchissant. **"Je pense que ce sera une bonne idée mais j'attendrai qu'il ait neuf ou dix ans avant de commencer. S'il est trop jeune, les animaux le prendront juste pour un bébé humain et seront naturellement gentils avec lui. Quand il sera plus vieux, les animaux auront une réaction plus naturelle."**

Les trois hommes étaient toujours en train de parler de l'entraînement d'Harry quand les deux femmes entrèrent dans la grande salle, suivies par tous les enfants. C'était l'heure du dîner donc tout le monde s'assit autour de la table et ils apprécièrent un bon repas en famille. Merlin félicita Rowena pour sa grossesse et, avec des yeux pétillants, il lui annonça qu'elle devrait ajouter un autre lit dans la chambre d'enfants puisqu'il ressentait trois signatures magiques venant d'elle. Une était à elle et les deux autres étaient très faibles. Godric s'étouffa presque dans son jus de citrouille, à cette annonce. Salazar rit quand il vit son courageux ami ressemblant à quelqu'un devant une horde de dragons.

Rowena fit juste un sourire et dit au vieux sorcier qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle attendait des jumeaux mais elle voulait d'abord en parler à son mari car elle savait qu'il s'affolerait. Il avait été à bout de nerfs quand elle était enceinte d'Alexandra. Roulant des yeux, elle retourna à son repas. Godric lui disait déjà d'être prudente quand elle montait ou descendait les escaliers de l'école puisque, pour une raison inconnue, les escaliers commençaient à se déplacer.

Harry regarda son papa et lui dit de sa petite voix que l'école lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait eu envie de jouer des tours aux étudiants. C'est pourquoi elle changeait la direction des escaliers. Il dit aussi qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse blesser sa maman et les bébés. Godric souleva un sourcil et demanda à son fils comment il savait ce que l'école faisait avec les escaliers.

**"Elle me l'a dit."** Fut la simple réponse du garçon. Les quatre fondateurs regardèrent les autres et réalisèrent que la magie du château était sûrement en train de devenir autonome avec toute la magie qui passait à travers ses murs.

Harry, voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention des adultes, commença à expliquer qu'il avait parlé au château. **"Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle aimait avoir beaucoup d'enfants autour d'elle et qu'ils lui manquent quand l'été arrive. Elle a dit qu'elle avait aidé quelqu'un à débloquer la mauvaise magie sur maman quand je suis arrivé à l'école. Comme ça, maman pourrait avoir beaucoup d'enfants et je ne serais jamais seul."**

Harry regarda sa mère qui était un peu pâle en entendant que l'école pouvait faire de la magie.

**"Harry"** demanda-t-elle.**"Est-ce que l'école t'en a dit plus ?"**

**"Oui."** Répondit Harry en mâchonnant un morceau de poulet.

**"Qu'a-t-elle dit ?"** Demanda son papa.

**"Elle a dit qu'elle veillait sur les grands enfants pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bébé tant qu'ils seraient à l'école."** Se tournant vers son père, Harry demanda. **"Comment les grands enfants font des bébés, papa ?"**

Salazar, qui était en train de boire, recracha son jus et donna à son ami un regard signifiant 'plutôt toi que moi'. Godric fusilla son ami et se tourna vers Harry pour répondre**. "Tu es un peu jeune pour parler de ça, Harry. Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras plus vieux."**

Harry, n'étant pas découragé, regarda son papa. **"Mon anniversaire est dans quelques semaines, est-ce que je serai plus vieux ensuite ?"**

**"Non mon enfant, quand je dis plus vieux, je voulais dire dix ou onze ans, quand tu comprendras un peu mieux les choses du monde." **Dit Godric, très soulagé d'avoir pu repousser ces embarrassantes questions à quelques années.

Harry regarda son papa avec ses grands yeux verts. **"D'accord, papa, quand j'aurai dix ans, je te redemanderai."** Puis il retourna à sa nourriture et entreprit de finir tout ce qui était dans son assiette. Il ne remarqua pas que les adultes avaient du mal à retenir leur rire. Ils savaient qu'Harry avait une très bonne mémoire et, le matin de ses dix ans, il voudrait sûrement trouver son père pour lui redemander. Quand il eut fini de manger, Harry demanda s'il pouvait amener Alexandre dehors, pour jouer. Rowena lui donna la permission d'y aller et ordonna à un elfe des les surveiller pendant qu'ils jouaient.

Merlin prit le temps d'expliquer le futur entraînement d'Harry. Il avait préparé des leçons qu'il pourrait enseigner à Harry pendant l'été, quand les étudiants rentreraient chez eux. Il planifiait d'apprendre à Harry ; les sauts dans le temps, les transformations en animagus, la façon de parler aux animaux, la téléportation et la magie élémentaire. Il pressentait qu'Harry avait le potentiel pour apprendre toutes ces différentes choses puisqu'il sentait qu'il était aussi puissant que lui. Il dit aux autres de continuer l'apprentissage d'Harry comme ils le faisaient actuellement. En suivant leur système, Harry finirait ses études au moment où il atteindrait huit ans. Peu après, il serait capable d'apprendre la magie avancée. Quand Harry aura dix ans, Godric lui enseignerait le combat à l'épée et le combat au corps à corps mais, avant, Salazar lui enseignerait la magie sans baguette et les potions avancées. Helga lui apprendrait l'art de la guérison tandis que Rowena lui montrerait comment fermer son esprit et aussi comment devenir un legentimens. Ces dernières habiletés exigeraient qu'il soit bien entraîné dans toutes les magies de base car elles étaient enseignées aux élèves qui avaient déjà été diplômés de l'école.

**"Ne s'ennuiera-t-il pas quand il retournera au Poudlard de son époque ?"** Demanda Helga. Harry est un enfant très vif et absorbe tout ce qu'il peut apprendre.

**"Il trouvera tout très simple mais il y aura de nouveaux sorts inventés, à ce moment là, qu'il devra apprendre. Mais il aura tout ce qu'il faut pour se défendre contre les attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À ce moment là, il aura onze ans, il aura la force de faire avec et il sera capable de tenir son titre de Seigneur de la lumière. C'est très important qu'il apprenne l'occlumencie à cause du directeur qui essaiera probablement de chercher dans ses souvenirs pourquoi Harry est aussi avancé en magie. Je pense que ça lui prendra quelques années pour découvrir qu'ils ont fait une erreur et entraîné le mauvais sauveur pendant tout ce temps-là."**

Les fondateurs continuèrent de discuter de l'entraînement d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon revienne de ses jeux extérieurs. Ils pensaient que, comme c'était un enfant, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps chaque jour pour s'amuser et être un petit garçon normal.

Harry était enchanté de découvrir qu'un nouveau village était en construction, pas très loin de Poudlard. Il pourrait rencontrer d'autres enfants de son âge et, peut-être, se faire de nouveaux amis parmi ces nouvelles personnes. Avec son anniversaire qui approchait et ses entraînements avec Merlin, sa vie était devenue passionnante et très chargée.

À suivre


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P. (mais pas pour tout de suite) et Sirius B./Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé :** AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**État de la fic original : **12 chapitres**(En cours) **

**État de la fic Française : **4; **Traduits : **5; **En cours :** 6

**Traducteur : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice du 1 au 4 : **Cynthia

**Nouvelle bêta lectrice du 5 au 13 : **_Yellowsnape_

**Nouvelle correctrice du 5 au 13 : **_ENI_

Bonne lecture et rendez vous pour la suite, dans 1 mois,

et n'oubliez pas de mettre une review's!

Eni et Onarluca

**§§§§§§**

**Remarques : **Les pensées seront indiquées par **_(blabla)_**

Le fourchelangue sera indiqué par _blabla _

**§§§§§§**

**Chapitre 4**

Un an plus tard, Harry maîtrisait déjà le voyage dans le temps. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était une grande puissance magique et la volonté de plier le temps pour qu'il puisse traverser les couches que formaient les différentes périodes de temps.

Quand les couches étaient ouvertes vers une autre époque, la brèche prenait la forme d'un portail noir. Étant un enfant, sans idées préconçues sur la façon de travailler la magie, Harry apprenait à faire des choses que les autres sorciers pensaient impossible.

Merlin avait montré à Harry sa propre époque; il avait respecté le souhait de Godric d'attendre qu'Harry soit plus vieux pour comprendre que ses parents biologiques l'avaient abandonné.

Donc tout ce qu'il dit à Harry, fut que, parce que Rowena et Godric voulaient plus que tout avoir un enfant et parce que ses propres parents ne pouvaient pas prendre soin de lui, il l'avait amené à ses nouveaux parents pour qu'ils puissent l'élever et l'aimer. Harry sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose que le vieil homme ne lui disait pas.

Quelque chose au fin fond de sa mémoire lui disait que ses vrais parents ne voulaient pas de lui mais, étant jeune, il avait rapidement oublié ce sentiment étrange et appréciait le temps passé avec Merlin. Il était reconnaissant envers Merlin de lui avoir donné une aussi bonne maman et un aussi bon papa. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup ses trois petites sœurs. Et il aimait aussi beaucoup son nouveau petit frère qui était né quelques semaines plus tôt, seulement onze mois après la naissance des jumeaux. Il oublia tout au sujet de son autre famille puisqu'il ne les avait jamais connus et décida que, puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui, il aimerait celle qu'il avait.

Harry avait dit à son oncle Merlin qu'il ne voulait plus visiter son époque car il voulait avoir de nouvelles choses à découvrir une fois qu'il irait faire ses études. Merlin lui dit qu'un jour il devrait retourner à Poudlard dans son propre temps, mais il expliqua à Harry qu'il avait encore quatre années avant que ça n'arrive. Harry aurait bientôt sept ans et pour ses onze ans, il devrait repartir chez les Dursley afin de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard.

Harry n'était pas très heureux de ces nouvelles mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important qu'il devait faire à son époque, donc il accepta d'y aller mais il fit promettre aux autres qu'il pourrait revenir s'il se sentait vraiment seul. Puisque Harry pouvait voyager dans le temps à n'importe quelle minute, il pourrait revenir voir sa famille pendant quelques heures et retourner à la même minute où il était parti sans que personne ne sache qu'il était allé ailleurs.

Harry aimait voyager dans le temps puisqu'il était capable de voir des évènements importants de l'histoire avec Merlin. Il apprit la compassion en voyant les populations du monde ravagées par les guerres et les maladies pendant des années. Il eut du mal à ne pas les aider grâce à son immense pouvoir et son tendre cœur. Merlin lui expliqua qu'ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir dans les évènements passés ou ils pourraient changer le futur et les choses pourraient être pires. Harry comprit et obéit à son mentor. Ils n'avaient jamais voyagé plus tard que l'époque d'Harry. Le garçon découvrirait son futur au fur et à mesure.

§§§§§§

Une autre année venait de s'écouler et maintenant Harry célébrait son huitième anniversaire. Il était entouré de sa famille et d'un nouvel ami qu'il s'était fait à Pré-au-lard. Darius était un jeune sorcier d'un an plus vieux qu'Harry, qui avait déménagé dans la nouvelle ville avec ses parents qui avaient décidé d'ouvrir une fabrique d'armes.

Harry avait vu le père de Darius faire des épées et des armures. Godric expliqua à Harry et Darius que, quand ils auraient dix ans, ils pourraient commencer à apprendre le maniement de l'épée. Les deux garçons étaient très excités à cette idée et attendaient d'être plus vieux pour apprendre le noble art du combat à l'épée.

Harry était un peu déçu de devoir attendre une année de plus mais Godric lui fit comprendre que Darius n'avait pas autant de pouvoirs que lui, donc il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de choses contrairement à Harry et il avait besoin de la défense supplémentaire que lui donnerait le combat à l'épée.

Harry avait encore plusieurs mois d'études régulières à faire avant de finir ses leçons de septième année. Harry avait travaillé vraiment dur et avait fini ses leçons avec une moyenne Optimale. Les fondateurs avaient fait une cérémonie de remise de diplôme privée pour Harry, pour qu'il se sente fier de ses réussites. Il avait fait ce qu'aucun autre enfant n'avait jamais accompli ; il finissait l'école avant même d'avoir l'âge d'y aller.

Par la suite, il devint l'apprenti de Salazar pour six mois, où il passa tout son temps à apprendre les potions, la magie sans baguette et même d'autres parties de la magie. Harry s'amusa grâce à l'enseignement de Salazar. Il aimait le vieux fourchelangue et appréciait de pouvoir lui parler sans que les autres ne puissent comprendre. Ce que les livres ne mentionnaient pas c'était que Salazar était un farceur et, avec le jeune Harry pour complice, ils pouvaient faire quelques bonnes farces à Godric et Merlin. Harry n'aimait pas faire des farces à sa mère et sa tante Helga. Il expliqua à son oncle qu'ils devaient respecter les dames, comme les hommes qu'ils étaient. Salazar rit sous cape en entendant cela. **_(Je suppose que Rowena a appris au garçon la bienséance et comment se conduire en public. Comme c'est le fils aîné du Seigneur Griffondor, c'est une bonne chose que ce soit Rowena qui le forme ; Dieu seul sait ce que Godric aurait appris au garçon)_ **pensa-t-il en regardant Harry lancer un sort sur l'une des armures se trouvant devant la classe de Godric. Harry fit la connaissance de Benita, le basilique de Salazar. Elle mesurait dix pieds de long et était encore considérée comme un bébé pour sa race, elle pouvait vivre jusqu'à mille deux cents ans. Harry aimait parler avec les différents serpents qui rampaient dans le bureau et la classe de Salazar.

Le vieux fourchelangue trouvait ça drôle que la plupart des serpents prenaient Harry pour un de leurs petits. Harry ne se plaignait pas car les serpents trouvaient différentes façons de le divertir avec leur esprit rusé.

Peu après l'entraînement de Salazar, il devint l'apprenti d'Helga pendant six mois, où il apprit les soins et la botanique avancée. Harry adorait travailler à l'infirmerie. Il aidait un grand nombre de personnes malades, Helga remarqua qu'Harry avait un don pour guérir avec un seul toucher de ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas soigner les blessures graves mais il pouvait enlever une grande partie de la douleur juste en touchant les patients et en désirant que la douleur s'en aille.

Comme remerciement pour Harry d'être un si bon étudiant, et avec l'accord des parents d'Harry, Helga décida d'apprendre à Harry une autre de ses aptitudes, pensant lui faire plaisir … le vol sur un balai. Rowena pensait encore qu'il était un peu jeune, mais Godric lui expliqua que les garçons devaient grandir et que cette compétence pourrait lui sauver la vie un jour.

Harry regardait toujours avec stupéfaction comment les étudiants suivaient sa tante dans les airs quand elle leur apprenait à voler. Harry écarquilla les yeux quand elle lui offrit un nouveau balai pour son neuvième anniversaire. Elle lui donna des leçons, dans l'après midi, après le repas.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était joyeusement en train de voler autour du futur emplacement du terrain de Quidditch. Le jeune sorcier sourit et fit un signe de la main à ses parents et ses frères et sœurs, en train de le regarder, un soir. Sa sœur, Alexandra, voulait aussi apprendre, Harry obtint l'accord de ses parents quand les deux enfants promirent qu'ils feraient attention et n'iraient pas à plus de vingt pieds de hauteur.

Bientôt les deux plus vieux enfants Griffondor riaient et volaient en faisant la course. Godric aimait voir ses enfants accomplir de nouvelles activités et il était extrêmement fier de celle-ci. Cela leur donnerait un moyen de s'évader si jamais ils avaient des ennuis avec des Mages noirs. Il était inquiet car quelques problèmes étaient arrivés avec un nouveau Mage Noir de plus en plus connu. Salazar et Godric ajoutèrent plusieurs salles dans l'école pour protéger les enfants.

Harry regardait comment son père et son oncle faisaient leur propre style de duel. Godric utilisait une épée et sa baguette en même temps, pendant que Salazar utiliserait une gamme de potions qu'il pourrait lancer sur son adversaire pour le désarmer ou l'immobiliser. Harry demandait toujours s'il pourrait aider au cours des batailles imminentes mais son père lui expliqua qu'il était encore un peu trop jeune et qu'il préférait si Harry restait à l'école ou surveillait à distance pendant que Salazar et lui-même partiraient se battre contre les Mages noirs. Godric dit à Harry qu'un jour son heure de combat arriverait et d'être patient et de profiter du reste de son enfance.

Un jour, alors que les deux hommes étaient partis, Harry s'aperçut que certains des plus vieux élèves agissaient de façon étrange. Ils chuchotaient entre eux en donnant à certains étudiants et professeurs des regards haineux.

Quand ils partirent, Harry décida de les suivre en utilisant un sort d'invisibilité que Merlin lui avait appris. Il suivit les quatre étudiants dans les cachots où ils se cachèrent dans une salle de classe vide ; il les entendit parler à propos de laisser leurs parents, qui étaient des disciples du nouveau Mage Noir, entrer dans l'école. Il semblait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait prendre le pouvoir dans l'école et la transformer en école d'arts sombres où ses fidèles apprendraient la magie noire la plus terrible qu'il puisse exister.

Harry leur jeta un stupéfix spécial qui lui permettait de toucher plusieurs personnes d'un seul coup. Les quatre garçons tombèrent inconscients puis Harry fit venir leur baguette à lui d'un accio et les plaça dans sa poche. Il lia les étudiants en conjurant un bout de corde et les fit flotter devant lui en les menant à la classe de sa mère. Pour être sûr qu'aucun autre étudiant ne le voit avec quatre élèves inconscients derrière lui, Harry jeta un sort de désillusion.

Il savait qu'à cet instant de la journée, sa maman était en train de classer des papiers ; elle se leva d'un bon sous la surprise quand elle le vit arriver avec les captifs. Étant une experte dans l'art de l'esprit, Rowena vit les quatre étudiants, même cachés sous un charme qui était créé pour troubler l'esprit. Harry lui fit un de ses plus ravissant sourire et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Après qu'elle ait vérifié frénétiquement qu'Harry n'était pas blessé, faisant rouler les yeux du jeune sorcier face aux pitreries de sa mère, elle transfigura quatre bureaux en quatre grandes cages de métal dans lesquelles elle plaça chaque jeune homme. Elle jeta un champ de force sur chaque cage avant de réveiller les étudiants ; puis elle commença à les interroger. Se servant de la legilimancie, elle put découvrir quelques-uns des plans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fomentés contre le monde sorcier et moldu.

Quelques heures plus tard, Godric et Salazar revinrent au château pour trouver une Helga très inquiète, les attendant sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et comment Harry avait arrêté quatre garçons en train d'achever leur mission qui était d'amener leurs parents dans l'école afin qu'ils puissent la reprendre.

Godric et Salazar furent un peu moins gentils avec les garçons quand ils les interrogèrent. Salazar venait tout juste d'inventer une sorte de sérum de vérité et il décida d'en administrer un peu aux garçons.

Peu après, les deux fondateurs avaient les noms des fidèles du nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Grâce à ces informations, l'attaque planifiée à Pré-au-lard se heurta à la résistance de plusieurs mages de la lumière. Les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres furent bientôt décimées et Godric put abattre le roi des Ténèbres avec son épée.

Harry s'était caché dans les bois sous sa forme animagus pour regarder, impressionné, son papa et son oncle se battre courageusement. Il observa les différentes habiletés de combat des deux hommes de sa famille. Son père partait directement dans le conflit et poursuivait la lutte, tandis que Sal utilisait plutôt la ruse pour abattre son adversaire et utilisait presque toujours ses amis serpents pour abattre la plupart des sorciers adverses.

Harry apprit beaucoup en regardant secrètement les batailles que son père subissait et il savait qu'au moment où il rentrerait à son époque, il serait prêt, peu importe ce qu'il aurait à affronter. Une fois que la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut passée, Godric put se concentrer sur la préparation de l'apprentissage de son fils et son ami. Il commença avec l'entraînement de Darius puisque le garçon était plus vieux qu'Harry mais il savait que son fils le rattraperait rapidement.

Quand Harry eut fini son apprentissage avec Helga, sa mère prit la suite de son entraînement et lui enseigna l'art de protéger son esprit avec l'Occlumancie. Merlin leur avait dit à quel point le directeur Dumbledore était manipulateur et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il se laisse prendre dans les plans du vieil homme.

Pendant ce temps, Harry apprit la véritable raison pourquoi il avait été amené à être placé au bon soin des fondateurs. Il fut triste d'apprendre que ses parents biologiques l'avaient abandonné si facilement quand les problèmes avaient commencés mais ensuite il regarda sa famille actuelle et décida qu'en fait c'était mieux que tout autre chose. Il savait qu'avec son naturel doux il leur pardonnerait finalement mais ils devraient travailler dur pour obtenir son pardon.

Rowena annonça qu'Harry avait fini son entraînement après seulement quatre mois de pratique. Godric décida de donner à Harry une petite pause pour que le garçon puisse s'amuser avant que la partie la plus sérieuse de son entraînement ne commence.

Harry avait deux mois où il pourrait courir avec Darius son meilleur ami. Godric savait que son fils était encore jeune mais il s'aperçut qu'Harry ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux jeunes sorcières du coin qui vivaient à Pré-au-lard. Godric ignora ce fait puisqu'Harry était jeune et n'avait pas encore l'âge où les garçons ne pensaient qu'aux filles.

§§§§§§

Les deux mois de vacances d'Harry passèrent très vite. La dernière semaine de son entraînement scolaire se passerait avec Godric qui lui apprendrait le combat à mains nues, les tactiques de lutte et le combat à l'épée. Le dixième anniversaire d'Harry tomberait durant cette partie de l'entraînement donc Godric avait décidé qu'il donnerait au garçon sa propre épée et commencerait à lui apprendre le combat à l'épée ; une adresse qui était la renommée de tous les clans Griffondor.

Maintenant que son dixième anniversaire était passé depuis deux mois, il était tellement excité au sujet de son entraînement qu'il pouvait à peine rester tranquille. Harry reçut aussi un mot de Merlin disant qu'il viendrait pour quelques semaines afin de montrer à Harry comment transplaner et se téléporter. Les deux étaient des moyens de transports instantanés différents.

Le transplanage vous amenait n'importe où vraiment rapidement. La téléportation, elle, ferait la même chose mais un sorcier avec de grands pouvoirs serait capable d'emmener plusieurs personnes avec lui. Harry apprit à transplaner en moins de quelques semaines mais la téléportation semblait lui donner du mal. Merlin se demandait ce qui pouvait causer ce problème quand il remarqua que le niveau de puissance d'Harry avait beaucoup augmenté depuis l'année passée.

Comme la téléportation exigeait un meilleur contrôle de sa magie, il apprit à Harry quelques exercices simples pour qu'il maîtrise son immense pouvoir et, après quelques semaines de pratique, Harry put se téléporter. Puis quelques semaines plus tard, Harry fut capable de téléporter plus de trois personnes avec lui. Merlin lui dit qu'avec du temps, il pourrait sûrement apprendre comment amener cinq personnes avec lui mais qu'il aurait besoin de quelques années avant que son pouvoir ne soit suffisant.

Son entraînement avec son père était lent et très dur, contrairement à son autre entraînement qui était surtout magique, celui-ci était très physique. Godric faisait courir Harry tous les matins pendant au moins une heure. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de développer son endurance afin de résister plus longtemps dans une bataille. Harry comprit qu'il en avait besoin et, comme d'habitude, il fit tout ce que son père lui disait, sans faire d'histoire.

Darius qui était plus vieux d'un an qu'Harry commencerait à assister aux cours de Poudlard dans quelques semaines. Harry avait encore un an à attendre. Comme son anniversaire tombait pendant l'été, il serait un des plus jeunes élèves de l'école. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouveraient le matin et feraient leurs exercices matinaux ensemble.

Un jour après qu'Harry ait fini de courir, Godric vint le voir et lui offrit sa propre épée. "Joyeux anniversaire, Harry" dit-il en donnant son cadeau à son fils. Harry s'assit et regarda la magnifique arme que son père lui avait donnée. Elle était presque identique à celle de Godric mais les pierres sur l'épée étaient un mélange des couleurs des quatre maisons. Les pierres formaient un cercle ; un rubis représentait la maison de son père, un saphir représentait la maison de sa mère, une topaze représentait la maison d'Helga et une émeraude représentait la maison de Salazar. Harry l'aimait. Et, comme sur l'épée de son père, son nom était gravé sur la lame. Harry toucha les lettres avec ses doigts et il lut 'Harry James Potter Griffondor'. Son père lui expliqua que, dans son époque, il aurait besoin de cacher le fait qu'il avait été adopté par Rowena et lui-même, donc quand d'autres verraient l'épée, ils pourraient juste y lire 'Harry James Potter'.

**« Merci papa. »** Harry donna à son père une forte étreinte et un baisé sur la joue, chose qu'il faisait difficilement désormais. Maintenant qu'Harry avait grandi, il était moins enclin à montrer ses émotions en public. Son oncle Salazar lui apprenait comment cacher ses émotions, ça pourrait être un avantage dans la bataille car ses ennemis ne pourraient pas lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Même Godric qui était toujours l'un de ceux à rentrer rapidement dans la bataille, avait un visage de marbre quand il combattait ses adversaires. Cette attitude faisait des deux fondateurs de grands guerriers.

§§§§§§

Les mois passaient et le corps d'Harry commençait à changer à cause de tous les exercices physiques qu'il faisait. Il grandit jusqu'à mesurer cinq pieds et trois pouces**(1)** ce qui était plutôt grand pour une personne de dix ans. Son père lui expliqua que, même si ses parents biologiques n'étaient pas grands, grâce au rituel d'adoption de sang, Harry prendrait certains traits de Godric et de Rowena. Puisqu'eux deux étaient plutôt grands, avec Godric dominant de son six pieds quatre pouces**(2)** et Rowena de son cinq pieds et dix pouces**(3)**, ils s'attendaient à ce que Harry devienne un grand guerrier.

Les cheveux noirs d'Harry avaient quelques reflets de la crinière auburn de Godric. Comme son père, il les garda à la hauteur des épaules où ils tombaient en de souples boucles ; dans les hautes classes sorcières, c'était une tradition pour le fils aîné de laisser pousser ses cheveux pour montrer son status en tant qu'héritier.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclatant vert émeraude ; il y avait quelques années, sa vue avait commencé à décliner mais Salazar avait rapidement arrangé le problème en lui donnant une rare et dangereuse potion qui règlerait ça définitivement. Il avait quelques tâches de rousseurs sur son nez provenant du côté de Rowena qui avait le visage tacheté; ce qui était normal pour une rousse.

Le corps d'Harry était fin et quelques muscles pouvaient clairement se voir à travers ses vêtements. Harry ne remarquait pas les regards que les jeunes filles lui donnaient. Il ne semblait pas se soucier des filles, donc il ne leur prêtait aucune attention quand elles étaient autour. Les seules filles à qui il faisait attention étaient sa sœur et Sal et les filles d'Helga mais c'était juste de façon fraternelle. Godric ne s'était toujours pas inquiété car il se disait qu'Harry était encore jeune et il avait encore quelques années avant qu'il ne trouve quelqu'un.

Avoir été élevé par une famille aimante, avait donné à Harry la confiance en soi dont il aurait besoin pour affronter le monde. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il partirait pour son époque, il serait seul jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre sa famille biologique. Il savait qu'il pourrait revenir quand il le voudrait mais, plus il voyagerait dans le passé, plus il risquait de se faire attraper, donc il comptait rentrer seulement pour les vacances.

L'anniversaire d'Harry était juste dans quelques semaines. Il empaquetait ses affaires et se tenait prêt à partir pour le futur. Salazar lui indiqua que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée pour lui d'amener Samuel, son serpent, avec lui, car ils ne savaient pas comment ils réagiraient face à un fourchelangue. Harry fut d'accord avec lui et il laissa son serpent aux bons soins de Salazar. Merlin irait avec lui pour être sûr que la famille moldue d'Harry avait leur mémoire modifiée pour leur faire croire qu'Harry avait été avec eux tout ce temps. Après quelques tristes au revoir à sa famille et ses amis, Harry et Merlin sautèrent dans le temps vers le futur. Ils atterrirent dans le jardin de derrière des Dursley.

Merlin frappa à la porte et, quand Pétunia répondit, il fit un geste avec sa main et ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Après quelques secondes, Merlin lui donna les nouveaux souvenirs dont elle aurait besoin et Harry entra dans la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rencontra son cousin ; Harry n'avait jamais vu une si grosse personne de toute sa vie. Être obèse n'existait simplement pas au temps des fondateurs.

Merlin réitéra le même processus avec Dudley et lui donna quelques souvenirs qui lui étaient propre. Il fut donné à Harry la deuxième chambre à coucher qui avait été auparavant la chambre de secours de Dudley pour ses jouets cassés. Merlin nettoya la chambre et ajouta les meubles dont Harry aurait besoin pour son mois dans leur maison. Au moment où ils finissaient d'installer Harry, son oncle arriva du travail.

Quelques sorts plus tard, Harry pourrait faire comme s'il ne les avait jamais quittés. Merlin donna à Harry les mêmes souvenirs falsifiés, sans modifier ceux qu'il avait avant, juste au cas où quelqu'un lui poserait des questions sur son séjour avec sa famille. Harry, étant un puissant légimance et occlumance, put ranger ces faux souvenirs dans un coin afin qu'ils n'interfèrent pas avec les vrais. Il les utiliserait juste si quelqu'un essayait de lire dans son esprit.

Merlin, devinant qu'Harry se sentait inquiet de rester seul dans ce nouveau monde, prit le jeune garçon par les épaules et le tint de manière à ce qu'ils se trouvent face à face. Dans le ton sérieux pour lequel Merlin était connu, il dit : **« Maintenant, Harry, souviens-toi que tu dois cacher ton vrai toi des autres. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que tu es le Seigneur de la lumière, du moins pas encore. Ils doivent penser que tu es amer et en colère. De cette manière, ils ne chercheront pas trop loin ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie ; ils penseront juste que c'est l'éducation moldue qui te fait réagir ainsi. Montre leur juste le Serpentard que tu es et ne montre jamais ton vrai visage, sauf en quelqu'un en qui tu aurais vraiment confiance. Un jour, ta famille comprendra pourquoi tu les as traités de cette façon. »**

Merlin tapota l'épaule d'Harry dans un rare signe d'affection. Une fois qu'Harry supporta la rencontre avec sa nouvelle famille et qu'il s'installa, Merlin lui souhaita bonne chance et retourna dans son propre temps. Harry, qui était maintenant curieux à propos de ses nouveaux voisins, décida de passer le reste de l'été à explorer le quartier. Il utilisa de la monnaie moldue que Merlin lui avait laissée et, avec cet argent, il put voyager à travers toute la ville et voir quelques nouveautés de ce monde moderne.

§§§§§§

Le jour de son onzième anniversaire, il fut réveillé par un hibou qui l'attendait sur le seuil de la fenêtre. Harry prit la lettre de ses pattes et la lut. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était sa lettre de Poudlard et la liste des affaires dont il aurait besoin pendant l'année scolaire.

Un troisième morceau de parchemin, parmi ses lettres d'école, tomba. Harry se pencha pour le récupérer ; quand il le lut, il sut que c'était une lettre envoyée pour lui par le directeur en personne. Dans cette lettre, il lui dit que quelqu'un viendrait le prendre dans quelques jours pour l'amener acheter ses fournitures scolaires et ensuite, il le conduirait à l'école pour le reste de l'été. Harry avait le sentiment que ce serait le moment où il rencontrerait sa famille biologique. Il se demandait toujours quel genre de personnes ils étaient.

Sachant qu'ils l'avaient abandonné, ça ne rendait pas la rencontre très séduisante. Harry était curieux au sujet de sa sœur jumelle. Il savait qu'elle serait entraînée mais serait-elle aussi avancée que lui ?

_**(Et bien, je suppose que je le découvrirai la semaine prochaine.)**_

Harry passa son dernier week-end à se promener et à étudier le monde moldu. Il s'amusait à aller au cinéma et il commençait à aimer à la musique qu'il entendait quand il allait au magasin de musique.

Il s'était acheté un lecteur de CD et quelques CD pour quand il retournerait à l'école. Il les ensorcela afin qu'ils puissent fonctionner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ; Merlin lui avait appris les charmes dont il aurait besoin pour contourner la loi de non-électricité à l'école. Harry avait prévu de faire sa propre affaire quand il serait à l'école. Il devrait juste s'assurer que personne ne l'attrape. Ils se poseraient des questions s'ils découvraient qu'il connaissait l'école mieux qu'eux.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre que ces mystérieuses personnes le prennent et il commencerait une nouvelle ère de sa vie.

À suivre

**(1)** 1m59 (environ) Harry

**(2)** 1m92 (environ) Godrig

**(3)** 1m76 (environ) Rowena

Pas très sur, mais c'est à peu près ça, à un ou deux centimètre


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P. (mais pas pour tout de suite) et Sirius B./Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

0o0

**Résumé :** AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

0o0

**État de la fic original : **15 chapitres**(En cours) **

**État de la fic Française : **5; **En cours :** 6

**Traducteur : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta correctrice du 1 au 4 : **Cynthia

**Nouvelle bêta lectrice : **_Yellowsnape_

**Nouvelle correctrice : **_Eni_

0o0

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'a Remus James Lupin, qui traduit si merveilleusement bien cette superbe histoire

Très bonne lecture et rendez-vous dans 1 mois

Eni et Onarluca

0o0

Les pensées seront indiquées par **_(blabla)_**

0o0

**Chapitre 5**

Ce matin là, Harry se leva en se sentant nerveux au sujet de son retour à Poudlard. Il était content de rentrer chez lui et de quitter son étrange famille moldue, mais il n'était pas pressé de rencontrer ceux qui s'étaient débarrassés de lui si rapidement. Il emballa ses affaires dans une valise moldue et la descendit devant la porte d'entrée, il serait donc prêt quand quiconque viendrait le chercher.

A 10h du matin, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et fut prêt à passer les prochains mois à jouer le morveux amer et gâté _**(Merlin, Je déteste faire semblant d'être ce que je ne suis pas ; je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je montre le meilleur de mon côté Serpentard. )** _Il ouvrit la porte et vit une belle femme rousse debout devant lui. Harry la dévisagea silencieusement avec ses grands yeux verts, la mettant mal à l'aise. Harry sut enfin d'où lui venait ces yeux, il savait que la magie en lui, faisait presque rougeoyer ces yeux et parfois, ils faisaient peur aux gens ; et ce fut ce qu'il se passa maintenant avec sa mère.

Lily Potter ne s'était aucunement attendue à voir Harry vivre avec sa sœur. Elle était devenue un peu hystérique quand Dumbledore lui avait dit, il y a quelques semaines, où il avait placé Harry. C'était malheureusement trop tard pour revenir en arrière et le récupérer. Elle regarda attentivement le garçon. Il semblait que Pétunia avait pris soin d'Harry ; il semblait très robuste et en bonne santé. Elle lui sourit et se présenta.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis Lily Potter et je suis sûre que Pétunia t'a dit que j'étais ta mère. »

Harry ne lui retourna pas son sourire et il continua juste à la regarder.

**« Ouais, elle m'a tout dit. » **Sa voix et ses yeux étaient froids. **_(Merci Salazar m'avoir appris à cacher mes émotions. ) _**Pensa-t-il.

Lily commençait à devenir encore plus nerveuse.

**« Puis-je entrer Harry ; je souhaiterais dire quelques mots à Pétunia. »**

**« Bien sûr. » **

Harry se poussa du chemin et laissa sa mère entrer dans la maison.

**« Tante Pétunia, tu as de la visite. » **Cria-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et sa tante arriva dans le salon. Elle vit sa sœur et pâlit. Elle vit la valise d'Harry et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Même si elle avait élevé Harry pendant dix ans, quelque chose, au plus profond d'elle-même, lui dit qu'elle était heureuse de le voir partir.

**« Donc tu es finalement revenu pour ton fils ? » **Le dégoût de Pétunia pour sa sœur était manifeste dans sa voix. **« Je vois que tu as mis dix ans pour te rappeler que tu avais, en fait, deux enfants. Je peux te dire, une chose, je n'aurais jamais abandonné 'mon' fils. Maintenant prend le et part ; le peu de respect que j'avais pour toi est mort quand j'ai trouvé ton fil sur le parvis de ma porte, il y a des années. » **

Pétunia lança un dernier regard de haine à sa sœur avant de se retourner vers Harry et lui donner une étreinte maladroite.

**« Bonne chance dans ta nouvelle école Harry. Et prend soin de toi. »**

**« Je le ferais tante Pétunia. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. » **Dit Harry en lui retournant son étreinte et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

C'était juste pour le spectacle mais il tentait par tous les moyens de mettre sa mère très mal à l'aise.

Harry se tourna vers sa mère et la dévisagea encore en silence, sans aucune expression sur son visage. Lily déglutit puis lui sourit. Elle sortit sa baguette et rétrécit la valise d'Harry. Elle remarqua qu'Harry ne semblait pas surpris donc elle supposa à tord que Pétunia lui avait tout dit au sujet de la magie et du monde sorcier. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda de la suivre. Harry acquiesça et la suivit dehors où ils marchèrent quelques maisons plus loin. Une fois qu'ils furent dans un endroit isolé, Lily dit à Harry de toucher une vieille chaussure, en lui expliquant ce que c'était. Harry savait déjà ce qu'était un Portoloin mais il la ménagea et écouta soigneusement ce qu'elle disait. Ensuite, à son signal, il toucha le Portoloin et se sentit tiré par le nombril. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se trouva dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Lily le conduisit dans une chambre où un homme, avec les cheveux noirs en désordre et des lunettes, les attendait. A côté de lui, se tenait une jeune fille qui semblait avoir l'âge d'Harry. Elle avait les cheveux rouges vifs de leur mère et à côté d'elle, il y avait deux autres enfants plus jeunes qui se tenait à l'écart. Harry fronça des sourcils quand il vit la réaction des deux garçons ; il se retourna pour regarder les adultes quand sa mère commença à lui parler.

**« Harry, je ne sais pas si Pétunia t'a dit pourquoi, elle a pris soin de toi. Nous t'expliquerons tout, une fois que nous serons de retour au château. Maintenant, j'aimerais te présenter ta sœur jumelle, Jasmine. » **

Lily se dirigea vers les deux jeunes garçons debout à côté de Jasmine.

**« Ce sont tes petits frères ; Michael qui a 8 ans et Jamie qui en a 5. »**

Harry ne parla pas à sa sœur mais il salua ses deux frères. Ils semblaient timides et manifestement, ils avaient l'habitude de laisser la vedette à leur sœur. Harry décida, à ce moment là, qu'il ne blâmerait pas ses jeunes frères pour ce que ses parents avaient fait de lui. Prenant une profonde inspiration et pensant à la réaction de ses parents, il fixa Lily et dit :

**« Suis-je le seul enfant que vous avez abandonné où il y en a d'autre que nous devons ramener ? » **

Voyant ses parents pâlirent, Harry su la vérité. Même s'ils ont eu d'autres enfants après l'avoir abandonné, ils l'ont quand même laissé chez les Dursley. Secouant sa tête et lançant encore un regard furieux à ses parents, Harry se dirigea vers ses frères.

**« Ma tante Pétunia m'a dit que la raison pour laquelle, elle m'a élevé, c'était car mes parents ne voulaient pas de moi et ne pouvait pas prendre soin de moi. Donc laissez moi supposer, que vous avez probablement passés tout votre temps avec des baby-sitters tandis que la petite princesse, Jasmine, se faisait bichonner. » **

Harry vit la vérité sur les expressions de leurs visages puis il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui sourit avec mépris en prenant la meilleure expression de Salazar Serpentard.

**« J'ai des nouvelles pour toi princesse. » **

Harry cracha le mot princesse comme si c'était quelque chose de répugnant.

**« Tu es peut être la chose la plus important dans la vie de nos parents, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu es meilleure que nous. »**

Se dérobant un peu face au ton coléreux qu'il devait prendre, cachant ainsi sa vraie nature, Harry se tourna vers ses parents et les regarda furieusement.

**« Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi vous avez voulu d'autres enfants après nous, si vous ne prenez même pas soin d'eux. Ça vous amuse de rendre vos enfants malheureux ? Ou est ce que ça vous fait plaisir de savoir que vous ruinez quelques vies de plus ? » _( Merlin, ils vont penser que je suis un salaud, alors qu'en réalité, je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'ils font puisque j'ai toujours eu de bien meilleurs parents, mais Merlin m'a averti que je devais leur cacher ma véritable identité de Seigneur de la lumière, au moins jusqu'à ce que mon entraînement soit fini. ) _**Pensa Harry en finissant de parler.

James, qui avait été d'abord choqué par les propos de son fils n'avait rien dit, mais ensuite la colère prit le dessus.

**« TAIS TOI HARRY ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tout ça a été fait pour ton bien. Nous sommes tes parents et tu nous dois le respect. »**

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent et il croisa les bras. **_(Mon parrain serait fier s'il me voyait maintenant. )_** Il n'avait pas appris par Salazar Serpentard, lui-même, pour être intimidé par cet homme.

**« Vous, monsieur, avez renoncé au droit d'être mon père quand j'ai été déposé sur le pas de la porte de la maison de l'oncle Vernon. » **Harry recula de quelques pas avant de continuer. **« J'irais à cette école de magie avec vous et j'apprendrais tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour devenir un bon sorcier, mais je ne vous reconnaîtrais jamais, tous les deux, comme mes parents. Les seuls que j'admettrais seront Michael et Jamie puisqu'ils sont innocents dans tout ceci. »** **_( Bonté divine, si Rowena m'entendait parler comme ça à des adultes, elle me laverait la bouche avec du savon. Mais cela devait être dit. )_**

Lily pleurait maintenant, elle venait juste de se rendre compte des erreurs qu'elle avait faites en élevant ses enfants. Elle a abandonné son fil aîné, et, elle a négligé ses deux plus jeunes enfants. James qui n'aimait pas voir sa femme pleurer lui dit qu'il serait mieux pour elle de rester dans la chambre avec les petits, tandis qu'il prendrait Jasmine et Harry pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires.

Ouvrant la porte, James laissa sortir les jumeaux.

**« Jasmine, chérie, vient avec moi, nous devons aller chercher tes affaires d'école. Harry dépêche toi ; Je pense que tu aimeras le chemin de Traverse. »**

Harry regarda sa mère pleurer et secoua la tête. Elle avait provoqué ça toute seule et elle serait maintenant la seule qui pourrait réparer ses erreurs. Harry sourit aux deux jeunes garçons et leur dit qu'il essaierait de leur ramener un petit quelque chose du chemin de Traverse. Il sentait que ses parents avaient trop de travail pour le faire eux même.

Harry suivit son père qui lui montraient le chemin à côté de l'entrée menant au chemin de traverse. Harry était impatient de le voir. Il commençait juste à se construire quand il avait quitté le temps des fondateurs donc ce serait une toute nouvelle expérience pour lui. Harry observa sa sœur, sortir sa baguette et toucher les briques ouvrants le chemin. Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard suffisant, puis fit demi tour et pressa les briques dans le bon ordre. Harry fit juste un sourire satisfait dans son dos. **_( Si tu savais petite sœur, si tu savais … )_** Il riait silencieusement des deux autres qui prenaient maintenant le chemin de la banque Gringotts. La foule semblait se séparer devant James et Jasmine. Harry entendait les chuchotements au sujet de la fille-qui-a-survécu, venant d'étrangers debout de chaque côté de la rue. Il fallut toute la volonté d'Harry pour ne pas rire d'eux.

Harry se promenait et fut stupéfait des magasins bondés d'étudiants qui achetaient aussi leurs fournitures scolaires. Harry s'arrêta devant les portes de la banque et observa son père qui parlait à un gobelin, debout devant la porte comme un garde. Jasmine se pencha et chuchota.

**« C'est un gobelin, Harry ; Ce sont les seuls qui peuvent faire marcher la banque. » **

Harry la regarda étonné qu'elle n'est pas reçue le message comme quoi, il ne voulait pas lui parler.

Une fois dans la banque, James s'est approché d'un guichet et demanda à aller au coffre des Potter. Harry marcha plus loin que son père et remarqua que les gobelins le regardaient. Ils pouvaient voir son anneau Griffondor sur son doigt, même avec le charme qu'Harry avait placé dessus pour le cacher. Ils savaient qu'il était l'héritier Griffondor et qu'il avait son propre coffre qui l'attendait quand il pourrait revenir seul à la banque. Merlin lui avait demandé d'être discret sur son identité. Il fit à un des gérants un petit signe de tête en guise de salut et continua de suivre son père et sa sœur qui s'asseyaient dans un chariot qui les amènerait à leur coffre. Quelques gobelins le saluèrent mais sa famille ne sembla pas le remarquer. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement ; il ne voulait pas avoir tout un tas d'explications distrayantes à donner à James sur le fait que les gobelins le saluaient.

Harry n'était pas excessivement impressionné par la quantité d'or dans le coffre des Potter. Jasmine semblait aimer montrer leur richesse. Harry regarda ses vêtements et vit qu'elle en avait certains dans les plus merveilleux tissus possibles. Puis, il repensa aux vêtements que ses petits frères portaient ; il pouvait manifestement voir qui était l'enfant préféré. Il fit demi tour et regarda James qui l'observait. **_( Très bien, il est temps de jouer le môme gâté. )_**

**« Vous savez, M. Potter, j'ai remarqué une différence dans la qualité des vêtements que vos enfants portaient. Est-ce juste une chose pour 'la-fille-qui-a-survécu' ou vous détestez vraiment tous vos fils ? »**

James pâlit à l'insinuation que Harry venait de faire. Était-ce si évident que Jasmine était bien plus gâtée que ses frères?

**« Vous savez que cela ne fait pas honneur à la famille Potter d'avoir une enfant habillée comme la famille royale tandis que les autres portent presque des haillons. Je pense que je choisirais moi-même mes vêtements, merci beaucoup. Et comme je suis l'aîné - et si ce que tante Pétunia m'a dit est vrai - il semblerait que je sois l'héritier Potter ; donc je m'attends à être honoré comme tel. Et je veux que Michael et Jamie soient considérés de même. Vraiment, quelle sorte de parents êtes-vous ? Même tante Pétunia qui n'était pas ma vraie mère, m'a traité bien mieux que ça. » **

Harry mentait de façon éhontée, mais James n'avait aucune façon de vérifier ses propos. Et pour quelques raisons, Harry qui n'avait jamais été un enfant vindicatif, trouvait plaisir à tourmenter ces parents biologiques. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se résolut à adoucir son ton ou s'il exagérait, il dirait sûrement quelque chose qui détruirait sa couverture.

Il devint silencieux à nouveau tout en regardant James ; son père semblait être pensif, puis il commença à amasser un peu plus d'argent dans sa bourse. Sans un mot, son père leur fit un geste pour se rassoire dans le chariot, afin qu'ils quittent la banque et fassent les magasins.

Leur premier arrêt fut chez Madame Guipure pour les robes d'école. Harry essayait des robes différentes pour tous les jours et il demanda à la sorcière si elle avait quelque chose pour de jeunes garçons, afin qu'il puisse obtenir des robes pour ses frères. Harry lui montra la taille de chacun d'eux et elle indiqua qu'elle lui donnerait en personne des robes à la taille des enfants ; une fois qu'ils auraient mis un enchantement sur chacun qui les ferait rétrécir ou s'élargir pour que ça aille. Pendant qu'il attendait, il commença à regarder sa sœur en train d'ajuster ces propres robes. Étant la fille-qui-a-survécu, elle avait trois personnes qui s'occupaient d'elle et elle semblait aimer cette attention. Harry serait juste retourner à ces achats s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que sa sœur disait après.

Elle se tenait debout devant le miroir et regardait son uniforme d'école.

**« Je veux les armoiries des Potter sur mes robes. » **Dit elle d'une voix pleurnicharde.

Une de ses assistantes la regarda et lui dit qu'elle devait demander à Madame Guipure, elle-même, puisqu'elle était la seule qui pouvait mettre les armoiries des familles sur les vêtements. Les blasons des familles ne pouvaient être distribué qu'à une personne. Jasmine semblait exaspérée qu'ils doutent ainsi d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Guipure revint dans la pièce avec les bras chargés de vêtements pour garçons dans toutes sortes de couleurs. L'assistante lui expliqua la requête de Jasmine. La vieille sorcière se tourna vers la jeune fille qui attendait sa réponse.

**« Je suis désolé Mlle Potter, mais seul votre père et son héritier peuvent porter le blason des Potter sur leurs vêtements ; cela fait parti des plus vieilles traditions de notre monde. Et comme votre père à trois fils, vous êtes à la quatrième place pour le titre à la souveraineté. »**

Jasmine fit une grimace et croisa les bras avec colère.

**« Mais je le veux sur mes vêtements, je suis la-fille-qui-a-survécu, les gens s'attendent à me voir être l'héritière puisque j'ai le plus de pouvoir de tous les enfants de mes parents. »**

Harry grogna quand il entendit le commentaire de sa sœur. Puis se tournant vers le propriétaire du magasin, il descendit du tabouret sur lequel il était debout pour les essayages. Il se dirigea vers la couturière, lui prit sa main et l'embrassa galamment _**(Si Godric me voyait maintenant )** _pensa-t-il ; ensuite le dos droit, la tête haute, il lui fit un sourire et dit :

**« Eh bien, dans ce cas, Madame, j'adorerais avoir le blason des Potter cousu sur mes robes puisque je suis l'aîné et l'héritier de mon père. »**

Madame Guipure, sourit au garçon et fit un geste de sa baguette. Harry vit un blason très compliqué apparaître sur ses robes et ses capes. Harry en regarda un attentivement et vit qu'il représentait une épée entre deux lions qui se dressaient comme s'ils voulaient s'attaquer. Sur le bas du blason, il y avait une phrase latine qui, traduite en anglais, signifiait : '' **_Pour le cœur et l'honneur._**'' Harry aimait ça et remercia la sorcière ; il fit un clin d'œil à la sorcière et lui fit un petit salut. Madame Guipure gloussa comme une jeune fille.

**« Et bien, jeune homme, je vois que vous avez de bonnes manières ; quelque chose que l'on ne voit pas souvent de nos jours. »**

Elle fit demi tour et lança un regard à Jasmine qui fit clairement comprendre à Harry qu'elle parlait de sa sœur.

James rentra dans le salon d'essayages, vit Jasmine en train de bouder et Harry se regarder dans le miroir, admirant ces nouvelles robes. Il remarqua le blason de la famille sur les vêtements d'Harry et sourit. Madame Guipure devait les mettre sur les robes pour aider Harry. Il se retourna vers sa fille et se demanda pourquoi elle boudait.

**« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Jasmine ? » **Demanda t-il soucieux.

**« Papa, je voulais le blason de la famille sur MES robes, pourquoi doivent ils aller à Harry, après tout, il ne fait parti de la famille que depuis seulement quelques heures. Et d'ailleurs, je suis beaucoup plus importante que lui. » **

Elle tourna le dos à son père et croisa les bras montrant son mécontentement.

James lâcha un soupir contrarié. Il n'aimait pas refusé quoique ce soit à sa fille, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner.

**« Je suis désolé Jasmine, mais ça ne dépend pas de moi. C'est une tradition sorcière qui veut que le chef de famille et son fils porte le blason et, qu'on le veuille ou non, Harry est mon héritier. »**

Plus rien ne fut dit après ça ; James paya pour leurs achats, et bientôt ils partirent explorer tous les magasins. Harry passa le reste de son après midi à regarder son père et sa sœur dialoguer. Jasmine semblait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait et bien sûr, elle était maintenant en train de geindre car elle voulait un nouveau balai à amener à l'école.

**« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, papa, pourquoi je ne peux pas en avoir un. Je suis sur qu'oncle Albus ne serait pas contre. »**

**« Désolé, Jasmine, mais tu connais les règles. Aucun première année ne peut avoir son propre balai. Tu en auras un pour ton prochain anniversaire. »**

Jasmine croisa les bras et fit la moue. Elle aimait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle regarda Harry puisqu'il semblait la regardait avec ces étranges yeux verts. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur vert vif. Même leur mère qui avait de beaux yeux verts, n'avait pas l'intensité qui brillait dans les yeux d'Harry. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit jugée et elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment. C'était la première fois, qu'elle se voyait refuser ce qu'elle voulait et elle n'aimait pas ça et c'était entièrement à cause d'Harry.

Harry secoua la tête et passa à côté de sa sœur chuchotant à son oreille en se penchant un peu vers elle.

**« Pauvre petite princesse gâtée. » **

Il regarda le balai dans la vitrine. C'était un Nimbus 2000 et c'était le plus beau balai qu'il avait jamais vu. Il ne serait pas contre d'en avoir un pour lui, mais il n'oserait jamais en demander un. Il se tourna ensuite vers son père et lui demanda pourquoi, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir des balais quand ils étaient en première année.

**« Et bien Harry, comme tu apprends tout juste comment voler, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux d'en avoir un à toi ; les balais de l'école sont ensorcelés afin qu'ils soient sûrs qu'aucun n'est dangereux quand ils s'entraînent pour la première fois. Et puisque vous ne pouvez faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison qu'à partir de votre seconde année, vous n'en avez pas vraiment besoin jusque là. »**

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il se tourna vers la vitrine où il y avait le balai et sourit. D'un air de défi, il voulait être dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, il pensait qu'il serait assez bon, après tout, il avait déjà deux ans d'expérience en vol.

_**( Ouais et mon animagus est un griffon royal, j'ai le sens du vol dans le sang )**_

James amena les jumeaux au magasin d'animaux où il leur prit deux hiboux. Harry reçut un hibou blanc comme la neige, nommé Hedwige et Jasmine, eu un très beau aigle hibou, nommé Horus.

Le dernier magasin où ils firent des folies était celui de baguettes d'Ollivander. Harry, galamment laissa passer Jasmine en premier, car Godric lui avait toujours dit qu'un gentilhomme traitait les femmes avec le plus grand respect, même si tu n'aimais pas beaucoup la femme en question. Après environ vingt baguettes, elle en trouva une qui lui convint ; elle était faite en bois d'ébène avec un cœur de dragon monté comme noyau.

**« Regarde papa, c'est exactement comme toi. Maintenant, je pourrais étudier bien mieux avec celle-ci qu'avec celle d'enfant que tu m'avais donné. » **

Harry regarda sa sœur et vit quand elle brandit sa baguette, apparaître des étincelles argentées. Ollivander se dirigea vers Harry et le dévisagea de ces yeux perçants.

**« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous avez finalement rejoint notre monde.» **

Harry lui retourna le regard et répondit.

**« Oui, je suis finalement où je devais être. » **

Ollivander sembla voir quelque chose dans ces yeux puisqu'il donna à Harry un petit salut ; ce geste fit froncer les sourcils de James, s'inquiétant de ce qui se passait.

**_( Quel homme étrange ) _**pensa Harry. Puis à voix haute, il dit. **« Oui je suis ravi de voir tout ceci. Je pense que je me sentirais mieux chez moi dans le monde sorcier. »**

**« En effet. » **Dit le fabriquant de baguette. **« S'il vous plait, dites moi de quel main tenez-vous votre baguette ? » **

Harry lui montra et bientôt un enregistrement des mesures volait autour de lui. Une fois que ce fut fait, le cirque débuta. Après avoir essayer presque toutes les baguettes du magasin, Harry commençait à fatiguer. James et Jasmine le regardaient avec exaspération. Finalement, marmonnant quelque chose, Ollivander retourna dans la petite pièce à l'arrière du magasin. Quand il revint, il brandit, respectueusement, une boîte noire pleine de poussière. Se plaçant devant Harry le vieil homme ouvrit la boîte et Harry pu voir une baguette faite pour un saint. Harry la sortit de la boîte et fit un geste. Des étincelles rouge et or jaillirent de la baguette. Harry sentit comme s'il retrouvait un vieil ami. Il reconnu sa baguette que Godric avait laissé à l'ancêtre de Ollivander, il y a mille an. Depuis qu'Harry gardait son histoire de petit nouveau dans le monde sorcier, il ne pouvait pas dire à Ollivander au sujet de la baguette et s'économiser le passage de toute la recherche.

**« Curieux … très curieux. » **Dit la fabriquant de baguette.

**« Qu'est ce qui est curieux ? » **Demanda James en payant les baguettes de ses enfants.

**« Et bien, Monsieur Potter, je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendu et il se passe que la baguette de votre fils a une baguette jumelle ; cette baguette a été faite il y a mille an, toutes deux ont deux noyaux et un d'eux est une plumes du même phénix. C'est très curieux que votre fils puisse avoir celle-ci tandis que "vous-savez-qui" possède sa sœur. »**

James haleta et tourna son regard vers Harry. Le jeune sorcier lança juste à son père un de ses regards silencieux. Comme les autres, il était bouleversé par l'intensité des yeux de son fils. Il n'avait vu qu'un autre sorcier avec des yeux si intense et ils appartenaient à son directeur Albus Dumbledore. Et que sa baguette ait deux noyaux était impensable. Il aurait cru que si quelqu'un devait avoir une baguette spéciale, ce serait Jasmine.

Après avoir quitter le magasin de baguette, ils firent silencieusement le trajet du retour au Chaudron baveur. James ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et vit Lily en train de faire un petit somme avec leurs deux jeunes fils. Elle avait passé un bras protecteur autour d'eux deux. Harry s'approcha du lit et regarda sa mère pendant quelques secondes. Il espérait que les mots échangés plus tôt changeraient l'attitude de ses parents envers les deux plus petits. Ils ne méritaient pas d'être traiter comme s'ils étaient des moins que rien. Ayant été élevé par des parents qui chérissaient tous leurs enfants, Harry ne comprenait pas le comportement des Potter.

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté du lit et regarda à l'extérieur. Il ne parlait pas et ne remarqua pas que James le dévisageait. Manifestement son fils était blessé mais il y avait quelque chose à son sujet qui ne semblait pas normal ; le fait qu'Harry, ne semblait pas surpris ou impressionné par tout ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui était très étrange. James se secoua et débuta sa lecture de la Gazette des Sorciers. Jasmine, qui n'aimait pas être ignorée, regarda furieusement son frère pensant que le changement d'attitude de ses parents était la faute d'Harry. Elle aimait les choses telles qu'elles étaient et elle ne voulait pas que ça change. Elle voulait travailler et recevoir les choses en retour une fois qu'elle sera de retour à l'école.

Harry, sentant la colère de sa sœur, se tourna vers elle et la regarda.

**« Pas contente que nous ne fassions pas attention à toi, princesse ? » **

Il fit juste un sourire en coin, quand elle rougit et elle fit demi tour vexée, tout en prenant un livre pour lire.

_**(Je vais devoir travailler plus durement avec elle qu'avec nos parents. Je pense qu'ils commencent à regretter d'avoir traiter leurs autres enfants comme de la merde. Je suis sûr que Jasmine doit être une bonne personne intérieurement derrière sa façade d'enfant gâté, du moins je l'espère pour elle, maintenant l'astuce est comment amené cette façade à sortir. )**_

Harry observa ensuite son père en train de redimensionner leurs achats ; plusieurs de ces sacs étaient des vêtements et des jouets pour les deux plus jeunes de la famille. Dans tous les magasins où ils étaient entrés, Harry avait fait plusieurs allusions aux choses qu'il pensait que ses frères aimeraient. Il demanda à son père s'il pouvait juste leur dire que c'était de lui comme cadeaux pour les anniversaires et Noël qu'il avait manqué. Heureux d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas ressembler à un idiot devant ses enfants, James accepta rapidement et laissa Harry tout acheter pour ses frères. Harry prit donc un petit bracelet enchanté pour sa sœur qui n'arrêtait pas de se morfondre à ses côtés quand il achetait les affaires pour ses frères.

Une heure plus tard, Lily se réveilla et quand elle s'avança sur le lit, les deux petits êtres se réveillèrent aussi. Harry sourit à ses frères et les aida à se lever. Il leur donna à chacun un verre de jus de citrouille et un cookie du plateau qui était apparu dans la chambre un peu plus tôt. Les deux garçons regardèrent, avec de grands yeux, leur grand frère et mâchèrent joyeusement leur nourriture ; étant habitué à prendre soin des petits enfants, Harry fut aux petits soins pour eux et s'assura que leur visage soit propre quand ils eurent finis. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas l'habitude que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux ainsi. Après qu'ils eurent terminés de manger, Harry leur donna à chacun leur sac avec leurs vêtements et leurs jouets. Il leur dit qu'il rattrapait le retard des anniversaires qu'il avait manqué et que c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient chacun autant de choses.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent l'un l'autre et avec des cris aigus excités, ils vidèrent rapidement leurs sacs. James et Lily observaient leurs deux plus jeunes enfants examiner avec émerveillement les affaires qu'ils avaient eu. Tout deux se sentirent mal, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils faisaient régulièrement pour leur deux plus jeunes fils. Les deux jeunes garçons sautèrent sur leur grand frère pour l'embrasser et le remercier. Harry rigola et passa le reste de l'après midi à jouer avec eux.

Il se sentit bien car ses autres frères et sœurs restés au temps des fondateurs, lui manquaient et passait du temps avec ses deux petits frères l'aider à atténuer sa solitude. Alexandra, qui était foncièrement bonne par rapport à Jasmine, lui manquait en particulier. Elle leur aurait donné son dernier morceau de pain de son assiette si ça pouvait faire un heureux. Harry avait une idée mais il devrait en parler à ses parents adoptifs quand il les verrait l'été prochain. Alexandra aura onze ans dans deux ans et il aimerait, pour elle, revenir à Poudlard dans son époque même si elle avait déjà appris la première année du programme scolaire de l'école.

Après que la famille eut dîné, ils prirent un Portoloin qui les conduisit au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Harry était curieux de voir l'homme qui avait brisé sa famille à cause de suppositions idiotes. Il prépara son bouclier mental avant de partir, seuls les souvenirs de ce temps avec les Dursley passaient son mur de protection. Cette fois, le professeur penserait qu'Harry avait été élevé par des moldus et ne pourrait pas trop le questionner.

**À suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P. (mais pas pour tout de suite) et Sirius B./Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**0o0**

**État de la fic original : **18 chapitres **(En cours) **

**État de la fic Française : **6; **En cours :** 7

**Traducteur : **_Remus James Lupin_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Minasteg_

**Correctrice : **_Eni_

**0o0**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Résumé :** AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette magnifique chapitre!

Le prochain , le mois prochain!

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 6 **

La première chose que vit Harry, quand il arriva par Portoloin dans le bureau du directeur, fut Fumseck, le phoenix de Godric.

**_(Bonjour, Fumseck)_ **envoya mentalement Harry à son vieil ami.

Le bel oiseau de feu regarda Harry et commença à chanter.

**_(Bonjour, jeune Seigneur Gryffondor. Tu es donc celui dont ils parlaient. Celui qu'ils ont envoyés au loin, j'aurais du savoir que tu serais l'enfant que Godric avait adopté quand il a dit que tu venais du futur. J'ai été assigné par le Seigneur Gryffondor à garder un œil sur toi jeune Seigneur.)_**

Harry sourit et fit semblant de regarder le bureau autour de lui tout en continuant à parler avec Fumseck.

**_(Oui, c'est moi. Je suis heureux que vous soyez près de moi. Comment allez vous mon ami ?)_**

**_(Je vais bien ; J'ai passé un grand moment à surveiller ce vieux fou. Les plans, qu'il invente, rendraient malade n'importe quelle personne.)_**

Le phoenix, en fait, se moquait du directeur. Mais pour Harry, cela sonnait comme un pépiement joyeux.

Harry riait silencieusement et observa tout autour de lui pour finalement regarder l'homme qui l'avait séparé de sa famille biologique. En réalité, le vieil homme lui avait fait une faveur puisqu'il avait grandit avec de meilleurs parents. Harry remarqua aussi deux autres hommes, debout près de James et Lily. L'un avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un bleu profond, qui regardait Harry avec une intensité qui rendit le jeune homme curieux de savoir pourquoi cet étranger s'intéressait autant à lui. Harry pouvait sentir une étrange aura de canidé autour de l'homme, utilisant sa capacité à sonder les personnes, Harry réalisa que l'homme était un animagus chien. Puis se tournant vers l'autre homme, Harry pu dire tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou. Harry examina les yeux d'ambre et sourit. Les deux hommes avaient de bonnes auras, il sentit donc qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

Harry se tourna vers James attendant les présentations. Voyant que son fils le regardait, James lui présenta les autres.

**« Harry, je voudrais te présenter ton parrain, Sirius Black et son époux, Rémus Lupin-Black. »**

Puis James fit un geste vers le directeur.

**« Harry, voici le directeur, Albus Dumbledore. » **

Le ton de James, en présentant le vieil homme, était presque vénérable et Harry se fit violence pour ne pas rouler des yeux.

Harry fixa le vieil homme et lui fit un vif signe de tête en guise de salutation. Il demeura encore silencieux. Sirius qui voulait connaître son filleul marcha vers lui et plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

**« Bonjour Harry, bienvenu chez toi. J'espère que toi et moi pourrons trouver un peu de temps pour parler et apprendre à se connaître. Je pourrais te faire visiter le château plus tard si tu veux. » **

Harry sourit à l'homme; gardant son rôle d'abruti, il dit :

**« J'adorerais visiter ma nouvelle maison avec vous. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas pu nous rencontrer plus tôt, je suis sûr que nous aurions pu être bons amis. »**

Puis Harry regarda les Potter et continua.

**« Mais que puis-je dire de certaines personnes qui n'ont pas pu être de bons parents, donc nous faisons ce que nous pouvons. » **

Sirius sembla déconcerté par l'attitude d'Harry mais il secoua alors la tête et sourit au garçon.

Harry s'assit et attendit que le vieux sorcier s'adresse à lui. Il se retint de se moquer des expressions choquées sur les visages des adultes dans la pièce quand il expliqua à Sirius ce qu'il pensait de ses parents. Jasmine, qui était résolu à avoir l'attention de tout le monde sur elle, se leva et commença à réprimander son frère.

**« Oh veux tu bien cesser ça, Harry, nous savons que tu es en colère d'avoir été placé au loin, mais maman et papa n'avaient simplement pas le temps de s'occuper de toi, je devrais vaincre Voldemort un jour et c'est plus important que toi, pleurant sur ce que tu n'as pas pu avoir. »**

Le professeur Dumbledore, regarda la fille-qui-a-survécu. Il était heureux qu'elle soit une si forte enfant. Elle avait été bien entraînée ; elle pouvait déjà faire de la magie de quatrième année dans une certaine mesure et de troisième année pour d'autres. Alors regardant de nouveau Harry, il dit de sa douce voix de grand-père :

**« Harry, ta sœur a raison. Nous devons tous faire quelques sacrifices pour le plus grand bien et malheureusement le tien était de laisser tes parents élever et entraîner ta sœur. Maintenant, j'espère que tu surmonteras ta colère et que tu pourras t'adapter à ta famille. »**

Harry se leva et s'approcha du bureau du directeur. Posant ses deux mains sur le devant du bureau, il se pencha par-dessus et parla assez durement au vieil homme.

**« Professeur, laissez moi être bien clair avec vous. Premièrement : Je ne serais pas relégué à la seconde place derrière ma sœur. Deuxièmement : Je n'accepterais pas les Potter comme étant mes parents … Jamais. Troisièmement : Ces deux idiots devraient être accusés de négligence. Je n'ai jamais vu un si mauvais exemple d'éducation comme j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Pourquoi, par l'enfer, ont-ils eu d'autres enfants s'ils ne pouvaient déjà pas s'occuper de ceux qu'ils avaient. Je pourrais accepter qu'il se soit débarrassait de moi pour qu'ils puissent entraîner votre prétendu sauveur, mais quand je vois comment ils ont traités les deux derniers … eh bien … c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Je suis désolé mais il me faudra plus que vos mots fantaisistes pour que je leur pardonne. Je pardonnerais peut être un jour mais je n'oublierais jamais. Vous n'êtes pas content que je sois en colère, eh bien, si James et Lily ne mettent pas tout en ordre avec tous leurs fils, croyez moi ça leur retombera dessus un beau jour. »(1) **

Harry se recula et se rassit à nouveau.

Albus regarda le garçon âgé d'onze ans et vit qu'il y avait une aura de puissance blanche qui l'entourait. Il secoua sa tête; peut-être qu'Harry aurait aussi pu être entraîné pour aider sa sœur, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour revenir sur les décisions passées.

**« Je comprends, Harry, que tu sois très en colère et avec un peu de chance, un jour nous pourrons mettre nos différents de côté. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous expliquer où vous resterez pendant l'année scolaire. James, au cours de l'été, ta famille aura certains des quartiers privés se trouvant dans l'aile des professeurs. Pendant l'année scolaire, les enfants seront dans les dortoirs de leurs maisons respectives. Les plus jeunes auront une nurse qui prendra soin d'eux pendant que deux d'entre vous enseigneront. Sirius et Remus, la même chose s'appliquera pour vous. Je vous donnerais des quartiers privés dans l'école et alors vous pourrez aider à la protection de l'école. Bien, un elfe de maison vous conduira à vos chambres. »**

Le directeur se tourna vers Fumseck.

**« Ah et à ce propos, Jasmine et Harry, puisque vous êtes à Poudlard, vous pourrez tous deux, utiliser la magie durant l'été. Le Ministère ne peut pas vous surveillez tant que vous serez dans le château. Harry, ta sœur doit sûrement avoir quelques livres de première année sous la main, je suis sur qu'elle te donnera un coup de main pour apprendre quelques charmes. »**

Harry jeta un rapide regard à sa sœur ; elle avait un regard suffisant sur son visage quand le directeur mentionna qu'elle lui enseignerait la magie. **_(Bien, maintenant, ce sera drôle à voir)_** pensa-t-il. Harry sourit en pensant que le château devait être même encore plus sensible maintenant qu'à l'époque de ses parents, elle pouvait carrément cacher les signatures magiques. Il pourra avoir une discussion avec elle plus tard.

**§§§§§§**

Harry et les autres suivirent l'elfe de maison qui les amena à un énorme appartement comportant une flopée de pièces. Harry et Jasmine avaient leur propre chambre tandis que les deux plus jeunes garçons partageaient une chambre. Jasmine voulut la plus grande chambre, mais Harry la fit taire quand il lui dit qu'était toute seule et qu'elle pourrait survivre dans une des plus petites chambres. Il expliqua à sa mère qu'elle devrait mettre les deux plus petits dans la plus grande chambre afin qu'ils aient de l'espace pour mettre leurs jouets et qu'ils puissent encore se déplacer autour. Lily et James qui ne voulaient pas se mettre Harry à dos, décidèrent de suivre sa suggestion. Ils donnèrent à Jasmine la deuxième plus grande chambre et Harry prit la plus petite. Harry s'en moquait; tant que ses parents comprenaient que ce n'était pas bon pour eux d'exaucer tous les caprices de Jasmine à chaque instant; elle était déjà assez gâtée comme ça. Il avait gagné une petite bataille mais le regard que lui lança Jasmine lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas gagné la guerre.

Harry haussa juste les épaules et demanda à Lily de redimensionner ses bagages et ses nouvelles affaires afin qu'il puisse préparer sa chambre. Elle lui demanda s'il avait besoin de son aide et il lui fit son regard qui signifiait '_te prends-tu maintenant pour une vrai mère envers moi ?' _Il secoua sa tête et lui dit que les petits auraient plus besoin d'elle, Jasmine et lui étaient assez vieux pour déballer leurs affaires eux-mêmes. Après avoir parlé, Jasmine lui lança un regard de mort et commença à pleurnicher que ça lui prendrait des heures de tout déballer. James ne voulant pas bouleverser sa précieuse fille, lui proposa de l'aider. Harry secoua la tête et se retourna en murmurant quelque chose à propos de gamin gâté et de parents qui ne savaient pas dire non. Il se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre laissant une Lily énervée et un James debout dans le salon.

Harry était en train de défaire ses bagages dans sa chambre quand il entendit quelqu'un parler dans le salon. Il ouvrit sa porte juste un peu et utilisa son ouï fine, lui provenant de sa forme animagus pour écouter ce que les adultes racontaient. Il entendit Sirius et Remus parler avec ses parents.

Sirius regardait son ami, James était en train de boire un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Il pouvait dire que quelque chose dérangeait James.

**« Cornedrue, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, je ne t'ai pas vu aussi préoccupé depuis longtemps. »**

**« Patmol. Aujourd'hui, je viens de rencontrer mon fils de onze ans et déjà, il nous a fait passer, Lily et moi, comme les pires personnes de ce monde. Non seulement il nous réprimande de l'avoir abandonné, mais il nous a clairement dit qu'il pensait que nous étions des parents incapables envers Michael et Jamie. Ce garçon devrait apprendre que le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de lui. » **

James parla tout en avalant tout le contenu de son verre en une fois.

Remus pouvait dire que ce n'était pas juste ce qui dérangeait James.

**« Donc qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète Cornedrue. Je te connais et il en faut beaucoup pour te faire boire comme ça. Même Lily semblait calme en venant ici. »**

**« Lunard, mon fils vient juste de me faire passer pour un insecte insignifiant. Je viens de réaliser que Michael et Jamie pensaient que nous ne les aimions pas. Jasmine essaye vraiment de faire en sorte qu'Harry se sente le bienvenu, mais il se moque de tout ce qu'elle fait. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Nous avons fait une terrible erreur, il y a des années quand nous avons abandonné Harry. Avez-vous vu ses yeux ? Quand il te regarde … tu pourrais jurer qu'il examine ton âme et qu'il te juge. Et autre chose; quand nous avons acheté sa baguette cet après midi, Ollivander nous a dit que sa baguette était la baguette sœur de Voldemort. »**

Les deux sorciers regardèrent leur ami, choqués. Puis Sirius dit quelque chose qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait rien dit à personne puisqu'il n'était pas le parent des enfants.

**« Penses-tu qu'Albus est fait une erreur quand il a dit que Jasmine était l'élue ? J'ai l'impression quand je regarde Harry qu'il est plus que ce qu'il nous montre. »**

Remus regarda son mari.

**« Je pense que tu as raison Sirius, le loup en moi semblait heureux de voir Harry … presque comme s'il reconnaissait un esprit de famille. En général, ça signifie que le sorcier a un don pour s'occuper des créatures magiques comme être capable de parler aux animaux. »**

James regarda vers le vestibule qui menait aux chambres.

**« Nous devons surveiller le garçon. Je ne veux pas que sa colère le transforme en un autre Voldemort. Je ne pense pas qu'il le sera, mais il semble avoir tant de colère en lui. » **

James poussa un soupire et s'assis sur le divan, mettant sa tête dans ses mains. **_(Qu'avons-nous fait ?)_** Pensa t-il ; puis il dit à haute voix.

**« Vous avez vu l'avancement de Jasmine dans sa magie, il n'y a pas de doute qu'elle est l'élue. Combien d'étudiants de première année peuvent faire de la magie enseignée en troisième et quatrième année ? »**

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Sirius se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'Harry lui dise d'entrer. Il regarda la petite chambre et vit qu'Harry avait presque fini de ranger. L'armoire était presque vide, avec seulement quelques robes d'école et quelques vêtements moldus accrochés à l'intérieur. Harry ne semblait pas avoir de jeux ou de jouets comme n'importe quel garçon normal de onze ans. La seule chose que vit Sirius était un vieux jeu d'échec moldu posé sur un bureau dans un coin de la chambre. C'était un de ceux en plastique que l'on pouvait trouver dans n'importe qu'elle magasin de jouet.

Tout en se dirigeant vers son filleul il sourit et dit :

**« Hey, Harry, toujours partant pour la visite ? »**

Harry se retourna et rangea son dernier livre d'école sur son étagère.

**« Bien sûr, j'ai hâte de tout voir. Dans quelle maison étais-tu Sirius ? Quand as-tu rencontré mes parents ? Et s'il te plait, dis moi que tu seras dans les parages pendant l'année scolaire. Je ne sais pas si je survivrais d'être qu'avec des Potter. »**

Sirius rigola et dit

**« Et bien, j'étais à Gryffondor comme tes parents et Remus. Nous avons aimé vivre dans la tour Griffondor. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard express sur le trajet de l'école. En parlant du Poudlard express, Jasmine et toi serez déposés à la gare de King Cross pour que vous puissiez prendre le train avec les autres étudiants ; C'est un passage obligatoire. Et ne t'inquiètes pas Rémus sera un de tes professeur et je serais un des gardiens de l'école, donc oui nous serons dans le coin. »**

Harry sourit joyeusement en prenant son manteau d'été et suivit Sirius.

**« Je suis sûr que toutes les maisons ont de grands quartiers, je ne peux pas attendre de savoir dans quelle maison je serais et de me faire de nouveaux amis. » **

Harry rigolait quand Sirius et lui quittèrent les autres qui finissaient de ranger. Sirius décida de montrer le terrain de Quidditch en premier à Harry, le jeune sorcier reconnu le grand champs où il avait appris à voler quelques années auparavant avec Helga. Il vit les hauts gradins et les trois cerceaux de chaque côté du terrain qui avait été ajoutés des années après l'époque des fondateurs.

**« Waouh, j'espère que je serais dans l'équipe de ma maison. J'ai hâte d'apprendre à jouer au Quidditch. »**

Sirius qui savait qu'Harry avait été élevé par des moldus, lui demanda comment il connaissait le Quidditch.

**« Et bien, James m'en a parlé cet après midi quand nous faisions les courses après que Jasmine ai commencé une de ces crises de colère parce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui achète un balai. Il m'a dit que les premières années ne pouvaient pas entrer dans l'équipe. Et bien, je suppose que je peux attendre une année. »**

Harry regardait encore autour de lui et ne remarqua pas le regard que lui lança Sirius. Manifestement, le garçon savait ce qu'il voulait et quelque chose disait à Sirius que Harry en savait plus sur le monde de la magie qu'il ne le disait. Il prenait, tout, d'un air un peu trop détaché. Secouant sa tête et chassant ses pensées, Sirius montra le reste des jardins et de l'école à Harry. Harry vit que quelques changements s'étaient opérés depuis le temps des fondateurs. Un d'eux était un petit cimetière où se trouvaient quatre pierres tombales. Sirius marchait à côté comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le petit terre-plein. Harry s'arrêta et s'approcha pour regarder le nom sur les pierres.

Il haleta quand il vit les noms sur les tombes. Il y avait son père, Godric, sa mère, Rowena, sa tante Helga et son oncle Salazar. La gorge d'Harry se serra quand il pensa que dans ce temps là, ses parents étaient morts depuis presque mille ans. Il fallut tout le self-contrôle d'Harry pour ne pas pleurer devant Sirius qui entrait dans le cimetière derrière Harry. Le jeune homme entendit son parrain jurer quand il lut lui-même les noms sur les pierres.

**« Ben merde … c'est ici que sont enterrés les fondateurs de l'école. J'ai fait le tour de l'école une bonne centaine de fois et je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit avant. »**

Harry ferma ses yeux. Il savait que la raison pour laquelle le cimetière lui fut révélé, était parce qu'il portait l'anneau des Griffondor. Il devrait être plus prudent à l'avenir. Il mena Sirius hors du cimetière, d'un signe de sa main, il lança un sort de silence et d'oublie à son parrain. Il prit seulement le souvenir du cimetière dans sa mémoire. De cette façon, Sirius ne pourrait pas dire qu'il lui manquait quelques uns de ses souvenirs.

Faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, Harry se tourna vers Sirius et lui demanda s'il y avait un endroit où ils pourraient prendre un léger repas. Il commençait à avoir faim avec tout ce qu'ils avaient parcourus. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit qu'il lui montrerait un des secrets bien gardé de l'école. Harry savait déjà où était la cuisine mais il fut surpris quand il vit la peinture qui tenait lieu de porte. Il regarda Sirius chatouiller une poire qui devint un bouton de porte. Harry suivit Sirius dans la cuisine où des elfes de maisons courraient dans tous les sens pour préparer à temps le repas de midi. Les elfes s'arrêtèrent devant Harry et pendant un moment, Harry pensa qu'ils allaient faire sauter sa couverture. Bien sûr, la magie elfique permettait de voir son anneau à travers son sort de protection. **_(Je devrais revenir en douce et leur dire de garder mon secret.)_**

Harry et Sirius mangèrent un morceau de gâteau et burent un verre de jus de citrouille. Ensuite, ils reprirent le chemin de leur quartier. Harry entra dans le salon pour voir Jasmine exercer sa magie. Elle s'entraînait au charme d'attraction. Harry la regarda un petit moment essayer de faire venir un oreiller à elle. L'oreiller bougea un peu mais il ne voulait pas quitter sa place. Harry regarda son mouvement de baguette et écouta son incantation. Sortant sa baguette, il essaya le sort. Il ne réalisa pas que c'était un charme de première année au temps des fondateurs, mais que dans ce temps, c'était un charme de quatrième année. Quand il exécuta un sort parfait du premier coup, il remarqua que les adultes le regardaient avec un drôle de regard.

Harry hoqueta juste et les regarda derrière lui ; puis il bégaya

**« Que … est ce que je … est ce que je l'ai bien fait ? J'ai juste copier ce que faisait Jasmine. » **

N'attendant pas de réponse, Harry haussa des épaules et quitta la pièce. **_(Et bien, si je dois obtenir ce genre de réaction à chaque fois que je pratique un charme, je vais me trouver une pièce privée pour m'entraîner. Merlin, ça va être une année difficile. Peut-être que je pourrais pratiquer dans la salle sur demande.) _**

Après qu'Harry est quitté la pièce, les quatre adultes appelèrent Albus.

**« Oui, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »** Demanda le directeur quand il répondit à l'appel.

**« Albus. » **Croassa Lily. **« Il y a quelques minutes, Harry est entré dans le salon, a regardé Jasmine en train de s'exercer au sortilège d'attraction, qu'elle apprend depuis quelques jours maintenant et il a sortit sa baguette et a réussi parfaitement le sort du premier coup. Il n'a même pas semblé être dérouté. Il a juste quitté la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre."**

**« Es tu sur que ce n'était pas un coup de chance ? » **Demanda le directeur tout en fronçant des sourcils.

**« Non, Albus, son mouvement de baguette et la formule étaient parfaites. Trop parfait pour un sorcier débutant. Il tenait fermement sa baguette, comme quelqu'un habitué depuis des années. J'ai un étrange pressentiment à ce sujet, Albus. » **Dit James.

**« Ne paniquez pas et ne le laissez pas savoir que vous soupçonnez quelque chose. Continuez de le surveiller et demandez lui d'accomplir d'autres sorts avancés en lui faisant croire que ce sont des sorts faciles à faire. Peut être que quelqu'un a pensé qu'il serait sage d'apprendre à Harry un peu de magie dans notre dos. Espérons qu'aucun sorcier des ténèbres n'est venu pendant qu'il était chez les Dursley. »**

James lança un regard inquiet à son mentor.

**« Mais Albus, il a été avec Pétunia pendant dix ans et elle déteste la magie, comment il aurait pu rôder pour enseigner ?"**

**« Je ne sais pas, mais je m'arrêterais en passant et je vérifierais avec elle ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces dix dernières années. Nous n'avons pas surveillé le garçon de près durant toutes ces années. Quelque sorcier qui ne lui aurait pas voulu du mal, pouvait penser rendre service. Je vous ferais part de ce que je découvrirais. »**

Les adultes saluèrent le directeur en signe d'au revoir et commencèrent à réfléchir sur les sorts qu'ils demanderaient de faire à Harry

Pendant ce temps là, dans sa chambre, Harry regardait son livre de sorts de première année et ne trouva pas le sortilège d'attraction. Cela signifiait une seule chose ; Le charme n'était pas enseigné en première année. Il aurait du savoir que même si Jasmine n'était pas aussi puissante que lui, elle serait quand même un peu plus avancée que les autres, à cause de son entraînement. **_(Oh, oh, je pense que j'ai encore fait l'imbécile, et cette fois, je ne pourrais pas utiliser un sort d'oublie pour régler le problème. Merde quand l'école commencera, ils connaîtront mon secret. Je dois être beaucoup plus prudent.)_**

Harry continua de s'admonester tout seul et fit des plans pour cacher son immense pouvoir. Il savait que son combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres se déroulerait quelque part à la fin de sa quatrième année donc il avait vraiment besoin de garder son secret jusque là.

Harry passa le reste de son été à faire semblant d'être incapable de faire d'autres sorts de magie que les adultes lui demandèrent. Au moment où Septembre arriva il avait soulagé leurs doutes et ils firent passer l'incident comme la chance du débutant.

**À suivre**

**(1)**(J'ai un peu extrapoler la fin, car l'expression littéralement traduite ne voulait rien dire, donc j'ai mis ce que j'avais compris avec mes expressions à moi :p)


	7. C'est l'heure d'aller à Poudlard

**Auteur :** kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P. (mais pas pour tout de suite) et Sirius B./Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**&**

**État de la fic original : **20 chapitres **(En cours) **

**État de la fic Française : **7; **Fini :** 8,13 ; **En cours :** 9,10,11,12,14

**Ancienne traductrice : **Remus James Lupin **; Nouvelles Traductrices : **La belle de caddix, Dud, Itsukiclai, Epona, Patti

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Correctrice : **_Tigrou_

Chapitre traduit par : _Remus James Lupin/ La belle de caddix_

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Résumé :** AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Veuillez nous excusé pour cette longue attente, ceci ne se renouvellera plus!**

**Et nous vous souhaitons un merveilleux Noël**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 7 - C'est l'heure d'aller à Poudlard.**

Le reste de l'été passa assez rapidement et Harry devint très proche de ses deux plus jeunes frères qui le suivaient partout comme des petits chiots perdus. Harry comprenait que pour eux, il était la première personne, mise à part Rémus et Sirius, à leur donner tout l'amour et l'attention dont ils avaient besoin. D'une certaine manière, il était devenu leur figure parentale et ils se reposaient sur lui pour tout. C'était une grande responsabilité pour un enfant de onze ans, mais Harry ne cessa pas de s'occuper d'eux.

Un jour, environ une semaine avant que l'école ne commence, Harry partit secrètement à la cuisine et prit des dispositions pour qu'un des elfes de maison s'occupent de ses frères quand il serait en cours. Ils acceptèrent joyeusement et puisqu'il était le Seigneur Gryffondor, ils obéirent à tous ses ordres, même le directeur n'avait pas d'autorité sur eux.

Harry n'avait pas encore confiance en Lily pour prendre soin de ses jeunes frères ; même avec l'aide d'une nourrice. Elle s'était légèrement améliorer dans sa façon de les traiter, mais Harry pensait qu'elle avait encore du chemin à faire. **_(Elle n'est certainement pas Rowena, c'est sûr)_** pensa-t-il en la regardant communiquer avec eux un après midi. James et elle passaient au moins 85 pourcent de leur temps avec Jasmine et Harry trouvait ça inacceptable.

Il semblait que les regrets sur leur façon de les traiter avaient presque complètement disparu. Harry les appelait encore M. et Mme Potter ; il ne pouvait pas leur offrir une place dans son cœur en les appelant papa et maman. Il sentait que s'il le faisait, il trahirait son amour pour ses parents adoptifs.

Harry était content de découvrir que Sirius et Rémus pensaient la même chose que lui. Ses parrains, comme ils les appelaient puisqu'ils étaient en couple, l'aidèrent à prendre soin de Michael et Jamie. Sirius avait essayé de parler à James mais il se heurta à un mur.

Quand il en venait à sa fille, James pensait encore que le soleil ne se levait que parce que Jasmine existait.

Cela exaspérait l'animagus, puisqu'il avait à l'esprit que Rémus et lui n'auraient jamais leurs propres enfants pour deux raisons.

La première, parce qu'ils étaient des hommes et la deuxième parce que Rémus étant un loup-garou, on leur refusait leur demande d'adoption. Plus Sirius apprenait à connaître Harry plus il pensait que Dumbledore avait fait une erreur toutes ces années.

Comme tous les membres de la famille Black, il avait le dont particulier de pouvoir scanner et, de ce qu'il pouvait voir dans l'aura d'Harry, il était évident qu'il était même plus puissant que le directeur. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry gardait ça secret mais il le respecterait et il ne dirait rien de ce qu'il avait découvert, sauf à son mari.

**§§§§§§**

Aujourd'hui était le premier Septembre, donc Harry se trouvait debout dans la gare de King Cross en attendant de prendre le Poudlard Express qui l'amènerait à l'école. Il n'était jamais allé dans un train avant, il était donc très excité par cette nouvelle expérience.

Harry observa les parents et les étudiants qui marchaient au travers de la barrière menant à la plate-forme neuf trois quart. Il était stupéfait de la quantité d'étudiants qui étaient maintenant présents à l'école. C'était plus de deux fois le nombre qu'il y avait à l'époque des Fondateurs. Comme les années passaient, les familles étaient passées de l'éducation à la maison à l'envoi de leurs enfants dans différentes école de magie dans toute l'Europe.

Une fois dans le train, Harry trouva un compartiment où Jasmine et lui s'assirent. Sa sœur et lui avaient fait une frêle trêve quelques semaines auparavant. Harry savait qu'elle faisait semblant d'être d'accord avec lui sur certaines choses mais elle agissait comme le stupide morveux qu'elle était quand les adultes ne regardaient pas.

Elle avait été choquée quand Harry avait exécuté correctement du premier coup le sort d'attraction, puis après une discussion avec ses parents, elle avait consenti à garder un œil sur lui. Puisqu'elle pensait que tout deux seraient dans la maison de Gryffondor, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait voir à quel point il était doué en classe. Harry observa sa sœur et sut que cette nouvelle attitude ne durerait pas longtemps.

Il était un légilimens, il avait donc lu les pensées de sa sœur et il savait qu'elle allait l'espionner. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait quand il pensa à la réaction de sa famille quand il serait réparti plus tard dans la soirée. Il avait déjà mis le Choixpeau magique quand il était à l'époque des Fondateurs. Harry pensait que c'était probablement parce que son oncle Salazar l'avait beaucoup influencé durant sa courte vie.

Durant le trajet en train, Harry se fit un nouvel ami.

Un garçon du nom de Draco Malfoy. Harry trouvait que c'était le plus beau garçon qu'il avait jamais vu. Les cheveux de Draco étaient blonds, mais un blond très différent. Au soleil, les reflets étaient presque argent et ses yeux étaient d'un gris glacial et semblaient argent quand on les regardait d'un certain angle. Harry n'avait jamais vu personne comme lui avant et il était intrigué. Au fond de lui, il ressentait une attraction pour l'autre garçon.

Jasmine jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco et le reconnut comme étant un Malfoy. Elle savait par son père que les Malfoy étaient sombres et des serviteurs de Voldemort. Elle le traita de mangemort en formation, il roula des yeux face à l'attitude gamine de sa sœur.

Harry s'amusait de voir le jeune aristocrate se promener avec le nez en l'air. Harry lui serra la main quand ils se présentèrent et lui conseilla de baisser un peu le nez parce que s'il continuait de marcher avec le nez en l'air, il finirait par rentrer dans quelque chose et ce serait encore plus choquant.

Draco l'avait regardé fixement mais il s'assit à nouveau afin qu'ils puissent bavarder. Harry sut, quelques minutes après avoir rencontré Draco, qu'il serait aussi à Serpentard.

Le garçon avait beaucoup trop d'ambition et de ruse pour aller ailleurs. Plus tard, au cours du voyage, Harry rencontra une fille à l'épaisse chevelure du nom d'Hermione qui recherchait le crapaud d'un quelconque enfant. Harry secoua sa tête quand il reconnut l'attitude de la fille ; il remarqua aussi que Draco ne semblait pas aimer la fille qui se tenait là. Quand Harry lui demanda pourquoi, Draco lui répondit juste que c'était une sang-de-bourbe et qu'elle était au-dessous d'eux.

Harry le fixa et lui dit qu'elle avait autant le droit d'être une sorcière qu'eux et il pensait que Draco devrait apprendre à connaître la fille avant de la juger. Draco regarda Harry dans les yeux pendant un long moment avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors. Harry entendit un faible **"J'y penserai"** venant du blond. Tout souriant, il commença donc à papoter avec l'autre garçon du nom de Ron qui ne semblait vouloir connaître sa sœur que pour sa célébrité. Ses yeux étoilés dirigés vers Jasmine donnèrent une envie de vomir à Harry. **_(Oh non … c'est un Gryffondor à coup sûr)_** pensa Harry.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard, où ils rencontrèrent Hagrid qui dirigeait les premières années vers des bateaux pour traverser le lac. Harry se souvint de Godric disant que ce chemin était plus impressionnant et exaltant pour les jeunes enfants quand ils voyaient pour la première fois Poudlard illuminé la nuit. Harry observa les visages des autres comme ils approchaient du château et il fut d'accord avec son père, la vue était plus qu'impressionnante.

Harry observa de près Draco qui était assis à côté de lui dans leur bateau. Le garçon blond essayait de cacher ses émotions, mais Harry pouvait clairement voir la crainte et l'excitation dans ses yeux. Harry se demandait ce qui faisait que Draco tentait de cacher ses émotions avec autant de soin.

Harry attendait avec les autres premières années que le professeur McGonagal commence le début de son discours aux premières années sur les quatre maisons. Puis ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, où Harry vit le choixpeau magique posé sur un petit tabouret. Harry leva les yeux vers la table principale. Il vit les professeurs qu'il avait rencontrés au cours de l'été et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ; un quelconque idiot bégayant du nom de Quirell.

Ce qui tracassait Harry était qu'à chaque fois qu'il était proche du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, sa cicatrice se mettait à le lancer. Harry l'observa en se penchant vers son futur Directeur de Maison, le professeur Snape. Le sorcier sombre jeta un coup d'œil à Harry au moment même que Quirell et Harry sentit encore un léger élancement dans sa cicatrice. Il savait que ce n'était pas Snape qui la causait, il savait déjà que c'était à cause du professeur de Défense. Harry étudia Quirell et ressentit une aura très sombre autour de lui. **_(Étrange)_** pensa-t-il. Mais tout en observant l'homme, sa cicatrice se mit à le blesser un peu plus. Il eut un petit élancement de douleur, mais il ne fit pas plus attention à l'incident pour l'instant.

Détournant son attention du professeur de Défense vers le professeur de Potions, Harry se souvint de sa première rencontre avec son professeur, deux semaines plus tôt. Au début, l'homme l'avait d'emblée détesté, mais après qu'il ait été témoin de la cinquième réprimande d'Harry à son père parce que James avait encore dit que sa précieuse fille serait parfaite, le professeur fut plus enclin à se montrer poli envers Harry. James, voyant son fils s'entendre avec son rival d'enfance, ne fut pas très heureux et secrètement, cela fit beaucoup de bien à Severus. Harry et Severus parlèrent ensemble un après midi, et Harry apprit à quoi son père ressemblait dans sa jeunesse.

Harry fut un peu déçu d'entendre que Sirius et Rémus avait participé aux farces faites sur Severus, mais le maître des potions lui expliqua rapidement que par la suite, les deux hommes avaient grandi et se montraient maintenant courtois avec lui. Harry fut soulagé de l'entendre puisqu'il aimait l'homme qui lui rappelait un peu Salazar. Après leur conversation, il pensa que le sorcier sombre méritait d'être le Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. **_(Salazar serait heureux de savoir que sa maison est entre de bonnes mains.) _**Une autre chose qu'Harry aimait chez l'homme était qu'il n'était pas aveuglé par la célébrité de sa sœur et la considérait comme les autres étudiantes. Enfin, peut être un peu plus durement que les autres, mais Harry pensait que Jasmine avait besoin d'être descendue de son piédestal.

Harry était debout et observait, comme quelques étudiants, la répartition et finalement son nom fut appelé. Le bruit dans la salle cessa quand ils entendirent le nom Potter. Il était le jumeau de la Fille-qui-a-survécu et tous étaient curieux de savoir dans quelle maison il serait. Harry voulut rouler des yeux face à tous les chuchotements qu'il y avait maintenant autour de lui. Les étudiants remarquèrent sa ressemblance avec le père Potter.

Harry s'assit sur le tabouret, posa le choixpeau magique sur sa tête et comme d'habitude le chapeau commença à parler.

**« Bonjour, jeune Seigneur Gryffondor, de retour à nouveau, je vois. »**

**« Bonjour Elgie ! Oui je suis de retour mais cette fois c'est pour de vrai. J'ai hâte de choquer tout le monde quand ils découvriront quelle maison je suis censé aller. » **Harry criait presque de joie sur son tabouret.

Le choipeaux rit doucement avant de clamer bien fort **« SERPENTARD ! »** Harry sauta du tabouret et ôta le choipeaux en le remerciant. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la table des Serpentard et s'assit à côté de Draco, qui était enchanté d'avoir son nouvel ami avec lui. Harry sentit une aura sombre flottant autour de son ami, mais il était sûr qu'il pourrait l'aider à se détourner de cette voie de ténèbres. Il n'arrivait pas à voir réellement de mauvaises choses dans ces yeux gris, et il pensait qu'avec des encouragements appropriés, le blond pourrait se détacher des croyances de sa famille.

Harry prit le temps de regarder vers la table des professeurs, où sa famille et ses parrains étaient assis. Rémus était le nouveau professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Sa mère, Lily, enseignerait l'Histoire de la Magie, et James et Sirius protègeraient l'école, puisqu'ils étaient aurors. Le directeur pensait que c'était nécessaire, car beaucoup de premières années de Serpentard étaient des enfants de mangemorts reconnus et le vieil idiot voulait avoir un œil sur eux. Ses parents lui lancèrent un regard incrédule ; Harry leur sourit juste avec un regard satisfait. **_(Ils doivent penser que c'est parce que je suis en colère contre eux que j'ai été réparti à Serpentard)_** Il secoua la tête et leur lança un dernier regard **_(Cette année risque d'être très intéressante)_**.

L'attention de Harry revint sur Draco quand il l'entendit raconter que son père avait essayé de le laisser emporter un balai pour venir à l'école, mais il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de la direction de l'école.

Harry acquiesça en comprenant ce qu'il disait et dit : **« Ma sœur jumelle voulait aussi en apporter un, mais James a refusé d'accéder à sa demande pour une fois. Elle pense être la nouvelle Merlin. »** Harry secouait la tête sous le sourire de Drago.

**« Pourquoi appelles-tu ton père par son prénom ? »** demanda le blond.

Harry plongea son regard dans le fond de son assiette avant de regarder dans les yeux de Draco. Les yeux gris qui le regardaient étaient hypnotisants. Harry n'avait jamais vu une couleur si intense auparavant. Draco avait exactement les mêmes pensées en regardant les yeux de Harry. Les deux garçons rougirent et leur regard retourna à la contemplation de leur nourriture. Harry commença à expliquer à Draco pourquoi il appelait son père par son prénom et non 'papa' ou 'père'. Draco était choqué en apprenant que les Potter avaient laissé leur premier héritier vivre avec des moldus.

**« Je suis désolé Harry ; était-ce horrible de vivre avec eux ? »**

Harry le regarda. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais réellement été en contact avec le monde moldu. Il était un sang pur et avait donc été élevé dans la croyance que les moldus étaient des créatures dégoutantes.

**« Draco… Les moldus ne sont pas si mauvais. Ce sont des personnes comme toi et moi, excepté qu'ils ne sont pas capables de faire de la magie. Ils vivent comme nous, aiment comme nous et essaient d'être heureux comme nous. Ils font du mieux qu'ils peuvent avec ce qu'ils ont, et dans beaucoup de domaines, ils sont plus avancés que nous. Ils ont des moyens de communication instantanés. Nous correspondons avec des hiboux ou par cheminette, mais on peut nous intercepter facilement. Je te dirai d'autres choses à propos du monde moldu un autre jour ; pour le moment je meurs de faim, alors nous continuerons notre conversation plus tard dans le dortoir. »** Harry releva un sourcil en se demandant si Draco allait accepter ce qu'il lui avait dit sur les moldus.

**« Je te crois sur parole Harry… Pour le moment mangeons ; plus tard tu pourras encore m'en parler. Mon père a veillé à tenir éloigné du Manoir tout ce qui appartenait au monde moldu, si bien que je ne connais absolument rien à leur propos. Je suppose que j'ai suivi pendant tout ce temps l'exemple de mon père comme il l'espérait. ″**

**« Draco, tu es la personne que tu veux être et tu dois d'abord en savoir plus avant de te faire une opinion propre sur un sujet. Ce n'est jamais facile de se faire une idée de son environnement quand on est aveugle. Être au courant de ce qu'il se passe pourrait très bien un jour te sauver la peau. Tu dois réaliser que ton père ne sera pas là tout le temps. »**

Draco ne répondit rien, mais semblait réfléchir à ce que Harry lui avait dit. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et recommença à manger. Le jeune homme brun savait qu'il serait facile de faire revenir son ami du côté de la lumière ; il était trop fier pour pouvoir servir ce demi-sang de Voldemort.

Harry revint enchanté à son repas. Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé de manger et que Dumbledore eut fait ses remarques de début d'année, les deux jeunes sorciers suivirent leurs préfets vers leur dortoir, où le professeur Snape les attendait pour leur faire un petit discours de bienvenue. Il leur expliqua qu'ils devaient prendre soin les uns de autres, car les autres maisons étaient très sceptiques à leur propos, et que s'ils ne restaient pas unis entre eux, ils ne le seraient avec personne.

Harry avait le regard lointain alors que le sombre professeur montrait son côté le plus doux ; il regarda son professeur dans les yeux et il sut qu'il ne montrerait son côté humain qu'entre les murs du domaine de Serpentard. Harry respectait ça ; qu'un directeur de maison dont la rumeur court qu'il est le sorcier le plus infect connu, ait besoin de montrer au monde un visage de marbre pour pouvoir se protéger.

Harry avait appris auprès du meilleur des professeurs comment cacher ses émotions, ainsi que de cacher à tous le fait qu'il soit le Seigneur de la Lumière jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le révéler au monde.

Harry pensait qu'être réparti dans la maison des serpents aiderait à garder sa couverture, et il mourrait d'envie de voir la tête de son père Godric, quand il retournerait chez lui pour les vacances de Noël, et qu'il lui dirait qu'il était désormais un Serpentard. Salazar charrierait sûrement Godric pendant quelques mois à ce propos.

Les dortoirs des Serpentards étaient plus grands que ceux des autres maisons qui se situaient dans les tours.

Chaque chambre n'était occupée que par deux étudiants de la même année. Ces deux étudiants gardaient la même chambre tout au long de leurs sept années. Harry remarqua que son compagnon de chambre était Draco et tous deux en étaient ravis. Pendant leur discussion ce soir là, Harry découvrit que Séverus Snape était le parrain de Draco.

Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait adoré rester avec le Maître des Potions pendant l'été. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos du fait que Séverus avait été une bouée de sauvetage face à l'océan de Gryffondors autour de lui. Draco rit et lui dit qu'il devait avoir quelques qualités de Gryffondor en lui pour sa bravoure face à l'influence de la maison des Lions. Il ne remarqua pas la lueur d'amusement qui apparut dans les yeux de Harry à ces mots. Après avoir parlé durant quelques heures, les deux jeunes se préparèrent pour la nuit ; demain ils commençaient leur première année à Poudlard.

**§§§§§§**

Les cours étaient fort simples pour Harry qui les avait déjà vus ; il était d'ailleurs content de voir que Draco était lui aussi avancé dans son propre entraînement. Il était capable de refaire des sorts de cinquième ou sixième année. Il expliqua à Harry que son père les lui avait appris depuis qu'il avait quatre ans. Harry ne lui dit rien à propos de son propre entraînement, mais le blond voyait bien qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le montrait.

Les mois passèrent et Harry fut intégré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison pour avoir rattrapé un rappeltout appartenant à un Gryffondor appelé Neville Longdubas. Un garçon de sa propre maison appelé Théodore Nott avait décidé d'envoyer la balle sur une des corniches de l'école.

Harry, qui n'aimait pas qu'on s'attaque à un élève plus faible, s'était approché pour raisonner son camarade de classe. Théo n'avait fait que se moquer de Harry en l'appelant Demi-Sang et avait envoyé la balle vers l'école. Quand Harry avait réussi à rattraper la balle, il se trouvait juste devant les fenêtres du bureau du Professeur McGonagall, où cette dernière et le Professeur Snape discutaient de retenues d'élèves. Quand Séverus vit Harry voler, il s'était soudainement rappelé que l'équipe de Quidditch cherchait un attrapeur.

A la fin de la journée, Harry faisait officiellement partie de l'équipe et était devenu le sujet principal de discussion dans tout Poudlard.

Sa sœur avait été très jalouse lorsqu'il avait reçu son propre balai de son directeur de Maison et de son parrain Sirius. Les deux hommes avaient discuté et avaient décidé d'investir dans un balai pour lui. Ils étaient tous les deux très fiers de Harry et ne voulaient que ce qui se faisait de mieux pour ce dernier. Sirius avait confié ses découvertes à propos de Harry à Rémus, et ce dernier lui avait suggéré d'en parler à Séverus, comme cela il pourrait en tant que directeur de Maison, aider Harry en situation de crise. Sirius avait acquiescé et un soir il avait donné rendez-vous au Maître des Potions pour lui expliquer ses capacités à scanner l'aura des sorciers, ainsi que sa découverte lorsqu'il avait scanné Harry. Séverus avait été surpris que Dumbledore ait fait une telle erreur, mais d'un autre côté, l'homme ne rajeunissait pas. Séverus accepta de garder le secret quant aux pouvoirs de Harry. Les deux hommes pensaient que lorsque ce dernier serait prêt, il viendrait leur parler. Le Maître des Potions aimait bien le jeune homme, car il avait une bonne influence sur son filleul, qui s'éloignait ainsi de l'emprise de son mangemort de père.

**§§§§§§**

Halloween arriva rapidement, et à l'exception d'un incident avec un troll, où Harry, Draco, Jasmine et Ron avaient sauvé cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Granger ; la vie était très calme au château. Cette nuit-là, les deux garçons avaient entendu Jasmine marmonner à Ron quelque chose à propos d'Hermione pleurant dans les toilettes des filles, ce qui avait poussé les deux garçons à les suivre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, le troll faisait des dégâts dans les toilettes, balançait sa massue autour de lui, tuant presque les Gryffondors qui tournaient autour de lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Harry évalua d'un coup d'œil la situation et lança un sort de coupure qui atteignit la joue du troll. Sentant l'effet du sort, le troll se retourna vers les Serpentards et commença à marcher vers eux. Draco lança un sort sur le sol pour qu'il devienne des sables mouvants. Lorsque le troll marcha dessus, et s'enfonça dedans jusqu'aux épaules.

Harry, saisissant sa chance, annula le sort de Draco et le sol reprit sa texture de pierre. Les deux Serpentards se sourirent et Harry serra l'épaule de Draco, le félicitant d'avoir fait du bon boulot. Lorsque les professeurs arrivèrent, chaque Gryffondor fut pénalisé de cinq points chacun. Les deux Serpentards furent félicités par leur directeur de Maison et reçurent chacun cinq points pour avoir trouvé une bonne astuce pour mettre ce troll hors d'état de nuire.

Harry remarqua que son directeur de Maison boitait, mais lorsqu'il voulut lui demander s'il allait bien, le Maître des Potions secoua juste la tête, faisant comprendre à Harry que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions.

Noël arriva et Harry était impatient de retourner chez lui pour les vacances tellement sa famille lui manquait. Il avait demandé à Merlin d'envoyer une lettre à ses vrais parents en prétendant être Pétunia, demandant qu'il revienne passer les vacances de Noël avec eux, car son cousin manquait à Dudley.

Une fois à Londres, Harry disparut de la gare pour réapparaître au temps de ses parents. Harry s'était demandé s'il pouvait raconter la vérité à Draco ; après tout lui et son compagnon de chambre étaient devenus très proches. Harry raconta ses secrets à Draco, et ce dernier fit de même à propos des siens. Draco avait raconté comment était sa vie au Manoir n'était pas un environnement chaleureux à proprement parler. Il lui avait dit que son père aimait particulièrement employer des sorts et maléfices contre lui lorsqu'il échouait à exécuter un de ses ordres.

Un soir où ils discutaient de leurs projets pour Noël, Draco fut peiné d'apprendre que Harry allait quitter le château pour aller voir sa famille moldue ; il avait espéré ne pas rester seul pendant les vacances. Il voulait rester à Poudlard pour Noël, mais pas pour rester tout seul, et il se résigna à retourner au Manoir Malfoy pour passer ses vacances à être tabassé par son père.

Harry, sentant la tristesse de son ami, décida de lui raconter toute la vérité. Après avoir demandé à Draco de faire le serment sur sa magie de ne raconter à personne ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler. Le noir de cheveu commença à révéler sa véritable enfance à son ami. Au début, Draco n'en crut pas ses oreilles, mais ensuite il repensa à toutes les choses incroyables qu'il l'avait vues faire quand Harry pensait être seul.

**« Donc tu es en train de me dire que Merlin lui-même t'a amené au temps des Fondateurs pour qu'ils puissent t'élever et t'entraîner, car tu es celui qui a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui il y a dix ans. »** Draco le regardait avec incrédulité. Harry lui jura qu'il disait la vérité et, sachant que celui-ci ne lui avait jamais menti, il accepta finalement les révélations de son ami.

Maintenant que Draco connaissait la vérité, Harry l'invita à passer les vacances de Noël avec lui au temps des Fondateurs. Ce dernier accepta et rédigea une lettre à ses parents pour leur demander s'il pouvait passer Noël dans la famille d'un de ses camarades de Serpentard. Ceux-ci lui répondirent que c'était une bonne idée, car ils avaient projeté de faire un voyage en France, et pensaient lui demander de rester à l'école sous la surveillance de son parrain. Maintenant, ils devaient juste parler avec le professeur Snape pour qu'il le laisse partir avec Harry et tout serait réglé.

**§§§§§§**

Cela avait été plus facile qu'ils ne le pensaient de convaincre Snape de laisser Draco quitter l'école pour aller chez les Dursley, car le Maître des Potions comptait se rendre au congrès des maîtres de potions qui se déroulait en Irlande, et les Malfoy voulant laisser Draco à ses bons soins avaient fait tomber ses plans à l'eau. Il aurait volontiers changé ses projets pour son filleul, mais puisque le jeune homme voulait rencontrer la famille moldue de Harry, il acquiesça rapidement. Il avait été soulagé lorsque les deux garçons lui apportèrent la solution à ses problèmes.

Harry, par contre, avait eu plus de problèmes à convaincre les Potter, mais finalement, il avait lancé l'argument comme quoi il était cruel de leur part de le priver de la présence de ceux qui l'avaient élevé, et ils acceptèrent enfin.

Ce furent donc deux adolescents plus qu'excités qui montèrent dans le Poudlard Express lorsque les vacances arrivèrent. Harry réduisit leurs deux malles et les plaça dans sa poche. Une fois arrivés à la gare King's Cross, il remarqua un homme déguisé en Vernon Dursley ; mais il pouvait facilement sentir la magie familière s'échappant de l'homme et il sut directement que ce n'était pas vraiment son oncle.

Il se dirigea ver lui et l'étreignit. Lorsque l'homme parla, Harry n'eut plus de doute, c'était bien Merlin sous le déguisement. Une fois sortis de la gare, ce dernier les conduisit vers une allée abandonnée et ouvrit le portail temporel. Harry agrippa Draco et sauta dans les temps avec lui. Ils portaient toujours leur robe d'école lorsqu'ils apparurent devant la table des Professeurs dans la Grand Salle. Harry se retourna pour remercier Merlin, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Haussant les épaules, il se retourna pour saluer sa famille.

La première chose que Salazar remarqua, ce fut le blason des Serpentard accroché sur leur robe. Il se tourna vers son ami pour lui sourire, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à serrer son fils dans ses bras pour remarquer l'insigne sur la robe de Harry. Salazar reporta son attention sur le jeune homme blond qui se tenait près de Harry. Le fait que le garçon se tenait droit, ne montrant aucune émotion sur son visage le persuada que le jeune homme était bien un Serpentard pur et dur. Il remarqua les vêtements coûteux et les manières aristocratiques du blond, et il sut qu'il avait devant lui quelqu'un faisant partie de la noblesse anglaise au temps de Harry. Il regarda la façon qu'avait Harry pour le présenter et il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il le vit prendre la main de Draco pendant quelques secondes. Les deux garçons ne firent pas attention à ce geste, mais les adultes si. Harry n'avait jamais montré aucun intérêt pour les jeunes filles excepté son attention pour ses frères et sœurs, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la proximité qu'il avait avec le jeune homme.

Salazar lança un regard à Godric, qui comprit immédiatement. En tant que Seigneur de la Lumière, Harry ne pourrait tomber amoureux qu'une seule fois, et lorsque cela arriverait, ce serait pour toujours. Le fait qu'il ait confié à Draco ses secrets les plus précieux montrait que son esprit avait déjà accepté ce que son cœur et sa tête prendraient encore quelques années pour comprendre.

Les deux garçons passèrent les quelques jours suivants à jouer autour du château et à apprendre de nouvelles choses avec les Fondateurs. Les quatre adultes furent choqués de voir que Draco possédait de grands pouvoirs. Ils avaient d'ailleurs bien ri lorsque Merlin était apparu soudainement devant Draco qui, apeuré, avait lancé un sort au vieil homme, colorant ses vêtements en rose et sa barbe et ses cheveux en bleu. Harry rigola tant, qu'il se retrouva par terre en se tenant le ventre. Lorsque Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait ensorcelé Merlin lui-même, il se laissa tomber au sol sous le choc. Il fallut environ une heure à ce dernier pour pouvoir annuler les sorts. Il rassura Draco en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de mal, et qu'il avait d'excellents réflexes.

Merlin passa le reste de la journée avec les deux garçons, à leur montrer de nouveaux sorts qu'ils ne pourraient pas apprendre dans leur temps, car ceux-ci avaient été oubliés à travers les siècles.

Draco montra beaucoup de détermination à apprendre ces différents sorts. Il avait pris un peu plus de temps pour maîtriser ces charmes, mais il avait réussi à les exécuter parfaitement. Merlin était choqué et se demandait pourquoi ce garçon était si puissant. Il avait eu une discussion avec Salazar et Godric, et ce qu'il avait pu en déduire, c'est qu'il semblerait que Draco soit destiné à être l'Âme Sœur de Harry. Les trois hommes passèrent le reste des vacances à observer la relation entre les deux garçons. A onze ans, ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour se rendre compte que ce qu'ils ressentaient était de l'attraction, mais ils pourraient un jour découvrir ce qu'il se passe vraiment entre eux.

**§§§§§§**

Les deux adolescents se levèrent tôt le matin de Noël. Harry, tout excité, réveilla Draco en sautant sur son lit. Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose à propos 'de ces maudits lèves-tôt', mais après quelques minutes, il fit de même et se leva. Harry traîna Draco jusqu'à la salla commune, où tous les Fondateurs et leur famille se rassemblaient pendant les vacances et lors des occasions spéciales. Draco adorait la décoration ancienne de l'arbre de Noël. Des bougies flottantes illuminaient les décorations dorées, argentées, rouges et vertes.

Draco s'assit calmement sur une chaise un peu à l'écart des autres. Il regarda Harry, gâté par sa famille ; il semblait vraiment heureux d'être de retour parmi ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. D'un côté, il se sentait un peu jaloux de Harry qui avait des parents aimants ; la seule raison pour laquelle les siens lui avaient donné la vie était pour voir se perpétuer le nom des Malfoy.

Harry, sentant la mélancolie de son ami, se retourna pour prendre sa main et pour le faire asseoir à côté de lui sur le sol pendant qu'ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux. Draco fut surpris de recevoir des cadeaux de la part de chaque Fondateur, ainsi qu'une chaîne avec un très beau pendentif en forme de dragon de la part de Merlin. Le pendentif avait été ensorcelé avec un puissant charme de protection et de localisation, et qui était relié au pendentif en serpent qu'avait aussi reçu Harry de la part de Merlin. Le vieux sorcier lui dit qu'il avait placé beaucoup de charmes de protection et de traçage, de façon à ce que Harry puisse trouver rapidement Draco s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ce dernier le remercia chaleureusement, il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeaux ayant une signification toute personnelle auparavant. Ses parents le faisaient parader avec les meilleurs cadeaux, les plus coûteux, mais la plupart d'entre eux ne lui étaient donnés que pour montrer au monde que les Malfoy pouvaient se payer ce qu'il se faisait de mieux.

Harry prit alors deux cadeaux placés derrière le sapin. Le premier était pour lui-même de la part de Draco, tandis que le second était pour Draco de sa part à lui. Il donna d'abord à ce dernier son cadeau et regarda avec anxiété le visage de son meilleur ami pour voir si son présent lui plaisait.

Draco déchira l'emballage et eut le souffle coupé quand il vit ce que c'était ; une étoffe d'un argenté brillant se trouvait dans la boîte. Lorsqu'il la sortit de l'emballage, il se rendit compte que c'était une cape. Quelque chose cependant, semblait bizarre à propos de cette cape. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'essaya qu'il se rendit compte que son corps avait disparu.

**« Merlin, Harry… Tu m'as offert une cape d'invisibilité ! Comment l'as-tu obtenue ? »**

**« Mon père… Enfin, mon vrai père, Godric, a réussi à en avoir une par un de ses amis qui en fabrique. J'en ai déjà une et j'avais pensé que tu serais heureux d'en avoir une à toi… Mon cadeau te plait-il ? »**

Draco le regarda avec le plus grand sourire que Harry ait jamais vu. Le jeune homme blond bondit sur son ami et le serra très fort contre lui. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent et rougirent tous les deux. Pour changer de sujet, Draco donna son cadeau à son ami.

Harry déballa lentement son cadeau et fut impressionné quand il découvrit son cadeau ; c'était une superbe robe de soirée. Elle était noire et verte avec un griffon brodé dans le dos. Au-dessus du griffon, il y avait un serpent. Le griffon avait les yeux couleur rubis, tandis que le serpent avait les yeux couleur émeraude. Harry en resta sans voix ; Draco avait représenté ce qu'il était réellement : un parfait mélange entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Touché, Harry s'empressa d'enfiler sa robe. Ensuite, il étreignit son ami et le serra quelques secondes de plus que ce que l'étreinte d'un ami le devrait.

Une fois encore, les deux garçons se séparèrent en rougissant. Ils se sourirent timidement et se retournèrent vers les autres en disant qu'ils étaient affamés et qu'il était temps de déjeuner. Harry profitait du temps passé avec sa famille, mais il savait qu'il devrait retourner bientôt dans le futur. Les Potter lui avaient donné la permission de ne rester chez les Dursleys que jusqu'au lendemain de Noël, mais après, il devait revenir passer un peu de temps avec sa famille biologique pour le réveillon de Nouvel An.

Le jour d'après donc, Harry et Draco avaient apprêté leurs affaires, et après des au revoir émouvants, Harry les ramena dans leur temps et s'assura de les faire apparaître à la gare de King's Cross afin qu'ils puissent prendre le Poudlard Express pour retourner à l'école. Merlin leur avait donné quelques babioles moldues pour faire office de cadeaux offerts par les Dursleys. Harry avait ri de voir toute l'énergie qu'ils dépensaient pour cacher la vérité. Draco partageait l'idée qu'il fallait à tout prix garder son secret jusqu'au dernier moment, car si le Ministère ou Dumbledore l'apprenait, ils voudraient contrôler et exploiter les pouvoirs de Harry, ou peut-être même les bloquer.

**§§§§§§**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Sirius et Rémus les attendaient. Sirius leur expliqua que Jasmine étant tombée du nouveau balais qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël et s'étant cassé le bras, ses parents n'avaient pas pu venir les chercher, car ils voulaient rester avec elle à l'infirmerie. Harry leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit que sa sœur avait finalement obtenu ce qu'elle voulait ; à savoir un balais, même si elle n'était ni dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, ni capable de bien voler.

Ils marchèrent tous les quatre vers l'école en prenant leur temps et en discutant de comment s'était passé le matin de Noël. Draco et Harry avaient rapidement préparé une histoire comme quoi ils avaient partagé une chambre chez les Dursleys, que sa tante avait fait une énorme dinde avec toutes les garnitures qui vont avec. Harry parla de la robe qu'il avait reçue de la part de Draco à Sirius, ainsi que des cadeaux venant de son oncle et de sa tante. Draco leur raconta qu'il avait été surpris de découvrir également un cadeau pour lui sous le sapin. Les garçons étaient tellement convaincants dans leur récit, que les deux adultes ne les questionnèrent pas plus.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent au château et dirent au revoir à leur escorte en se dirigeant vers leur dortoir. Une fois dans leur chambre, ils commencèrent à rigoler de leur supercherie pour éviter de parler des Fondateurs.

Plus tard cette soirée là, Harry alla voir ses parents dans le Grand Hall. Ses deux frères lui sautèrent au cou, le remerciant pour les cadeaux qu'il leur avait envoyés. Ce que Harry avait pu en conclure en les entendant, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu beaucoup de cadeaux de la part de leurs parents. Harry jeta un regarda noir vers James et Lily. Il n'en avait rien à faire que ses parents ne lui donnent rien pour Noël, mais il attendait de ceux-ci qu'ils rendent ses frères heureux ; objectif qu'ils avaient, encore une fois, échoué.

Harry s'assit à la table des Serpentards avec Draco. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder les Potter, qui furent surpris qu'il n'ait même pas demandé s'ils lui avaient gardé des cadeaux. Il n'était pour dire vrai, jamais venu à l'idée de Harry qu'ils aient pu penser à lui. Il fut donc très surpris lorsque sa pile de cadeaux apparut devant lui. La plupart d'entre eux venaient de Sirius et Rémus, mais certains venaient bien de ses parents. Après les avoir ouvert (la plupart ne représentaient rien en comparaison de ceux qu'il avait reçu de la part des Fondateurs, exceptés ceux de Sirius et Rémus), Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs pour remercier ses parents, et il étreignit bien sûr Sirius et Rémus pour leurs cadeaux. Enfin, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde, il entraina Draco vers leur chambre, où ils discutèrent tous les deux jusque tard dans la nuit ; si bien qu'ils tombèrent endormis tous les deux sur le lit de Harry. Le lendemain au réveil, ils ne dirent rien, mais ils se sourirent pendant qu'ils se préparaient pour la journée.

Le reste des vacances sembla ne plus finir pour Harry, car ses parents lui avaient demandé de rester un peu de temps chaque jour avec eux. Il trouvait toujours les excuses les plus folles pour retourner dans les cachots, car il n'aimait pas laisser Draco tout seul. Il fut vraiment soulagé quand il vit les élèves revenir de leurs vacances ; maintenant, les Potter allaient être trop occupés pour faire attention à lui. Mais avant que leurs autres amis n'arrivent dans le Grand Hall, Draco prit Harry à part.

**« Harry, je voudrais te remercier pour m'avoir offert le meilleur Noël que j'ai jamais eu. »**

Harry fronça les sourcils. **« Tu ne t'es jamais amusé quand tu passais tes vacances dans ta famille ? »**

Les yeux de Draco devinrent tristes et il secoua la tête. **« Je n'ai passé que deux Noëls avec eux, et c'était parce que nous avions des invités et qu'il fallait qu'ils montrent à leurs amis haut placés, qu'ils étaient meilleurs qu'eux en me faisant parader avec mes cadeaux certes coûteux, mais sans vraie signification. Le reste du temps, ils partent à l'étranger en me laissant seul au Manoir avec les elfes de maison qui prennent soin de moi. C'est la première fois que je rencontre des gens qui s'occupent de moi pendant les vacances. De plus, mon père avait projeté de m'enseigner quelques sorts de magie noir pendant ces vacances de Noël ; ce qui entre nous est une excuse pour pouvoir me jeter des sorts et me blesser, car il pense que je ne suis pas un assez bon Malfoy à son goût. »**

**« Oh Draco… Je suis désolé. »** Harry serra brièvement son ami dans ses bras. **« Si j'en ai le pouvoir, je te promets que nous essaierons de passer le plus possible de vacances ensemble, ce qui inclut bien sûr les grandes vacances. »**

Draco fut surpris que Harry lui propose cela et lui offre de partager sa famille avec lui, mais puisqu'il était plus heureux avec les Fondateurs qu'avec sa vraie famille, il sourit timidement à Harry en acquiesçant de la tête. Les deux garçons arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'ils entendirent leurs amis arriver dans le Grand Hall, mais ils se lancèrent chacun un regard entendu alors qu'ils s'installaient en attendant que la nourriture apparaisse.

**À suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P. (mais pas pour tout de suite) et Sirius B./Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**&**

**État de la fic original : **20 chapitres **(En cours) **

**État de la fic Française : **8; **Fini :** 12,13,14 ; **En cours :** 9,10,11,16,

**Ancienne traductrice : **Remus James Lupin **; Nouvelles Traductrices : **La belle de caddix, Dud, Itsukiclai, Epona, Patti

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel

Chapitre traduit par : _La belle de caddix_

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Résumé :** AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre , rendez vous normalement si tout va bien dans 1 mois!

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

Janvier vint avec ses chutes de neige, ainsi que les blagues Weasley. Les jumeaux divertissaient l'école avec quelques-unes de leurs dernières inventions. Pendant quelques jours, des étudiants différents se transformaient, à des heures différentes de la journée, en animaux ou en personnages de bandes dessinées. Les élèves nés de parents moldus, ainsi que les sangs mêlés savaient ce qu'étaient les BD, mais les sangs purs n'avaient aucune idée de ce que c'était. Harry se retrouva à expliquer ces événements aux Serpentards plus d'une fois.

Quelques jours après le début des premières blagues, Harry fut lui-même victime d'une de leur Crème Canari. Riant de bon cœur, Harry leur envoya un message : _« C'est la guerre »_.

Quelques jours plus tard, les jumeaux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec de longues nattes blondes et portant des robes vertes et argent ; leur voix ressemblait à celle d'une fille, et chaque fois qu'ils voulaient dire quelque chose, ça sortait de la même intonation que les Serpentards, et les paroles étaient du genre 'gros lard' ou 'Nous adorons le Professeur Rogue'.

Quand Draco les entendit avouer leur amour inconditionnel pour son parrain, il lui fallut tout le self-contrôle des Malefoy pour ne pas tomber de rire. Harry riait simplement derrière son livre et faisait comme si rien ne se passait d'extraordinaire.

La blague dura pendant quelques semaines, avant de s'arrêter, et que tout revienne à la normale. Les jumeaux firent encore des blagues aux étudiants, mais ils commencèrent à en faire aussi sur leurs professeurs, laissant ainsi Harry et ses amis tranquilles. Harry avait ri quand ils étaient venus s'incliner devant lui pour lui dire qu'ils étaient contents de voir que même les Serpentards avaient le sens de l'humour. Harry devint rapidement ami avec les deux garçons et rencontra grâce à eux d'autres Griffondors, et participant donc sans le savoir à l'unification des maisons.

Le Griffondor qui intriguait le plus Harry, était l'autre garçon qui aurait pu être celui de la prophétie. Harry aimait bien Neville ; et le garçon timide et paisible devint un bon ami à Harry et Draco. Avec leur protection, les Serpentards, stoppèrent d'envoyer des sorts au pauvre garçon.

En février, les deux garçons marchaient dans un couloir abandonné quand ils entendirent des voix. Les deux Serpentards se rapprochèrent des trois voix tout en restant dans l'ombre. C'était sa sœur Jasmine, la fille Granger et cet idiot de « Belette », comme Draco l'appelait. Harry mit son doigt devant sa bouche, demandant à Draco de rester silencieux pendant qu'ils écoutaient la conversation des autres.

**« Vraiment Ron… Ne vois-tu rien… Il y a évidemment quelque chose gardé dans le château. C'est pourquoi il y a ce chien à trois têtes gardant cette trappe au troisième étage. Et tu as entendu ce que Hagrid a dit, c'est une histoire entre Nicholas Flamel et le Professeur Dumbledore. Ca doit être quelque chose d'important pour eux pour le cacher si loin. »**

**« Ah… Vraiment Hermione… Franchement, s'ils voulaient cacher quelque chose comme ça, tu ne penses pas que des Aurors l'auraient gardé ? » **se lamenta Ron.

**« Peut-être… Mais je ne pense pas. Après tout, le Professeur Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant. » **lâcha Jasmine.

Quand les trois voix commencèrent à partir, Harry et Draco retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Après que Harry ait lancé un charme de silence, il s'assit sur son lit et laissa de la place à côté de lui pour laisser Draco s'asseoir près de lui.

**« Maintenant nous savons que quelque chose se trame. Premièrement, le cambriolage de Gringotts dont parlaient James et Lily cet été. Ils pensent que je n'ai rien entendu, mais ils disaient qu'ils étaient contents que Hagrid _L_'ai sorti de la banque avant le vol. Ensuite il y a la série de confrontations entre Rogue et Quirrell que nous avons surprises… Quelqu'un cache quelque chose et les autres essaient de trouver ce que c'est… mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Draco semblait réfléchir à ce qu'Harry disait. **« Je pense, Harry que nous devrions peut-être suivre ces trois Griffondors et voir si nous pouvons récolter d'autres indices. Ensuite, lorsque nous saurons ce qu'il se passe, nous pourrons les aider. »** Draco sourit d'un air satisfait. **« Peut-être pourrais-tu attirer l'attention de tes parents autre part que sur ta sœur et leur montrer qu'ils ont d'autres enfants que leur merveille de fille de Griffondor. »**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel à ces mots. **« Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid s'ils font différemment attention à moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire ce pour quoi je suis né et ensuite, je les quitterai pour vivre ma propre vie. J'ai encore trois années avant la confrontation finale et je veux être préparé. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'attention des Potter autour de moi. »**

Drago sentit quelque chose au fond de lui lorsque Harry parla de partir au loin. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était ; mais il savait qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir encore cela, alors il changea de sujet.

**« Alors Harry ? Quand sera notre prochain match de Quidditch ? »**

Harry jeta un œil au calendrier près de son lit. **« Mm… C'est dans trois semaines, et ce sera contre Poufsouffle. Si nous les battons, nous aurons alors gagné nos trois matchs et même si les Griffondors gagnent contre Serdaigle en avril, on gagnera quand même la coupe des quatre maisons. »**

Les deux garçons parlèrent de Quidditch pendant encore une heure, puis décidèrent de regagner leur lit. Le lendemain était un lundi, et ils devaient se lever tôt pour revoir un peu leur interro de potions, et remercièrent le parrain de Draco pour les avoir aidés à étudier. Ils réussirent avec leur habituel Optimal.

**§§§§§§**

Serpentard gagna le match pour finir, et après le dernier match Griffondor contre Serdaigle, les serpents obtinrent la coupe des quatre maisons. Harry reçut des moqueries de la part de l'équipe des Griffondors, tandis qu'il recevait délicatement la coupe des mains du Professeur Rogue. Il donna ensuite la coupe aux autres membres de l'équipe, pour terminer par son capitaine, qui lui donna une accolade victorieuse.

Une fois hors du terrain, Harry fut félicité par Remus et Sirius. Harry nota le visage sombre de ses parents. Jasmine se plaignait auprès d'eux que les Serpentards avaient sûrement triché pour gagner la coupe. Harry regarda son père, puis se tourna vers sa sœur et dit d'une voix glaciale.

**« Si tu penses cela, alors tu es en train d'insulter James, car d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il semblerait que je tienne mon talent pour le Quidditch de lui. »** Sans ajouter un mot, Harry les quitta et rejoignit le dortoir des Serpentards. Draco, remarquant l'état dans lequel il était, décida de le suivre dans leur chambre et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Harry laissa échapper un geste de frustration et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe pour Draco de son état d'énervement.

**« Elle n'est pas croyable ma sœur. Elle s'arrange toujours pour critiquer tout ce que je fais. Je ne peux même pas me réjouir d'avoir gagné la coupe de Quiditch sans qu'elle ne fasse une remarque désobligeante. Heureusement que Sirius et Remus étaient là et heureux pour moi, sinon, je n'aurais eu que des commentaires négatifs de la part des Potter. »**

Draco remarqua que Harry était tendu, alors il s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa le dos doucement. Il avait vu Rowena lui faire la même chose à Noël quand Harry avait été frustré de ne pas réussir un sort avancé.

Harry se relaxait sous les gestes de Draco, et souriait à son ami. Il y eut une lueur dans ses yeux, présage pour toute personne à proximité, de problèmes imminents, mais Draco ne le remarqua pas, car il était concentré sur la sensation de sa main en contact avec Harry.

Harry se retourna d'un coup et bondit sur son ami blond, tandis que celui-ci le suppliait de lui faire grâce. Harry rit lorsqu'il se sépara de Draco, qui réagit rapidement. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux garçons étaient morts fatigués et étaient tous les deux affalés sur le lit de Harry. Ils étaient en train de parler lorsqu'ils tombèrent endormis l'un à côté de l'autre. C'est comme cela que le Professeur Rogue les trouva le lendemain matin. Harry avait son bras autour de Draco, tandis que celui-ci avait son visage dans la poitrine de Harry. Le Maître des Potions les regarda pendant quelques secondes, avant de conjurer un seau d'eau et de le renverser sur les deux garçons endormis.

Harry, qui avait été entraîné à réagir rapidement à des attaquants, même en sortant d'un profond sommeil, pointa sa baguette et lança un Stupéfix et un Expelliarmus à son professeur, qui n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsque Harry fut bien réveillé, il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la personne qu'il avait ensorcelé. Le fait que Draco ricanait derrière n'aidait pas.

Harry réanima son professeur, qui le regarda avec un regard choqué. L'homme nota la vitesse et la précision avec laquelle il avait lancé ces deux sorts de niveau avancé, et une alarme retentit dans sa tête ; il se rappelait ce que Sirius lui avait dit à propos des prédispositions de Harry et maintenant, il avait pu en avoir une appréciation.

Marmonnant à propos de gamins débiles, il se releva et enleva cinq points à Serpentard pour avoir attaqué un professeur, mais il donna vingt points à Harry pour les très bons sorts effectués, ainsi que ses réflexes excellents. Quand le professeur quitta leur chambre, les deux adolescents se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Après avoir regagné leur sérieux, ils se dirigèrent vers les douches, afin de s'apprêter pour la journée de cours.

**§§§§§§**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Draco étaient en retenue avec Hagrid. Le Professeur Potter les avait pris en train de jouer avec leur baguette au lieu d'écouter ce qu'elle disait en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Les deux adolescents avaient été surpris lorsqu'ils avaient su qu'ils devaient suivre Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite. Leur mission était de retrouver une licorne qui avait été attaquée et essayer de l'aider. Hagrid leur raconta qu'il avait retrouvé une licorne morte quelques semaines auparavant ; quelque chose était donc dans la forêt, qui les blessait au point de les tuer.

Ils suivirent une traînée de sang, mais elle semblait aller dans deux directions. Hagrid les envoya dans une direction tandis qu'il explorerait l'autre. Harry sachant parler aux animaux, il n'était pas effrayé de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver dans la forêt. Il remarqua que Draco restait très près de lui et paraissait plus pâle encore que d'habitude à la lumière de la lune.

**« Est-ce que ça va Draco ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. »**

**« Harry… C'est la Forêt Interdite… Il doit y avoir des loups-garous et d'autres créatures dangereuses là-dedans… »**

Regardant Draco, Harry remarqua que les yeux de son ami paraissaient effrayés. Draco pointa quelque chose derrière Harry pendant qu'il reculait de quelques pas, et il sentit son pied se prendre dans une branche. Harry se retourna pour voir ce qui effrayait tant son ami ; ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Une silhouette encapuchonnée était agenouillée près d'une licorne couchée, et était en train de boire le sang de cette pauvre bête. Harry retourna vers Draco pour l'aider à se relever afin de pouvoir partir, lorsqu'il marcha sur une brindille en la faisant craquer, ce qui fit relever la tête de la créature pour les regarder. La sombre silhouette se dirigea vers les deux garçons ; avant que Harry ne puisse jeter un sortilège de Stupéfixion, un centaure surgit devant eux, faisant fuir la créature.

Une fois la créature partie, le centaure se retourna et regarda Harry pendant quelques secondes. Le sorcier aux yeux verts aidait son ami à se relever, pour pouvoir aller retrouver Hagrid.

Le centaure avertit Harry qu'il y avait des dangers autour de lui, ainsi qu'à l'intérieur de l'école elle-même. Harry avait la conviction que c'était Voldemort lui-même qui buvait le sang de la licorne, il se souvenait un des cours de Salazar sur les effets que produisait le sang de licorne sur celui qui le buvait.

Ensuite Harry, qui avait découvert des choses sur la Pierre Philosophale durant des recherches à la bibliothèque avec Draco, additionna deux et deux et en déduit que Voldemort cherchait à se procurer la pierre, et utilisait un de ses serviteurs pour pouvoir la sortir de sa cachette à l'intérieur de l'école ; de cette façon, il pourrait revenir à la vie.

Lorsque Harry remercia le jeune centaure pour son aide, la créature mi-homme, mi-cheval s'inclina et dit que c'était toujours un honneur de servir le Seigneur de la Lumière. Harry ne fut pas surpris de cette appellation, car la plupart des créatures de la forêt savaient grâce à leur instinct, qui il était et ce qu'il était.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à l'école, les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard signifiant qu'ils reparleraient de ce qu'ils avaient découvert plus tard dans la matinée.

Quelques jours après cette retenue, ils entendirent Jasmine dire que Hagrid lui avait expliquer comment endormir le chien à trois têtes. Forcé de supporter la présence de ses parents, les deux adolescents étaient assis sur le lit de Harry, lorsqu'ils entendirent le Trio de Griffondor discuter de ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Harry secoua la tête de dépit au vu de la stupidité de sa sœur et de ses amis discutant de quelque chose d'aussi important dans un endroit où tout le monde pouvait entendre. Silencieusement, Harry et Draco sortirent des quartiers des Potter et retournèrent dans leur dortoir.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans leur chambre, ils s'assirent sur le lit de Harry, qui était devenu l'endroit qu'ils préféraient de toute la chambre. Ils se sentaient à l'aise de partager ce lit, même si pour le moment c'était tout à fait innocemment.

**« Alors Harry… Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »**

**« Hé bien, j'imagine que nous devons arrêter Voldemort, puisqu'il n'est pas censé revenir avant notre quatrième année à Poudlard. Nous ne pouvons pas lui laisser prendre la pierre. »**

**« Bien, je pense que nous pouvons utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité à bon escient. Nous pouvons quitter le dortoir ce soir et voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour trouver cette pierre, et pourquoi pas peut-être la placer dans un endroit plus sûr. »**

Harry et Draco achevèrent de planifier leur soirée, sans savoir que dans la tour de Griffondor, sa sœur et ses amis faisaient de même.

**§§§§§§**

A 23h précise cette nuit là, les deux adolescents revêtirent leurs habits les plus sombres et sortirent des dortoirs de Serpentard sur la pointe des pieds. Ils se cachèrent tous les deux sous la cape d'invisibilité et rejoignirent le troisième étage. Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils s'aperçurent qu'une douce mélodie s'échappait d'une harpe. Harry et Draco se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de sauter à travers la trappe grande ouverte. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur une sorte de plante, aucun des deux ne paniqua vraiment. Harry reconnut tout de suite le Filet du Diable et lança un Incendio à la plante. Les deux garçons furent libérés et purent se diriger vers la porte en face d'eux.

Une fois cette porte passée, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce remplie de clefs volantes. S'apercevant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir la porte avec un sort, ils se rendirent compte qu'un des deux devrait monter sur le balai abandonné au beau milieu de la pièce pour attraper la clef. Harry l'attrapa rapidement et ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une salle occupée par un échiquier géant.

A la grande surprise de Harry, sa sœur et ses amis étaient en train de jouer une partie contre l'échiquier. Il remarqua tout de suite que c'était Weasley qui donnait les ordres aux pièces pour qu'elles bougent. Les deux Serpentards regardèrent les trois autres étudiants battre leurs adversaires. Étant des Serpentards, ils décidèrent de prendre avantage de la situation en se faisant voir de Jasmine.

**« Que fais-tu ici ? »** lança-t-elle à son frère sur un ton colérique. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui vole une fois de plus le feu de projecteurs, il en avait déjà bien trop profité cette année.

**« Nous essayons seulement de protéger la pierre ; peut-être pourrions-nous travailler ensemble, comme ça nous aurons plus de chances de passer à travers les épreuves. »**

Jasmine regarda son frère, acquiesça avec réticence.

Hermione décida de rester avec Ron qui avait été blessé à la tête par une des pièces de l'échiquier ; étant inconscient, il ne pouvait évidemment pas continuer, et ils ne voulaient pas le laisser derrière eux sans protection, au cas où quelqu'un les suivrait. Dans la pièce suivante, ils trouvèrent un troll inconscient. Draco lâcha en plaisantant, que ça devait être la nuit des bosses sur la tête.

Les trois élèves qui avaient continué entrèrent dans la pièce suivante par une porte située dans le coin de la chambre au troll. Une fois la porte passée, un rideau de flammes noires barrèrent les portes, les empêchant de continuer, comme de revenir en arrière. Il y avait une table remplie de différentes potions dans cette pièce ; ils s'approchèrent de la table et lurent le parchemin laissé dessus. C'était une énigme et Draco mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir la déchiffrer, il tourna ensuite autour de la table et donna à Harry la fiole qui lui permettrait de traverser les flammes. Dans cette bouteille, il y avait juste assez de potion pour permettre à deux personnes de traverser les flammes et Jasmine insista pour être une de ceux qui franchirait la porte. Draco dit à Harry d'y aller avec sa sœur, que lui prendrait la potion permettant de revenir sur ses pas. Il dit à Harry qu'il allait chercher de l'aider pour revenir les aider.

Harry but la moitié de la potion et tendit la bouteille à sa sœur. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils franchirent tous les deux la porte suivante. Une fois franchie, Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui faire mal. Jasmine regarda son frère et se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Les jumeaux Potter virent Quirrell debout devant un miroir ; Harry reconnu le miroir du Riséd ; Godric le lui avait montré quelques années auparavant, Harry s'était vu lui-même entouré de sa famille après la bataille finale.

Quirrell commença à fulminer et à délirer en pensant à la façon dont son maître avait trompé Dumbledore en le laissant trouver la pièce où la pierre était gardée. Après un moment, il commença à s'énerver quand il ne trouva pas ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il se retourna en voyant les reflets de Harry et Jasmine dans le miroir, et il les fit venir à lui à l'aide d'un sort d'attraction. Harry aurait pu se défaire du sort facilement, mais en faisant ainsi, il aurait foutu en l'air sa couverture. Il décida d'énerver son Professeur de DCFM ; ainsi, s'ils étaient vraiment en danger, il pourrait agir.

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire lorsque Jasmine commença à le provoquer en lui disant qu'elle vaincrait son maître. Le sorcier la stupéfixa lorsqu'il en eut assez de l'entendre. Harry regarda sa sœur tomber au sol, inconsciente et se demanda quand sa sœur allait apprendre qu'il ne faut jamais provoquer quelqu'un qui peut vous attaquer à tout moment. Il leva les yeux au ciel à cette pensée et se retourna pour faire face à son professeur.

Quirrell attira Harry à lui pour qu'il puisse regarder le miroir.

**« Que vois-tu dans le miroir ? »** demanda-t-il à Harry.

Harry leva un sourcil, étonné, et lui dit calmement qu'il se voyait tenant la coupe des Quatre Maisons et qu'il était félicité par sa famille. Pendant qu'il parlait, il vit son reflet lui faire un clin d'œil et le montra en train de mettre la pierre dans sa poche. A cette pensée, il sentit un poids tomber dans sa poche. Surpris, il recula doucement pour ne pas alerter le professeur furieux.

Et alors que Quirrell pestait contre le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir la pierre avec l'aide de Harry, une troisième voix se fit entendre dans la chambre. A l'écoute de cette voix, Harry eut la sensation que cette voix le hanterait pendant plusieurs années. Le jeune sorcier regarda Quirrell dérouler son turban et se retourner. Lorsque Harry vit le visage de Voldemort sortir de la tête de son professeur, qu'il ne pouvait pas aider, mais lâcha la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit.

**« Vous savez Voldemort, vous devriez vraiment arrêter de changer de tête comme ça, la chirurgie plastique pourrait vous arranger cela sans problème. »**

Le Lord Noir commença à déblatérer des choses du genre pouvoir ultime, qu'il n'y avait ni bien ni mal, et il lui fit de vaines promesses qui n'attirèrent pas du tout Harry. Quirrell se précipita comme un fou sur Harry et l'attrapa par le cou. Quand il essaya de se défendre, il vit que la peau de Quirrell était en train de brûler à son toucher, alors il plaça ses mains sur le visage de son agresseur. Bientôt, le sorcier hurlant, se désintégra complètement en de la fine poussière. Harry se retourna pour aller aider sa sœur et ne remarqua pas l'esprit de Voldemort, traverser la pièce et l'attaquer. Il tomba inconscient, et fut trouvé par Dumbledore plusieurs heures plus tard.

Lorsque Harry tomba sur le sol, la pierre qu'il tenait en main roula dans la direction où Jasmine était évanouie. Le vieil homme fit donc la mauvaise supposition et elle fut récompensée pour avoir sauvé la pierre philosophale. Harry, pensant à la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir garder sa couverture pendant une année encore, ne protesta pas quand Dumbledore expliqua pendant le festin de fin d'année, ce qui était arrivé, faisant de Jasmine la sauveuse de l'école. Ce qui rendait fou Harry, car même si Serpentard avait une bonne avance au niveau des points pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons, le vieil idiot accorda un supplément de points ridiculement élevé aux Griffondors, les faisant gagner la coupe.

Harry et Draco étaient très déçus, mais ils savaient également l'importance de garder le secret de Harry pour eux.

**§§§§§§**

Le jour suivant, Harry se disputa avec James à propos du fait qu'il voulait quitter le château et retourner chez les Dursley. Après avoir proposé de prendre avec lui Mickaël et Jamie, son père donna finalement son consentement. Harry avait argumenté qu'ainsi, ils pourraient passer plus de temps à entraîner Jasmine. **_(Ouais, elle en a vraiment besoin.)_** Il pensait à ses performances avec Quirrell dans la chambre. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de s'écarter de la route d'un bête sort. Il pensa à la stupidité du monde des sorciers : placer ses espoirs sur une apprentie sorcière sans talents.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un Harry tout content qui marchait dans le train. Draco aida Harry et ses frères à trouver un compartiment vide. Une fois arrivé à la gare de King's Cross, Harry les feraient tous passer par le portail temporel vers le temps des Fondateurs et de là, il demanderait à Merlin d'effectuer le sortilège de Fidélitas sur ses frères pour qu'ils ne puissent pas parler de l'endroit où ils avaient vraiment été pendant ces deux mois d'été.

Il avait promis à Draco de revenir le chercher pour l'emmener avec eux quelques semaines, durant l'été ; il semblerait que Lucius et Narcissa devaient partir à la côte, en France, et que prendre leur fils avec eux ne leur avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Alors quand Draco leur raconta qu'il avait été invité à passer cette période chez un de ses camarades de Serpentard, ils avaient tout de suite donné leur accord. Il ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance, mais en bon Serpentard qui se respecte, il ne montra pas son enthousiasme et prit avantage de la situation.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à la gare, Harry dit au revoir à Draco qui partit avec un intendant vers une limousine noire. Harry le regarda s'en aller, ressentant un pincement au cœur. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Revenant à la réalité, il conduit ses deux frères dans un coin le la gare, et ouvrit un portail temporel. Il prit la main de ses frères, leur disant d'avoir confiance en lui, et ils traversèrent le portail.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, ils se retrouvèrent face à Poudlard. Harry remarqua que ses frères étaient perplexes, alors il leur expliqua du mieux qu'il put ce qu'il se passait. Les deux enfants semblaient bien prendre le fait qu'ils allaient rencontrer les Fondateurs de Poudlard, et après quelques jours, les deux garçons timides étaient méconnaissables. De jeunes enfants tristes et malheureux, il devinrent deux garçons blagueurs et rieurs, qui s'amusaient comme des fous avec les petites sœurs adoptives de Harry.

Après que Harry ait expliqué à ses parents comment ses deux frères avaient été traités par les Potter, Rowena avait prit tout particulièrement soin d'eux et avait dit à Harry qu'ils seraient les bienvenus toutes les fois qu'ils le voudraient, et que Harry pourrait les amener ici. Les deux jeunes sorciers furent entourés d'amour, qu'ils recevaient de la part de tout le monde ; un sentiment qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis que Harry était entré dans leur vie, un an auparavant.

Ce fut donc un trio de frères Potter extatiques qui courait autour de l'école et qui profitaient de la compagnie des autres. Les autres frères et sœurs de Harry acceptèrent très rapidement les deux nouveaux garçons, et bientôt, le château fut rempli de rires et de courses de petits pas d'enfants, sous l'œil attentif des adultes présents dans le château.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ce fut un Merlin déguisé qui partit chercher Draco pour le ramener auprès de Harry. Les deux garçons passèrent leur après-midi à voler autour de ce qui deviendra le terrain de Quiditch, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Harry continua son entraînement, pendant que Draco apprenait à devenir Animagus ; il prit la forme d'un tigre blanc. Ils passèrent l'été à explorer les alentours de Poudlard et apprirent de nouvelles magies en s'amusant ; bientôt il fut temps pour eux de retourner à leur époque pour commencer leur seconde année de sorcellerie.

**À suivre**


	9. Deuxième année

**Auteur :** kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P. (mais pas pour tout de suite) et Sirius B./Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**&**

**État de la fic original : **22 chapitres **(Fini) **

**État de la fic Française : **9; **Fini :** 14,16,17, ; **En cours :** 15,18,19

**Ancienne traductrice : **Remus James Lupin **; Nouvelles Traductrices : **La belle de caddix, Itsukiclai, Patti

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Correctrice : **Yupenda

Chapitre traduit par : **_Patti _**

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Résumé :** AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Voici enfin le chapitre 9 de Merlin's legacy

Un grand merci à Patti pour celà!

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite!

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 9 Deuxième année**

Harry, ses deux frères et Draco revinrent à leur époque une semaine avant le début de la nouvelle année scolaire. Tandis qu'ils se promenaient sur le chemin de traverse, ils s'arrêtèrent à la librairie où ils repérèrent les Potters, Harry décida d'aller à leur rencontre et leur dire qu'il était de retour et qu'il devait s'acheter ses affaires. Quand ils entrèrent dans le magasin ils remarquèrent qu'il était plein des sorcières tenant des livres et formant une queue pour voir un homme bien habillé. Harry et Draco se regardèrent en observant cette vue. L'homme se vanta évidemment au sujet d'action qu'il avait faites et quand il vit Jasmine il la traîna au premier rang pour prendre quelques photos avec lui. Être sous les projecteurs était merveilleux pour Jasmine et elle sourit et posa pour quelques photos tandis que ses parents la regardèrent avec fierté. Harry remarqua également que Jasmine rougit chaque fois l'homme la regardait. Harry roula des yeux à cette vue. L'homme qui se tenait à côté de Jasmine s'appelait Gilderoy Lockhart et était l'auteur de livres qui étaient censés être leurs livres de cours pour la classe de défense à l'école. Harry et Draco se regardèrent et secouèrent leur tête à la pensée que les actions de cet homme étaient fausses.

Harry observa les interactions de ses parents avec sa soeur. (Hum… je me demande juste si ils seront aussi fiers d'elle quand ils apprendront la vérité. J'espère juste qu'elle n'aura pas à souffrir de Voldemort.) Pensait-il.

Quand James finalement la sortit de là, ils rencontrèrent le reste du clan des Weasley ; James et Lily commencèrent à parler avec les deux parents des Weasley tandis que Jasmine faisait des manières envers les deux plus jeunes enfants Weasley. Draco remarqua que son père parlait avec Jasmine ; il se demandait ce que son père devait dire à la fille-qui-a-survécu. Harry vit la ressemblance entre son ami et l'homme qui parlait avec sa soeur et vint à la conclusion que c'était le père de Draco. Il se tourna alors vers Draco et vit un Draco très pâle qui essayait de se cacher pour ne pas être vu par son père. Harry comprit que le blond n'était pas prêt à voir ses parents. Il se tourna de nouveau et observa la scène tout en s'assurant qu'il se tenait devant Draco, le cachant soigneusement. Il sentit que des vagues d'obscurité venaient du plus ancien des Malfoy, ce qui l'incita à vouloir protéger son meilleur ami.

Harry observa les enfants Weasley défendre Jasmine de quelque chose dit par M. Malfoy et quand Arthur Weasley vint pour voir ce qui se passait, Harry pensa qu'il avait vu le plus ancien des Malfoy glisser un objet dans le chaudron de la fille au cheveu rouge.

Harry continua à observer la discussion des adultes pendant qu'il parlait à Draco : **« Je pense que j'ai changé d'avis au sujet de parler avec les Potters. Je m'achèterai moi-même mes propres affaires et je prendrai quelques petites choses pour Michael et Jamie tant que je suis là. Je pense les garder avec moi comme cela ils pourrons vraiment apprécier le reste de l'été. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent des Potters car je possède ma propre chambre forte parmi celle de Gryffondor. Je ne me sens pas d'entendre encore comment Jasmine a encore obtenu toute l'attention des autres. »** Harry se tourna vers Draco pour voir s'il était d'accord pour garder les deux plus jeunes garçons avec eux ; **« C'est ok pour toi si nous gardons mes frères avec nous pour la semaine suivante ? »** Draco inclina la tête pour montrer son accord ainsi Harry se retourna de nouveau pour assister à la fin de la scène au-dessous de lui.

Harry observa silencieusement tout ce qui se passait à partir du deuxième étage et quand chacun s'en alla, il signala à Draco et à ses frères que la voie était libre. Les deux garçons plus âgés lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement quand ils regardèrent dehors et ne virent aucune de leurs familles. Harry amena Draco et ses frères faire des emplettes et vers la fin de la journée tout les quatre étaient fatigués mais heureux de leurs achats. Harry mit ses frères au lit et resta à parler avec Draco pendant un moment. Quand ils furent tout les deux fatigués, ils tombèrent endormis dans le deuxième lit double qui était dans leur chambre. Tout les quatre apprécièrent les derniers jours des vacances d'été passés à errer sur le chemin de traverse à manger de la crème glacée chez Florian Floratome.

**§§§§§§**

Le matin du premier septembre arriva pour la première fois trop vite au goût d'Harry. Ils transplanèrent vers le quai 93/4 et attendirent le Poudlard express. Harry vit sa famille apparaître à travers barrière et il décida d'aller les saluer. Harry, Michael et Jamie allèrent vers James et Lily. Quand ils saluèrent leurs parents, Harry pensa qu'il avait vu un signe de mécontentement de la part de son père, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, sachant par expérience que se plaindre au sujet de l'attitude de James ne les mènerait nulle part. Après avoir laissé à ses frères avec ses parents il revint là où se tenait Draco qui l'attendait. Ils étaient sur le point de monter dans le train quand une personne à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir apparût sur le quai. Lucius Malfoy alla vers son fils et plaça une main sur son épaule faisant sursauter le jeune homme de surprise. Draco se retourna et vit son père qui regarda fixement Harry avec un regard calculateur et froid. Le plus ancien des Malfoy observa le blason des Serpentards sur les robes longues d'école d'Harry et leva un sourcil quand au fait que l'enfant le plus âgé des Potters était dans la maison du serpent.

**« Draco, mon fils, votre mère voulait que je vienne vous voir pendant quelques minutes pour voir comment vous alliez et si vous aviez passé un bon été puisque vous n'avez pas pris la peine de nous écrire. »** La voix traînante froide pouvait envoyer des frissons glacés dans le dos des hommes les plus courageux. Harry observa comment Draco allait s'en sortir pour éloigner son père et retourner dans le train.

Draco soupira et regarda son père. Les yeux gris acier se plongèrent dans ceux argent de son fils ; les yeux de l'homme plus âgé étaient comme deux morceaux de glace tandis que ceux de Draco étaient comme l'argent liquide**. « Je vais bien père, j'ai apprécié mon été et je vais très bien. J'ai déjà acheté mes affaires d'école et je suis prêt à y retourner. »** Draco observa son père pour voir sa réaction. Le plus ancien des Malfoy regarda son fils silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de s'adresser encore à lui.

**« Bon maintenant rappelez-vous la place d'un Malfoy. Nous ne vous voudrions pas laisser les autres penser qu'ils sont à notre niveau. Maintenant passez une bonne année et écrivez à votre mère. »** Après cela Lucius donna à Draco une petite bourse des gallions et lança un dernier regard à Harry avant de se retourner et partir. Harry observa comment les autres sorciers s'écartaient avec crainte du chemin du seigneur Malfoy sur le quai.

Tout les deux se dirigèrent à bord du train et étaient prêts pour une autre année d'aventure. Plus tard lors de la soirée à la cérémonie de répartition Harry et Draco observèrent comme la plus jeune des Weasley alla à Gryffondor. Draco grimaça et se plaignit du fait qu'il y avait de plus en plus de roux qui infester l'école. Harry rit sous cape et observa son ami qui essayait maintenant d'éloigner une Pansy des plus collante avec lui. Fronçant les sourcils et se demandant pourquoi il était soudainement en colère contre la fille assise près de son Draco ; Harry était étonné par ses pensées. _(Whoa… mon Draco… d'où ça vient maintenant.)_ Harry était perdu dans ses pensées quand Draco lui poussa le bras pour obtenir son attention.

**« Harry le repas est fini nous devons retourner à notre dortoirs. »**

Harry, un peu perdu dans ses pensées regarde toujours Draco et rougit. Ce qui lui sembla soudain : pourquoi pensait-il à Draco en tant que sien ? Harry décida de laisser ses pensées sur ce sujet de côté pour les analyser plus tard ; en ce moment il devait retourner dans sa chambre alors il se leva et suivit l'autre Serpentard à leur salle commune.

**§§§§§§**

L'année se déroulait tranquillement à l'exception de leur professeur de DFCM, le professeur Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore ait embauché un tel idiot pour leur enseigner un sujet aussi important que la défense. _(Bien, maintenant cela fait deux idiots à la suite que nous ayons eut pour la défense.)_ Harry grimaça pendant qu'il observait l'homme pompeux en train de sourire. _(Ces pauvres enfants ne tiendraient pas une seconde dans la classe de Godric.)_ Bien sur Harry compléta le questionnaire de leurs professeurs ayant uniquement pour thème la vie du professeur. _(Oui je vais tuer Voldemort en lui disant la couleur préférée de Lockhart.)_ Harry renifla lorsqu'il lut les questions suivantes. _(Professeur de défense en effet !) _À côté de lui Draco se frappait presque la tête sur son bureau pendant qu'il lisait le questionnaire. Harry l'observa, Draco secoua la tête tout en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet des professeurs devenu fous à force d'employer trop de produits de beauté et en ingérant leurs vapeurs.

**§§§§§§**

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, le sorcier aux cheveux corbeau _(Harry) _entendit une voix parler de mort et tuer des personnes lorsqu'il revint d'une retenue avec Lockhart. Alors il suivit la voix à travers les couloirs et arriva à un croisement où il marcha dans une étendue d'eau. Il grimaça lorsqu'il souleva son pantalon pour qu'il ne soit pas mouillé. Il avança et vit la chatte de Rusard pétrifiée et un message écrit avec du sang peint sur le mur à travers le couloir disant : « La chambre des secrets est ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde » _(diable…) _Pensa Harry, _(quel héritier et l'héritier de qui. Et comment par l'enfer est-il entré dans la chambre d'oncle Sal. Même moi je ne sais pas où elle est.)_ Harry était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu Rusard arriver derrière lui ; il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Le crackmol s'agitait car il pensait que Harry était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à sa chatte vu qu'il était le premier sur les lieux. Harry se défendit en disant que ce n'est pas lui car il arrivait d'une retenue avec le professeur Lockhart qui arriva et confirma qu'Harry était bien en retenue avec lui. Ils le crurent et le laissèrent partir. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre il expliqua à Draco ce qui c'était produit.

**« Une fois que je suis sorti de la classe de Lockhart j'ai commencé à revenir ici quand j'ai entendu une voix familière venir des murs. Alors je l'ai suivie et j'ai trouvé la chatte de Rusard pétrifiée et quelqu'un avait écrit un message sur le mur en utilisant du sang. »**

Draco fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il écoutait l'histoire d'Harry. **« Harry, tu dois faire attention et ne pas utiliser ton côté Gryffondor trop souvent. Tu aurais pu rencontré celui qui a causé ce problème. Nous ne savons pas ce dont il s'agit, il faut être prudent. »**

**« Je sais mais de la manière dont les professeurs ont agit avec moi, je pense qu'ils en savent plus qu'ils ne veulent le dire. Et le message indique quelque chose au sujet de la chambre des secrets. Je sais que mon oncle Sal a une chambre privée quelque part dans l'école mais pourquoi quelqu'un veut l'ouvrir c'est un mystère. Je lui demanderai où est cette chambre la prochaine fois que nous le verrons. Peut-être cela nous donnera un indice. »**

**« Ouais, faisons cela. Mais maintenant nous devons aller au lit et dormir car il est déjà tard et nous avons potions demain matin en première heure. Je ne veux pas m'endormir dans la classe d'oncle Sev et le fâcher contre moi. »**

Les deux garçons se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et bientôt tous les deux s'endormirent en se demandant ce que leur réservait cette année.

**§§§§§§**

La tranquillité d'Harry ne dura que quelques semaines, elle fut arrêtée lorsque durant un tournoi de duel, Draco créa un serpent, sur ordre de leur chef de maison, afin de distraire Harry pour gagner le duel. Les choses ont mal tourné quand au lieu d'attaquer Harry le cobra s'est tourné vers les étudiants qui se tenaient à côté de l'estrade et se dirigea vers eux en sifflant. Harry, qui sentit le danger, commença à siffler à son tour afin de calmer le serpent. Le Professeur Snape envoya un sortilège au serpent le faisant disparaître et envoya à Harry un regard interrogatif _(bien, bien… le fils parfait de James Potter est fourchelangue. Comme c'est intriguant !) _Pensa le maître de potion. Harry sourit d'un air affecté au professeur et haussa les épaules en direction du maître de potion intrigué par l'attitude du jeune homme. Draco, qui n'avait pas voulu lui causer des problèmes mais savait qu'Harry aurait su manipuler le serpent, se sentit mal car son ami avait du employer un de ses pouvoirs cachés pour aider d'autres étudiants. Il lança un regard d'excuse à Harry et se sentit mieux quand Harry lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Draco devint le bouclier d'Harry pour les semaines suivantes quand les étudiants commencèrent à traiter Harry différemment ; certains effrayés par les paroles d'Harry disaient qu'il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Harry continua à maudire silencieusement Voldemort pour lui avoir fait le don du fourchelangue. Draco se tint proche de son ami et lui dit que les choses finiraient par se tasser dans un moment.

Un match de Quidditch, un bras cassé et encore deux étudiants pétrifié plus tard Harry commençait à sentir comme s'il ne sortirait jamais de la lumière des projecteurs. Il n'était pas aidé par Jasmine qui encourageait les rumeurs de toute sorte sur son frère pour qu'il semble mauvais aux yeux de l'école. James et Lily lui avaient à peine parlé en disant qu'aucun de leurs fils ne pouvait avoir un don si foncé. Michael et Jamie qui savaient déjà que Harry était un fourchelangue étaient les seuls dans sa famille à être heureux de passer du temps avec lui.

À Noël, Harry et Draco décidèrent de rester à l'école et de ne pas faire le voyage dans le temps des fondateurs jusqu'au dernier jour des vacances. Ainsi, de cette façon ils auraient deux semaines de vacances dans le présent et dans le passé. Une soirée dans leur salle commune lorsque les deux garçons allèrent s'asseoir, Harry remarqua que Crabbe et Goyle agissaient différemment. Harry sentit leurs auras et nota que ce n'était pas les vrais Crabbe et Goyle se tenant devant Draco, lui posant des questions sur l'héritier de Serpentard. Harry signala Draco de faire attention et qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls quelques minutes dans leur chambre Harry expliqua à Draco ce qu'il avait découvert et Draco rit en disant :

**« J'ai eu le sentiment qu'ils agissaient de manière un peu trop futé pour être les vrai Crabbe et Goyle. Bon maintenant ils parleront à quelqu'un au sujet de la cachette secrète de mon père dans notre manoir et peut-être si j'ai de la chance mon père aura des problèmes. Peux-tu croire qu'il commence à me dire dans ses lettres que l'été prochain il commencera à m'enseigner des arts foncés. Je ne veux pas les apprendre. Au moins pas plus que ce que je sais déjà. »**

Harry plaça son bras autour des épaules de Draco. **« Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, nous penserons à quelque chose. Je suis sûr que maman et papa ne seront pas dérangés si tu reviens avec moi à leur époque. Nous aurons un autre été d'amusement et de formation. Je pense que Merlin veut encore t'enseigner diverses choses. » **

**« Merci. »** chuchota Draco car il tournait sa tête et observait le sorcier au regard vert. Ils se retrouvèrent perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Draco sentit la chaleur du souffle d'Harry sur ses joues qui lui envoyait des frissons dans le dos. Harry ne laissa pas s'éloigner son ami blond. Avant qu'ils réalisent leurs lèvres se rencontraient dans un chaste et tendre baisser. Les sentiments qu'ils obtinrent du baiser leur firent se regarder l'un l'autre avec les yeux grands ouverts. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait aussi complets que quand ils s'étaient embrassés. Harry prit le visage de Draco dans des ses mains et le rapprocha pour un autre baiser ; cette fois les deux garçons approfondirent le baiser et quand Harry passe sa langue sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Draco et ils éprouvèrent de nouvelle sensation. Ils continuèrent encore et durent se séparer à cause du manque d'air.

**« C'est … Woaw. »** dit Draco à bout de souffle.

**« Je… je ne comprends pas que Draco… nous sommes deux garçons. »** dit Harry alors que ses doigts parcouraient la joue de son Drago. **« Mais je me sens comment dire… complet. » **Il s'assit et sourit à son meilleur ami.

**« Harry, je sais que tu as été élevé durant la période des fondateurs mais maintenant les sorciers et les sorcières ne s'inquiètent plus du sexe de leurs compagnons ; en fait aussi longtemps qu'ils s'aiment ce n'est pas le plus important. Regarde ton parrain et son mari Remus. »**

Harry lança à Draco un regard timide. **« Désolé je les avais oubliés. »** Alors Harry prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et lui demanda**. « Donc si c'est Ok pour toi Draco, je pense que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant. C'est seulement devenu plus dur le premier jour quand au repas de d'année j'ai vu Pansy près de toi et je suis devenu jaloux. »**

Draco rougit et fit un sourire timide à Harry. **« OH Harry… tu ne dois pas être jaloux… je ne veut personne d'autre que toi ; Je sais que nous sommes jeune mais nous prendrons notre temps et nous finirons par nous connaître encore plus. » **Draco se pencha enfin et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à aller plus loin qu'un baiser mais ils savaient qu'au fil du temps leur relation se développerait en quelque chose de très solide.

Le reste des vacances à l'époque actuelle passa rapidement pour les garçons qui firent leurs devoirs et continuèrent à se cacher des Potters ce qui leur permit de découvrir de nouveaux endroits dans le château qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant. Harry devina que le château lui-même avait changé au cours des années et maintenant il s'amusait à découvrir quelles nouvelles choses il avait cachés aux autres. Quand les vacances furent presque finies, Harry et Draco allèrent dans leur chambre et se cachèrent pour préparer le saut dans le temps à l'époque des fondateurs où ils pourraient passer de nouvelles vacances avec eux. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent salués par les fondateurs et leurs familles.

Harry était heureux d'être à la maison et passa le reste de ses deux semaines dans le passé avec sa famille. L'année d'avant Draco avait appris comment se déroulait Noël ; en étant avec ceux vous aimez ; cette année il était moins timide pour participer aux festivités car il se sentait comme s'il faisait partie de leur famille. Les deux garçons passèrent du bon temps et bientôt ils durent retourner dans le futur. Après des au revoir larmoyants, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans leurs chambres deux minutes après qu'ils soient partis dans le passé. De cette façon personne ne saurait qu'ils étaient partis du château.

**§§§§§§**

Harry s'assit à côté de Draco dans les gradins avant que la finale de Quidditch ne commence. C'était un match entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Juste quelques minutes avant le début du jeu, le professeur McGonagall marcha au milieu du terrain de Quidditch et se lança un Sonorus.

**« Étudiants… suite aux événements récents ce match de Quidich est annulé. Retournez s'il vous plait à vos salles communes et restez-y jusqu'à-ce que votre chef de maison indique que vous pouvez sortir. Tout vous sera expliqués plus tard. »** Le sévère professeur observa les étudiants quitter le stade et retourner de nouveau à l'école. Beaucoup d'étudiants eurent peur ; ils savaient que quelque chose de mauvais avait du se produire pour forcer l'école à stopper un match de Quidditch.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent l'un l'autre et suite à un signal silencieux d'Harry les deux garçons disparurent dans les ombres dès qu'ils furent proches des cachots.

**« Qu'est-ce qui a pu se produire d'après toi ? »** demanda Draco.

Harry semblait aussi interrogatif que Draco quand il lui répondit. **« Je ne sais pas mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a un lien avec les étudiants pétrifiés. Je pense que la meilleure solution pour trouver des réponses à nos questions est d'aller aux quartiers de mes parents et de voir si nous pouvons les entendre parler de ce qui se passe. En fait nous pourrions porter ta cape d'invisibilité si tu l'as avec toi ? »**

**« Oui. Je l'ai rétrécie dans ma poche. »** Draco enleva sa cape et lui lança un sort pour qu'elle retrouve sa forme d'origine. Alors sous la cape, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements privés des professeurs. Harry entendit des voix venir à leur rencontre et il poussa alors Draco derrière une des armures. Draco entendait aussi les voix et il s'arrêta pour écouter ce qu'il se disait.

Harry reconnut ses parents et sa soeur Jasmine. Car la voix de Jasmine était habituellement mignonne mais pour une fois James et Lily étaient sévères avec elle.

**« Non Jasmine, tu ne peux pas rechercher la chambre des secrets. Je ne veux pas savoir combien d'indices toi et vos amis ont obtenu sur sa localisation, la chambre est trop dangereuse. »**

**« Mais papa… »**

**« Pas de mais jeune dame, retourne à ton dortoir. Maintenant qu'il y a un étudiant manquant je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. »**

Harry observa Lily et James qui regardaient Jasmine marcher toute seule dans le couloir. Harry pensait qu'ils étaient fous de la laisser se promener seule mais ils se disaient sans doute qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule puisqu'elle était la fille-qui-a-survécu. Les deux garçons la suivirent et quand elle prit un raccourci secret vers le septième étage. Harry l'attrapa rapidement et plaça sa main sur sa bouche de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas crier.

**« Shht… c'est moi Harry. Ne crie pas et je te laisse partir. »**

Jasmine inclina la tête et Harry la libéra. Quand elle fut libre elle se tourna vers lui et gronda son frère.

**« Que fait-tu ici ? Tu es censé être dans ta salle commune. »**

Harry leva un sourcil et croisa ses bras. **« Bien nous pourrions te poser la même question. Mais vu que nous avons besoin de toi en ce moment et des informations que tu as, continue. Je suis fatigué que tout le monde pense que je suis l'héritier de Serpentard. Juste parce qu'un type peut parler aux serpents cela ne signifie pas qu'il est un descendant d'un des fondateurs. »**

Jasmine observa son frère. **« Pourquoi voudrais-je vous aider ? »**

Draco roula des yeux**. « Bien, nous pouvons aider les étudiants. Nous savons que ta meilleure amie Granger est pétrifiée. Nous pensons que nous pouvons t'aider ; tout ce dont nous avons besoin est de savoir où se trouve l'entrée de la chambre. »**

Jasmine eut un soupir frustré. Mais elle pensa que si elle s'attirait des problème elle pourrait toujours utiliser son frère comme bouc émissaire et prendre le beau rôle.

**« Bien, je te dis ce que je sais. Un jour avant d'être arrêté, Hagrid a dit à Ron et moi de suivre les araignées. Ainsi nous avons découvert que la Chambre avait déjà été ouverte et que la dernière fois un étudiant était mort dans des toilettes. Nous avons déduit que le seul étudiant pouvant être mort dans ces toilettes était Mimi Geignarde. Nous pensons que l'entrée doit être près d'ici. D'après la note que Ron et moi avons trouvée dans la main d'Hermione, ce qui a pétrifié les étudiants est un Basilic. Le plus étrange est qu'Hermione avait un miroir dans la main et nous ne savons pas pourquoi. »**

**« Mais les basilics sont censés vous tuer quand ils vous regardent et aucun étudiant n'est mort. » **dit Draco.

Harry réfléchit à ce que venait de dire sa sœur quand il regarda un miroir sur le mur ; il vit le reflet de sa sœur et eut une idée. **« Je pense savoir pourquoi les étudiants ne sont pas mort. »**

Draco surpris regarda Harry **« OH, que c'est-il donc passé ? »**

**« Je pense qu'aucun des étudiants n'a regardé directement le serpent. Quand j'ai trouvé Miss Teigne il y avait une grande flaque d'eau sur le sol aussi je pense qu'elle a probablement vu son reflet dans l'eau. Ensuite Colin Creavey a été trouvé pétrifié tenant son appareil photo à la main et je pense qu'il l'a vu à travers l'objectif de son appareil. Quand Justin a été retrouvé, Nick-quasi-sans-tête était devant lui. Je pense que Justin l'a vu à travers le fantôme qui l'a protégé de la mort. Finalement, quand vous dites qu'Hermione a été trouvée avec un miroir à la main, elle devait regarder au croisement des couloirs quand elle a vu la bête. »**

**« Par l'Enfer Harry, je pense que tu as raison. Un basilic étant un serpent,toi un fourchelangue, tu peux l'entendre à travers les murs. Maintenant tout ce dont nous avons besoin est d'une personne capable de défaire la bête. »** Répondit Draco les yeux dans le vague en réalisant ce qui parcourait l'école. Ils avaient été attaqués par un serpent magique très dangereux.

Jasmine qui n'aimait pas être mis de côté dit. **« J'ai entendu dire que le professeur Lockhart avait su défaire un tel monstre peut-être pouvons-nous lui demander de l'aide? »**

Draco et Harry se regardèrent avec dégoût quand leur professeur de DFCM fut mentionné alors que la seule chose avec laquelle cet idiot pouvait se défendre était sa brosse à cheveux.

Avec un soupir Harry dit à sa soeur qu'ils iraient chercher le professeur avant d'aller voir Mimi Geignarde. Jasmine insista sur le fait qu'ils devaient prendre Ron avec eux puisque sa sœur était la dernière victime. Les deux Serpentards n'étaient pas heureux mais ils acceptèrent de l'emmener avec eux.

**§§§§§§**

Environ vingt minutes plus tard les quatre étudiants frappèrent à la porte de leur professeur de DFCM. Le professeur répondit mais il semblait agité. Harry rentra à l'intérieur de la salle en poussant le professeur et en lui disant pourquoi ils avaient besoin de son aide. Quand les étudiants virent les bagages dans la salle tous surent que le professeur essayait de s'enfuir. Quand Lockhart mentionna qu'il était uniquement bon dans les sortilèges de mémoire, Harry le désarma rapidement et ils l'amenèrent en le menaçant de leur baguette magique dans les toilettes des filles. Jasmine demanda à Mimi Geignarde si elle pouvait leur raconter sa mort. Le fantôme expliqua son histoire et Harry lui demanda où elle avait vu l'étrange créature. Quand le fantôme se dirigea vers les éviers, Harry commença à rechercher des indices sur l'emplacement de l'entrée. Quand il vit un petit serpent sur un des robinets il commença à siffler dans cette direction. **« OUVRE-TOI »**

L'évier laissa place à l'entrée de la Chambre et tous les cinq sautèrent dans le tunnel. Après avoir marché un peu Lockhart parvint à voler la baguette magique cassée de Weasley. Il dirigea cette baguette magique vers Harry et cria. **« OBLIETTE »** mais le sort marcha à l'envers et ce fut le professeur qui le reçut, l'envoyant en vol plané contre le mur. Le souffle qui suivit le sortilège causa un éboulis dans la caverne piégeant Ron et Draco d'un côté tandis que Jasmine et Harry étaient emprisonnés de l'autre. Ils demandèrent aux deux autres d'essayer d'agrandir le trou pour qu'ils puissent passer pendant qu'Harry et Jasmine cherchaient Ginny et tentaient de trouver une autre sortie.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre Harry vit la sorcière de première année sur le sol, sans connaissance. En Courrant vers elle il remarqua un jeune adolescent de quinze ou seize ans marchant vers eux. Quand le garçon commença à parler, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de la version plus jeune de Voldemort. Jasmine était maintenant en mauvaise posture devant le jeune Riddle et Harry vit Tom prendre sa baguette magique qu'il avait laissé tomber quand il s'était mis à genoux aux côtés de Ginny. _(…… Stupide stupide stupide) _pensa Harry. (Comment puis-je avoir été si stupide de laisser ma baguette magique sur le sol loin de moi.)

Jasmine finalement dit quelque chose offensant le jeune homme qui lui lança un sortilège assommant. Elle tomba sur le sol tandis que Harry roula des yeux devant l'incapacité de sa soeur de se protéger. _(Et ils l'appellent le sauveur du monde magique.) _Harry se tourna vers Riddle pour discuter avec lui afin de gagner du temps.

Riddle perdit patience quand il vit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'Harry ; il lui tourna autour et commence à siffler. La statue de Salazar commença à bouger, ouvrant sa bouche pour laisser sortir un basilic long de neuf mètres de long afin qu'il tue Harry. Celui-ci décida que fuir le serpent était sa meilleure option. Alors il entendit un bruit qui lui apporta un souffle de soulagement. Fumsek venait à son aide.

L'oiseau laissa tomber le Choixpeau dans les mains d'Harry alors qu'il et perçait les yeux du serpent avec ses serres. Quand Harry regarda dans sa main il vit l'épée de Godric pointer du fond du chapeau. Sachant que c'était sa seule chance de combattre le serpent il prit l'épée et commença à se battre contre lui. Après quelques minutes Harry put défaire le serpent ; mais pas avant de s'être fait mordre. Harry eut juste assez de temps pour s'étendre à côté de Ginny où il prit le journal intime. Prit par une inspiration soudaine, il poignarda le journal intime avec la dent qu'il avait dans son bras.

Quand Riddle disparut, Ginny se réveilla pour trouver les deux Potter sans connaissance et un oiseau rouge pleurants sur le bras du garçon. Jasmine se réveilla et voyant que Ginny était bien décidé à croire qu'elle l'avait sauvée. Elle vit l'épée à terre à côté d'Harry qu'elle la saisit, disant à Ginny de la suivre. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et fit léviter Harry vers l'entrée.

Environ une heure plus tard les jumeaux Potter se reposaient dans le bureau des directeurs où James et Lily s'inquiétaient pour leur précieuse fille qui, d'après toutes les apparences avait défait un serpent géant tout en sauvant la vie de Harry et de Ginny. Encore un fois Harry ne dit rien laissant sa sœur récolter toutes les récompenses qui auraient du lui revenir. Le directeur donna quand même cinquante points à Draco et Harry pour leur vaillant effort, aider un compagnon de classe à sauver l'école. Les Potter n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'Harry se tenait le bras où la cicatrice de la morsure du basilic palpitait un peu. Harry regarde Fumsek et silencieusement remercia son ami de lui avoir sauvé sa vie.

**« Merci Fumsek de m'avoir sauvé la vie. J'étais effrayé, pendant un moment quand j'ai senti ce poison passer dans mon corps. »**

**« Vous êtes le bienvenu jeune seigneur. Rappelez-vous juste que même si vous êtes le futur seigneur de la lumière vous êtes humain et vous pouvez toujours être tué. Faites attention mon jeune ami. »**

**« Je le ferais Fumsek. Maintenant, je dois juste dire à oncle Sal que j'ai tué son serpent de compagnie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me dira à ce sujet. »**

Fumsek chanta sa réponse ; sa chanson aida Harry à mieux se sentir. **« Il ne dira rien. Il n'a jamais voulu qu'elle blesse des étudiants. »**

**« Vous avez raison. » **dit Harry comme il lançait un soupir. Il retourna de nouveau aux quartiers de ses parents et les observa s'agiter autour de sa sœur. C'est presque comme s'il n'était même pas dans la pièce. Après quelques secondes à observer sa prétendue famille, Harry se retourna et écouta le professeur Dumbledore dire que Jasmine avait utilisé l'épée de Gryffondor et qu'elle devait être une véritable Gryffondor. Après un moment que Harry accorda aux autres qui continuaient de féliciter sa sœur, Harry décida d'interrompre la fête de sa famille.

**« Est-ce que je partir maintenant directeur ? Je suis un peu fatigué et je voudrais me reposer. »**

Le vieil homme donna à peine un regard à Harry. **« Bien sur Harry, passe une bonne nuit. »**

Harry laissa sortie un soupir de soulagement et partit presque en courant de la pièce. Il avait juste besoin de sentir les bras de Draco autour de lui. Ils devaient toujours faire leurs plans pour l'été et trouver une excuse afin que Draco puisse venir avec lui pour l'été. Harry avait déjà parlé aux Potters afin de le laisser prendre Michael et Jamie mais ils avaient encore besoin que les Malfoy donnent leur bénédiction.

Draco attendait Harry dans leur chambre. Il avait préparé un bain chaud pour son ami. Il avait transfiguré un vieux sac de livre en un baquet à griffe assez grand pour deux ; il l'avait remplie d'eau chaude et avait ajouté son bain moussant préféré qui sent comme l'épice et la vanille. Quand Harry arriva dans la chambre, il remarqua les bougies qui flottaient autour d'un énorme bain au milieu de la pièce.

**« Je pense que tu pourrais vouloir te détendre dans un bain chaud après l'épreuve dans la chambre. »** Draco sortit des ombres et commença à attraper Harry pour le dévêtir. Harry regarda son ami et lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Il enleva le reste de ses vêtements et il remarqua le rougissement des joues de Draco. Regardant son ami blond Harry sourit d'un air affecté et comme il s'asseyait dans le bain, il dit :

**« Tu sais il y a assez d'espace ici pour nous deux. »**

Draco regarda Harry avec de grands yeux. **« Es… es-tu sérieux ? »**

**« Oui. Maintenant déshabilles toi et viens ici »** dit Harry d'une voix grave. Draco pouvait voir une certaine lumière dans les yeux de Harry. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans le bain de l'autre côté du baquet. Il prit sa baguette magique et lança un sortilège de fermeture et un de silence sur la porte. Harry le regarda et leva un sourcil.

**« Espères-tu que nous ne serons pas interrompus ? »**

Draco rougit encore plus et tourna la tête pour regarder son lit. Il couina quand il sentit Harry descendre et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il regarda les yeux verts de son aimé et vit un peu de sottise briller. Harry plaça sa main derrière la tête de Draco et l'attira à lui pour lui obtenir un baiser.

Ils savaient qu'un jour leurs rapports iraient plus loin mais maintenant ils étaient satisfaits de leurs baisers et des caresses qu'ils échangeaient. Quand ils sortirent de leur bain, Draco se leva et prit sa baguette magique pour faire disparaître l'eau et rendre au sac sa forme originale. Alors il s'habilla de son pantalon de pyjama et retourna dans le lit de Harry. Harry prit son temps pour mettre son propre pantalon de pyjama et avec un vague mouvement de sa main il éteignit les bougies. Bientôt, les deux jeunes amoureux tombèrent dans un sommeil profond, enlacés.

**§§§§§§**

Quelques jours avant de partir de l'école pour les vacances d'été, les garçons commencèrent à s'inquiéter du fait que Draco ne puisse pas venir avec eux à l'époque des fondateurs. Un matin au déjeuner un hibou grand duc qui appartenait à Malfot senior débarqua devant Draco. Le blond regarda la lettre nerveusement avant de l'ouvrir. S'il n'avait pas eu une éducation stricte il aurait hurlé et sauté de joie. En raison de quelques incursions impromptues sur le manoir, ses parents partaient du pays pour l'été et donnaient la permission à Draco d'aller avec son ami pour l'été. Un grand sourire sur le visage, il remit la lettre à Harry qui sauta sur place et hurla. **« Oui ! »** avant de se rasseoir quand il ne remarque que tous les yeux dans la grande salle étaient tournés vers lui.

Dans le train en direction de Londres les quatre garçons trouvèrent un compartiment vide et commencèrent à se préparer pour le saut dans le temps. Harry rétrécit les deux malles des plus jeunes garçons et transfigura leurs vêtements en ce qu'ils pouvaient porter là où ils allaient.

Draco lança quelques charmes sur les portes du compartiment afin de ne pas être dérangé par d'autres étudiants ; à savoir Jasmine Potter qui rapporterait tout à ses parents.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la station ils attendirent un moment pour s'assurer que tout le monde était descendu du train. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs d'être seuls sur le quai, Harry les amena dans un coin ombragé et ouvrit un portail temporel.

Les quatre garçons entrèrent dans le portail ne remarquant pas qu'un chien noir les avait suivis. Sirius voulait dire au revoir à son filleul et à ses neveux et commençait à s'inquiéter quand il ne les voyait pas sortir du train. Il attendit un moment sous sa forme d'animagus et juste comme il était sur le point de partir il les repéra dans un coin sombre du quai.

Quand il fut plus proche d'eux, il observa Harry faire une magie genre étrange et ouvrir un genre de trou noir devant eux. Il observa pendant que les deux plus jeunes garçons Potter entraient dans le trou sans aucune crainte. Il haleta presque quand il voit Draco attirer Harry vers lui et lui donner un baiser. Les deux garçons entrèrent alors dans le portail avec de grands sourires sur leur visage.

Sirius nota qu'il a une chance de les suivre et sauta dans le portail juste avant qu'il ne se ferme. Ce qui il vit quand il fut de l'autre côté le surprit. Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. Ses yeux parcoururent le paysage quand il vit quatre adultes courir vers les enfants et leurs donner de grandes étreintes et des baisers.

**« Papa, Maman…. »** Hurlait Harry comme il donnait à la belle femme rousse une étreinte et un baiser. La femme le tint très fort pendant quelques minutes avant que l'homme près de elle ne commence à se plaindre. **« OH Harry je me suis ennuyé de toi mon fils. »** Dit-elle tandis qu'elle l'étreignit encore plus. Les yeux de Sirius furent écarquillés quand il entend Harry appeler maman cette femme. Il resta caché dans les ombres et continua à observer ce qui se passait.

**« Chère Rowena… je voudrais être moi aussi comme notre merveilleux fils. »** Rowena regarda son mari et, allant vers le manoir, laissa remonter son héritage de Serdaigle en lançant une framboise vers l'homme. Harry rit pendant qu'il observait l'interaction entre ses parents. Il aimait quand ils montraient leurs côtés pleins d'humour. Il sentait l'amour rayonner de ses parents. Il se retourna autour et vit Draco qui étreignait sa tante honorifique, Helga, tandis que Salazar les observait avec un sourire sur son visage.

**« Draco… Salazar et moi avons quelque chose à te demander plus tard. Peux-tu nous retrouver dans nos quartier après le repas ? »**

**« Bien sur Tante Helga. J'y serai. »** Draco sourit et se tourna vers Rowena et Godric.

**« Bonjour tante Rowena, oncle Godric comment avez-vous été ces derniers mois ? »**

**« Nous avons été bien jeune homme. Viens ici et donne à ton oncle Godric une étreinte. » **Après l'étreinte Godric hérissa les cheveux de Draco, le mettant en colère.

Harry rit de son amour ; il savait que Draco aimait toujours être à son avantage et ses cheveux étaient une des choses que personnes n'avait le droit de toucher excepté lui dans certaines « circonstances ». Il y avait une chose au sujet des regards de Draco qui l'embarrassait. Draco avait un très puissant sortilège qui cachait une marque de naissance en forme de croissant de lune sur sa joue. Harry l'avait noté avant mais il n'avait jamais demandé à son ami pourquoi il cachait sa marque. Haussant les épaules Harry se retourna et commença à parler avec ses parents en oubliant d'interroger Draco au sujet de sa marque.

**« Alors papa comment va tout le monde ? »**

Godric sourit à son fils aîné. **« Nous allons bien fils. Vous nous avez manqué tout les quatre. Nous aimons voir le château plein d'enfants et pendant l'été c'est plus d'amusement quand vous nous rejoignez les enfants. »**

**« Nous nous sommes ennuyés de toi papa. Cette année a vraiment été complètement folle à l'école. »** Harry se tourna vers Salazar et le regarda.

**« Heu… oncle Sal. Je suis désolé de te le dire mais j'ai dû tuer Benita elle commençait à attaquer des enfants à l'école. Ton héritier la commandait grâce à un étudiant possédé par son journal intime enchanté. Il a corrompu l'âme de Benita et elle faisait ce que lui ordonnait ce démon. Cela m'a brisé le coeur quand j'ai vu ce qu'elle était devenue ; Je n'ai pas eu le choix ; où je la tuais où elle le faisait et Voldemort aurait pu revenir avant que je ne sois prêt à lui faire face… »**

Salazar se mit à genoux devant Harry et prit les mains du garçon dans les siennes. **« Ça va Harry. Nous savons que tu dois passer par quelques épreuves à ton époque. Je me doutais qu'un jour prochain elle poserait un problème, malheureusement je ne peut rien y changer aussi elle ira dans la chambre où cela changera ton futur. »**

Harry sourit à son oncle mais perdit son sourire quand il sentit une présence familière derrière lui.

**« Sirius qu'est ce que tu fait ici? »** Harry regarda son parrain choqué.

Sirius changea sa forme de chien pour redevenir lui même. **« Harry est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? Sont-ils les fondateurs de Poudlard ? »** L'animagus regardait les yeux grand ouvert les quatre adultes se tenant à côté des enfants.

**« Vois-tu Sirius, avant que je t'en dise davantage j'aurais besoin d'un serment sorcier comme quoi tu ne révèleras jamais ce que tu apprendras aujourd'hui. »**

Sirius regarda son filleul. **« Harry, tu sais qu'en tant que compagnon d'un loup-garou je ne peux avoir aucun secret pour lui. Il sentira la tromperie sur moi à la minute où j'apparaîtrai devant lui. Est-il possible de le faire venir ici, alors ensemble nous pourrons faire le serment de sorcier. Nous suspections déjà que c'était toi et non pas Jasmine l'enfant de la prophétie. C'est évident que tu peux exécuter des sortilèges à un niveau quelle ne peut et ne pourra probablement jamais atteindre. C'est juste Dumbledore et la foi l'aveuglement de James dans ce qu'ils pensent être la vérité qui les empêche de tout découvrir. Maintenant que dirais-tu de faire un petit et étrange portail pour aller chercher Remus. »**

Harry soupira et hoche la tête. Il savait qu'habituellement dans un couple, le loup-garou était le dominant et le compagnon ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Se tournant vers Draco et les autres Harry leur indiqua qu'il serait de retour dans quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas comment il allait convaincre Remus de le suivre mais il devait le faire où il ne pourrait pas dire son secret à Sirius.

**À suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Action/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P. (mais pas pour tout de suite) et Sirius B./Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**&**

**État de la fic original : **22 chapitres **(Fini) **

**État de la fic Française : **10; **Fini :** 14,16,17, ; **En cours :** 15,18,19,20,21

**Ancienne traductrice : **Remus James Lupin **; Nouvelles Traductrices : **La belle de caddix, Itsukiclai, Patti

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Correcteur(Mille excuse) : **Yupenda

Chapitre traduit par : **_Patti _**

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Résumé :** AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Note de Paradis Of Readers**

**(1)**Toujours sans nouvelle de **Titinette **( si tu ne voulais pas aidé à traduire faut le dire au lieu de laisser cette situation tel quel! ou j'attends depuis plusieurs mois ton chapitre (1er chapitre de plus) j'ai essayé de te contacter mais l'adresse que tu m'as donné, ne fonctionne pas ( retour de mail)!

**_Sayu, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Arieh, Ailes de nuit :_**Contactez moi le plus rapidement possible

**Ykarhu : **l'adresse que tu a donné, ne sait pas affiché ! donc impossible de te contacter, va directement dans notre profile et contacte nous avec notre adresse mail

**(2) **au rythme des chose en ce qui concerne l'arc des sacrifice, nous sommes au début du troisième tomes, pour le 2, nous attendons le chapitre de **Titinette, Lilith Lliane myrddin, Arieh et la rose de minuit**pour que le Tome 2 soit définitivement fini, maintenant tout est dans les mains des 2 correctrices (en passant mes demoiselles, il me faudrait des chap!

**(3)**Après réflexions, et comme le projet n'avance plus, car tout le monde s'en va de cette histoire, nous allons tenté de finir le 3ème Tome et le 4ème, qui contient qu'un chapitre. Après **nous arrêterons, **donc si quelqu'un est intéressé par ce projet ( en traduction) qui commence de suite, ça lui fera de l'avance tant qu'on mettre les chap avant!

Onarluca

**&**

Voilà c'est tout

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Merci pour vos reviews

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 10**

Remus Lupin n'était pas un loup-garou heureux. Il essayait d'entrer en contact avec Sirius pour voir où il avait disparu mais son animagus de mari ne répondait pas à son appel sur son miroir bidirectionnel. Remus commençait à être inquiet ; il savait que Sirius était allé à la gare pour dire au revoir à Harry et aux garçons. Il commençait à se demander si quelque chose n'était pas arrivé aux enfants, ce qui aurait retardé le retour de Sirius à la maison.

Le loup-garou était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas un portail noir s'ouvrir à quelques mètres de lui. Il leva seulement la tête quand il sentit un parfum familier. Il regarda et vit son filleul Harry sortir du portail. Celui-ci rit presque quand il vit l'expression de Remus avec ses yeux sortant de la tête. Remus le regarda attentivement, se demandant pourquoi Harry portait des robes longues de style ancien quand le garçon commença à lui parler.

**« Bonjour Lunard. Je suis venu pour t'emmener là où est Sirius. »**

Remus fronça les sourcils et recula en sortant sa baguette magique. Harry émit beaucoup de puissance et le loup en lui put le sentir. **« Où est Sirius ? »** grogna-t'il comme il pointait sa baguette vers Harry. Quelque chose s'éteignit en lui et il sentait bien que c'était réellement son filleul en face de lui.

Harry soupira. **« Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire Lunard à moins que tu ne viennes avec moi. Mais il va bien ; il est avec Draco et mes frères. Je te suggère d'empaqueter quelques vêtements pour toi et Sirius pour quelques jours. Après je vous ramènerai. »**

Remus regarda Harry d'un air fatigué. Il ne pouvait sentir aucune mauvaise intention venir du garçon et, faisant confiance au loup qui était en lui, il décida de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Environ trente minutes plus tard Remus était prêt à partir aussi Harry rétrécit ses malles d'un mouvement de la main faisant sortir les yeux de la tête de Remus. Harry sourit d'un air affecté et ondula son autre main faisant apparaître devant eux un deuxième portail. Il fit signe à Remus de le traverser et quand son parrain honorifique passa dans le portail Harry le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Quand Remus émergea de l'autre côté du portail il vit qu'il se tenait sur la pelouse devant Poudlard. Il se tourna et observa pendant que Harry apparaissait à côté de lui et il observa le jeune sorcier faire disparaître le portail. Harry prit la main de Remus et le mena vers l'école.

**« Que faisons-nous de retour à l'école ? »** demanda un Remus déconcerté pendant qu'il marchait avec son filleul.

**« Tu verras. »** fut la seule réponse de Harry. Le regard espiègle d'Harry fit augmenter la curiosité de Remus. Qu'est ce que le garçon lui cachait ?

Remus regarda attentivement l'école avant d'entrer par la grande porte. L'école lui semblait plus jeune. Les pierres brillaient et quand il tourna son regard vers le lac et les bois il ne vit pas la cabane d'Hagrid. À l'intérieur il nota qu'il y avait beaucoup de peintures sur les murs et certaines statues utilisées pour orner l'entrée de l'école qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Maintenant il commençait vraiment à se sentir confus mais il suivit toujours Harry sans dire un mot mais en gardant sa baguette à portée de main au cas où quelque chose se produirait.

Ils trouvèrent les autres en train de les attendre dans la grande salle. Tous les enfants étaient assis à la table de Gryffondor mangeant tandis que Sirius se reposait avec quatre autres adultes discutant de sa transformation en animagus. Remus put entendre un des adultes indiquer à Sirius que c'était très dur de devenir un animagus si jeune et que cela signifiait qu'ils étaient puissants en fait.

Quand Sirius vit Remus, il sourit et se leva pour saluer son mari. Il l'étreignit et l'embrassa avant de lui demander s'il avait apprécié son voyage par un portail temporel. Sirius avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage quand il observa le jeu des émotions sur le visage de son mari.

Remus qui était toujours un peu confus et complètement stupéfait par ce qui venait de lui arriver au cours des dernières heures lui répondit. **« Bien c'est une manière différente de voyager. Un peu dans le genre du transplanage sans devoir se concentrer sur sa propre magie pour déplacer son corps… »** Puis Remus arrêta de parler et fronça les sourcils. **« Que veux-tu dire par portail temporel ? »**

Sirius rit doucement de la réponse que lui avait donnée son mari et du regard étonnant sur son visage. Naturellement Remus voyait le côté technique et pratique des choses. C'était une des choses qui faisaient de Remus ce qu'il était.

Harry se rapprocha en se tenant à côté de Remus et lui lança un regard inquiet. **« Remus s'il te plait, permets moi de te présenter certaines personnes qui me sont très chères. Une fois que ce sera fait, j'expliquerai certaines choses pour que tu comprennes ce qui se passe. »** Harry prit le bras de Remus et le mena vers la table principale où les fondateurs assis observaient les deux sorciers parler avec Harry.

Remus regarda les deux hommes et deux femmes assis devant lui. Il pâlit quand il les identifia à partir de peintures qu'il avait vues dans l'aile des professeurs de l'école. Les fondateurs portaient les couleurs de leur maison, ainsi il était facile pour Remus de dire qui était qui.

Voyant que son oncle avait reconnu sa famille Harry sourit et les présenta **« Remus, je veux que tu rencontres mes parents adoptifs ; ma mère Rowena Serdaigle et son mari ; mon père Godric Gryffondor. Voici mon oncle Salazar Serpentard et son épouse Helga Poufsouffle. »**

**« Vos… vos parents ? »** Demande Remus qui tomba par terre à l'introduction d'Harry.

**« Oui, quand Dumbledore m'a abandonné sur le seuil des Dursleys quelqu'un est venu, m'a pris et m'a amené ici afin que les fondateurs de Poudlard puissent m'élever et me préparer pour ma mission. Godric et Rowena m'ont officiellement adopté et m'ont également adopté avec une adoption de sang. Je suis maintenant l'héritier de Gryffondor. Mes autres parrains et marraines sont Salazar et Helga qui m'ont également aidé dans mon entraînement. Vous deux êtes toujours mes parrains mais à cette époque c'est Sal et tante Helga qui ont ce rôle. »**

Sirius marcha jusqu'à Remus et plaça ses bras autour de son amoureux. Il savait que Remus devait penser à un certain nombre de choses mais il était heureux pour Harry sachant que James et Lily n'auraient jamais pu aimer le garçon comme il devait être aimé.

Juste comme il allait demander à Harry une chambre où lui et Remus pourraient se reposer ; un flash de lumière éclaira la pièce. Un vieux sorcier ressemblant un peu à Dumbledore apparut devant eux. Sirius et Remus regardèrent le vieil homme avec curiosité. Le vieux sorcier avait une longue barbe blanche et de longs cheveux blancs. Il portait un manteau pourpre foncé et une robe longue avec des étoiles argent sur le bord de sa robe longue et de ses manches. Les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Harry firent haleter les deux hommes sous le choc.

**« Oncle Merlin, je ne t'attendais pas. » **Harry courut vers l'homme et l'étreignit. Draco qui était également heureux de voir son mentor marcha vers lui et étreignit aussi le vieil homme.

**« Hé les garçons, comment était votre année scolaire ? Je vois que vous nous avez amené de nouveaux visiteurs du futur. »**

Harry roula des yeux face à la vieille foulque folle**. « Je pense que tu sais déjà ce qui s'est passé. J'ai passé l'année à être traqué pour avoir parlé le fourchelangue et tout le monde pense que je suis l'héritier de Serpentard. »** Se tournant vers Salazar**. « Ne t'offense pas oncle Sal mais pour une raison stupide, tu n'as pas une très bonne réputation à mon époque et tout le monde pensait que j'allais les tuer ou les pétrifier en utilisant Benita, ton basilic animal de compagnie. Elle était sous un sortilège car elle ne m'a pas même reconnu. » **

Secouant la tête et ayant besoin de réconfort Harry se rapprocha de Draco qui put sentir la tension dans son amour. Draco le prit dans ses bras et lui dit que tout le monde aura oublié l'incident quand ils reviendront à l'école l'année prochaine.

Les sept adultes observèrent les deux jeunes garçons qui ne se gênaient pas pour montrer les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Godric lança un regard à Salazar ; les deux hommes comprenaient que beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites cette année et que les deux garçons étaient évidemment devenus très proches.

Harry se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas présenté ses deux parrains du futur se retourna et leur fit signe de se rapprocher d'eux. Une fois que Remus et Sirius se tenaient à côté de Merlin il les présenta.

**« Merlin, je veux que tu rencontres mon parrain Sirius Back et son mari Remus Lupin-Black. Ce sont eux qui prennent soin de moi et de mes frères dans le futur. »**

Le vieux sorcier regarda les deux hommes comme s'il les évaluait. Alors avec un sourire il les salua**. « Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer messieurs. Je me sens mieux sachant que Harry à quelques adultes dignes de confiance pour veiller sur lui ; Je le connais bien et il semble toujours trouver les problèmes. »**

Sirius et son mari rirent et inclinèrent la tête d'accord. **« Oui Harry à le talent de se retrouver dans des situations très compliquées. Mais nous nous disons que c'est normal pour le fils et le filleul des maraudeurs. »**

Merlin observa les deux nouveaux sorciers devant lui. Il pouvait dire de leurs auras qu'ils étaient des sorciers de la lumière avec un peu d'obscurité dans chacun d'eux. Il sentait le loup-garou dans Remus et se demandait si c'était cela qui avait causé l'obscurité en Sirius. Il devrait le lui demander plus tard ; en ce moment il devait parler avec les garçons au sujet de leur entraînement pour cet été. Il allait mettre Godric avec Drago pour qu'il l'entraîne au combat à l'épée et il lui montrerait comment transplaner et se téléporter. Il pouvait dire que le Serpentard blond deviendrait plus puissant en vieillissant, et comme les garçons avaient commencé à se lier la puissance de Draco allait certainement doubler. Il aurait donc besoin d'un entraînement supplémentaire pour apprendre comment gérer ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

**« Harry, Draco, est-ce que je peux vous dire un mot. »** Dit-il pendant qu'il marchait vers la table pour s'asseoir.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent de Merlin et se tinrent devant lui. Ils avaient le sentiment qu'ils allaient recevoir des nouvelles sur leurs entraînements.

**« Bien les garçons ; voici votre programme pour l'été. Harry tu vas apprendre à devenir animagus. J'ai le sentiment que tu auras plus d'une forme et ce serait une bonne chose pour que tu puisses exploiter cette capacité. Je veux aussi que tu apprennes les sortilèges de soins avec Helga. Ceci signifie que tu apprendras aussi quelques nouvelles potions avec Salazar et il te montrera comment les utiliser sur une personne, dans quel cas, ce qui se passera, quels effets et celles qui seront nécessaire au cours de la bataille. »** Il regarda Harry pour voir s'il avait compris. Harry acquiesça rapidement. Il aurait un été chargé.

Alors se tournant vers Draco, Merlin sourit du regard que le blond lui lançait. Le blond savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre il serait très occupé. Maintenant qu'il avait treize ans il pouvait apprendre beaucoup plus sur la magie.

**« Toi Draco, tu as eu une très grande augmentation de ton niveau de puissance magique. Cela se produit habituellement quand un sorcier atteint son treizième anniversaire ; mais dans ton cas, le changement est plus important que pour la plupart des jeunes sorciers et je pense que le lien d'âme que tu as avec Harry en est la cause. »**

À la mention d'une liaison d'âme, les deux garçons se regardèrent l'un l'autre sous le choc. Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils étaient toujours aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Merlin plaça une main sur l'épaule de Draco pour récupérer son attention.

**« Maintenant Draco, avec lui étant un seigneur de la lumière et toi son compagnon, cela fait que tu te dois d'être quelqu'un de puissant pour pouvoir être à ses côtés quand il lancera ses sortilèges les plus puissants. Aussi maintenant, ton corps s'ajuste à la demande de ton âme en ayant plus de puissance et je t'enseignerai comment manipuler tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Cet été je t'enseignerai comment transplaner à travers les salles de Poudlard et je t'enseignerai aussi comment te téléporter. Godric commencera des leçons de combat à l'épée et Salazar t'enseignera des potions avancées puisque tu as un don dans ce domaine. Avec le temps tu deviendras probablement l'un des plus grands maîtres de potions. Tu as déjà un des meilleurs enseignant dans votre ligne temporelle à Poudlard. Tu peux me croire mais très peu de maîtres de potion sont aussi naturellement doué que Severus Rogue. Tu travailles bien sous sa tutelle, continue mais avec la formation supplémentaire de Salazar tu apprendras des potions qui ont disparue au cours des siècles et qui n'existent plus à votre époque. Maintenant je pense que vous aurez beaucoup de travail tout les deux mais je laisse cette semaine pour faire un break. »**

Merlin finit son discours aux deux garçons puis, à la surprise de tous il se tourna vers Michael qui avait maintenant dix ans. **« Toi jeune homme, tu as la capacité de devenir un animagus. Il me semble que c'est un trait de famille Potter. Je ne serais pas étonné que dans quelques années Jamie en devienne un aussi. Je pense que vous rejoindrez votre frère dans son entraînement. Harry t'amènera à Prés au Lard demain matin et t'obtiendra une baguette magique. La baguette magique que tu obtiendras restera ici quand tu partiras et quand tu auras onze ans la baguette magique que tu retrouveras à ton époque sera la même comme pour Harry. Maintenant, je pense que tu devras commencer à apprendre les sorts basiques de première année. Je veux que tu commences bien ton début à l'école en septembre. Il va y avoir deux ans très durs pour Harry mais, avec ton appui à l'école, ce sera plus facile pour lui. »**

Michael qui était excité de commencer sa formation magique quelques mois plus tôt sauta presque de joie sur la table. Il commençait l'école en septembre, juste deux jours après ses onze ans. Il serait le plus jeune de son année. Alexandra secoua sa tête et lui dit de se calmer où elle lui lançait un sortilège. Elle sourit à Harry et décida de lui donner une bonne nouvelle.

**« Harry devine quoi. Je vais à Poudlard à votre époque avec toi. Merlin m'ajoutera à leurs livres magiques et ils ne sauront jamais que je ne suis pas censé être sur la liste des premières années. »**

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. **« Oui, j'espérais que papa soit d'accord quand je le lui ai demandé l'an dernier. Tu t'amuseras avec nous. Ce sera sympa d'avoir ma sœur là-bas, comme cela elle pourra m'empêcher d'avoir des problèmes. J'espère que tu seras répartie aussi à Serpentard. »** Harry rit quand Godric recracha son jus de citrouilles.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est »** dit l'homme. **« Est-ce que tout mes enfants vont aller dans une autre maison que la mienne ? »**

Alexandra rit nerveusement et roula des yeux. **« Non papa mais moi je serai probablement à Serdaigle puisque j'aime apprendre comme maman. »**

Godric soupira bruyamment et hérissa les cheveux de sa fille. **« Oh bien, peut être que les jumelles iront dans la maison Gryffondor. »** Les deux jeunes filles de huit ans levèrent les yeux du livre qu'elles étaient en train de lire et secouèrent leurs têtes en regardant leur père.

**« Désolé papa, mais nous sommes définitivement du matériel de Serdaigle. Nous pensons que le seul qui sera dans Gryffondor sera Mathius. »** Ils pointèrent du doigt le petit garçon de six ans avec une chevelure foncé qui jouait avec son animal de compagnie, un fléreur. Harry rit quand il vit son père avoir un soupir de soulagement à la pensée qu'au moins un de ses enfants serait dans sa maison.

Merlin rit aussi de la situation fâcheuse du seigneur Gryffondor. Alors, se rappelant de quelque chose d'important il se tourna vers les deux nouveaux venus. **« Maintenant Sirius, Remus nous avons besoin d'un serment sorcier de tous les deux disant que vous ne direz aucun des secrets de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il vous dise qu'il est d'accord pour que vous le fassiez. »**

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent l'un l'autre et regardent Harry. Ensemble ils acquiescèrent et sortirent leurs baguettes magiques. Après avoir prononcé leur serment un petit faisceau de lumière frappa le torse de Harry scellant leur serment. Harry sourit à ses deux parrains et leur donna une rapide étreinte. Sentant qu'ils devaient être seuls pour parler, Harry les traîna tout les deux par la main vers leurs nouveaux quartiers. C'était le même ensemble de pièce qu'ils auraient tous les deux dans le futur. À l'exception des meubles, tout était identique. Les deux hommes souhaitèrent un bon après-midi à Harry et lui dirent qu'ils le verraient pour le repas. Une fois que Harry les laissa seul Sirius se tourna vers son mari pour voir sa réaction. Remus semblait avoir été frappé par un hippogriffe.

**« Alors Amour, que penses tu de la situation ? »** Demanda Sirius tout en observant attentivement le visage de son amour.

Remus regarda son mari. **« Et bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je devine qu'Albus s'est trompé sur le jumeau qui a détruit Voldemort mais nous avions déjà cette impression quand nous avons rencontré Harry pour la première fois. Je suis simplement heureux de voir que Harry a eu une famille affectueuse toutes ces années. Avec sa puissance je ne peux pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Harry n'avait pas été bien élevé et était devenu un être des ténèbres. »**

**« Tu as raison Remus ; nous devons nous assurer que Harry soit toujours un adolescent heureux quand nous reviendrons à notre époque. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, plus le temps passe et plus Harry attire l'admiration et l'attention des étudiants de l'école. James commence à avoir du ressentiment pour Harry car il enlève la gloire de Jasmine. As-tu remarqué que lui et Lily se sont de plus en plus éloignés de Harry, Michael et Jamie cette année ? Je pense que d'ici un certain temps Harry commencera à avoir des problèmes avec sa propre famille. Et avec Michael qui montre assez tôt des signes d'une plus grande puissance que sa sœur… bien laisse-moi te dire que Cornedrue ne sera pas très heureux de cela. »**

Remus se frotta le menton alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce que Sirius venait juste de dire. Il pensait au comportement de James face à Harry depuis qu'il était revenu et il se rendait compte que son mari avait raison.

**« Je pense que tu as raison amour ; nous allons devoir garder un œil sur James et Lily pour nous assurer qu'ils ne feront rien qui puisse blesser Harry au delà de tout. Je pense également que nous devrons observer Dumbledore parce qu'il a Lily et James complètement sous son contrôle. Maintenant c'est calme et, avec un après-midi aussi excitant, je vais aller faire un petit somme. »** Remus regarda son mari avec des yeux fatigués.

Sirius embrassa Remus et le regarda aller dans leur chambre à coucher. Il savait que la pleine lune avait lieu dans trois jours et il devrait aller demander à Harry s'il y avait un endroit où Remus pourrait se transformer en sécurité pour lui et les autres. Après s'être assuré qu'un elfe de maison les réveillerait pour le repas, Sirius rejoignit son mari dans le lit pour le caresser.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

La première semaine de l'été passa rapidement ; Remus avait une salle où il pouvait se transformer sans risque avec Patmol le gardant et lui tenant compagnie. Les fondateurs étaient un peu étonné d'entendre qu'un humain sous forme animagus ne craignait rien quand il était en compagnie d'un loup-garou pendant la pleine lune. Ceci amena beaucoup de discussions entre les adultes et quand Sirius sortit de la salle le matin suivant et qu'il se transformait de nouveau portant Remus dans leurs quartiers, les fondateurs furent excités de voir que c'était vrai.

Harry leur dit que James et Sirius et le traître Pettigrew étaient devenu animagus durant leur cinquième année de façon à ce que Remus ne doive pas passer ses transformations seul. Harry n'avait pas parlé à Salazar de la potion tue-loup parce qu'elle avait été inventée à son époque par le parrain de Draco et la faire apparaître à cette époque pourrait changer le futur.

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent avec l'entraînement de Harry et Draco. Le jour avant que Sirius et Remus ne retournent à leur époque, Harry avait un duel d'entraînement avec Merlin. Une fois le duel terminé Harry se trouvait sur le sol à chercher son souffle. Pour la première fois, il avait pu durer au moins une heure et demi contre son mentor. Ses deux parrains avaient les mâchoires au niveau du sol. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rendu compte de la différence de puissance entre Harry et Jasmine. Maintenant, après avoir été témoins de la puissance énorme que possédait Harry, ils étaient stupéfait et remercièrent Merlin qu'il ne soit pas aux les bottes du seigneur des ténèbres.

Le jour où Remus et Sirius retournèrent à leur maison était rempli d'étreintes des enfants qui avaient appris à aimer ce couple amusant. Les fondateurs les invitèrent à revenir pour passer plus de temps avec Harry pendant les prochaines vacances. Les deux hommes en convinrent et firent déjà des plans pour partir loin de Poudlard pendant les quelques semaines de Noël.

Merlin fut celui qui les ramena à leur époque. Il ouvrit un portail directement dans leur appartement à Londres où les deux hommes pourraient dire qu'ils avaient décidés de partir pour des vacances surprises pour leur quinzième anniversaire de mariage qui était célébré il y a juste une semaine.

Quand ils revinrent à Poudlard, ils durent aider pour l'entraînement de Jasmine mais le cœur n'y était pas. Finalement ils notèrent que la jeune fille était juste une sorcière moyenne qui avait été formée plus tôt. Tout les deux pouvaient maintenant voir qu'elle ne survivrait pas cinq minutes face à Voldemort. Ils espéraient juste que Harry serait là pour la sauver quand elle serait forcée de lui faire face. Ils savaient que quand Voldemort montrerait son sale visage, Dumbledore jetterait la jeune fille au milieu de la guerre sans arrière pensée.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Pendant ce temps dans le passé, Michael s'exerçait très durement pour devenir un animagus. La manière dont Merlin le lui enseigna lui permettrait de réaliser cette transformation même s'il n'était pas magiquement mature; ce n'est pas une méthode très normale parce qu'elle ne nécessite pas une formation en métamorphose. Merlin l'avait appelée sa formation express; il sentait que le jeune garçon aurait besoin de cette capacité rapidement. Avant qu'ils ne commencent Michael prit une potion d'animagus qui lui permettait de découvrir qu'elle serait sa forme et il fut étonné de découvrir qu'il serait un Griffon comme son frère. La différence était que la forme de Harry était environ deux fois plus grande et avait des plumes en or dans ses ailes. La forme de Michael ressemblait à un lion surdimensionné avec des ailes brunes foncées. Tous les deux étaient magnifiquement beaux.

Vers la fin de l'été, Michael maîtrisait presque la transformation. Tout ce qu'il devait faire maintenant c'était d'apprendre à maintenir sa forme pendant de longues périodes. Harry lui promit qu'il continuerait à l'aider à s'entraîner en secret à l'école. Draco promit également de l'aider; l'été était passé et le blond était devenu un animagus sous la forme d'un tigre blanc et il aimait courir avec Harry pendant la nuit où ils ne pouvaient pas être vus.

Michael était excité parce qu'il commençait Poudlard cette année. Il aurait onze ans le trente août, aussi étudierait-il avec Alexandra qui venait à leur époque s'inscrire dans Poudlard en tant qu'étudiante né de parents moldus. Harry rit quand Merlin expliqua les problèmes qu'il avait eus pour modifier le livre des naissances pour prouver qu'Alexandra existait et devait recevoir sa lettre.

Tandis que Michael s'exerçait avec les autres, Rowena prit sur elle pour enseigner les bases de la magie à Jamie. Elle lui obtint une baguette magique d'entraînement et lui avait indiqué entre autres les sortilèges de premières années comme le sortilège de lévitation et le sort de Jambencoton, juste assez pour que le jeune garçon ne se sente pas abandonné quand les autres prendraient le train.

Ce qui la stupéfia c'était le don curatif qu'il possédait; Harry avait aussi ce don mais pas au même niveau que Jamie. Elle l'observa pendant un après-midi tandis qu'il jouait dehors avec d'autres enfants plus jeunes. Il courut vers le bord de la forêt quand une petite licorne boitant sortit du bois. La licorne pencha évidemment d'un côté tandis qu'elle marchait; après une inspection minutieuse il vit qu'il y avait une coupure d'environ douze centimètres de long sur une de ses jambes. Jamie s'approcha lentement de la petite créature et quand il fut assez proche il se mit à genoux et doucement se plaça du côté de la blessure. Ses mains brillèrent pendant quelques minutes mais quand elles cessèrent de briller il les éloigna de la jambe de la licorne dont la blessure avait disparu. Les yeux de Rowena s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Le garçon était un guérisseur naturel et il avait hérité de ses pouvoirs très tôt. Il devrait être formé par un maître guérisseur de sorte qu'il puisse rapidement avoir le contrôle de son nouveau don. Les guérisseurs Naturels étaient très rares, seulement un durant les deux cents dernières années était né. Elle sentit que la raison pour laquelle un des plus jeunes frères et le petit ami de Harry étaient tout deux si puissants c'était qu'ils auront un rôle dans la bataille finale, l'aider probablement à combattre les forces des ténèbres. Elle pensa que leur sœur devait probablement être aussi puissante mais comme l'enfant était corrompu par l'avarice et qu'elle avait seulement du mépris pour les autres, ses vrais pouvoirs qui avaient pour origine la lumière étaient bloqués, la faisant passer pour une sorcière moyenne. Plus tard dans la soirée, Rowena parla aux trois autres fondateurs et à Merlin leurs expliquant à eux ce qu'elle avait découvert au sujet du jeune homme. Merlin accepta d'emmener Jamie avec lui à une autre époque pendant quelques semaines. Il serait envoyé cent ans dans le futur à partir de l'époque des fondateurs vers un autre guérisseur Naturel pour être formé.

Les fondateurs en discutèrent mais ils furent d'accord, c'était Harry qui prendrait la décision finale puisque c'était de son petit frère dont ils parlaient. Une fois qu'ils expliquèrent à Harry ce qui était nécessaire pour la formation de Jamie il en convint rapidement. Harry amena Jamie dans sa chambre, ainsi il put expliquer au garçon de sept ans ce qui allait arriver. Jamie comprit qu'il devait apprendre à gérer son don pour qu'il puisse aider plus que quelques animaux blessés.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Le reste de l'été passa rapidement et comme l'année dernière, les cinq enfants retournèrent à l'époque de Harry par un portail temporel dans une des chambres qu'ils avaient louée au Chaudron Baveur. Les quatre garçons étaient heureux d'être de retour et s'impatientaient de montrer à Alexandra le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils passèrent la semaine à acheter leurs approvisionnements d'école et se renseigner sur tous les magasins qui étaient dans la rue. Harry s'arrêta plusieurs fois devant l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes mais il se retournait toujours quand il sentait les auras sombres venir de l'allée qui semblait sale.

Quand le premier septembre arriva, ils prirent le Poudlard Express pour aller de nouveau à l'école. Alexandra était stupéfiée de voir toutes les choses moldues et sorcières qui n'existaient pas à son époque. Se reposant dans leur compartiment ils ne furent pas étonnés quand Jasmine fit son entrée en frappant à la porte. Elle avait un air suffisant sur le visage pendant qu'elle regardait les enfants de ses parents. Harry roula ses yeux vers sa sœur.

**« Que veux-tu Jasmine ? »**

Jasmine leva un sourcil face à la tonalité ennuyée de son frère. **« Bien, il y a eu des choses importantes qui se sont produites dans le monde magique pendant que vous étiez chez vos parents moldus. Et je sais des choses sur le professeur de DFCM que vous ne savez pas. »**

Harry regarda sa sœur et secoua la tête. **« Si tu veux parler de l'évasion de Peter Pettigrew d'Azkaban nous le savons déjà ; nous l'avons lu dans ****La Gazette du Sorcier**** la semaine dernière. Et quant au professeur de DCFM je me fiche de savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui du moment que nous avons quelqu'un de compétant cette année ainsi je serais heureux cette année. »** Harry lança un dernier regard à sa sœur avant de retourner à sa partie d'échecs entre lui et Draco. Jasmine voyant que ses frères ne lui prêtaient pas l'attention qu'elle pensait mériter, elle se retourna en colère et s'en alla vers son propre compartiment. Elle devrait parler avec ses parents au sujet de l'attitude de ses frères. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils oublient quelle était leur place. Faisant des plans sur la façon dont elle les ferait punir elle se tourna et regarda dehors par la fenêtre tandis que Ron et Hermione jouaient à la Bataille Explosive.

Le reste du voyage en train fut assez tranquille jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête soudainement. Harry sentit un sentiment de froid et, d'une étrange manière il put entendre des cris et des pleurs dans sa tête. Ce qu'il ne réalisa pas c'est qu'il s'était évanoui et quand il se réveilla il était tenu par Draco et Remus qui se tenait dans leur compartiment avec sa baguette magique à la main. Harry se sentait malade et regarda Draco d'un air confus. Il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose de si froid et si mauvais excepté Voldemort.

Remus, voyant le visage de son filleul, sortit rapidement un grand morceau de chocolat et le donna à Harry.

**« Mange Harry, tu te sentiras mieux après. »**

Harry prit le chocolat et commença à le grignoter. Après quelques minutes, il commença à se sentir mieux. **« Que… qu'est-ce que c'était Remus ? »**

**« Ces créatures, Harry, sont les gardiens d'Azkaban. On les appelle des ****Détraqueur****s. Ils sont probablement à bord du train pour voir s'ils peuvent trouver Pettigrew. »**

Draco le regarda surpris. **« Mais pourquoi vérifient ils un train pleins d'étudiants ? »**

**« Les aurors qui le surveillaient dans sa cellule pensent qu'ils l'ont entendu marmonner quelque chose au sujet de la vengeance, de Poudlard et de faire payer quelqu'un. Aussi tout le monde pense qu'il se dirige vers Poudlard pour avoir James, Lily et Jasmine. »**

**« Mais pourquoi me causent-ils une si mauvaise réaction face à eux ? »** Harry commençait à devenir inquiet. Les Détraqueurs n'existaient pas à l'époque des fondateurs et il ne savait pas se défendre face à eux.

**« Je pense Harry qu'à un certain moment de ta vie tu dois avoir éprouvé quelque chose qui a du t'effrayer à un tel point que cela t'a laissé de très mauvais souvenirs dans ton subconscient. »**

Harry se gratta le haut de son nez pendant qu'il pensait. **« Quand ils viennent vers moi je peux entendre la voix d'une femme criant à quelqu'un de ne pas blesser son bébé, puis je peux voir une lumière verte. »**

Draco et Remus se regardèrent l'un l'autre, tout les deux pensant à la même chose. Harry voyait la nuit où il avait défait Voldemort. C'était parce qu'il s'était passé tellement de chose cette nuit là que Harry avait une telle réaction face aux détraqueurs. L'attaque de Voldemort et ses parents l'abandonnant à des personnes qui auraient pu l'entraîner très bas. Draco demanda à Harry s'il voulait jouer aux jeux d'échecs version sorcier pour le distraire. Avant de s'en rendre compte, ils arrivèrent à Prés au Lard. Harry, Draco et Jamie prirent place dans une des calèches sans chevaux tandis qu'Alexandra et Michael suivirent Hagrid vers les bateaux avec les autres premières années.

Une demi-heure plus tard dans la grande salle, les professeurs attendaient les nouveaux étudiants pour les répartir. Quand arriva le tour de Michael il plaça nerveusement le Choixpeaux sur sa tête. Après quelques minutes de discussion avec le chapeau il hurla finalement SERPENTARD. James arrêta presque de respirer sous le choc quand il vit son deuxième fils placé dans la maison du serpent. Harry regarda James d'un air suffisant tandis que lui et Draco lui souhaitaient la bienvenue à leur table. (Tu es servi idiot. Plus tu t'éloignes de tes fils, plus ils se détourneront facilement de toi et se rapprocheront de moi.). Harry secoua la tête face à ses pensées ; il savait qu'il faudrait plus que Michael devenant un Serpentard pour que James et Lily changent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alexandra était répartie à Serdaigle où elle savait qu'elle irait. Tandis qu'elle allait vers la table de sa maison, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un sourire rayonnant. Harry regarda ses parents discuter et les expressions de leurs visages… OH oui, que cette année va définitivement être intéressante.

**À suivre**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Auteur : **kungzoune_

_**Titre original :** Merlin's Legacy_

_**Rating :** M_

_**Genre :** Romance/Action/Aventure_

_**Couple :** Draco M./Harry P. (mais pas pour tout de suite) et Sirius B./Remus L._

_**Spoilers :** les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres._

**_&_**

_**État de la fic original :** 22 chapitres (Fini) _

_**État de la fic Française :** 11; **Fini :** 12 à 19 ; **En cours :** 20,21,22_

_**Ancienne traductrice :** Remus James Lupin ; **Nouvelles Traductrices :** La belle de caddix, Itsukiclai, Patti_

_**Bêta lectrice :** Vif d'or_

_**Correcteur :** Yupenda_

_**Chapitre traduit par :** La belle de caddix_

**_&_**

_**Avertissement :** Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin._

**_&_**

_**Résumé :** AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue._

_**Disclamer :** Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !_

**_&_**

_Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!_

_Merci pour vos reviews_

**_Eni et onarluca_**

_**Chapitre 11**_

Comme d'habitude, la troisième année de Harry à Poudlard commença calmement ; exception faite de ces détraqueurs bizarres se frayant un chemin au dessus du sol. A part cela, Harry était satisfait de sa vie. Son jeune frère avait été réparti dans la même maison que lui et sa sœur adoptive attendait désormais avec impatience de commencer l'école dans son propre temps. Il s'assit à la table des Serpentards en pensant aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés pendant l'été, et le premier souvenir lui venant l'esprit fut celui qui concernait Draco.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**FLASHBACK**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Salazar et Helga avaient sentit la solitude du jeune sorcier pendant leur dernière visite, alors ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de lui donner une famille lorsqu'il reviendrait les voir à leur époque. Environ une semaine après le retour des quatre garçons, les deux fondateurs vinrent voir Draco pour parler avec lui.

Salazar paraissait nerveux et se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, tandis que Helga semblait plus pâle. Leur attitude surpris Draco, car ils paraissaient toujours très sûrs d'eux et décontractés avec lui.

Salazar s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer à parler. **« Bien, Draco. Te souviens-tu l'autre jour quand nous t'avons dit, Helga et moi, vouloir te parler ? »**

Drago acquiesça et attendit que Salazar continue.

**« Bon… Helga et moi avons une proposition à te faire… »** Helga le coupa. **« Ce que Salazar essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que nous voudrions t'adopter et faire de toi un de nos enfants. »**

Draco s'assit, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Il regarda les deux fondateurs des questions plein les yeux. Lorsque Helga lui sourit, il le lui rendit et se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras.

**« Je serais honoré de devenir votre fils. Vous m'avez donner plus d'amour les seules fois où je vous ai rencontrés que pendant toutes ces années avec mes vrais parents. » **Helga serra fort Draco dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots provenir de son épaule où la tête du jeune homme était enfouie. **« Chut… Chut mon cœur, tout va bien. Nous pourrons maintenant te protéger et t'aimer comme l'un des nôtres. »**

Draco regarda le visage de sa future mère. Le sourire qu'il lui fit montrait bien plus qu'un long discours. Salazar les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, et lorsqu'ils eurent tous les trois retrouvé leurs esprits, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour annoncer à tous leur décision d'adopter Draco, ainsi que l'accord de ce dernier. Les jours qui suivirent furent consacrés à l'organisation de la cérémonie d'adoption qui se déroulerait au Manoir Serpentard. Harry se trouvait à côté de son amour lorsque les deux fondateurs firent leurs vœux et donnèrent leur sang à Drago. Godric et Rowena devinrent ses parrain et marraine, tandis que Sirius et Rémus devinrent ses oncles de cœur. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu un tel sourire sur le visage de Draco depuis ces quelques derniers jours. Le blond adorait appeler Salazar 'Papa' et Helga 'Maman'. Les quatre filles de Salazar acceptèrent rapidement leur nouveau frère et bientôt, elles adorèrent leur grand frère qui le leur rendit bien.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FIN DU FLASHBACK /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco était désormais devenu un vrai Serpentard . Quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine avec Harry, un elfe de maison l'avait appelé Seigneur Serpentard. Il avait rayonné à l'écoute de ce titre, pas parce que cela lui conférait de nouveaux statuts, mais bien parce que cela signifiait qu'il avait maintenant une famille qui l'aimait et qui s'inquiéterait de son sort.

Septembre fut un mois ennuyeux, exception faite du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dont le professeur n'était autres que l'un de ses oncles Rémus Lupin, et Soins aux Créatures Magique qui serait désormais dispensé par Hagrid. Un jour, Sirius vint en classe pour aider à donner DCFM, rendant la matière à apprendre plus gaie ; il remplaçait également Rémus quelques jours sur le mois. Harry aimait beaucoup ce cours et il apprenait actuellement pas mal de choses qui n'étaient pas enseignées au temps des fondateurs.

Dans la plupart de ses autres cours, la matière était presque exactement la même que celle donnée à l'époque de ses parents adoptifs, à l'exception de quelques sorts, ce qui rendait les cours très faciles et un peu ennuyeux pour lui.

De plus, maintenant que Draco avait appris pas mal de choses de ce que Harry connaissait, le jeune homme blond trouvait également les cours plus faciles et moins attrayants.

Lorsque octobre arrivaDraco commença à se sentir frustré ; il semblerait que son père ait donné des ordres aux deux boulets, Crabbe et Goyle, afin de le surveiller. Voulant garder leur relation secrète, les jeunes hommes devaient se montrer plus malins que ces deux idiots s'ils voulaient pouvoir passer du temps seuls. Le blond avait la mauvaise impression que les deux autres garçons rapportaient tout ce qu'il faisait avec son petit ami à Malefoy Senior. Harry essayait de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il le protègerait quoi qu'il arrive. Il lui rappela également qu'ils ne pouvaient pas pénétrer dans leur chambre privée dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Draco lui fit un sourire de remerciement et cessa de s'inquiéter tellement à propos de son père.

**« Tu sais Draco, si jamais il t'oblige à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire, ou s'il veut te blesser, je peux à tout moment t'envoyer au temps des Fondateurs pendant quelques temps pour rester avec nos parents. »** Draco lui sourit et lui dit qu'il y songerait.

On était à la mi-octobre et la première rencontre de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Serpentard arriva à grands pas. Le temps était très mauvais et Harry avait vraiment du mal à distinguer les mouvements à plus d'un mètre devant lui. Finalement, au bout de deux heures de match, il aperçut l'éclat du Vif d'Or et commença à chercher après. Le Vif d'Or commença à monter de plus en plus haut, mais Harry le suivait toujours. Lorsque enfin il ne lui restait plus qu'à tendre le bras pour l'attraper, il sentit l'air autour de lui devenir plus froid. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un détraqueur voler près de lui. Volant de gauche à droite, il essaya de semer le détraqueur, mais ce dernier fut rejoint par tout un groupe entier de ces créatures, et Harry se sentit mal. Après quelques minutes, il ne put lutter plus longtemps et s'évanouit. Il atterrit inconscient sur le sol et ne put donc pas remarquer que le Professeur Dumbledore avait ralentit sa chute.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin à l'infirmerie ; la première chose qu'il vit fut Drago, assit sur une chaise, en train de lire son manuel de potions. Lorsque le blond remarqua que son petit ami était réveillé, il lui sauta dessus et lui donna un énorme baiser sur les lèvres.

**« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me faire peur à ce point ! Que s'est-il passé ? »** Draco paraissait très pâle et ses yeux montraient son inquiétude.

**« Draco, j'ai été attaqué par au moins vingt détraqueurs pendant que j'était en train de voler et je ne suis pas arrivé à les semer. Je dois trouver un moyen de me défendre contre eux. »** Harry semblait effrayé ; Draco retourna rapidement sur son siège quand il entendit des pas se diriger vers eux.

Harry leva les yeux vers James, Lily, Sirius et Rémus se tenir près de son lit. Lily lui tendit une boîte de Chocogrenouilles et lui donna une bise sur sa joue, à la grande surprise du jeune sorcier.

**« J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu tomber de ton balai. »** Elle écarta une mèche rebelle de son visage et jeta un coup d'œil au bandage qui entourait sa tête. Harry observa sa mère avec un regard confus. _**(Pourquoi s'inquiète-t'elle soudainement pour moi ?)**_ Pensa-t'il. Haussant les épaules, il se tourna vers Draco pour lui demander qui avait gagné le match.

**« Je suis désolé de te dire que Serdaigle a gagné, car son attrapeur a réussi à trouver le Vif d'Or. »**

Harry sembla désappointé. James décida que c'était le moment de lui révéler les autres mauvaises nouvelles. Il plaça une pile de morceaux de bois sur ses genoux.

**« Je suis désolé Harry ; lorsque tu es tombé de ton balai, celui-ci a volé jusqu'au saule cogneur. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas réparable. » **Harry haleta et regarda son balai adoré qui était en pièces détachées. Il se tourna vers Draco et celui-ci put voir toute la tristesse de Harry.

**« Nous trouverons une solution avant le prochain match Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. »** Dit le blond. Harry sourit à son petit ami secret et le remercia chaleureusement. Quelques heures plus tard, il fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie avec la consigne stricte de ne pas se fatiguer de trop pendant les quelques jours prochains. Le même jours après le cours de DCFM, Harry alla voir Rémus et lui demanda comment il avait fait pour éloigner le détraqueur dans le train.

**« Ce que j'ai fait, Harry, c'était le sort du Patronus. C'est un charme qui empêche les détraqueurs de t'approcher. Si tu veux, je peux te l'apprendre. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour l'apprendre. »**

**« Merci Rémus ; quand penses-tu que nous pourrions travailler sur ce sort ?**

Rémus regarda son calendrier lunaire derrière son bureau. **« Et bien nous devrons attendre au moins deux semaines avant que je ne puisse t'aider. Je te contacterai pour te dire l'endroit et l'heure… Est-ce que ça ira pour toi ?″**

**« Bien sûr… Euh… Serait-il possible que tu l'enseignes aussi à Draco ? J'ai peur parce qu'il est tout le temps avec moi, alors ce serait bien s'il apprenait comment ce charme fonctionne. »**

Rémus sourit à son filleul. **« Bien sûr, si Draco veut également apprendre ce sort, tu n'as qu'à l'amener avec toi quand je t'appellerai. »**

Harry quitta le bureau de Rémus rassuré. Il avait été averti par Godric que bien des choses avaient changé au cours des siècles, et qu'il devrait apprendre ces nouveautés dans son propre temps, celle-ci en faisait partie.

**§§§§§§**

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry et Draco se trouvaient dans le bureau de Rémus un samedi après-midi. Sirius se trouvait là aussi pour s'assurer que tout irait bien. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient découvert que lorsque Harry se trouvait face à un épouvantard, ce dernier se transformait en détraqueur. Ils décidèrent donc d'en utiliser un pour apprendre le sort du partonus. Rémus avertit Harry que cela ne donnerait pas exactement les mêmes effets qu'un vrai détraqueur, mais que c'était un bon moyen pour débuter.

Rémus expliqua aux deux jeunes sorciers comment fonctionnait le charme du Patronus et ce qu'ils devaient penser pour pouvoir conjurer ce sort correctement. Ils s'entraînèrent à dire l'incantation pendant quelques minutes, puis Rémus lâcha l'épouvantard. Harry essaya de conjurer le sort, mais se retrouva rapidement sur le sol inconscient. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il vit autour de lui ses trois amis le regardant avec inquiétude.

**« Je vais bien. Je dois juste m'entraîner encore un peu. »**

Rémus observa Harry avec un regard pensif. **« Harry, quel souvenir as-tu utilisé pour effectuer ton sort ? »**

Ce dernier s'assit et sourit au loup-garou. **« J'ai pensé à la première fois que tante Helga m'a appris à voler sur un balai. »**

Rémus rit tout bas en pensant à la jeune femme en train d'apprendre à son filleul à voler. **« Je pense que tu devrais utiliser un souvenir plus fort ; cherche au plus profond de toi le souvenir le plus fort que tu aies, celui qui te fait sentir comme si tu pouvais soulever des montagnes. »**

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Drago, puis de l'observer attentivement. Ce dernier rougit sous le regard de Harry. Il avait une idée de ce à quoi Harry devait penser.

**« Je pense avoir trouvé mon souvenir le plus spécial ; je suis prêt à essayer encore une fois. »** Harry se leva et fit face à l'armoire dans laquelle avait été enfermé l'épouvantard. Rémus tendit sa baguette et l'armoire s'ouvrit.

Harry se concentra et cria : ″**EXPECTRO PATRONUM !″( à vérifié)**

Une brume argentée sortit de sa baguette et l'épouvantard se tint à distance pendant quelques secondes, après, Harry se retrouva une fois de plus sur le sol. Après avoir mangé un peu de chocolat, il essaya encore. Il y arriva enfin après six essais. Il était capable de tenir à distance le détraqueur pendant quelques minutes. Rémus le regarda et, voyant combien il était fatigué, il demanda à Harry de s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe et de regarder Draco s'exercer. Le brun acquiesça d'un air fatigué et donna un baiser de bonne chance à son petit ami avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau au fond de la classe, près de Sirius. L'animagus fit manger plus de chocolat à Harry, lui permettant de retrouver son énergie. Sirius était toujours très content de voir que son filleul réussissait un exploit que même les plus grands sorciers avaient du mal à accomplir. _**(Et bien maintenant je peux vraiment voir l'étendue réelle des pouvoirs de Harry.)**_ Sirius sourit et informa Rémus que l'adolescent brun était remis et qu'il était assez bien pour débuter l'entraînement de Draco. Harry revint à l'avant de la classe, comme cela l'épouvantard pourrait se transformer en détraqueur, afin que Draco puisse s'exercer.

Le sorcier blond avait écouté ce que Rémus avait dit. Il se retrouva lui aussi au sol quelques fois avant de pouvoir obtenir une brume argentée sortant de sa baguette. Cela lui prit deux fois plus d'essais que Harry pour avoir des résultats, mais il n'abandonna pas avant de réussir. Ce fut donc deux Serpentards très heureux qui retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Ils rencontrèrent Severus sur le chemin du retour et quand ce dernier leur demanda comment s'était passé l'entraînement, les deux garçons lui expliquèrent rapidement qu'ils étaient désormais capables de faire apparaître une brume assez efficace pour éloigner les détraqueurs pendant quelques minutes.

Severus les regarda avec fierté, il avait toujours essayé d'encourager son filleul Draco à travailler dur. Ainsi que de faire ses propres choix sans avoir à suivre les traces de Lucius. Apparemment Harry avait une influence positive sur Draco. Montrant son approbation, il donna dix points à chaque garçon pour la conjuration du sort. Les deux Serpentards remercièrent leur directeur de maison et le quittèrent pour se rendre dans leur chambre où ils pourraient passer un peu de temps calmement ensemble. Une heure plus tard, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**§§§§§§**

Aux vacances de Noël, les deux garçons étaient capables de conjurer un partonus corporel ; celui de Harry représentait un lion, tandis que celui de Draco était un petit dragon. Décembre avait été un mois très amusant. Pettigow avait été vu aux alentours de Pré-au-Lard, et les sorties des étudiants dans le village étaient encore plus surveillées par les professeurs, mais aussi par des aurors. A la plus grande horreur de Jasmine et à la grande satisfaction de Draco, ses sorties à Pré-au-Lard furent annulées pour des raisons de sécurité. Mais alors que le jeune homme blond semblait réfléchir à propos de quelque chose, il se tourna vers Harry et frissonna.

**« Ils ont annulé ses sorties pour sa sécurité, mais pas les tiennes. Je suppose qu'ils ne considèrent pas que ta sécurité est si importante. »**

**« C'est bon Draco. Je sais très bien que ma sœur est la plus importante pour eux. »** Harry sourit à son amour et prit sa main pendant qu'ils se baladaient dans le village pour des achats de dernière minute avant les fêtes de fin d'année.

**§§§§§§**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était fin prêt pour passer soi-disant ses vacances de Noël avec les Dursley, lorsque Lily entra dans le dortoir des Serpentards en le cherchant. Draco qui finissait également ses bagages et attendait Harry dans la salle commune, vit la sorcière rousse traverser l'entrée de leur salle commune. Celle-ci devint immédiatement silencieuse quand les étudiants virent un autre professeur que leur directeur de Maison apparaître devant eux. Lily regarda autour d'elle et vit Draco. Elle le rejoignit et lui demanda s'il savait où se trouvait Harry.

L'expression de Draco ne montrait rien de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser lorsqu'il lui répondit : **« Harry est dans notre chambre en train de terminer ses bagages pour retourner à Londres. Sa famille moldue nous attend pour les vacances. »**

Lily remercia Draco et se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit d'être autorisée à entrer. Lorsque l'adolescent ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir sa mère devant lui.

**« Oui, puis-je t'aider Lily ? »** Sa voix était froide, rendant la sorcière un peu nerveuse à propos du sujet dont elle voulait lui parler.

**« Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tes bagages. James et moi avons décidé que tu passerais Noël avec nous cette année. »**

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand sous le choc. **« Non, je ne pense pas… Tante Pétunia a prévu des choses pour nous cinq. Nous nous sommes assurés de cela. »**

**« Je suis désolée Harry, nous avons déjà envoyé un hibou à Pétunia pour lui faire savoir que Draco et toi n'iriez pas là-bas cette année. Il est temps que tu passes plus de temps avec nous et que nous apprenions à mieux nous connaître. »**

**« Mais… »**

Lily le coupa. **« J'ai déjà parlé avec Severus et lui ai dit que son filleul resterait au château pour les vacances. Vous pourrez passer du temps ensemble, mais tu seras avec nous la plupart du temps. »**

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. _**(Il n'est pas question que je passe la plupart de mes vacances séparé de Draco.)**_

**« Très bien, je viendrai. Mais Draco vient avec nous dans nos quartiers. Il peut venir dans ma chambre. C'est mon petit ami et je ne veux pas être séparé de lui. C'est ça ou je vais chez tante Pétunia. »** Harry se redressa et croisa le bras en attendant la réponse de sa mère.

Lily regarda son fils et _frissonna_. **« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble. N'êtes-vous pas un peu jeunes pour cela ? »**

**« Pas vraiment, après tout je suis resté seul durant la majeure partie de ma vie et j'ai grandi assez rapidement comme Draco l'a fait sous la coupe de son père. Maintenant que décides-tu. Si je dois supporter votre présence pendant les vacances, je veux au moins avoir Draco près de moi. »**

Lily regarda Harry avec tristesse. Elle était bouleversée que son fils ne se considérait pas comme faisant partie de leur famille. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, James et elle n'avaient jamais essayé de se rapprocher de lui.

**« Très bien Harry, je vais appeler un elfe de maison pour qu'il prenne tes affaires et celles de Draco et qu'il les range dans votre chambre dans nos quartiers. »**

Harry remercia sa mère entre ses dents et sortit de la chambre pour prévenir Draco à propos du changement de plan. Le blond grimaça lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils ne pourraient pas retourner au temps des Fondateurs cette année. Il avait vraiment été heureux d'aller là-bas les deux Noël précédents. Sachant à quoi Draco était en train de penser, Harry se rapprocha et lui glissa à l'oreille.

**« N'oublie pas Amour que je peux nous conduire à la maison et revenir ici sans que personne ne sache que nous étions partis. J'ai en tête de nous y conduire une fois que nous aurons rassemblé Michael, Alexandra et Jamie. Nous serons de retour cinq minutes après être partis, comme ça nous ne nous verrons pas partir. »**

Draco sourit à son amour aux cheveux noirs. Oui, ça pourrait bien être de bonnes vacances après tout.

**§§§§§§**

Harry, Draco et les autres avaient quitté leur temps pendant quelques minutes, mais ils avaient passé une semaine au temps des Fondateurs. Sirius et Rémus les avaient accompagnés. Harry trouvait cela étrange de fêter noël deux fois sur quelques semaines. Lorsqu'il revint à son époque, il ramena Samuel, son serpent, avec lui. Depuis que tout le monde savait qu'il parlait fourchelangue, il avait décidé de garder son familier avec lui. Draco aimait aussi le serpent et était heureux qu'il puisse rester avec eux dans leur chambre.

Un matin dans les quartiers des Potters, Harry et Draco furent réveillés par des cris provenant du salon. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ils s'arrêtèrent sous le choc en voyant que Jasmine était debout sur la table, tandis que James et Lily essayaient d'envoyer des sorts à Samuel qui se cachait sous le divan. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers ses parents. Il prit les deux baguettes et le plaça sur la table à côté de lui. Il se retourna et commença à rassurer Samuel en lui disant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et qu'il pouvait sortir de sa cachette.

Le serpent sortit timidement de la protection du divan et rejoignit Harry. Il lui expliqua qu'il était couché sur le tapis devant la cheminée pour rester au chaud. Il raconta qu'il était en train de réfléchir lorsqu'une fille paumée entra et commença à crier et à paniquer. Harry sourit à l'entente du nom que son serpent avait donné à Jasmine : une fille paumée. L'adolescent se pencha pour laisser Samuel monter sur son bras et se retourna pour regarder les Potters.

**« Voici Samuel, mon familier. Je l'ai pris avec moi il y a quelques temps parce que je pouvais facilement parler avec lui. Il est très intelligent et peu comprendre le français , mais il n'écoutera personne d'autre à part moi ou Draco. Il sait bien qu'il ne peut attaquer personne, donc vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de lui. Il est venimeux, mais il est bien entraîné et ne vous attaquera pas, sauf si c'est pour me défendre ou si je lui en donne l'ordre. Donc pas de panique si vous le voyez près de vous. Il n'y a rien à craindre de lui, de plus il passe la majeure partie de son temps à dormir et aime beaucoup se trouver où il fait chaud, ce qui fait qu'en hiver il restera la plupart du temps près de la cheminée. »**

James et Lily regardèrent le serpent avec un peu de méfiance dans les yeux. Hary sourit simplement et se dirigea vers eux et les incita à caresser son serpent. Lily le toucha lentement et trouva que ses écailles étaient très douces. Elle sourit à son fils et lui demanda d'avertir ses deux frères à propos du serpent pour qu'ils n'aient pas la même surprise que Jasmine. Harry ricana et leur dit que Michael et Jamie avaient déjà rencontré Samuel et qu'ils l'aimaient tous les deux.

**§§§§§§**

Au matin de Noël, Harry et Draco étaient blottis étroitement l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Harry lorsque Michael et Jamie sautèrent sur eux en criant **« JOYEUX NOËL ! LEVEZ-VOUS ! NOUS VOULONS OUVRIR NOS CADEAUX ! »** Draco grogna et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry. Sa respiration chaude avait beaucoup d'effet sur le corps du brun.

**« Nous arrivons dans cinq minutes. »** dit leur grand frère. Les deux jeunes garçons râlèrent un peu, mais les laissèrent seuls pendant quelques minutes. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la chambre, Harry agita sa main et lança un sort pour bloquer la porte et insonoriser la pièce. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda son amoureux dormir pendant quelques minutes. Après avoir regardé son bel endormi, ses yeux brillèrent d'une drôle de lueur. Ayant treize ans, il avait quelques envies dues au fait qu'il était un adolescent bourré d'hormones. Il rampa sous les couvertures et commença à chatouiller le cou de son amour avec sa langue.

Après quelques secondes, il sentit que Draco se réveillait. Lorsque ce dernier commença à rigoler, Harry sut qu'il était maintenant bien réveillé, alors il commença à lui chatouiller les côtes. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un véritable affrontement qui laissa les deux garçons essoufflés. Lorsque Harry arrêta d'embrasser son amoureux, il leva les yeux et vit deux yeux gris embrumés l'observant.

**« Joyeux Noël Drago ! »**

**« Joyeux Noël Harry! »** Draco sourit avant de sauter sur Harry à qui il retourna les chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter. Une demie heure plus tard, les deux garçons étaient lavés et habillés. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de leur chambre, ils durent faire face à deux garçons fâchés.

**« Je croyais que vous aviez dit cinq minutes. Que s'est-il passé ? »** demanda Jamie alors qu'il se tenait debout, les bras croisés en toisant Harry.

Harry rougit et maugréa quelque chose à propos de blonds irrésistibles, faisant protester Draco. Les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers le salon où les trois autres étaient déjà levés. Les parents de Harry et sa sœur étaient assis sur le tapis en attendant les garçons. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, James leva sa baguette et les cadeaux de tout le monde volèrent vers leur destinataire.

La pile de Harry, Michael et Jamie était beaucoup plus petite que celle de Jasmine. Harry, qui n'attendait plus rien des Potters ne dit rien et se contenta d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Jamie d'un autre côté, était assez âgé pour se rendre compte de ce genre de choses. Les sourcils froncés, il compta quatre cadeaux pour lui tandis qu'il en compta douze pour Jasmine. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que Harry et Michael avaient aussi reçu quatre cadeaux comme lui. Draco qui avait déjà déballé ses propres présents le regarda et vit que le plus jeune garçon regardait autour de lui et se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait dans sa famille. Il attira l'attention de Harry sur son petit frère d'un coup de coude. Celui-ci vit que Jamie ne disait rien, mais ses yeux perdirent de leur brillance quand il réalisa que ses parents ne les aimaient pas autant que sa sœur.

Sentant que cela perturbait vraiment Jamie, Harry le prit sur ses genoux et le serra dans ses bras pour lui donner du réconfort. Le grand frère regarda dans les yeux de son petit frère et vit que son monde venait tout juste de s'écrouler. Michael qui était plus âgé, avait déjà perdu toute illusion sur ses parents quelques années auparavant. Les trois garçons s'assirent tout près les uns des autres en regardant leur sœur ouvrir cadeaux après cadeaux. Sirius et Rémus entrèrent à ce moment et passèrent leurs bras autour des trois garçons Potter pour les réconforter. Cela brisait le cœur de Rémus de voir comment James et Lily favorisaient Jasmine et ne cherchaient même pas à cacher leur préférence. Sirius, qui tenait Harry dans ses bras, était en train de bouillir de rage. Il s'apprêtait à se disputer avec son très cher meilleur ami.

Après quelques minutes, James remarqua que les garçons étaient silencieux. Il se tourna vers eux et ce qu'il vit le fit pâlir et il déglutit nerveusement. Ses deux amis étaient en train de lui faire des yeux noirs tandis que Harry le regardait avec ses yeux d'un vert étrange qui avaient toujours semblé voir dans son âme. Michael regardait James de ses yeux turquoise avec colère, et Jamie, dont les grands yeux bruns étaient pleins de larmes, semblait s'accrocher à Harry comme à sa vie. James frissonna : comment se faisait-il que ses trois fils avaient des yeux ayant une telle intensité, le faisant détourner les yeux avec honte. Les yeux de Harry brillaient de pouvoir, ceux de Michael brillaient d'intelligence malgré son âge tandis que ceux de Jamie étaient remplis de vie et d'une sagesse qui ne devrait jamais apparaître dans les yeux d'un garçon de huit ans. James était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose chez ses fils qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ils ne pouvaient juste pas être plus puissants que Jasmine, car elle était la fille-qui-a-survécu, mais quelque chose était définitivement différant chez ses fils.

Lily, qui félicitait sa fille, ne remarqua aucunement que ses fils étaient anormalement calmes. Lorsqu'elle leva finalement les yeux, elle remarqua que James était pâle, tandis que Sirius et Rémus le regardaient. **« Que se passe-t'il ? »** demanda-t'elle totalement innocemment. Sirius se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard méprisant.

L'animagus en colère commença à crier sur ses deux amis. **« Pourquoi demandez-vous donc à Harry et aux deux garçons de rester avec vous pour Noël si vous les traitez de la sorte ? Aimez-vous donc tant exhiber tous les cadeaux que vous offrez à Jasmine juste devant le nez de vos fils ? Pour l'année prochaine, les garçons viendront avec Rémus et moi, au moins nous pourrons leur donner un Noël décent sans qu'ils ne se sentent exclus. »** Sirius se leva en soupirant et entraîna les enfants vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Draco avait assisté à la scène sur le côté, se sentant triste pour son petit ami et ses frères. Il les suivit hors du quartier des Potters en laissant les deux adultes et Jasmine seuls pour le restant de la journée.

Draco prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et la serra en signe de réconfort. Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lui chuchota. **« Peut-être que nous pourrions partir tous les six plus tard pour voir tes parents adoptifs. Nous pourrions être revenus quelques minutes après être partis et personne n'en saurait rien. »**

Harry se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Ils discutèrent de leur plan aux autres en s'assurant d'avoir placé un sort d'intimité autour d'eux afin que personne ne puisse les entendre. Ils décidèrent de partir le soir même après le souper.

Après avoir passé la plupart de la journée dehors à jouer dans la neige, Harry les fit tous partir vers le temps des Fondateurs. Ils atterrirent là-bas quelques instants après être revenus de leur premier voyage. Les Fondateurs les accueillirent les bras grands ouverts. Harry leur expliqua pourquoi ils étaient revenus si vite, et avec l'autorisation de ce dernier, ils se dirigèrent vers Jamie qui semblait encore un peu triste. Rowena, sentant que le petit Jamie avait tout particulièrement besoin de câlins, le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort près d'elle pendant qu'il pleurait, son pauvre petit cœur brisé. Harry prit Godric à part et lui expliqua exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin là pendant l'ouverture des cadeaux avec les autres Potters. Le fondateur de Gryffondor secoua la tête de dépit en voyant le genre de personnes qui avaient été envoyées dans sa maison dans le futur.

Rowena garda Jamie dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe endormi. Elle le mit dans un lit dans ses quartiers et lui déposa un baiser sur le front après l'avoir bordé. Elle appela un elfe de maison pour que celui-ci le surveille, et quitta la chambre pour retrouver les autres. Durant le trajet vers la Grande Salle, sa magie crépitait autour d'elle. Elle était trop en colère pour pouvoir garder sa magie sous contrôle. Elle gardait en mémoire toutes ces années de souffrance pendant lesquelles elle avait été incapable d'avoir un enfant avant que Harry n'arrive, la peine qu'elle avait eue à ce moment là. Alors penser que cette autre femme traitait ses enfants comme cela… Et bien, ça la mettait encore plus en colère à cette pensée. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, Godric et Harry comprirent immédiatement que Rowena était en train de perdre le contrôle, alors ils se dirigèrent vers elle et l'entourèrent de leurs bras. Sentant l'amour de son mari et celui de son fils, elle se calma et put enfin reprendre le contrôle de sa magie.

Lorsqu'elle revint à son état normal, tout le monde soupira de soulagement. Tous les Fondateurs étaient capables de faire s'écrouler Poudlard s'ils perdaient contrôle. Après cela, tout le monde s'assit à la table des professeurs en discutant de la vie qu'avaient vécu les deux jeunes garçons avec leurs parents. Il fut décidé que dès que Harry aurait vaincu Voldemort, Sirius et Rémus prendraient soin des garçons jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses dix-sept ans et soit majeur. A ce moment là, il pourrait utiliser la voie juridique pour déclarer ses parents inaptes et obtenir le droit de prendre soin de ses frères. Ils discutèrent de cela jusque tard dans la nuit et, quand ils terminèrent, ils avaient établi un plan. Ils se séparèrent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de regagner leurs quartiers pour se reposer.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent rapidement ; les adultes passèrent leur temps à soigner le cœur brisé de Jamie. Harry se promis qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais les Potter ruiner leur noël encore une fois. L'année prochaine il ferait tout ce qu'il sera possible pour qu'ils passent ces vacances loin d'eux. Après ces deux jours, le groupe firent leurs au revoirs aux Fondateurs et Harry les ramena dans leur temps environ deux minutes après être partis.

**§§§§§§**

Le reste des vacances de noël se déroula sans encombres. Harry et Draco essayaient de se ménager quelques moments seul à seul et ils continuaient à pratiquer leur patronus avec Sirius et Rémus. Lorsque Dumbledore entendit que les deux adolescents pouvaient produire un patronus il avait été surpris. Il demanda à ce que les deux professeurs de DCFM enseignent également ce charme à Jasmine. Lorsque Harry apprit la nouvelle, il souhaita bonne chance aux deux hommes, car il savait que sa sœur n'avait pas la puissance pour exécuter ce sort. **« Elle pourrait en être capable dans quelques années, mais pour le moment elle n'y arrivera tout simplement pas. »** expliqua-t-il à Draco et Rémus en se dirigeant vers sa classe. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasmine arriva accompagnée de James. Harry pesta silencieusement lorsqu'il vit James entrer dans la classe, le moment de calme avec son oncle Rémus était terminé.

James regarda Rémus expliquer à Jasmine ce qu'elle devait faire pour exécuter un patronus. Il demanda à Harry et Draco de lui montrer ce qu'ils savaient faire. James était choqué de voir les deux puissantes formes sortir des baguettes des deux adolescents. A la fin de la journée, Jasmine n'était même pas capable de sortir une petite brume de sa baguette. Le père des jumeaux n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa précieuse fille n'arrivait pas à conjurer un sort alors que Harry y arrivait. Il regarda son fils qui se tenait près du jeune Malefoy lui chuchotant quelque chose. Le sorcier brun, sentant le regard de son père sur lui, se retourna et le regarda.

James resta pantois lorsqu'il vit la puissance émaner de ses brillants yeux verts. Il pouvait également voir beaucoup de pouvoir briller dans ceux de Draco. Il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Jasmine briller ainsi. Il avait l'impression de regarder dans les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait vécu plus que les enfants de leur âge. Il détourna les yeux, incapable de faire face à ce fils qu'il avait abandonné. Il se dirigea vers Rémus et lui demanda quels exercices Jasmine aurait à faire pour pouvoir utiliser le sort. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'elle avait besoin de devenir plus puissante encore pour exécuter ce charme, et qu'elle devait également penser à un souvenir vraiment heureux pour l'aider à produire le patronus. Rémus essaya de faire comprendre à James que Jasmine n'était peut-être pas encore prête à réussir un charme d'un tel niveau. James ne fit que le couper en lui disant que si Harry était capable de le faire, alors Jasmine ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour cela. Rémus jeta un regard vers Sirius montrant sa frustration de devoir garder le secret de Harry. Son ami allait finir par tuer sa fille.

Après que James et Jasmine soient sortis de la salle, Harry se dirigea vers Rémus et le prit dans ses bras.

**« Je sais que c'est dur de voir James si ancré dans ses idées, mais on ne peut absolument rien faire pour arrêter ce qu'il doit se passer. Il apprendra la vérité en temps et en heure et à ce moment là, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour sauver Jasmine de Voldemort. Le sombre branleur sait qui l'a détruit. Il me l'a dit lorsqu'il a voulu prendre la pierre philosophale, alors il s'est heureusement focalisé sur moi et pas sur elle. »** Harry fit un petit sourire à Rémus, faisant comprendre au loup-garou qu'il savait que ça le frustrait de ne rien avouer. Voir que ses parents adoraient sa sœur comme si elle était l'héritière de Merlin. _**(Si seulement ils savaient…)**_ Harry rit silencieusement à cette pensée, car il était actuellement le prochain sorcier à être aussi puissant que Merlin.

**§§§§§§**

Quelques mois plus tard, Harry attendait que Draco sorte de son cours de Divination. Il entendit la professeur expliquer à ses étudiants quel devoir ils devraient faire pour le prochain cours. Draco fut dans les derniers à sortir, mais avant qu'ils quittent la classe, ils entendirent la voix du professeur à travers la porte ouverte. Sa voix avait changé ; elle était plus angoissante et elle commença à marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un serviteur revenant aider son maître le soir même, ainsi qu'il l'aiderait à revenir au pouvoir. Harry eut le mauvais pressentiment que Pettigrow allait réapparaître bientôt et que leurs ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Il était un peu nerveux en pensant à l'année prochaine. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer pour lui et il savait également qu'à la fin de l'année il devrait se confronter encore une fois à Voldemort, en espérant que ce serait la dernière fois.

**§§§§§§**

Ce soir là, les deux garçons étaient en train de marcher le long du lac lorsqu'ils virent Patmol courir après quelque chose dans l'herbe. Ils virent bientôt Rémus le suivre avec une un visage inquiet. Harry et Draco se regardèrent et décidèrent de suivre les deux hommes. Ils coururent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent Rémus approcher du saule cogneur. Ils le regardèrent utiliser une longue branche pour appuyer sur le nœud au pied de l'arbre, ce qui immobilisa les branches.

Les deux garçons observèrent Rémus entrer dans le passage secret au pied de l'arbre. Ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'ils avaient été suivis par trois Gryffondors. Hermione, Ron et Jasmine avaient avec eux la carte des Maraudeurs et l'utilisaient pour suivre les deux sorciers adultes lorsqu'ils avaient vu le nom de Peter Pettigrow dessus. Ils avaient vu les noms de Sirius et Rémus suivre celui de Peter sur la carte et ils avaient décidé d'aller investiguer. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du saule cogneur, ils virent les noms de Harry et Draco apparaître sur la carte et quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent les deux garçons derrière un rocher en train de regarder Rémus entrer dans un passage au pied de l'arbre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rémus avait disparu. Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers le pied de l'arbre. Ils virent la petite entrée qui était cachée par de grandes touffes d'herbe et quelques branches. Ils se décidèrent à entrer. Ils étaient à peine entrés dans la cave que les branches de l'arbre recommencèrent à bouger. Après avoir marché pendant un moment dans le tunnel, ils arrivaient à une série d'escaliers et les deux garçons sursautèrent en entendant des hurlements venant de ces escaliers devant eux.

**« Draco… Je… Je pense que je sais où nous sommes. »** dit Harry en regardant par-dessus les escaliers.

Le blond se tourna vers son petit ami et haussa un sourcil en demandant. **« Ok mon amour, où sommes-nous ? »**

**« Si je ne me trompe pas et si je me souviens de ce que Rémus m'a expliqué lorsqu'il me parlait de ses transformations, je suis pratiquement sûr que nous sommes sous la Cabane Hurlante. »**

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux. **« Mais cette cabane est considérée comme hantée. Pourquoi viendraient-ils ici ? »**

**« Mon Cœur, Poudlard EST hanté. »** Expliqua Harry alors qu'il secouait la tête en souriant. **« C'est ici que Rémus venait pour se transformer pendant sa scolarité. Ici, il était sûr de ne pas rencontrer des élèves curieux qui auraient voulu connaître son secret. Je me souviens que Sirius a mentionné que les Maraudeurs sont devenus des animagus pour pouvoir l'accompagner. »** Harry se retourna pour observer les escaliers. **« J'ai entendu James dire que Dumbledore a commencé à propager les rumeurs comme quoi la maison était hantée pour que les gens restent à distance lorsque Rémus devenait un loup-garou. »**

**« Bien, alors allons-y, ils auront peut-être besoin de notre aide. Quoi que Sirius ait chassé, il l'a probablement attrapé maintenant. »**

Les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers où Rémus et Sirius avaient leur baguette pointée vers quelqu'un qui était en train de couiner dans le coin de la pièce. Harry regarda l'homme et vit qu'il était petit, gras et chauve. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était Pettigrow et que Sirius allait faire une chose qu'il allait regretter.

**« ARRÊTE! »** cria Harry alors qu'il se plaçait devant son parrain.**« Ne lui fais pas de mal Sirius. Nous allons le ramener au château où il pourra être ramené vers Azkaban. Ne le tue pas, sinon tu seras accusé de meurtre même c'est pour la bonne cause. »** L'adolescent se tourna vers le traître qui avait vendu ses parents. C'était à cause de lui que sa vie avait failli être détruite. _**(Merci mon Dieu, oncle Merlin m'a retiré de chez ces moldus)**_ Pensa-t'il.

Sirius observa son filleul et vit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Oui, il allait faire comme il avait dit et ramener son ancien ami à l'école et le faire remettre en prison. Alors qu'ils étaient prêts à partir, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et trois personnes tombèrent au sol, distrayant les deux adultes. Le rat tenta sa chance de se transformer et s'enfouit à travers un trou dans le mur. Les deux maraudeurs lui jetèrent des sorts et essayèrent de le poursuivre, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, la lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel et Rémus trembla quand sa transformation débuta. Sirius cria aux enfants de se dépêcher de rentrer au château, mais ils semblaient cloués sur place.

Harry et Draco commencèrent à rebrousser chemin en poussant les autres à courir vers le château. Le brun prit sa forme d'animagus et aida Sirius à conduire Rémus vers la forêt. Le blond quant à lui, gardait un œil sur les Gryffondors et lorsqu'il les vit courir vers l'entrée principale de l'école, il se tourna vers la forêt et prit aussi sa forme animagus. Il se fraya rapidement un chemin à travers la forêt et chercha ses amis grâce à son instinct animal.

Après avoir passé la nuit à courir dans la forêt, ce furent quatre sorciers épuisés qui retournèrent vers l'école, où le directeur les attendait. Lorsqu'il vit Sirius aider Rémus à marcher, il lui demanda s'il allait bien et s'ils avaient vu Harry et Draco, car les deux garçons manquaient à l'appel. Les deux garçons retournèrent vers la forêt où ils purent se retransformer sans être remarqués. Ils attendirent à l'orée du bois jusqu'à ce que les adultes soient partis à l'intérieur avant que Harry ne se retransforme. Il fit signe à Draco de faire de même, et utilisèrent le portail pour les ramener dans leur chambre dans les cachots des Serpentards.

Les deux garçons s'écroulèrent sur le lit de Harry en rigolant comme des fous au souvenir de leur nuit à courir dans la forêt avec Lunard et Patmol. Le brun sourit à son amoureux et secoua la tête en regardant l'amusement de son petit ami face à ces étranges événements. Draco stoppa soudainement de rire et plissa les yeux en regardant Harry.

**« Mon amour, sais-tu que ta forme de panthère est super sexy ? Je trouve qu'être un félin te représente bien. »** Draco bondit sur Harry, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur son lit. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus en train de se faire mutuellement plaisir. Ils n'avaient encore jamais été jusqu'au bout, mais ils adoraient explorer d'autres façons de se faire plaisir. Ils allaient tous les deux bientôt avoir quatorze ans et savaient que le moment où ils feraient l'amour arriverait bientôt, car pour eux, cela voulait également dire qu'ils se lieraient l'un à l'autre pour devenir âmes sœurs.

Cet après-midi là, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Rémus. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit son oncle en train de faire ses valises. **« Où vas tu Rémus ? »** demanda-t-il avec étonnement. Il regarda son oncle avec inquiétude.

Le loup-garou sursauta en entendant le jeune sorcier. **« Oh Harry, tu m'as fait peur. Je suis en train de faire mes bagages parce qu'après l'accident de cette nuit où je me suis transformé devant ta sœur et ses amis, James a parlé de mon secret à tout le monde et maintenant les parents vont probablement inonder Albus de lettres à propos du fait qu'un professeur de leurs enfant soit un loup-garou. Sirius vous fera les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année et l'année prochaine vous aurez un nouveau professeur de DCFM. »**

Harry avait pâli quand il entendit que James avait révélé le fait que Rémus était un loup-garou. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cet idiot irait jusqu'à trahir la confiance de son ami. **« Rémus, je suis désolé que James soit un tel connard et ait révélé ton secret. Tu sais comment il est lorsque Jasmine est concernée. Elle a probablement du faire des histoires comme quoi tu lui auras fait peur la nuit dernière et James a réagi comme il le fait toujours, en lui faisant passer tous ses caprices. Tu sais bien qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention sur elle. »**

Rémus le regarda. **« Je le sais Harry. Je pense que nous sommes tous un peu responsables de la façon dont elle a agi. Nous l'avons tous considérée comme une pauvre enfant et je pense que le fait d'entendre pendant toutes ces années combien elle était merveilleuse… Et bien elle doit penser être le centre du monde. »**

Harry sourit à Rémus et se retourna lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un arriver dans la salle de classe. Sirius et Draco entrèrent et le brun remarqua que la main de Sirius était entourée d'un bandage. Il jeta à son parrain un regard interrogatif. La seule réponse qu'il obtint de l'animagus fut :

**« Tu devrais voir le visage de James. »**

Harry regarda son parrain, choqué. L'animagus avait un regard suffisant sur le visage. Drago ricanait derrière lui.

**« Tu aurais du voir ça Harry, Sirius était en train de manger à la grande table lorsque James a tout balancé à propos de la condition de Rémus. Severus était prêt à l'ensorceler lorsque Sirius l'a frappé pour avoir dit ça et l'a attrapé par le col et lui a offert un très joli œil au beurre noir. James était encore à l'infirmerie lorsque nous sommes sortis et Sirius s'était cassé au moins deux os de la main. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais énerver ton parrain. »** Draco alla se placer près de Harry et le serra rapidement dans ses bras.

**« Je suis désolé que ton père soit un connard. Je préfère de loin Godric à James. »** Harry adressa un sourire de remerciement à Draco. Il adorait le fait que Draco considère Godric comme son vrai père.

Les quatre hommes aidèrent Rémus à terminer de boucler ses affaires. Rémus resterait à l'école pendant les deux dernières semaines et une fois l'année terminée, Sirius et lui retourneraient dans leur appartement de Londres. Sirius mentionna quelque chose à propos d'une vieille maison qu'il avait héritée de la famille Black et qui nécessitait beaucoup de rénovations. Il mentionna également quelque chose à propos de son idiote de mère et d'un elfe de maison complètement taré. Harry se demandait de quoi il parlait quand il pensa _**(Il m'en parlera quand il sera prêt pour cela)**_.

Le reste de l'année fut amusante pour les deux garçons. Leurs examens arrivèrent rapidement et chacun savait qu'il avait réussi avec optimal. Alexandra et Michael avaient également réussi leurs examens et attendaient tous les deux avec impatience de retourner au temps des Fondateurs pour les vacances d'été.

Harry et Drago passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à voler sur le terrain de Quidditch en essayant le nouveau balai de Harry que Sirius lui avait offert pour noël. C'était un Éclair de Feu, le meilleur balai disponible en magasin. Draco adorait voler avec son amoureux et Harry ne lui avait pas dit, mais il avait acheté le même balai que le sien car son petit ami voulait entrer dans l'équipe comme poursuiveur l'année prochaine. Le brun avait décidé de surprendre son amoureux cet été quand ils seraient revenus au temps des Fondateurs. Depuis que Draco avait quatorze ans, il avait senti qu'ils avaient besoin de trouver du temps pour se relaxer, car Merlin avait prévu de les entraîner tous les deux de façon intensive cette année pour préparer la bataille finale avec Voldemort qui allait bientôt arriver.

**§§§§§§**

Finalement, le jour du retour chez les Dursley arriva et les quatre garçons ainsi qu'Alexandra prirent le train pour revenir vers Londres, où ils pourraient rejoindre le temps des Fondateurs. Sirius et Rémus les rejoindraient pour quelques semaines durant l'été, comme cela ils pourraient passer du temps avec leur filleul. Harry allait profiter de cet été et voir ses parents. Il aurait besoin de leur soutien moral pour supporter ce qui allait arriver. Il ne savait pas s'il serait assez puissant pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la fin de sa quatrième année. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit Draco mettre sa main dans la sienne. Il se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire de gratitude.

Il regarda le jeune homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et décida qu'après son anniversaire il laisserait Draco lui faire l'amour. Il pensait qu'ils devaient profiter de chaque moment de bonheur qu'ils pouvaient avoir, car ils ne savaient pas comment la bataille finale allait se terminer. Il savait que Draco et lui étaient des âmes sœurs et quelque chose lui disait que lorsque leur relation passera au niveau supérieur, ils seraient liés pour le reste de leur vie. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient attendu d'être plus âgés avant de franchir cette dernière étape. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à douze ans pour vivre quelque chose comme cela.

Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre et rit lorsque les cartes explosèrent au visage d'Alexandra pendant un jeu de bataille explosive. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à jouer et faire des projets pour l'été. Une fois arrivé à Londres et après que tout le monde ait quitté la gare, Harry ouvrit le portail temporel vers le temps des Fondateurs et ils passèrent tous les cinq de l'autre côté.

Peu après qu'ils soient partis, un homme sortit de l'ombre après les avoir espionnés. Il avait un regard cruel et calculateur sur le visage. Ses deux yeux gris observaient l'endroit où son fils et ses amis avaient disparu. Il devrait avoir une discussion avec son héritier quand il reviendrait. Le sorcier transplana hors de la gare pour retourner dans son Manoir et mettre au point des plans pour détruire le petit ami de son fils et sa famille. Il avait été contacté par quelques uns de ses anciens 'amis' et ensemble ils cherchaient à faire ressusciter leur maître.

**« Bientôt vous paierez, toute la famille Potter… Bientôt mon maître aura sa revanche. Et mon fils paiera pour avoir été un traître à son sang. »**

**À suivre**


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **kungzoune

**Titre original :** Merlin's Legacy

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Action/Aventure

**Couple :** Draco M./Harry P. (mais pas pour tout de suite) et Sirius B./Remus L.

**Spoilers :** les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**&**

**État de la fic original :** 22 chapitres (Fini)

**État de la fic Française :** 12; **Fini :** 21 ; **En cours :** ,22

**Ancienne traductrice :** Remus James Lupin ; **Nouvelles Traductrices :** La belle de caddix, Itsukiclai, Patti

**Bêta lectrice :** Vif d'or

**Correcteur :** Yupenda

**Chapitre traduit par :** Dud

**&**

**Avertissement :** Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Résumé :** AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer :** Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Merci pour vos reviews

**Eni et onarluca**

**Chapitre 12**

Sans penser au danger auquel ils devraient faire face lorsqu'ils retourneraient à leur propre époque à la fin des vacances d'été, Harry et Draco profitaient des jours d'entraînements avec les Fondateurs. Draco était à présent capable de contrôler un peu mieux la magie sans baguette. Évidemment, il n'atteindrait jamais le niveau de puissance des sorts de Harry mais il pourrait toujours ennuyer sérieusement son adversaire dans un combat. Il prenait des leçons privées en potions avancées, surpassant même Harry qui avait été l'élève de Salazar toute sa vie.

Lorsque Harry l'interrogea là-dessus, Draco répondit simplement que c'était dans le sang, puisque beaucoup de Malfoy dans le passé ont été de grands maîtres des potions et que lui aussi y avait été initié jeune par son parrain, Severus Rogue.

Les deux adolescents continuaient à passer beaucoup de temps sous leur forme animagus et Michael se joignait de temps en temps à leur course. Durant la pleine Lune, tous trois rejoignaient Remus et son compagnon et couraient dans la forêt toute la nuit. Tous les cinq passaient du bon temps et passaient le jour qui suivait à dormir, au plus grand amusement des Fondateurs.

Harry commençait à présent à apprendre la télépathie. C'était une matière dure mais Merlin lui dit que cela serait plus facile avec le temps et qu'il serait probablement capable de communiquer naturellement avec Draco lorsqu'ils seraient unis. Lorsque Harry demanda à Merlin ce que cette liaison impliquait, il avait été renvoyé voir Godric qui lui avait fait un long discours sur l'intimité.

C'est avec les joues empourprées que Harry était sorti de la pièce et quand Draco lui demanda ce qui se passait, il lui dit comme seule réponse d'aller parler à Salazar, qui prenait son nouveau rôle de père adoptif très à cœur.

Plus tard ce soir-là, les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent des regards en rougissant. Les Fondateurs riaient sous cape en regardant les deux adolescents qui semblaient gênés depuis qu'ils en savaient un peu plus à propos de ce qu'être intime voulait dire.

Harry repensa longuement à ce qu'il avait appris et cela le conforta dans sa décision d'enlever sa virginité à Draco. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux et cette étape ne ferait que les rendre encore plus proches. Après leur dîner, tous les deux allèrent marcher au bord du lac. Ils étaient en train de se tenir la main lorsque Harry mentionna sa décision à Draco. Le blond lui lança un regard surpris.

**« Tu est sûr? Nous sommes encore jeunes pour nous unir. »**

**« Je suis certain. Je veux que nous ne faisions qu'un. Étant donné que nous sommes des âmes sœurs, lorsque nous ferons l'amour, nous serons liés. C'est ce que je veux. J'y ai longuement pensé. Après mon anniversaire, lorsque nous aurons tous les deux quatorze ans, nous trouverons une nuit et nous la rendrons spéciale. Je te veux toi et rien que toi. Je sais que nous serons ensemble pour la vie alors pourquoi attendre? Je veux mener ma vie comme je l'entends et je refuse de suivre ce que chacun pense être la norme. Nous nous sommes trouvés très jeunes, c'est donc normal que nous ne fassions qu'un plus tôt que les autres couples. Et surtout, personne ne sait ce qui arrivera lors de la bataille finale » **Dit Harry en regardant Draco qui l'écoutait tout en regardant la surface du lac. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Il se retourna, étreignit Harry et l'embrassa.

**« Je t'aime Harry et si tu es prêt, alors je le suis. Je pense que tu as raison au sujet de ne pas attendre d'être plus vieux. On ne sait pas ce que le futur nous réserve alors on doit en profiter au maximum. »**

Les deux adolescents continuèrent à parler et à s'embrasser jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Après cela, ils retournèrent à leurs quartiers où ils prirent plaisir à penser au jour où leur relation passerait à une nouvelle étape. Ce fut deux amants heureux qui s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rêvant du jour où leurs esprits ne feraient plus qu'un.

**§§§§§§**

Jamie et Michael continuèrent eux aussi leur entraînement privilégié. Avec l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu l'été dernier, Michael fut capable de recevoir une récompense lors de ses examens de fin d'année, faisant de lui et Alexandra les premiers de leur année. Il avait reçu une carte de félicitations de la part de ses parents mais l'avait rapidement jetée aux ordures. Ils n'avaient pas été capables de venir le voir en personne. Si cela avait été Jasmine qui aurait été première de sa classe, ils lui auraient probablement organisé une fête.

Michael commençait à ressentir de la haine envers ses parents. Il décida de demander à la famille de Harry venue du passé s'il pourrait venir et vivre avec eux une fois qu'il aurait fini ses études. Il ne se sentait redevable en rien envers ses parents naturels. Michael aussi adorait avoir des leçons de potions avancées avec Salazar. Le fondateur de Serpentard fut ravi de découvrir que l'enfant avait été placé dans sa maison. Il était content que Harry ait enfin un membre de sa famille biologique qui soit proche de lui.

Michael devenait plus proche de Salazar que n'importe quel autre adulte, le considérant comme un mentor. Un jour, il parla à Salazar de venir vivre à leur époque. Il désirait faire partie de la famille des Serpentards et voulait renier les Potter qui, sans conteste, ne l'aimaient pas. Ses parents étaient instables au niveau de leurs sentiments. Une minute ils regrettaient la façon dont ils traitaient leur fils et l'autre, ils en oubliaient jusqu'à l'existence. Michael était las de passer après sa sœur. En grandissant, il commençait à se rendre compte que la manière dont ils le traitaient était mauvaise. Il voulait la même relation que Harry avait avec Godric et Rowena.

Salazar fut touché de la requête de Michael. Il en discuta avec Merlin qui lui conseilla de suivre ce que son cœur lui dictait et de décider s'il voulait de Michael comme second fils adoptif. Salazar aimait ses quatre filles et son fils adoptif. Il savait bien qu'il avait encore assez de place dans son cœur pour un enfant qui avait besoin de lui. Il décida de demander à Helga ce qu'elle penserait du fait d'adopter le jeune homme. Sa femme n'y vit pas d'objection et quelques jours plus tard, Michael fut adopté grâce au même rituel qui avait servi à l'adoption de Draco.

Michael avait effectué le rituel de reniement mais, suivant les conseils de Harry, il l'avait gardé secret et ne le révèlerait à ses parents biologiques que lorsqu'il serait temps pour lui de retourner dans le passé. Il n'avait aucun regret, sachant pertinemment qu'il pourrait revoir les personnes de son époque qui s'inquiétaient vraiment pour lui.

Harry était content pour son frère. En regardant son autre petit frère, Jamie, qui était encore jeune, Harry avait le sentiment que lui aussi ferait partie de leur famille lorsqu'il serait assez vieux pour comprendre que le comportement de James et Lily n'était pas normal pour des parents. Un jour, Jamie demanderait lui aussi à Helga de le prendre comme un autre de ses enfants étant donné que le petit garçon était très proche de Lady Poufsouffle. Harry se sentirait probablement mieux en sachant que son petit frère était en bonne santé et aimé.

**§§§§§§**

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans leur entraînement et les semaines d'été passèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Il fut bientôt temps pour eux d'organiser une petite fête à l'occasion du quatorzième anniversaire de Harry. Lui et Draco avaient décidé qu'il passeraient la journée avec les Fondateurs et leurs amis. Ils se réserveraient le jour suivant afin de procéder à leur union. Harry avait prévu un dîner romantique qui serait servi par les elfes de maison dans la Salle sur Demande. Là il demanderait à Draco s'il voulait danser sur de la musique sensuelle et après cela, ils laisseraient faire leurs instincts.

Draco, lui, s'était rendu à Pré-au-lard afin d'y acheter des alliances qui seraient échangées lorsqu'ils diraient leurs vœux au moment du passage à l'acte. Il acheta aussi deux magnifiques tenues: une verte et argent pour lui et une rouge et or pour Harry. Il savait que son petit ami ne serait pas contre de porter les couleurs de son père adoptif, même s'il avait été réparti à serpentard.

Le matin de son anniversaire, Harry fut réveillé par quelqu'un sautant sur son lit. Il ouvrit les paupières et vit deux paires d'yeux identiques le fixant. Harry rit et se lança sur ses sœurs, débutant ainsi une attaque de chatouillis. Le ramdam qu'ils firent réveilla Draco qui se joignit aussitôt à leur bagarre. Bientôt, tous les frères et sœurs de Harry se réunirent dans leur chambre, jetant des polochons sur les autres. Cette scène ravit les Fondateurs lorsque ceux-ci vinrent voir ce qui causait tout ce bruit. Les quatre fondateurs furent bien vite rejoints par les deux Maraudeurs qui apprécièrent de voir Harry si insouciant et agissant enfin comme un enfant de son âge.

Ils aidèrent les enfants à ranger la chambre de Harry et allèrent s'habiller. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous assis à table, mangeant leur petit déjeuner quand Merlin apparut. Il sourit et offrit un cadeau à Harry qui se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et qui fut surpris de voir un beau rubis de la taille de son poing à l'intérieur de la boite. Il lança un regard interrogateur à son mentor.

**« C'est une pierre d'esprit, Harry. Tu l'utiliseras quand il sera temps pour de construire ton bâton à la fin de l'été. Je vais te montrer comment créer ce bâton une fois que tu auras trouvé tous les éléments nécessaires à sa création. Après l'union de ton âme avec celle de Draco, tu atteindras ton plein pouvoir et les pièces qui te seront nécessaires t'apparaîtront. Pour chaque pièce, tu devras partir à sa recherche, ce qui testera ton savoir et tes pouvoirs. Tu dois te rappeler d'être toujours juste envers toi-même ou tu échoueras dans cette quête. Tu peu emmener ton âme sœur avec toi mais celui-ci ne peut pas t'aider. Il pourrait lui-même avoir à user de ses capacités afin de récolter les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de son propre bâton, s'il en est jugé digne. Maintenant, je vais te laisser avec ta famille pour célébrer ton anniversaire et je te verrai à la fin de l'été. »**

Merlin se recula de la table et disparut dans un flash de lumière, laissant derrière lui une foule de gens curieux assis à la table, dévisageant Harry. Harry regarda Draco et lui lança un sourire timide. _(Pourquoi ma vie ne peut-elle jamais être facile?) _Il secoua la tête et rapporta son attention sur sa famille. Sentant que Harry ne tenait pas à parler de ce que Merlin venait de lui révéler, ils commencèrent à parler d'autres choses afin de le distraire Harry et lui évitèrent de penser aux épreuves qu'il aurait bientôt à affronter. Draco, comprenant les sentiments de Harry, serra la main de celui-ci dans la sienne pour lui apporter son soutien. Harry lui lança un regard de remerciements et se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille "Je t'aime".

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans anicroche. Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux et fut surpris de découvrir que Godric et Rowena lui avaient offert un assortiment complet de robes de combat noires créées en peau de Magyar à Pointes. Il contenait un pantalon juste au corps, une veste, des mitaines, des bottes et d'une cape dont le bord était brodé de fils d'or. Une image de Gryffondor ornait quant à elle le dos de la robe. Une fois remis de sa surprise, Harry sauta au cou de ses parents, les étreignant pour les remercier de tout son cœur.

**« Ceci mon fils, te protégera de la plupart des sorts mineurs lorsque tu combattras Voldemort. Cela devrait te protéger de ce que les Mangemorts t'enverront. » Godric regarda fièrement Harry et se tourna vers Draco pour lui tendre une boite similaire.**

**« Nous savons que ton anniversaire est en Juin mais nous voulions également te savoir sain et sauf étant donné que tu seras aux côtés de Harry lors de la bataille finale. »**

Draco ouvrit la boîte et vit un élégant ensemble vert foncé de robes de combats, elles aussi fabriquées en peau de dragon mais de Vert Galois cette fois-ci. Il caressa précautionneusement le tissu et fut ému de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que Harry et Salazar s'inquiétaient assez de sa sécurité pour lui offrir une tenue aussi coûteuse. La boite contenait toutes les mêmes pièces que celle de Harry mais brodées d'argent et ornées d'un serpent dans le dos.

**« M… merci »** Dit-il d'une voix serrée. Il se tourna vers les Fondateurs et leur sourit. Ils lui sourirent en retour, le faisant se sentir plus aimé que jamais. Rowena quant à elle posa une main sur son épaule.

**« Nous avons appris à te connaître, Draco et nous voulons que tu nous reviennes sain et sauf avec Harry pour que vous puissiez vivre heureux. »**

**« Merci, maman » **Dit Harry. Il étreignit son petit ami et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille. **« Je suis sûr que tu es étonnement sexy dans ton ensemble en cuir vert foncé »** Sa voix était ronronnante et fit frissonner le blond.

Après que les deux adolescents aient reçu leurs robes de combat, Harry continua d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il reçut une foule de choses variées allant des livres de défense à des sucreries diverses. Après le repas, il remercia tout le monde et, avec l'aide de Draco, il emmena tous ses présents dans sa chambre. Le blond l'aida à mettre ses affaires de côté puis prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers le lit. Il lâcha sa main et plaça un sort de fermeture sur la porte et un de silence sur la pièce.

Draco regarda Harry qui était couché sur le lit tandis qu'il retirait lentement ses vêtements. Les yeux du brun devinrent d'un noir foncé où on pouvait y lire toute sa convoitise. Il regarda silencieusement son amant dévêtu. Le gryffondor s'humecta les lèvres tandis que le serpentard enlevait finalement son boxer. Harry descendit du lit et prit Draco par la taille, voulant l'entraîner avec lui pour le coucher sur le lit. Le blond lui sourit mais le repoussa tendrement. Tirant avantage du fait que Harry était à présent debout, Draco commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amant. Draco embrassa chaque particule de peau révélée par le vêtement tombé au sol.

Lorsque Harry fut complètement dévêtu, Draco se redressa pour admirer son corps. Harry était plutôt bien bâti grâce aux nombreux exercices qu'il s'imposait pour se maintenir en forme. Sa peau était agréablement bronzée à cause de tout le temps qu'il passait dehors sous un soleil de plomb. A présent, Harry se tenait nu en face de Draco avec son érection fièrement tendue sous des yeux gris qui brillaient d'avidité.

Draco s'approcha de Harry. Une fois qu'il lui fit face, il se laissa tomber à genoux et prit le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche. Cela ne lui prit guère de temps au blond pour que Harry gémisse et murmure son prénom. Le blond avala avidement la semence de son amant puis se leva pour embrasser le brun, le laissant approfondir le baiser. Harry gémit pendant la valse synchronisée de leurs langues et dirigea Draco vers le lit. Lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent tous les deux, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, s'interrompant uniquement pour reprendre une bouffée d'air.

Harry, qui dominait à présent Draco, caressa lentement le corps de celui-ci, faisant gémir le blond de plaisir. Après quelques minutes, il commença à couvrir le corps de Draco de baisers en descendant vers son organe tendu par le désir. Tandis qu'une lueur espiègle illuminait ses yeux, il ralentit le rythme et prit tout son temps pour embrasser les environs du sexe du blond sans pour autant toucher celui-ci. Son petit jeu rendant Draco frustré, celui-ci pria mentalement pour qu'enfin Harry s'empare de son érection et le soulage de la pression qu'il ressentait.

Après qu'il ait jugé avoir taquiné son amant assez longtemps, Harry prit le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche et l'emmena aux cimes de l'extase, faisant crier ce dernier de plaisir. Redescendant du septième ciel, le blond s'effondra dans les bras de son amant. Les deux garçons passèrent le reste de la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parlant de ce qu'ils feraient le jour suivant. Les adultes avaient été avertis qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de s'entraîner étant donné qu'ils avaient planifié d'être seuls la journée afin d'avoir une atmosphère romantique pour leur première fois. Les Fondateurs leur lancèrent des regards appuyés et leur sourirent en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Les deux garçons aux joues empourprées les remercièrent pour la journée de libre.

**§§§§§§**

Le matin suivant était clair et lumineux. Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il regarda Draco quelques minutes pendant qu'il dormait. Il s'étonna qu'une personne aussi belle que son amant fût amoureuse de lui. Avec ses frêles épaules, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, sa peau de porcelaine et ses lèvres roses sucrées, Draco était l'image même de la perfection. Harry fit glisser son doigt sur la peau laiteuse.

Le serpentard sentit certainement le toucher car il soupira en signe de contentement dans son sommeil et se rapprocha plus près encore de Harry. Ce dernier sourit, plaça son bras autour de son amant et se rendormit.

Les deux garçons se réveillèrent une heure plus tard, prirent une douche ensemble et s'habillèrent pour leur journée spéciale. Harry avait prévu un rendez-vous avec Draco à Pré-au-Lard pour faire un peu de shopping. Après quoi ils retourneraient au château et pique-niqueraient au bord du lac.

La journée passa sans ennuis quelconque et le temps leur sembla long. Lorsque le soir tomba, ils revêtirent tous les deux leur tenue de soirée et se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande, laquelle avait été préparée par Harry pour leur union.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit la pièce. Dans un coin de la salle, une table était dressée pour un dîner en tête à tête, surmontée de bougies flottantes qui donnaient à l'ensemble un air romantique. A l'opposé se trouvait un immense lit à baldaquin ayant un côté très attirant. IL entra dans la chambre et se tourna vers Harry.

**« C'est super, mon amour. Cela sera parfait pour notre union. »** Harry s'empourpra puis prit la main de Draco pour l'emmener vers la table. Il claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparut.

**« Peux-tu nous apporter notre dîner, Flora? »**

**« Oui, Maître Gryffondor. Flora apporta le dîner du maître. »**

L'elfe de maison disparut dans un pop et ne revint que quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés d'un plateau rempli de mets divins. Les deux garçons la remercièrent et commencèrent à manger. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, la nourriture et les assiettes disparurent. Harry se leva et prit la main de Draco, le faisant se lever également. Il emmena Draco dans un autre coin de la pièce où un feu ouvert dessinait des ombres sur les murs. Harry claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et une douce musique retentit. Harry prit Draco dans ses bras et les deux les deux garçons commencèrent à danser. Ne lâchant pas l'autre des yeux, ils passèrent la demi-heure qui suivit à danser et à s'embrasser tout en se murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Draco prit l'initiative d'embrasser Harry dans le cou et de lui mordiller l'oreille. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement qui incita Draco à continuer. Le blond laissa courir ses mains le long du dos de Harry. Ses mains trouvèrent le chemin menant sous la chemise de son amant puis caressèrent langoureusement les mamelons de Harry.

Lorsque les yeux de ce dernier changèrent de couleur, Draco comprit qu'il était temps pour eux de continuer ceci dans le lit. Il embrassa Harry tout en le faisant reculer et lorsque les genoux de celui-ci heurtèrent le rebord du lit, ils culbutèrent tous les deux. Draco chevaucha Harry et en tira avantage de sa position dominante en murmurant un sort afin de le déshabiller. Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux noirs s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit l'air froid sur sa peau si soudainement.

Draco sourit et commença à murmurer à l'oreille de son amant toutes les choses coquines qu'il voudrait faire à son corps. Harry s'empourpra et commença à gémir lorsqu'il lui fit réellement toutes ces choses. Après avoir rendu Harry totalement fou, Draco murmura une deuxième fois le sort pour que lui-même devienne à son tour aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Draco tendit la main et sortit de son sac un petit tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait apporté. Il prit tout son temps pour préparer Harry et lorsqu'il fut prêt, il entra précautionneusement en lui.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, Draco attendit que Harry lui donne le signal qu'il était prêt. Ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard fut quelque chose dont les deux amants se souviendraient pour le restant de leur vie.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient peu à peu les cimes, une aura dorée les enveloppa. Ils étaient tellement perdus l'uns dans l'autre qu'ils ne réalisèrent pas que le château s'était mis à vibrer. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin leur orgasme, une vague de magie heurta les environs du château dans un rayon d'au moins vingt kilomètres. Les deux garçons passèrent les quelques minutes qui suivirent à haleter, agrippés l'un à l'autre. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était indescriptible. Les yeux de Harry brillèrent avec amour en regardant Draco qui était encore en lui.

**« Je t'aime Draco. Par Merlin, tu étais merveilleux**! **»** Marmonna-t-il en souriant à Draco dont les joues prirent une jolie teinte rose. Draco se retira lentement du corps de Harry et se coucha à ses côtés en le prenant dans ses bras.

**"Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte à quel point faire l'amour avec toi serait stupéfiant. » **Alors, riant sous cape, il lui dit **« Je pense que, demain, nous aurons à expliquer certaines choses aux autres quand ils voudront savoir d'où provenait la vague de pouvoir. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à une si grande puissance durant notre union. »**

**« Pas plus que moi. Merlin n'a pas dit un mot au sujet que ce qui se produirait lorsque nous nous unirions. Tout ce qu'il a dit, c'était que nous deviendrions plus puissants et que nous découvririons quelques unes de nos capacités. Il a dit que nous découvririons ceci dans les mois à venir. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle il m'a donné cette pierre d'esprit. Lorsque nous commenceront nos recherches, nous serons capables de découvrir ces pouvoirs. »**

**« Peut-être… mais en ce moment, je préfèrerais parler d'autre chose que de recherches et de Merlin. »**

Draco attrapa Harry et le fit rouler de sorte que celui-ci soit couché au dessus de lui. Les yeux de Harry changèrent de couler, signifiant qu'il était encore parfaitement éveillé. Draco l'embrassa longuement et passionnément. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Draco murmura à l'oreille de Harry:

**« Je t'ai fait l'amour, à toi de me rendre la pareille**. »

Harry grogna à l'entente des mots de son amant. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour, donnant à l'autre autant qu'ils recevaient. Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent un peu endoloris mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne regretta d'avoir fait passer leur relation à un nouveau stade.

**§§§§§§**

Lorsque les deux garçons apparurent dans le hall d'entrée, il était déjà l'heure de manger. Sirius et Remus rirent des deux adolescents qui rougirent lorsque Rowena leur demanda à quoi ils avaient passé leur soirée et si cela c'était bien déroulé. Harry regarda sa mère et secoua la tête.

**« Maman! Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont nous pouvons discuter à table! Il y a de jeunes enfants, ici! »**

Godric sourit lorsque Rowena réalisa ce qu'elle venait de demander à son fils. Elle s'empourpra et s'excusa en disant aux deux garçons qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de détails. Salazar essaya de cacher son rire derrière une toux bruyante tandis que Helga lançait des regards appuyés à son mari. **« Vraiment, Sal, tu ne vaut pas mieux qu'un enfant de cinq ans! »** La Fondatrice de Poufsouffle se leva et quitta la salle avec colère. Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda sa tante quitter la salle.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, oncle Sal? »**

**« Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs, mais nous pensons qu'elle est encore enceinte. C'est malheureusement encore trop tôt pour que les sorts nous confirment si elle l'est. Elle est vraiment très fatiguée et a du retard ce mois-ci, donc je suppose que le test n'est qu'un formalité. »**

**« Félicitations, oncle Sal! C'est super que ta famille s'agrandisse. » **Harry se tourna alors vers les quatre filles de Salazar. **« Vous serez également gentilles avec votre mère si elle aura un nouveau bébé, n'est-ce pas? » **Les quatre filles regardèrent Harry et rirent nerveusement.

**« Bien entendu, nous serons bonnes avec elle. Ne le sommes nous pas tout le temps**? » Dit la plus vieille, Amoline qui était âgée de dix ans. **« Et c'est sans compter sur le fait que nous avons à présent deux grands frères pour nous aider à prendre soin du nouveau bébé, donc maman ira parfaitement bien. »**

Harry sourit à sa cousine et se tourna vers Draco**. « Étant donné que toi et Michael avez été adoptés par Oncle Sal, ce sera pour vous un nouveau frère ou une nouvelle sœur! »**

Draco rit et hocha la tête en signe d'agrément. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à une telle chose dans sa propre maison. Il n'avait jamais été capable de rire et de plaisanter avec ses parents. Les Malfoys ne devaient simplement pas rire ni aimer, ni rigoler, ni plaisanter… En bref, les Malfoys n'avaient pas le droit d'être heureux.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Harry et Draco se retirèrent dans leurs appartements pour passer une soirée à profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre. Après qu'ils se soient tous deux tombés endormis, Harry reçut une vision dans son rêve dans lequel il se voyait marcher avec Draco dans une forêt étranger en Irlande. Il se vit marcher vers un arbre et se prosterner devant celui-ci. Il vit l'arbre lui tendre une branche et vit Draco faire de même avec un autre arbre qui semblait légèrement plus ancien. Le matin qui suivait, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se sentit obsédé par l'idée de quitter le château et rejoindre cette forêt. Quelque chose l'appelait et il avait le sentiment que cela avait quelque à voir avec le baton qu'il avait à fabriquer.

Il en parla à Draco et ils décidèrent tous les deux qu'ils partiraient très tôt le matin suivant pour rejoindre la forêt que Godric avait dit s'appeler la forêt de Silvanus, en hommage au dieu de la forêt. Harry et Draco passèrent le reste de la journée à préparer ce dont ils auraient besoin pour leur escapade. Le brun les téléporteraient à l'orée de la forêt et ils continueraient à pied. Les deux garçons allèrent au lit cette nuit là et essayèrent de se reposer avant leur voyage. Cela leur prit longtemps pour s'endormir mais ils tombèrent finalement dans les bras de Morphée. Lorsque Merlin les réveilla le lendemain matin, tous deux se sentaient comme s'ils n'avaient dormi que quelques minutes sur la nuit.

Après quelques au revoir tristes et étreintes larmoyantes, les deux garçons partirent à l'aventure, espérant que, pour une fois dans leur vie, les choses se passeraient sans anicroche. Bien entendu, comme d'habitude, ils atterrirent tous les deux au milieu des ennuis. Avec un hochement de tête, Harry dit à haute voix, ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux tout bas.

« Nous y revoilà! »

**À suivre**


	13. La première quête

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/ Action/ Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./ Harry P. (mais pas tout de suite) et Sirius B./ Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**&**

**Etat de la fic originale : **22 chapitre (Fini)

**Etat de la fic française : **13** ; Fini : **22 (complète)

**Ancienne traductrice : **Remus Lupin ; **Nouvelles Traductrices : **La belle de caddix, Itsukiclai, Patti

**Correcteur : **Yupenda

**Chapitre traduit par : **Patti

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choc, passer votre chemin.

**&**

**Résumé : **AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer**Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Merci pour vos reviews

**Eni****, Onarluca et Isatis**

****

**Chapitre 13 - La première quête**

****

Quand les deux garçons arrivèrent près d'une clairière de la forêt de Silvanus ils remarquèrent qu'une bataille faisait rage. D'étranges guerriers qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus avant combattaient avec des épées, des poignards, des arcs et quelques-uns en utilisant la magie élémentaire. Harry et Draco décidèrent de se rendre invisibles et d'observer les évènements de loin. En effet ils ne savaient pas ce qui se déroulait devant eux et ils ne voulaient pas bouleverser les choses à cause de leur intervention. Quand ils purent s'installer près de quelques buissons, ils commencèrent à observer le combat des guerriers. Draco haleta lorsqu'il vit les oreilles reconnaissables sur les personnes devant eux.

**« Harry. » Chuchota-t-il. « Ce sont des hauts elfes. Ils n'ont pas été vus depuis des centaines d'années à notre époque. Je devine qu'ils font partie de ce monde au temps des fondateurs. » ** Harry observa pendant quelques minutes et pu voir que c'était évidemment une bataille entre l'obscurité et les elfes de la lumière. Les elfes lumineux facilement reconnaissables à leur peau claire et leurs cheveux blancs semblaient perdre du terrain et les elfes sombres prenaient du plaisir à infliger la douleur. Les deux sorciers se terrèrent un peu plus face à l'expression de haine et démoniaque qui était sur leurs visages. Quand les elfes sombres commencèrent à blesser les elfes lumineux plus jeunes, Harry en eu assez. Il se tourna vers Draco et lui demanda s'il pensait qu'ils devaient les aider.

Draco hocha la tête et dit : **« Peut-être devons-nous aider les elfes lumineux. Si les sombres remportent la victoire, qui sait ce qui va se produire. Ils peuvent même attaquer les villages de Moldus dans le secteur. »**

Harry acquiesça et, d'un mouvement de main, les rendit visible. Avec un autre mouvement, il tira son épée et entra dans la bataille avec Draco le suivant de près. Harry ne tuait aucun elfe mais s'assurait qu'ils étaient hors de combat. Draco suivit son exemple et tandis que Harry combattait, il lançait des sortilèges d'attache et assommants sur les elfes tombés. Après environ une heure de combat, les elfes sombres qui n'étaient pas blessés battirent en retraite et les elfes lumineux observèrent Harry qui marchait vers eux. Un elfe majestueux qui semblait être leur chef se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers eux tout en observant Harry et Draco avec un regard interrogatif. Quand il fut satisfait de ce qu'il vit il s'adressa au deux adolescents d'une voix musicale.

**« Salutations étrangers. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre forêt et à participer à notre bataille ? »**

Harry observa l'elfe qui avait marché jusqu'à lui alors que les autres se déplaçaient autour de lui et s'inclina devant lui. Il pensait que l'elfe était probablement leur chef.

Harry fit un geste vers Draco. **« Mon compagnon et moi menons une quête pour trouver deux arbres différents dans cette forêt. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous avons été surpris quand nous sommes arrivés et avons débarqués au milieu de votre bataille. Nous sommes les sorciers de la lumière d'une école sorcière appelée Poudlard et, quand nous avons vu les problèmes que les elfes sombres vous causaient, nous avons décidé de vous aider avant qu'ils ne puissent blesser vos gens encore plus. »**

Le chef Elfe lança un long et dur regard dans les yeux d'Harry tandis qu'il parlait. Ses yeux partirent dans le vague après l'examen du compte rendu. Choqué, Harry vit l'elfe se prosterner devant lui et parler. **« Mon seigneur vous nous honorez de votre présence. Nous avons entendu que notre seigneur Merlin a pris un apprenti mais nous ne comptions pas vous rencontrer en personne. »** Il tourna la tête vers ses hommes et leur parla dans une langue inconnue. **/« Mes gens, nous avons devant nous le jeune seigneur de la lumière, héritier des pouvoirs de Merlin. Traitez-le avec le respect qui lui est dû. »/**. Il se tourna alors vers Harry, lui sourit et leur souhaita la bienvenue à lui et son compagnon dans leur forêt.

**« Mon seigneur, nous pouvons vous fournir un guide pour votre voyage dans notre forêt. De cette façon, les autres habitants de la forêt vous laisseront traverser sans trop d'ennui. Nous serons honorés si vous acceptez notre aide comme remerciement pour votre aide à la défaite de nos ennemis. »**

Harry et Draco se regardèrent. Draco gesticula et laissa Harry décider s'ils acceptaient leur aide.

Revenant vers le Chef des Elfes Harry sourit en disant : **« Nous apprécions vraiment l'aide fournie pour aller dans votre forêt. Nous n'avons aucune connaissance du secteur et n'importe quelle aide est la bienvenue. Mais j'ai juste une question : comment se fait-il que vous savez que je suis le seigneur de la lumière qui remplacera Merlin à l'avenir ? »**

L'elfe sourit en retour à Harry et répondit : **« Mon seigneur, toutes les créatures magiques de la lumière peuvent identifier leur seigneur. Nous sommes liés pour vous servir et pour vous protéger toute votre vie. Tout ce que vous devez faire est de le demander. Vous aurez des pouvoirs comme vous n'avez jamais imaginé. »**

Harry sembla sidéré. Merlin n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il pourrait demander aux créatures de la lumière de l'aider lors de la guerre. Ceci leur donnerait un avantage certain et pourrait même sauver beaucoup de vies.

Harry regarda Draco qui semblait penser la même chose. Les deux garçons sentirent un poids s'ôter de leurs épaules. Ils savaient qu'Harry devrait combattre Voldemort mais ils ne savaient pas si tout les deux pourraient aussi combattre ses alliés. Ils étaient peut être puissants mais ils étaient toujours des humains. Harry se tourna vers l'elfe et le remercia pour son aide.

Les deux sorciers décidèrent d'attendre le lendemain matin pour continuer leur voyage. Le seigneur Elfe les invita dans son village pour qu'ils se reposent et mangent.

Harry et Draco, heureux, acceptèrent et suivirent les hommes vers leur village. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à apprendre la culture Elfique et à se faire des amis parmi certains des aînés du village. Dans la soirée, les elfes organisèrent un festin en l'honneur de leurs invités. Harry et son amoureux appréciaient la merveilleuse nourriture et aimaient observer comment les elfes s'amusaient avec leurs chansons et leurs danses. Après la fin du festin une jeune servante Elfe leur montra la petite chambre où ils passeraient la nuit.

**« Si vous ou votre compagnon avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi mon seigneur. Mon nom est Alita et je suis heureuse de vous servir. »** Dit-elle de sa voix musicale que tous les elfes possédaient.

**« Merci Alita. Nous vous demanderons si nous avons besoin de quelque chose. »** Harry s'assit sur une petite chaise devant la cheminée. Il était si fatigué, la veille ayant été aussi une longue journée. La jeune elfe s'inclina devant Harry et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de les laisser seuls.

Une fois dans le lit, Draco et Harry étaient trop fatigués pour faire quoi que se soit, ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela ne prit seulement que quelques minutes avant que tous les deux ne s'endorment profondément.

**§§§§§§**

Le matin suivant arriva et promit d'être un jour clair et ensoleillé. Les deux sorciers partirent du village avec leur guide et entrèrent dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Draco regarda autour de lui et vit beaucoup de plantes rares que Severus aimerait bien obtenir pour ses potions. Il demanda à l'elfe s'il pouvait en prendre quelques unes pour son parrain. Il expliqua que Severus était un des maîtres de potions les plus renommés au monde et qu'il aimerait pouvoir lui offrir des ingrédients de potion pour son anniversaire en septembre. L'elfe fut d'accord qu'ils puissent sélectionner quelques plantes. Ainsi, les garçons décidèrent qu'ils les récolteraient quand ils partiraient de la forêt.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques heures sans rencontrer aucun animal ou créature étrange. Ils pouvaient entendre des bruits d'animaux tout autour d'eux mais les animaux eux-mêmes se cachaient sous la couverture des arbres. Harry eut plaisir à marcher dans cette forêt qui lui était relativement inconnue. Draco le suivait en marmonnant qu'il préférait marcher sur un sentier plat et que les arbres continuaient à lui égratigner les bras et les jambes. Harry rit sous cape et secoua sa tête face aux singeries de son petit ami. Après une autre heure, l'elfe s'arrêta soudainement et bougea sa main vers le ciel. Des arbres sortirent deux elfes supplémentaires habillés presque comme leur guide. Les trois elfes commencèrent à parler dans leur propre dialecte, les deux nouveaux elfes semblaient avertir leur guide au sujet de quelque chose. La façon dont ils faisaient des gestes avec leurs bras permit à Harry de deviner que la créature qu'ils avaient vue était énorme. Les deux sorciers attendirent que leur guide vienne leur dire de continuer. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux elfes partirent et leur guide vint vers eux pour leur expliquer la situation.

**« Nobles seigneurs, il semble que nous sommes suivis par une étrange créature avec des ailes. Mes deux amis n'ont pas pu la voir mais ils m'ont dit que la bête faisait au moins deux mètres vingt de haut et était totalement noire. Je pense que nous devons continuer mais nous devons faire attention en cas d'une possible attaque. »**

Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il pensait. Draco regarda autour de lui et examina la forêt. **« Je pense que l'elfe a raison Harry, nous devons continuer mais nous devons être sur nos gardes, nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre et ce qui pourrait nous attaquer. »** Draco se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. **« Dit mon amour, tu peux parler à beaucoup de créatures différentes peut-être que, quand nous verrons la créature, tu pourras communiquer avec elle. »**

Harry semblait un peu sceptique. **« Oui j'essayerai de lui parler et alors peut-être que nous pourrons éviter une mauvaise confrontation. »**

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers l'elfe et lui dirent qu'ils voulaient continuer leur voyage. L'elfe inclina la tête et commença à marcher tout en ayant son arc prêt à défendre le groupe. Ils marchèrent pendant encore trente minutes et soudain, une grande ombre noire sauta devant eux. Harry et Draco purent finalement voir leur suiveur. C'était une sorte de licorne mais celle-ci avait des ailes énormes sur le dos. L'elfe semblait nerveux et avait son arc prêt à tirer sur l'animal s'il faisait n'importe quel mouvement menaçant. Harry marcha jusqu'à l'elfe et plaça une main sur son épaule.

**« Laissez-moi essayer de lui parler. Peut-être qu'il peut dialoguer avec nous. »** L'elfe regarda Harry et inclina la tête d'un signe d'accord.

En attendant, Draco qui se trouvait le plus proche de la créature n'osait pas se déplacer d'un pouce au cas où il se décidait à attaquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois autres de ces licornes étranges sortirent des bois et vinrent se tenir à côté de leur chef. Il était évident que la première licorne était le chef, la bête faisait trente centimètre de plus que les autres et avait un air majestueux.

Harry fit un pas vers eux et examina en profondeur l'esprit de la licorne. Quand il revint à lui, il commença à leur parler. **« Je suis le Seigneur Harry James Potter Gryffondor. Mes amis et moi ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous traversons juste la forêt et nous ne voulons pas déranger votre paix. Si vous nous laissez, je promets que nous partirons dès que nous aurons trouvé ce que nous sommes venu chercher. »**

La licorne continuait de regarder Harry dans les yeux pendant que ce dernier lui parlait. Quand le jeune sorcier eut fini, la créature se tourna vers ses compagnons et sembla communiquer avec eux. Quand ils eurent fini de parler, la première licorne se retourna vers Harry. Les trois plus petites licornes marchèrent de nouveau vers les bois tandis que le chef s'adressa à Harry.

**« Jeune seigneur. »** Dit-il dans une voix jeune et profonde. **« Mon nom est Qualius. Je suis le roi des licornes de guerre et le chef de toutes les races de licornes qui existent dans la forêt de Silvanus. J'ai regardé dans votre âme et n'ai trouvé aucune intention mauvaise. Si mon instinct ne m'a pas trompé vous êtes également le futur seigneur de la lumière, héritier de mon seigneur Merlin. »**

**« Oui je le suis. »** dit Harry. **« Le Seigneur Merlin est mon mentor, je suis son héritier et le prochain seigneur de la lumière, je te promets que je ne nuirai jamais à votre race tant que vous servirez la lumière. »**

La licorne sembla sourire. **« Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune seigneur, malgré notre aspect extérieur qui peut sembler féroce, nous sommes des cousins des licornes blanches, nous sommes des créatures de la lumière. Nous nous appelons des licornes de guerre parce dans les temps antiques, les hommes les plus puissants avaient l'habitude de nous monter dans la bataille pendant leurs guerres. Après des années d'esclavage nous sommes parvenus à nous échapper et maintenant nous vivons librement dans cette forêt. »**

Harry écouta le roi quand il sentit Draco venir et se tenir à côté de lui. Le roi se tourna vers Draco et, après l'avoir observé, il se rapprocha de Draco. Draco, voyant la licorne venir vers lui se rapprocha nerveusement d'Harry. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit le bras d'Harry autour de sa taille.

La licorne cessa d'avancer et commença à parler à Draco. **« N'ayez pas peur enfant de lune, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. »**

Draco sembla embarrassé. **« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous enfant de lune et comment puis-je vous comprendre ? Je ne sais pas parler aux animaux. »**

Harry sentit la surprise de Draco et resserra son bras autour de lui pour le soulager. Draco donna à son amoureux un sourire reconnaissant. Il revint vers la licorne quand il commença à lui parler encore.

**« Je vous parle par télépathie et je vous ai appelé enfant de lune car c'est ce que vous êtes. Il y a beaucoup longtemps, une vieille voyante m'a dit que je rencontrerais un jeune homme avec des pouvoirs spéciaux qui aiderait à sauver cette forêt en aidant son compagnon, l'enfant du soleil. »**

Draco et Harry se regardèrent avec surprise et Harry demanda à la licorne. **« Comment savez-vous que c'est de Draco dont elle parlait ? »**

Le roi des licornes regarda Draco dans les yeux quand il répondit. **« Elle m'a dit qu'un jour de pleine lune durant mon deuxième siècle en tant que roi, je rencontrerais un garçon avec la peau, les cheveux et les yeux qui brillent comme de l'argent. Elle a dit que, quand je poserais mes yeux sur lui, je verrais sa marque qui confirmerait qu'il est l'enfant de lune. Maintenant quand je l'ai regardé plus attentivement j'ai pu voir le symbole en forme de croissant de lune briller sur sa joue. »**

Draco couvrit sa joue de sa main. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous la surprise, il avait toujours caché sa marque de naissance étrange avec un sortilège très puissant et l'avait complètement oubliée. Harry se tourna vers Draco et vit son regard rempli par l'horreur.

**« Pourquoi caches-tu ta marque mon amour ? »** demanda Harry alors qu'il tenait le menton de Draco avec sa main**. « J'ai pu la voir par le sortilège depuis ma première année mais je n'ai rien voulu dire au cas où tu te sentirais mal avec moi sachant cela à ton sujet. »**

Draco soupira et regarda son petit ami. **« Harry, toute ma vie avant de venir à l'école mon père me disait à quel point j'étais affreux avec cette marque sur mon visage. Il continue de me dire que tout les Malfoy doivent être parfait d'intérieur et d'extérieur. Il dit que je dois la cacher parce qu'elle me corrompt et me rend moins parfait à ses yeux. J'utilise un sortilège de glamour dessus depuis des années et je l'ai juste oublié. Je devine que mon père m'incite à me déprécier en disant cela et, maintenant, je me sens mal à l'aise quand je lui parle. Je n'aime pas cette marque et je déteste le fait qu'elle soit sur mon visage où n'importe qui peut la voir. »**

**« Peux-tu me laisser la voir amour ? »** Harry caressa la joue où se trouvait la marque. Draco ne répondit pas mais il sortit sa baguette magique et lança le contre sortilège au glamour. C'était un peu plus complexe qu'un sortilège habituel ainsi il ne pouvait pas être enlevé par un simple « **_Finite_****_ Incantatem_** ». Quand le sortilège fut levé, Draco ne put pas regarder Harry lorsque le sorcier à la chevelure corbeau arriva à le regarder.

**« Draco, ta marque ne ressemble plus à une tâche de naissance brune. Elle ressemble maintenant à un croissant de lune légèrement argenté. » **Harry créa un miroir pour montrer à son amoureux ce a quoi ressemblait sa marque. Draco haleta quand il vit le petit croissant de lune briller sur sa joue.

**« Merlin ! Elle a beaucoup changé depuis que je l'ai vue la dernière fois. »**

Harry se rapprocha de Draco pour l'étreindre. **« Tu seras toujours le plus beau pour moi amour. Ne laisse pas ce que ton père te dit te faire sentir mal au sujet de toi-même. Tu es une personne bien meilleure qu'il ne le sera jamais. Maintenant écoutons ce que le roi doit te dire au sujet de ce qu'il sait sur toi. »**

Draco sourit et embrassa la joue d'Harry alors qu'il se retournait vers le roi des licornes. **« Dites, s'il vous plait, ce que vous ont dit les voyants. »** Les yeux de Draco demandèrent avec ferveur au roi pour avoir l'information.

**« Enfant de lune, il est dit que vous et trois autres vous associerez à une force qui apportera la lumière à notre monde pendant plus de mille années. C'est une prophétie qu'elle m'a dit, et si je me la rappelle correctement elle disait ceci. »**

- Lune, soleil, étoile et mer

- Pour sauver notre monde les quatre seront

- Abandonné le soleil sera par ses parents

- Apporté à une époque où l'amour attend

- Par l'amour de la lumière l'enfant du soleil deviendra lumineux

- La marque solaire étant cachée loin de la vue

- Le plus fort des quatre il sera

- Amoureux de l'un d'eux parmi les élus, âme sœur ils seront

- L'enfant de lune sera son amoureux

- Le second élu avec des cheveux et des yeux de lune et avec la peau si claire

- Et la marque lunaire là où tous peuvent la voir

- Les deux s'associeront d'abord dans une liaison d'amour

- Peu après l'enfant de la mer et l'enfant des étoiles viendront à leur côté

- Près de l'enfant du soleil ils seront

- Enfant de la mer avec des yeux si bleus

- Le futur où il peut voir et peut aider le soleil et la lune

- Il commandera l'eau et vent et un mage il sera

- Alors que le plus jeune élu l'enfant des étoiles dont la puissance est de la terre et le feu

- Ils joindront la lune et le soleil et aideront dans la guerre

- Le guérisseur des quatre sera l'enfant des étoiles

- Par un contact de lui il pourra les sauver

- Quand les quatre se joindront, la lumière se réjouira

- La paix viendra sur la terre si c'est le choix des quatre élus

- Mais prenez garde : si les quatre échouent, alors mille ans d'obscurité et de souffrance la terre fera face.

**« Ainsi, vous voyez pourquoi maintenant je suis sûr que, vous Draco êtes l'enfant de lune et vous mon jeune seigneur êtes l'enfant du soleil. Maintenant que vous êtes ensemble vous devez tout faire pour trouver l'enfant de la mer et l'enfant des étoiles. Vous pourrez voir leurs marques. Je les ai vu dans un rêve la marque de l'eau à la forme d'un triton et la marque de l'étoile est naturellement une étoile à cinq branches. Où sont ces marques sur leurs corps est une chose que j'ignore. »**

Harry et Draco regardèrent fixement le roi, en état de choc. Non seulement il y avait une prophétie à leur sujet mais s'ils échouaient alors le monde verrait mille ans d'obscurité. (Garçon, plus aucune pression.) Pensa Harry comme il passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

**« Maintenant, vous avez quelques affaires à régler dans cette forêt, alors je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Rappelez-vous que vous devez trouver les deux autres rapidement et les former pour la bataille finale. »**

Après avoir remercié le roi, ils continuèrent leur chemin vers leur but : trouver les arbres magiques. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques heures avant de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Alors qu'ils étaient dans leur tente, Draco demanda à Harry de lui montrer sa propre marque. Harry lui montra une tâche de naissance en forme de soleil qu'il avait sur son biceps gauche qu'il cachait aussi avec un glamour. Draco demanda pourquoi Harry cachait sa marque puisqu'elle n'était pas dans un endroit où tout le monde pouvait la voir.

**« Bien, je l'employais car quand j'allais nager avec les autres étudiants à l'époque des fondateurs, ils pensaient toujours que j'avais un tatouage. Aussi, pour arrêter leurs questions, j'ai décidé d'employer un glamour pour le cacher et alors ils me laissaient en paix. »** Harry regarda son bras et replaça le glamour. **« Maintenant, je le cache juste parce que je ne veux pas que n'importe qui sache ce que c'est. Si quelqu'un d'autre a entendu la prophétie, ils nous recherchent et nous n'avons pas besoin d'attention supplémentaire. »**

Draco fut d'accord, il cacha aussi sa marque et ils décidèrent qu'ils enlèveraient le glamour uniquement quand ils trouveraient les deux autres élus. Les deux sorciers, épuisés, tombèrent finalement endormis tout en pensant aux nouvelles qu'ils avaient apprises aujourd'hui. Le matin suivant, les trois compagnons laissèrent leur campement pour aller dans une clairière où les deux arbres devaient se trouver. Après environ une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent dans la clairière qu'ils cherchaient. Elle était très étrange, une brume couvrant la terre et les deux arbres se tenant droits au milieu de la clairière seulement séparés de quelques mètres. Draco fut attiré par l'arbre argenté tandis qu'Harry l'était par le jaune.

Harry se tint debout devant l'arbre quand il fut à moins de 1 mètre de lui. Deux branches sortirent alors de l'arbre et l'encerclèrent, emprisonnant ses bras. Draco se trouvait dans la même situation. Les deux garçons ne luttèrent pas car pour une raison étrange ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentaient menacé par les actions de l'arbre. Harry sentit une troisième branche monter et caresser sa joue. Le contact doux lui donna un sentiment de sécurité et de confiance. Il se sentait autant en sécurité dans les « bras » de l'arbre que dans ceux de Rowena. Il sentit une présence étrangère dans son esprit et, ne ressentant aucun danger, il ouvrit son esprit face à l'intrusion. Il sentit une présence chaleureuse dans sa tête et en même temps, il vit certains moments de sa vie où il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour aider le côté de la lumière. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été jugé, après quelques minutes de plus, les trois branches le laissèrent partir. Harry sentit quelque chose tomber à côté de lui et quand il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le sol il vit un morceau de branche d'environ un mètre cinquante. Il vit une branche semblable tomber sur le sol à côté de Draco. Harry alla vers l'arbre et le remercia. Il tenta de communiquer mentalement avec lui comme il le faisait avec les animaux. Il ne sentit qu'un petit courant d'air qui semblait chuchoter **« vous êtes le bienvenu. »** à son oreille.

Harry se pencha vers le sol et prit la branche. Dès qu'il la toucha il sentit qu'une onde magique le traversait. Il entendit l'halètement de Draco et se rendit compte qu'il avait probablement senti la même chose quand il avait pris sa propre branche. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils avaient maintenant le bois qui deviendrait leur bâton.

Après qu'ils aient récupéré leurs morceaux de bois, les deux adolescents suivirent l'elfe jusqu'à leur campement. Plus tard dans la journée Harry sortit son morceau de bois et le regarda attentivement. Il était beau. Harry aimait la manière dont il était d'un jaune très clair qui rougeoyait à la lumière du soleil. La branche commençait par un bout fin et s'élargissait de plus en plus en finissant par une sorte de noeud qui ressemblait presque à la patte d'un lion.

Draco s'assit à côté d'Harry et fut stupéfié par les deux morceaux de bois qu'ils avaient reçus. Le sien avait une étrange nuance de gris qui semblait presque argentée. Draco eut le sentiment que son bâton brillerait probablement au clair de lune. Le sien avait à peu près la même forme que celui de Harry mais le noeud au bout ressemblait à un cercle parfais.

**« Je me demande ce que nous devrons faire maintenant ? »** dit Harry tandis qu'il rétrécissait son morceau de bois et l'emballait dans son sac.

**« Je ne sais pas amour. Je ne pensais pas recevoir également du bois pour mon bâton. Je me demande si nos deux autres alliés auront également des bâtons. » **Draco semblait pensif, il regardait les flammes de leur feu de camp. Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et prit la main de Draco dans la sienne. Il frotta doucement le poignet de Draco de ses doigts pour réconforter son amoureux. Draco se pencha vers Harry et lui donna un baiser passionné.

**« Que dirais-tu si nous continuons ceci dans un endroit plus privé ? »** Harry inclina la tête et se leva, tenant toujours la main de Draco et le mena à leur tente. Dans leurs hâtes d'être ensemble ils oublièrent presque les sortilèges de silence. D'un mouvement de sa main Harry lança le sortilège juste avant que Draco le pousse sur leur lit avant de lui sauter dessus.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le matin suivant ils emballèrent leurs sacs et remercièrent leur guide. Après s'être assuré que l'elfe était revenu sans problème dans son village Harry et Draco transplanèrent aux portes de Poudlard. Les deux adolescents firent leur retour à l'école en marchant main dans la main.

Merlin les attendait devant les portes de l'école. « **Alors les garçons comment cela s'est-il passé ? »**

Harry sourit, prit son morceau de bois de son sac et le montra à son mentor.

**« Ah… une branche très belle de l'arbre de Solarus. On dit que ces propriétés magiques sont presque doublées si elles sont utilisées pendant un jour ensoleillé. »** Alors Merlin se tourna vers Draco. **« Et toi, mon jeune Serpentard ? »**

Draco lui montra fièrement sa propre branche.

**« Très bien Draco, ce que vous avez là est une branche de l'arbre légendaire de Noches Luna. C'est très rare en fait… si vous utilisez pour votre bâton lorsque la lune brillera vous pourrez employer plusieurs dons que ne vous ne possédez pas normalement. La légende veut que la malédiction d'un Loup-garou ait été traitée avec un sortilège lancé avec un tel bâton. Nous devrons l'examiner sur votre ami Remus une nuit de pleine lune. »**

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent quand il se rendit compte des possibilités que leur bâton créerait pour eux. Il regarda Merlin sous le choc. Le nom de leurs arbres prouvait la véracité des paroles du roi des licornes. Harry était l'enfant du soleil et son bâton tirait ses pouvoirs du soleil tandis que Draco employait les pouvoirs de la lune afin d'augmenter les siens.

Harry parla à Merlin des paroles du roi des licornes. Merlin écouta ce que lui dit Harry tout en frottant son menton. **« Hum… bien, c'est intéressant. Vous avez une idée de qui il pourrait s'agir ? »**

**« Non oncle Merlin mais il a dit qu'ils étaient proche de moi et étaient frères. Peut-être que c'est mes deux frères du futur. Je crois que Michael semble toujours savoir un peu à l'avance quand quelque chose va se produire et Jamie est formé pour devenir un guérisseur. Maintenant que je pense à cela que je suis assez sûr que nous devons vérifier s'ils ne portent pas une marque en forme de triton pour Michael et une étoile pour Jamie. Nous leur demanderons plus tard. »**

Merlin acquiesça. **« Nous devons appeler les garçons rapidement et voir s'ils n'ont pas les marques des élus. »**

Les trois se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où Michael jouait aux échecs contre Remus. Sirius se reposait à côté de son mari en lui donnant des conseils de jeux qui faisaient rire Michael face à leurs singeries. Harry alla vers son frère et plaça une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune garçon.

**« Alors qui gagne ? »** Demanda Harry. Il rigola quand Remus lui grogna. **« D'accord je devine que cela répond à ma question. »**

**« Alors comment était votre voyage ? »** Demanda Sirius qui lança un regard vers le visage satisfait de son filleul.

**« Il s'est bien déroulé. Draco et moi avons pu obtenir du bois sympa pour nos bâtons. »**

Remus regarda Draco avec surprise. **« Tous les deux vous utiliserez un bâton ? »**

Draco acquiesça et montra son morceau de bois aux autres. Il le gardait près de lui et était peu disposé à ce que les autres le touchent. Quelque chose lui disait que son bâton ne voulait pas être manipulé par d'autres mains que les siennes. Harry vit son hésitation et demanda à son amoureux ce qui n'allait pas.

Draco regarda Harry tout en tenant étroitement son bâton. **« Je ne sais pas Harry mais je sens que je ne dois pas laisser d'autres personnes toucher la branche. Je sens quelque chose profondément en moi m'avertissement que je ne dois pas laisser n'importe qui près de lui. »**

Harry fronça les sourcils et prit son propre morceau de bois. Il tendit son bras comme pour le donner à quelqu'un et sentit un sentiment d'écoeurement dans son estomac. Il ramena rapidement son bras vers lui et regarda Draco choqué.

**« OH mon dieu, tu as raison. Je sens comme si j'étais sur le point d'abandonner quelqu'un proche de moi. »**

Les deux garçons se levèrent et s'excusèrent. Avant de partir de la salle Harry se rappela pourquoi ils étaient venus dans la grande salle en premier lieu. Il regarda autour de lui et demanda à son frère de venir à dans ses quartiers. Michael se retourna et regarda son frère. Voyant le regard sérieux sur le visage d'Harry il acquiesça et lui dit qu'il serait là après avoir fini de jouer.

Une fois de retour dans leur chambre Harry et Draco cachèrent leurs morceaux de bois dans leurs malles où ils seraient en sécurité. Les deux garçons, assis sur le lit d'Harry ne parlaient pas mais pensaient à ce qu'ils venaient d'éprouver.

**§§§§§§**

Michael finit la partie rapidement et rejoignit son frère et Draco dans leur chambre. Pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il pensait à la partie d'échecs qui venait de se dérouler avec Remus. Il avait encore gagné. Il gagnait toujours récemment, il lui semblait toujours savoir à l'avance ce qu'allait faire l'autre joueur. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il s'aperçut qu'il avait toujours pu deviner les évènements quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne se produisent. (Je dois en parler à Merlin.) Pensa-t'il en marchant vers les quartiers d'Harry. Finalement il remarqua qu'il était devant la porte d'Harry. Sortant de ses pensées, il frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse pour entrer.

Harry entendit les coups et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et il fit un geste vers les deux petits divans devant la cheminée. Les trois garçons s'assirent et Harry était sur le point d'interroger Michael au sujet de la marque quand Michael lui coupa la parole et dit : **« Oui je l'ai. »**

Harry et Draco se regardèrent septique. Quand ils se retournèrent vers Michael ils le virent déboutonner sa chemise pour montrer son épaule gauche où ils purent voir une tâche de naissance formée par triton. Après que Michael ait remit sa chemise, Harry lui demanda comment il avait su ce qu'il allait lui demander.

Michael soupira. **« Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours pu savoir les choses quelques minutes à l'avance et maintenant je commence à me voir père dans le futur. Je ne peux pas le contrôler et cela commence à m'effrayer. »**

Harry s'avança et s'assit à côté de son frère et plaça un bras autour de ses épaules. **« Écoute Michael nous allons voir Merlin. Je suis sûr qu'il connaît quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à t'exercer comme il l'a fait pour Jamie et son don de guérisseur. »**

Michael fit un sourire las. **« Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui est différente chez moi. »**

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda : **« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? »**

Michael regarda ses mains, il les regarda comme s'il se concentrait sur quelque chose et après quelques secondes il souleva sa main pour la montrer aux autres. Draco et Harry haletèrent de surprise. La main de Michael avait comme des toiles entre ses doigts et quand ils regardèrent ses yeux ils étaient encore plus bleu turquoise, presque poli et plus lumineux qu'avant. Harry ne les avait jamais vus ainsi.

**« Ainsi c'est ce que disait la prophétie par des yeux si bleu. »** Chuchota Draco. **« Michael, si nous sommes si confus, c'est que nous avons entendu une prophétie selon laquelle tu es un mage élémentaire de l'eau. Et la prophétie indique que tu peux commander l'air. »** Draco revint vers Harry pour voir s'il était d'accord avec lui.

Harry hocha la tête et se rapprocha de Michael et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Michael. **« Laisse-moi voir quels sont tout tes dons. »** Harry ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Après quelques secondes les mains d'Harry commencèrent à rougeoyer et les yeux de Michael s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Harry se laissa aller et sourit à son frère.

**« Bien, tu à la capacité partielle de parler aux animaux. J'ai le sentiment que tu peux communiquer avec les créatures aquatiques. Sous forme de griffon tu peux probablement parler avec d'autres créatures aériennes. Comme je te le disais avant, tu peux commander l'eau et avoir un don limité de contrôle de l'air. J'ai senti un autre animal en toi, quelque chose ayant à voir avec de l'eau. Je pense que c'est la raison de la transformation de tes yeux et de tes mains. Puisque tu sais déjà te transformer ce sera plus facile pour ta transformation en ta seconde forme. Je demanderai à Salazar de brasser la potion pour nous indiquer ta deuxième forme animagus. Maintenant ton niveau magique est supérieur à celui des sorciers normaux mais c'est normal vu nos ancêtres. C'est dommage que Jasmine se laisse mener par son côté obscur avec son avarice et sa jalousie. Elle pourrait être aussi puissante que nous mais ses dons lumineux sont bloqués car elle ne comprend pas ce que veut dire être bon. Elle pense que tout n'est que puissance et renommée pour être un parfait Gryffondor. Mais ce qu'elle ne réalise pas c'est que l'amour et aimer tout le monde fait de vous une meilleure personne. Si elle cesse d'être ainsi peut être que les blocages sur ses dons seront retirés et elle sera aussi puissante que nous. »**

Michael regarda Harry interrogatif. **« Que veux-tu dire par « nos ancêtres » Harry ? »**

**« Et bien tout les quatre en tant qu'enfant des Potter nous sommes les descendants des quatre fondateurs et de Merlin lui-même. Lily est l'héritière de Serpentard et Poufsouffle tandis que James est l'héritier de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. C'est pourquoi nous avons tous des dons exceptionnels. »**

**« Ah… maintenant je comprends. »** dit Michael. **« Mais pourquoi est Draco si puissant ? »** Michael regarda l'ami de son frère comme pour l'évaluer. Harry regarda Draco avant de dire **« Je ne sais pas. »** Draco regarda les deux frères. **« Je ne le sais pas non plus. Mon père a toujours dit que nous les Malfoys étions meilleurs que d'autres sorciers mais il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi, aussi j'ai supposé que c'est parce que nous sommes des sangs-purs et que notre famille remonte sur quarante trois générations. »**

Harry secoua sa tête **« Ce ne doit pas être cela car Weasley qui est aussi un sang-pur comme toi n'a pas du tout le même niveau de puissance que toi. Nous devons demander à Merlin. peut-être sait-il pourquoi. »**

Draco sembla songeur. **« Tu sais Harry, maintenant que j'y pense j'ai commencé à me sentir plus puissant quand j'ai commencé Poudlard. C'est comme si, arrivé à l'école, quelque chose s'était libéré en moi. »**

Les garçons continuèrent de parler pendant un moment quand ils entendirent des coups à la porte. Merlin rentra et parla à Draco. **« Il semble que votre parrain se dirige vers les Dursleys pour vous voir. S'il découvre que vous n'y êtes pas cela pourrait nous poser des problèmes s'il fait un rapport à Dumbledore. Que voulez vous faire ? »**

Draco regarda Harry d'un air suppliant. Il avait toujours été proche de son parrain. Il était l'un des seuls adultes dans sa vie à lui donner librement de l'affection.

**« Pouvons-nous lui dire Harry ? Je n'aime pas avoir des secrets pour lui. Il m'a toujours aimé et je ne veux pas perdre cela. »**

Merlin et Harry se regardèrent. Merlin d'un geste donna son accord à Harry qui se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à son petit ami et sauta dans le temps chez les Dursleys quand le maître de potion serait à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard le professeur sonna à la porte et Pétunia, la tante d'Harry dépassa Harry pour aller répondre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte et vit l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, elle s'évanouit, faisant éclater de rire Harry quand il vit l'expression de son professeur. Il semblait avoir avalé un citron entier.

Harry marcha vers lui en haussant les épaules de manière théâtrale et dit : **« Bonjour professeur, bienvenue dans ma maison. »**

**« Potter, votre… famille… a une manière intéressante de saluer les personnes à la porte. » **L'homme plus âgé sourit d'un air affecté quand il fit un pas dépassant la femme à terre. Il ferma la porte d'un mouvement de main, Harry haussa les sourcils en voyant de la magie sans baguette. Seuls les plus puissants sorciers pouvaient faire de petits sortilèges avec cette sorte de magie. Grimaçant face à l'air surpris de son étudiant, Snape lança un sortilège informulé silencieux « Enervatum » à la tante d'Harry. Quand elle se réveilla, Harry l'envoya dans la cuisine et lui lança un « obliviate » informulé de façon à ce qu'elle oublie leur visite. Harry invita son professeur à le suivre. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, l'adolescent se tourna vers son professeur avec un regard malfaisant brillant dans ses yeux.

Severus regarda la chambre. Il nota que personne n'avait vécu ici depuis un bon moment et la couche de poussière sur les meubles confirma ses soupçons. **« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Où est mon filleul ? '**

Harry lui sourit d'un air affecté et dit : **« Oh, il est en sécurité… en ce moment il est à Poudlard. »**

Le professeur fronca les sourcils. **« De quoi parlez-vous ? Je viens juste de Poudlard. Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? »**

Harry sourit juste et d'un mouvement de sa main ouvrit un portail. Il saisit le maître de potion sidéré, et le tira à travers le portail avant que l'homme puisse protester. Quand ils sortirent du portail ils se trouvaient dans le grand Hall. La première chose que Severus vit quand il arriva fut son filleul entouré par les personnes qu'il avait seulement vues dans des peintures. Il avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau faisant rire Harry.

**« Professeur, bienvenu à Poudlard… voici Poudlard comme il était en l'année 998. »**

**A suivre**

****


	14. la 2ème épreuve et plans pour l'avenir

****

Auteur : Kungzoune

****

Titre original : Merlin's Legacy

****

Rating :M

****

Genre : Romance/ Action/ Aventure

****

Couple : Draco M. / Harry P. (mais pas tout de suite) et Sirius B./ Remus L.

****

Spoilers : les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

****

&

Etat de la fic originale : 22 chapitres (Fini)

****

Etat de la fic française : 14** ; Fini : **22 (complète)

****

Ancienne traductrice : Remus Lupin ; **Nouvelles Traductrices : **La belle de caddix, Itsukiclai, Patti

****

Correcteur : Yupenda

****

Chapitre traduit par : Patti

****

&

Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choc, passer votre chemin.

****

&

Résumé : AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

****

DisclamerLes personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

****

&

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Merci pour vos reviews

****

Eni, Onarluca et Isatis

Chapitre 14 La deuxièmes épreuve et plans pour l'avenir

Severus se figea sous le choc. Draco vint vers lui et demanda s'il allait bien. Le professeur se remit du choc et observa son filleul en train de sourire. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco si heureux avec des yeux brillants d'amour. Habituellement, il gardait un masque froid sur le visage comme tout les Malfoy.

Harry marcha jusqu'au maître de potion et le présenta à sa famille. Severus fut étonné de voir Sirius et Remus parmi eux mais il ne dit rien et continua à garder un masque sur son visage pour cacher ses émotions. Finalement, après qu'Harry lui eut présenté presque tout le monde il présenta Salazar. Severus était un peu nerveux du fait de la rencontre avec le fondateur de sa maison mais, comme un vrai Serpentard, il cachait bien ses émotions. Salazar se dirigea vers Severus, mais il s'arrêta quand il sentit de la pure magie noire se dégager de Severus. Il se rapprocha, saisit le bras du maître de potion et souleva sa manche en montrant la marque des ténèbres. Il regarda Severus et souleva un sourcil interrogatif. Severus pâlit et soupira. Il sentit que les occupants de la salle se demandaient pourquoi il portait la marque, il décida de tout leur dire. Il ne voulait pas que Draco le regarde craintivement.

****

« S'il vous plait, ne sautez pas aux conclusions. C'est une longue histoire et je crois que nous devrions tous nous asseoir tandis que je vous la raconte. » Severus se mit en arrière et fit un geste vers la table principale. Harry regarda Severus et hocha la tête. Il prit la main de Draco pour le mener à son siège. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Severus commença à raconter son histoire.

****

« Cela à commencé quand je suis revenu de Poudlard durant ma septième année. J'ai eu le plus mauvais été de ma vie cette année là. Mon père m'a pris pour me faire marquer et quand je me suis retrouvé face au seigneur des ténèbres j'ai refusé de prendre la marque. Complètement furieux face à mon refus, mon père a passé le reste de l'été à m'aider « à changer d'avis ». Vers la fin de l'été, j'étais trop faible pour refuser et une semaine avant de revenir à l'école, j'ai été marqué. Plus tard, j'étais tellement malade à causes des mes blessures infectées que mon père avait refusé de guérir que je me suis évanoui dans le train. Comme je n'avais aucun ami personne n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit quand le train est arrivé à Pré-au-Lard. Quand le professeur Dumbledore a remarqué mon absence au repas de début d'année, il a envoyé plusieurs professeurs à ma recherche. Le Professeur Flitwick m'a découvert sans connaissance dans le train. J'ai passé cinq jours dans l'infirmerie pour récupérer du traitement « affectueux » de mon père. »

Severus s'arrêta quand il vit pâlir Draco.

****

« Est-ce que ça va Draco ? » Demanda-t-il concerné par le bien être de son filleul.

****

« Oui je vais bien… continue s'il te plait. » Draco fit un petit sourire à son parrain.

****

« Bien… le jour avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, j'ai demandé à voir le Professeur Dumbledore. Il a toujours été bon avec moi quand il ne favorisait pas les maraudeurs. Ainsi, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance avec mon secret. Quand il est venu me voir, j'ai enlevé le sortilège qui cachait la marque des ténèbres. Je lui ai dit tout ce qui m'était arrivé cet été là et nous avons parlé des décisions que je devais prendre. Nous avons décidé que, pour aider le coté de la lumière je resterais dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres et deviendrais un espion pour Dumbledore. Mes capacités à faire des potions et encore plus quand j'ai obtenu à ma maîtrise de potions m'ont aidé à faire partie de son élite, son cercle intérieur comme il nous appelait. » Severus se tourna et regarda Harry, Sirius et Remus.

****

« Je suis celui qui a averti Albus quand le seigneur des ténèbres était sur le point d'attaquer les Potter et, après la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres, Albus m'a offert un poste en tant que professeur de potions à Poudlard en remerciement et comme moyens de protection si mon rôle était découvert par des mangemorts qui auraient échappés à l'emprisonnement. Le reste vous le savez, j'observe toujours Harry et Draco durant l'école. Je suis un peu choqué de découvrir que tout les deux s'exercent pour devenir de formidables sorciers à l'époque des fondateurs. »

Harry grimaça vers son professeur avant de lui dire. **« Bien, si les Potters avaient été de bons parents, je n'aurais pas été amené ici. Merlin sait que je suis censé détruire Voldemort et il a pensé que grandir avec des moldus détestables et abusifs n'aiderait pas la cause de la lumière. Il a pu voir ce qui serait arrivé à notre monde si j'avais grandi détesté des moldus et offensé par le monde Magique pour m'avoir abandonné. Disons juste que c'est une bonne chose que Merlin ait décidé de s'en mêler et de m'aider à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour le côté de la lumière. »** Quand Harry eut fini de parler avec son professeur de potion, il s'assit à côté de Draco et prit sa main dans la sienne. Severus regarda Harry quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers son filleul. Il put lire dans leurs auras qu'ils étaient assez puissants et il observa les personnes présentent dans la salle. Il pu voir qu'il était entouré par les magiciens les plus puissants qu'il ait jamais vus, mais le rayonnement de l'aura provenant de Merlin et de Harry était étonnant. Il comprit que les fondateurs étaient ceux qui avaient participé à la formation d'Harry pour contrôler et utiliser ses énormes pouvoirs. Il avait aussi le sentiment que Draco subissait également la même formation avancée qu'Harry, étant toujours à côté de lui. Il regarda en direction de Salazar qui observait l'espion-mangemort depuis un moment. Les deux hommes se comprenaient.

Tous les deux étaient sombres mais ils étaient du côté de la lumière.

Merlin, sentant la fin de la discussion, se leva et commença à se rapprocher des enfants**. « Maintenant que nous avons trouvé trois des garçons de la prophétie, nous devons trouver le quatrième. Connaissez-vous un enfant qui possède une marque en forme d'étoile ? »** Merlin regarda la salle pendant que les gens semblent penser à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Severus, ayant manqué une bonne partie de ce qui faisait la vie de Draco, fronça les sourcils et demanda : **« Que dit la prophétie ? »**

Draco regarda son parrain surprotecteur et soupira. _(Oh il ne va pas commencer comme cela, ça ne va pas du tout.)_ Il regarda en direction d'Harry qui lui lança un regard d'encouragement.

****

« Oncle Sev, quand Harry et moi sommes allés à la forêt de Silvanus, nous avons rencontré le roi des Licornes de guerre. Il m'a regardé et m'a dit que j'étais l'un des enfants élus par une prophétie qu'un voyant lui avait proférée il y a un grand nombre d'années. » Draco regarda le sol avant de continuer son histoire.

****

« Il nous a dit que la prophétie disait : » Draco prit un souffle profond et commença à raconter de nouveau la prophétie mot à mot.

****

« - Lune, soleil, étoile et mer

- Pour sauver notre monde les quatre seront

- Abandonné le soleil sera par ses parents

- Apporté à une époque où l'amour attend

- Par l'amour de la lumière l'enfant du soleil deviendra lumineux

- La marque solaire étant cachée loin de la vue

- Le plus fort des quatre il sera

- Amoureux de l'un d'eux parmi les élus, âme sœur ils seront

- L'enfant de lune sera son amoureux

- Le second élu avec des cheveux et des yeux de lune et avec la peau si claire

- Et la marque lunaire là où tous peuvent la voir

- Les deux s'associeront d'abord dans une liaison d'amour

- Peu après l'enfant de la mer et l'enfant des étoiles viendront à leur côté

- Près de l'enfant du soleil ils seront

- Enfant de la mer avec des yeux si bleus

- Le futur où il peut voir et peut aider le soleil et la lune

- Il commandera l'eau et vent et un mage il sera

- Alors que le plus jeune élu l'enfant des étoiles dont la puissance est de la terre et le feu

- Ils joindront la lune et le soleil et aideront dans la guerre

- Le guérisseur des quatre sera l'enfant des étoiles

- Par un contact de lui il pourra les sauver

- Quand les quatre se joindront, la lumière se réjouira

- La paix viendra sur la terre si c'est le choix des quatre élus

- Mais prenez garde si les quatre échouent alors à mille ans d'obscurité et de souffrance la terre fera face. »

Les adultes dans la salle étaient tous calme après avoir entendu les termes exacts de la prophétie des quatre élus. Merlin plaça une main d'encouragement sur l'épaule de Draco. L'adolescent blond donna au vieux sorcier un petit sourire alors qu'il observait la réaction de son parrain. Severus était plus pâle que d'habitude et avait une expression illisible sur son visage.

Pendant que tout le monde réfléchissait en silence ils entendirent une petite voix dire. **« Je pense que je sais qui est le quatrième élu. »** Tous se retournèrent pour regarder Jamie qui venait de parler. Il regarda le sol et rougit d'être devenu le centre de l'attention de tous. **« Je pense que vous devez parler de moi. J'ai une tâche de naissance en formé d'étoile sur ma… hum… fesse. Et tout le monde sait que je suis un guérisseur, aussi je suis assez sûr que c'est moi que vous recherchez. »** Jamie rougit encore plus pendant qu'il frottait le secteur où se trouvait sa tâche de naissance. Michael se moqua de son plus jeune frère et lança un regard malicieux au jeune sorcier.

Harry marcha jusqu'à son plus jeune frère. Il s'assit sur le sol à côté de lui, plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et regarda profondément dans les yeux de Jamie. Il vit l'énorme puissance que son petit frère pourrait utiliser et, il fut secoué quand il vit des flammes dans les yeux de son plus jeune frère. **« Draco dans la prophétie il est dit que l'enfant des étoiles possèderait les pouvoirs de la terre et du feu ? »**

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda le blond.

****

« Viens ici et regarde par toi même. » Harry se déplaça de façon à ce que Draco puisse aussi regarder dans les yeux de Jamie. Il vit aussi les flammes danser joyeusement dans les yeux du jeune sorcier. Alors qu'il se retournait, il regarda dans les yeux bleus de Michael et pu y voir les vagues calmes des océans.

****

« Bien » dit Merlin quant il commença à rire. **« Je devine que notre recherche des quatre élus de la prophétie est terminée. Maintenant, tout ce que nous devons faire est de s'assurer que tout les quatre, vous soyez formés pour défaire Voldemort et ses subordonnés. »**

« Comment allons-nous faire ? » demanda Jamie. **« Nous devons retourner à Poudlard de notre époque dans quelques semaines. Nous n'aurons jamais assez de temps pour apprendre tous ce que nous devons savoir. »** Alors il secoua la tête et le jeune garçon chuchota. **« Si seulement nous avions plus de temps. »**

Entendant cela, Harry écarquilla les yeux. **« Je pense que je sais ce que nous devons faire. »** Dit-il en sautant d'enthousiasme et il se dirigea vers le maître de potion. **« Professeur Snape, pouvez vous faire une potion de rajeunissement… non permanente ? »**

« Oui, c'est une potion facile à fabriquer excepté quelques ingrédients rares dont je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver ici. Nous avons accès à n'importe quoi dont nous aurons besoin grâce à la ligne temporelle. » Dit le maître de potion avec fierté.

****

« Ouais, pour un maître de potion. » Marmonna Draco. Severus regarda amusé son filleul. Le garçon était en effet doué pour la fabrication des potions mais il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

****

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de cette potion Harry? » Demanda Sirius. Harry commençait à arpenter la salle quand il commença à parler de son plan. Ils l'écoutèrent pendant qu'il expliquait la manière selon laquelle ils allaient procéder pour avoir plus de temps pour s'exercer.

****

« Bien, puisque nous pouvons sauter dans le temps à n'importe quelle seconde, ce que je dis c'est que nous quatre allons séjourner ici, nous entraîner, puis quand nous serons prêts nous prendrons la potion de rajeunissement et nous retournerons à notre époque pour ma quatrième année à Poudlard. Après la bataille finale, nous prenons l'antidote, retrouvons notre véritable âge et revenons ici pour vivre en paix. Alors qu'en penser-vous ? »

Draco se leva et embrassa son petit ami. **« Je pense que c'est un plan très brillant Harry. De cette façon, quand nous serons de retour nous serons assez puissants pour défaire ce vieil hybride et son groupe de crétins. Nous serons également plus capable de cacher nos secrets et nous aurons une meilleure maîtrise de nos pouvoirs. »**

Remus regarda Sirius qui pensait à la même chose. **« Nous voulons rester ici avec vous et vous aider à vous former. Ici Remus et moi pouvons avoir une vie meilleure, sans querelle ni personne harcelant Remus au sujet de sa lycanthropie. Et, comme nous serons ici avec vous nous vous aiderons. Remus vous enseignera les techniques de combat moldu comme les arts martiaux dont il a une ceinture noire et je pourrais vous enseigner le maniement des armes moldues, ce qui pourra vous permettre de surprendre vos ennemis. »**

Harry sourit à son parrain. Il aimait vraiment Sirius qui était prêt à donner de son temps pour l'aider à se former. **« Oui et vous deux êtes de foutument bons professeurs de DFCM. Aussi, votre aide sera inestimable pour nous. Que diriez-vous professeur Snape de restez avec nous ? Personne dans le futur ne saura que vous êtes parti de cette ligne temporelle. »** Harry observa le professeur de potion qui semblait en pleine introspection.

****

« Regardez Professeur, de cette manière vous pourrez vivre plusieurs années sans avoir à espionner et finalement vivre sans que votre passé ne vous porte préjudice. »

Severus arqua un sourcil face à la tentative de manipulation d'Harry**. « Comme c'est Serpentard à toi Harry. Je reste à une condition. Je dois faire quelque chose pour me rendre utile ou je ne pourrai pas vivre en paix avec moi-même. »**

Harry hocha la tête d'approbation. **« Vous pouvez toujours faire des recherches sur les potions avec oncle Salazar puisque tous les deux vous êtes d'excellents maîtres de potions. Si vous voulez, je suis sûr qu'oncle Sal sera d'accord pour que vous l'aidiez à l'enseignement dans certaines de ses classes. »**

Severus regarda le fondateur de sa maison. L'homme lui sourit et inclina la tête. Severus était craintif car il allait travailler avec le plus célèbre de tous les Serpentards.

****

« Bien, j'accepte. Un autre avantage à cela est que je peux prendre soin de mon filleul qui est ma seule famille. » Severus marcha vers Draco et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux blond, il hérita d'un regard noir du blond qui prit quelques minutes pour s'arranger les cheveux. Harry vit le sourire moqueur que Severus lui envoya. Harry se mordit la langue pour s'arrêter de rire face aux singeries de son ami. Michael et Jamie observèrent leurs gardiens décider de leur futur. Les deux garçons comprirent qu'ils allaient travailler très dur pendant les années à venir.

Michael se retourna et regarda vers son plus jeune frère. **« Est-ce que cela t'ennuie Jamie, mon frère, de ne pas voir nos parents pendant un long moment ? Quand nous reviendrons, nous serons des adultes déguisés en enfants. »**

Jamie regarda Michael et fronça les sourcils. **« Non, je pense que cela ne me dérange pas trop. Maman et papa… et bien ils n'ont jamais été vraiment une bonne maman et un bon papa. Aussi, je pense que nous serons plus heureux ici, avec Harry et Draco. Et avec Sirius et Remus nous ne nous sentirons pas trop dépaysés. »**

Michael inclina la tête d'accord vers son petit frère. **« Tu as raison. » **dit-il.** « Je pense aussi que nous serons beaucoup plus heureux ici avec les fondateurs. Ils nous ont toujours traités comme leurs propres enfants … même Merlin fait un super oncle. »** Les deux jeunes sorciers sourirent et regardèrent en direction du vieux sorciers qui les observait avec un scintillement dans les yeux.

****

« Bien jeunes gens, vous deux serez très bien. Vous êtes futés pour vos âges et vous apprendrez rapidement. Je dis que dans peut-être dix ou douze ans vous devriez être entièrement formés dans toutes sortes de magie et, d'ici là vous serez prêt à aller de nouveau dans le futur pour défaire le seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemort. »

Les quatre garçons furent d'accord et bientôt ils discutèrent des plans pour leur futur entraînement et de ce qu'ils feraient quand ils retourneraient dans le futur.

****

§§§§§§

Quelques jours plus tard, Michael lisait un livre tout en se reposant à côté d'un arbre près du lac. Alexandra, qui se trouvait allongée à côté de lui, regardait les nuages. Elle se redressa vite quand elle entendit un bruit étrange venir de Michael. Quand elle le regarda, elle vit que ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement bleu turquoise et rougeoyaient brillamment.

****

« Michael… tu vas bien ? Michael, répond moi ! » Elle remua sa main devant son visage mais le garçon semblait être tombé en transe. Après quelques minutes à le secouer, voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, elle se leva et commença à courir vers le château en criant à l'aide. Harry et Draco qui volaient autour du stade de Quiddich furent les premiers à l'entendre. Ils plongèrent vers le sol et allèrent dans sa direction pour voir quel était le problème. Quand ils furent près d'elle, elle leur parla du comportement étrange de Michael.

****

« Alors tu dis qu'il ne te répond pas et ses yeux rougeoient. » Répéta Harry.

****

« OUI ! Maintenant dépêchez vous et venez voir si vous pouvez le réveiller. » Dès qu'elle eut fini de parler, Alexandra commença à courir en direction de Michael. Draco et Harry se dépêchèrent de la suivre. Quand elle arriva près de Michael, il commençait à sortir de sa transe. Quand ses yeux arrêtèrent de rougeoyer, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder autour de lui. Voyant Harry et les autres le regarder avec crainte, il se dépêcha de leur dire ce qui venait de se produire.

****

« Je… je pense que j'ai eu une vision. Et je pense qu'elle est au sujet d'une chose que je vais bientôt devoir faire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et commença à interroger son frère. **« Qu'as-tu vu ? »**

« Je me suis vu marchant vers une montagne et, quand j'y suis arrivé, j'ai vu que la montagne était en réalité un volcan. Alors je me suis vu voler dans un orage. Tout était un peu brouillé mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est mon tour de partir faire une quête et je dois le faire moi-même et seul. »

Harry secoua la tête. **« Non, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir seul. Tu n'es pas encore entraîné pour traiter des situations dangereuses. »**

Michael fit un soupir exaspéré. **« Je pense que le seul qui puisse m'accompagner est oncle Merlin. Personne d'autre ne peut m'accompagner. »**

Harry regarda Draco qui gesticulait pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il semblait que la vision de Michael devait être accomplie.

****

« D'accord » indiqua Harry pendant qu'il lançait à son plus jeune frère un regard autoritaire. **« Puisque oncle Merlin va avec toi, je devine que je peux rester ici. Mais tu ferais mieux d'être prudent. »**

Michael sourit et tapota le bras de son frère. **« Je le ferai Harry. Je te le promets. »**

Pendant que Michael se levait Harry observa le garçon de douze ans partir à la recherche de son mentor, Merlin. Harry était un peu inquiet que ses jeunes frères doivent subir un entraînement intense et une préparation au combat pour la bataille prochaine, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer. Avec l'aide de tous les adultes, les quatre élus pourraient traverser ce qui les attendrait.

****

§§§§§§

Michael trouva Merlin de l'autre côté du lac en train de parler avec Remus qui était toujours curieux au sujet de la magie antique et des sortilèges. Merlin écouta les questions du loup-garou avant de rire sous cape et de dire. **« Êtes-vous sûr, étiez-vous à Gryffondor ? Parce que j'aurais cru entendre un Serdaigle. »**

Remus lui fit un sourire timide et indiqua : **« Bien, le Choixpeau Magique** **voulait me placer à Serdaigle. Mais il a décidé que le courage que je montrais face à la malédiction de loup-garou était supérieur à ma soif de connaissance. »**

Les deux hommes continuaient de parler, aussi Michael du tousser pour obtenir leurs attentions.

****

« Hum … Hum… …… » Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se retournèrent en direction du bruit. Ils virent un Michael souriant d'un air moqueur se tenant près d'eux avec ses bras croisé attendant d'obtenir leurs attentions.

****

« Maintenant que j'ai votre attention messieurs, je dois parler à Merlin quelques minutes… en privé si cela ne te dérange pas oncle Remus. »

Remus sourit à son filleul et lui tapota le dos quand il commença à partir en direction du château. Quand Remus fut assez loin pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, Michael se tourna vers Merlin. **« Je dois partir faire une quête et vous seul pouvez venir avec moi. »**

« Que veux-tu dire, mon enfant ? » le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il se demandait ce dont le garçon lui parlait.

****

« Je viens d'avoir une vision me concernant. Je dois me rendre de l'autre côté du monde, dans la future île d'Hawaï où je dois trouver un volcan. Une fois sur place, j'ai le sentiment que je saurai quoi faire. Je dois faire cela seul mais Harry insiste sur le fait que quelqu'un doit venir avec moi, aussi je pense qu'il sera d'accord si vous m'accompagnez oncle Merlin. Vous m'aiderez ? » Michael lança à Merlin son regard de petit chiot malheureux, faisant craquer le vieux sorcier.

****

« Naturellement je t'aiderai. Je vais ouvrir un portail vers les îles où tu dois aller, après tu verras ce que tu dois faire. »

Michael inclina la tête et se tint en arrière pendant que Merlin ondulait sa main et ouvrait un portail. Le jeune sorcier suivit son mentor et bientôt tout les deux se trouvèrent sur une petite île. Michael se retourna tout en regardant autour de lui et alors c'est comme si quelque chose l'attirait, il commença à marcher vers le côté nord de l'île.

Les deux hommes marchèrent durant une demi-heure avant d'arriver à ce qui ressemblait à une caverne au fond d'un petit volcan inactif. Michael regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque signe de danger mais il ne vit rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

****

« Oncle Merlin, je dois continuer seul à partir d'ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'éprouve pas de mauvais sentiment sur cet endroit, aussi je pense que je serai bien. »

« Bien mais fais attention. Je ne veux pas encourir la colère de ton frère aîné. Il a un sacré caractère celui-là. »

Michael fit au vieux sorcier un sourire nerveux et hocha la tête. Après quelques secondes à observer l'entrée du volcan, Michael sortit sa baguette magique et commença à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte et y pénétra. Une fois qu'il fut à environ six mètres dans le tunnel, l'entrée du tunnel se referma, le bloquant à l'intérieur et empêchant Merlin d'entrer. Michael continua à avancer, sachant que c'était probablement ce qu'il devait faire. Il marcha environ quinze minutes dans le tunnel et celui-ci commençait à devenir plus étroit. Michael put se glisser dans la mince ouverture et il se retrouva dans une salle circulaire qui avait un puits de lave au milieu.

Quand il observa attentivement la salle, il remarqua que quelque chose flottait au centre de la piscine de lave. Quand Michael regarda plus attentivement, il vit deux pierres flotter l'une autour de l'autre. Une pierre était d'un rouge profond (rubis) tandis que l'autre était d'un bleu saphir. Michael se sentit attiré par les deux pierres. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait n'importe quel passage vers le milieu du puits de lave mais il ne vit rien qui puisse l'aider. Alors, se rappelant qu'il avait son balai réduit dans sa poche, il le sortit et enleva le sortilège de réduction qu'Harry lui avait enseigné quelques semaines auparavant. Une fois que son balai eut de nouveau à sa taille normale, Michael le monta et vola en direction des deux pierres.

Dès qu'il commença à voler au-dessus du puits, un vent fort sembla le repousser. Déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher, il fit un essai vers les pierres. Cette fois il s'allongea sur son balai et lança une partie de sa magie combattre le vent. Bientôt, il vola dans un véritable orage, sachant qu'il était censé pouvoir commander l'air, il lui vint une idée. Il hurla au vent de s'arrêter. À sa surprise il le fit, mais en raison de son élan, il tomba presque de son balai dans la lave. Il se rattrapa à son balai avec juste un bras à la dernière minute. Remontant sur son balai Michael se sentit maintenant épuisé. Il commença à avancer de nouveau vers les pierres, espérant qu'il pourrait les obtenir et revenir sur son chemin.

Quand il fut à quelques mètres des pierres, Michael pensa qu'il avait finalement réussi mais une figure fantomatique apparut devant lui. Michael resta sur place ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il fut étonné quand le fantôme de la femme commença à lui parler.

****

« Enfant, que viens-tu chercher dans mon royaume ? » Sa voix coulait comme l'eau dans une rivière.

Michael déglutit nerveusement avant de répondre. **« J'ai eu une vision qui m'a dit de venir ici. Je pense que je cherche les pierres qui sont derrière vous. »**

Le fantôme regarda Michael et commença à rire. **« Qu'est ce qui t'incite à penser que tu es digne des pierres de l'âme. Tu n'es qu'un enfant et seuls les mages élémentaires peuvent employer les pierres d'âme. »**

Michael fronça les sourcils. Il avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas facile de convaincre le fantôme de lui laisser les pierres.

****

« C'est mon devoir d'aider mon frère à défaire le seigneur des ténèbres de notre époque. Aussi, j'ai besoin de ces pierres pour l'aider. Je suis un guerrier de la lumière, ainsi je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention et je n'emploierai pas ces pierres pour n'importe quoi de mauvais, sans compter que, moi, je suis un mage élémentaire ainsi que mon plus jeune frère. »

Le fantôme se tenait devant Michael. Soudainement il se précipita pour toucher le front de Michael avec sa main. Michael constata qu'il ne pouvait pas se déplacer et, à son contact, sentit comme si quelqu'un versait de l'eau froide gelée sur lui. Il gelait sur son balai tandis que le fantôme semblait examiner son esprit. Il pu voir les images de ses plus jeunes années. Des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier et des nouveaux souvenirs qu'il était heureux de voir. Il fut un peu stupéfait quand le fantôme se recula finalement et disparut lentement. Mais avant qu'il puisse partir, une voix retentit dans la caverne. La voix semblait venir des murs de la caverne.

****

« JEUNE GUERRIER DE LA LUMIÈRE. VOUS AVEZ ÉTÉ CONSIDÉRÉ COMME DIGNE DE RECEVOIR LES PIERRES D'ÂME. PRENEZ LE SAPHIR POUR VOUS-MÊME ET DONNEZ LE RUBIS AU PLUS JEUNE DE VOTRE GROUPE. MAIS SOYEZ AVERTIS : SI JAMAIS VOUS EMPLOYEZ CES PIERRES POUR LE MAL, VOTRE VIE MÊME SERA ASPIREE DANS LES PIERRES OÙ VOUS SEREZ EMPRISONNÉS POUR TOUTE L'ÉTERNITÉ… »

Michael observa autour de lui avant d'atteindre les deux pierres. Une fois qu'il toucha le saphir, il sentit une vague de puissance parcourir son corps. _(Whoa !) _Pensa-t-il comme il tenait la pierre bleue. Il plaça la pierre dans la poche de sa robe longue alors qu'il avançait pour obtenir la pierre rouge. Il ne sentit rien quand il toucha l'autre pierre mais il eut le sentiment que la puissance de cette pierre était réservée pour Jamie. Il plaça la pierre dans sa poche avec la sienne alors qu'il regardait autour de lui une dernière fois avant sortir la caverne. Il vit que l'entrée par laquelle il était arrivé était maintenant fermée. Mais alors il chercha une sortie et il vit le ciel à partir du cratère du volcan. Aussi, il décida de voler avec son balai jusqu'au cratère du volcan.

Une fois hors du volcan, Michael commença à chercher Merlin. Il repéra le vieux sorcier assis sur un grand rocher attendant son retour. Quand Michael débarqua devant l'homme Merlin sourit et sembla avoir une étincelle dans les yeux. Michael roula des yeux, sachant que le vieux schnock savait probablement à l'avance ce qu'il devait faire pour obtenir les pierres. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rétréci son balai et l'ait mis dans la poche de sa robe longue. _(Merci mon Dieux pour les robes magiques) _Pensa-t-il, vu il avait placé son balai à côté des deux pierres.

****

« Bien, je suis prêt pour le retour. Je dois voir Jamie parce que j'ai quelque chose qui lui appartient maintenant. »

« Ainsi, tu as trouvé les pierres d'âme ? » Demanda le vieux sorcier.

****

« Oui, et arrêtez d'agir comme si vous ne saviez ce que j'ai du faire. Il est clair que vous saviez exactement ce qui allait arriver. »

Merlin fit un sourire suffisant au garçon et ondula sa main pour ouvrir un portail vers Poudlard. Le jeune sorcier suivit le vieil homme tout en marmonnant quelque chose sur le fait de ne pas pouvoir obtenir des réponses des vieilles foulques complètement folles qui ne vous donnent aucune ligne de conduite quand vous en avez besoin.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, Michael laissa Merlin pour aller trouver Jamie. Il trouve son jeune frère assis dans la bibliothèque avec Rowena qui lui enseignait comment mieux lire et écrire puisque Lily n'avait jamais pris la peine de le lui enseigner vraiment. Le jeune garçon faisait bien ses devoirs. Ainsi, quand Michael entra dans la bibliothèque, Rowena laissa Jamie partir et parler avec son frère. Michael amena Jamie dans sa chambre où il lui expliqua ce qui venait de se produire il y avait quelques minutes.

Sortant la pierre de Jamie de sa poche, il la lui remit. Jamie prit la pierre rouge dans sa main et soudain ses yeux partirent dans le vague quand il sentit le pouvoir de la pierre entrer en lui.

****

« Wow. » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix intimidée. **« Que faisons-nous avec ces pierres ? »**

« Je ne sais pas mais j'ai le sentiment qu'ils font partie d'un bâton comme Harry et Draco. Nous en saurons plus quand nous aurons avancé dans notre entraînement. Je devine que s'ils font partie d'un bâton, quand nous serons prêts nous aurons accès aux autres morceaux du bâton. Maintenant viens, allons montrer les pierres à Harry et Draco. »

Plus tard dans l'après midi dans la grande salle, les quatre élus admirèrent les deux pierres d'âme qui appartenaient maintenant aux deux plus jeunes. Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils devraient faire pour obtenir les autres morceaux de leurs bâtons mais seul le temps dirait ce qui les attendait.

****

À suivre


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/ Action/ Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./ Harry P. (mais pas tout de suite) et Sirius B./ Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**&**

**Etat de la fic originale : **22 chapitres (Fini)

**Etat de la fic française : **15 **; Fini : **22 (complète)

**Ancienne traductrice : **Remus Lupin ; **Nouvelles Traductrices : **La belle de caddix, Itsukiclai, Patti

**Bêta lectrice : **Kyu

**Correcteur : **Yupenda

**Chapitre traduit par : **Patti

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choc, passer votre chemin.

**&**

**Résumé : **AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Merci pour vos reviews

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**Chapitre 15**

Quelques semaines plus tard a la fin de l'été, les quatre garçons commençaient leur intense entraînement pour apprendre tous ce dont ils auront besoin pour pouvoir aider Harry à défaire Voldemort. Voici comment cela c'est déroulé pour chacun d'eux :

_**L'Histoire de Jamie**_

Jamie étudiait avec le guérisseur Marcellus, le mentor que Merlin lui avait trouvé, cent ans dans l'avenir à partir de l'époque des fondateurs. Avec son mentor, il étudia pour devenir un maître guérisseur. Il partira pendant deux semaines et reviendra durant quelques jours pour une visite avant de partir à nouveau. Chaque fois, Merlin ou Harry chronomètreront le saut pour l'amener de nouveau à son mentor ou pour le rechercher pendant les week-ends. Ils estimèrent que de cette manière, il lui faudrait deux ans pour devenir entièrement formé dans son don curatif et, d'ici là, il serait assez vieux pour commencer sa formation normale à Poudlard. Comme Harry, les fondateurs veulent que les trois autres garçons finissent Poudlard plus tôt de sorte qu'ils puissent se concentrer pour apprendre plus de formes avancées de magie.

Pendant les deux années que Jamie passa avec son mentor guérisseur, il trouva un morceau de bois d'un arbre qui était censé être éteint. Il était en cours de soin avec quelques enfants dans un village proche quand l'aîné du village l'appela dans sa maison. Le vieil homme était probablement aussi vieux sinon plus que Dumbledore. Jamie s'inclina devant l'aîné et attendit pour parler, le vieil homme demanda à Jamie de s'asseoir et lui offrit du cidre à boire. Tandis qu'il parlait avec l'ancien, Jamie sentit que quelque chose l'attirait à l'intérieur de la maison.

Le vieil homme lança un regard étrange à Jamie et dit au garçon d'une voix mystérieuse

**« suivez vos sensations jeune homme, ce que vous recherchez et ce que vous devez avoir est ici. »**

Jamie ne comprit pas ce qu'avait voulu dire le vieil homme. Cependant il se leva et commença à marcher vers le mur derrière la maison. Une fois là, Jamie nota une porte cachée derrière un rideau. Après les avoir tirés il passa par la porte. Il se trouva à l'intérieur d'une petite cour qui était cachée du monde extérieur. Le petit jardin n'était pas plus grand que sa chambre à Poudlard. Au milieu du jardin, il y avait un grand arbre brun foncé. L'écorce était d'un brun si foncé qu'elle semblait presque noire. Ce qui stupéfia le jeune sorcier, c'était que les feuilles de l'arbre étaient de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Jamie toucha l'arbre, caressant le tronc quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Regardant d'où venait le bruit, il vit qu'une grande branche de l'arbre était tombée près de lui.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se baissa pour saisir la branche et, quand finalement il la toucha, il sentit comme une décharge électrique dans son bras. Il jugea la branche et nota qu'elle avait la même longueur à peu près que le morceau de bois que Harry et Draco avaient obtenus pour leurs bâtons. Ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était la connaissance qu'il avait eue de façon instinctive.

Ce devait être utilisé pour son propre bâton et, avec l'utilisation de la pierre d'âme et d'un noyau qu'il devait encore trouver pour pouvoir utiliser son bâton comme une baguette magique. Maintenant, le jeune garçon de neuf ans sentit qu'il pouvait vraiment aider son frère dans la défaite de Voldemort. Quand il partit du petit jardin, il marcha vers le vieil homme qui se tenait à côté d'une perche où Jamie pouvait voir un très étrange oiseau. Il ressemblait à un Phoenix, mais celui-ci était blanc avec de l'argent sur le bout de ses ailes et sur sa tête. Le bec et les jambes du Phoenix semblaient être faits d'argent pur.

**« Waow »** Chuchota-t-il avec révérence. Jamie regarda l'oiseau qui vola à son épaule, une fois là, ce dernier trilla une chanson, faisant ressentir à Jamie comme si ses soucis s'envolaient. Il sourit au Phoenix et, comme la créature, il se retourna et interrogea l'aîné.

**« Qu'est-il ? Je n'ai jamais vu un oiseau comme lui. »**

**« Oui… et vous n'en verrez probablement plus jamais. Il est le dernier de sa race et, vu que sa compagne a été tuée il y a des années, il n'y aura plus de jeunes. Une fois qu'il passera dans l'au-delà, sa race s'éteindra. Il est un Phoenix de glace. Avec ses larmes, il peut guérir n'importe quel genre de dommages excepté la mort elle-même. À la différence de son cousin le Phoenix feu il a seulement besoin d'une larme pour guérir une blessure. Mais à la différence de ses cousins, il ne vit pas des milliers d'années. Les Phoenixs de glace ont une espérance de vie d'environ cinq cents ans alors que les oiseaux de feu peuvent vivre pendant vingt à trente milles ans. Son nom est Glacius et, je pense qu'il a quelque chose pour toi mon jeune ami guérisseur, frère du seigneur de la lumière. »**

Jamie regarda le Phoenix. L'oiseau sauta de sur sa perche. Il commença à lisser ses plumes en faisant chuter quelques plumes sur le plateau sous lui. Il prit doucement les plumes avec son bec et vola sur l'épaule de Jamie. Il trilla une chanson tout en faisant des gestes avec ses ailes il voulait que Jamie tende sa main. Il plaça les trois plumes dans les mains du jeune sorcier et, disparu dans un souffle de flocons de neige et de pluie de glace.

Jamie regarda vers sa main et vit que deux des plumes étaient blanches tandis que la troisième était argent. Il regarda l'aîné qui, maintenant, avait une grimace sur son visage.

**« Il semblerait que Glacius veut que tu utilise ses plumes comme noyau de votre bâton. C'est un honneur de voir un Phoenix vous donner une plume pour une baguette magique mais, pour qu'un Phoenix vous en donne trois… et une Phoenix de glace c'est … bien disons juste qu'aujourd'hui est votre jour de chance. Prends grand soin de cette branche que l'arbre d'Evercolor(Arc en ciel) t'a donné. Cet arbre a des propriétés curatives magiques merveilleuses et ses feuilles sont utilisées dans des potions. »**

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Jamie hocha juste la tête. Plus tard dans cette semaine, quand il fit son voyage de retour à l'époque des fondateurs, il était excité de montrer aux autres ce qu'il avait acquis pendant cette semaine. Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil sur le morceau de bois et les plumes puis promit à Jamie que bientôt, après la fin de ses études de guérisseur, il l'aiderait à construire son baton.

_**L'histoire de Michael**_

Michael travaillait maintenant sur le programme de sa seconde, troisième et quatrième année tout en apprenant d'autres méthodes de défense sous la tutelle de Godric, de Sirius et de Remus. Une nuit, tandis qu'il recherchait des ingrédients de potion dans la forêt interdite avec Severus et Draco, il fut séparé d'eux et se retrouva au milieu des bois. Michael regarda autour de lui s'il y avait des maisons mais il ne pouvait rien voir.

_(Au nom de Merlin que fait ce puits au milieu de la forêt ?) _Se demanda-t-il pendant qu'il s'approchait avec précaution du puits en sortant sa baguette magique. Quand il fut à environ trois mètres, une étrange musique enchanteresse commença à venir du puits. Michael fronça les sourcils quand il se sentit attiré par le puits. Quand il arriva à côté du puits, il entendit une voix de femme. La voix lui rappela le conte sur les sirènes que sa mère lui racontait quand il était un enfant.

**« Viens »** dit la voix. **« Viens avec nous… nous t'attendons. »**

Michael était embarrassé, qui l'attendait ? Ayant un mauvais pressentiment il commença à s'éloigner du puits en revenant près de l'arbre où il avait posé son panier d'ingrédients de potion. Plus il s'éloignait du puits, plus la voix était fâchée jusqu'à ce que finalement une figure translucide apparaisse au-dessus du puits.

**« PERSONNE NE REFUSE L'APPEL DES SIRÈNES. »** Cria la figure avant d'envoyer une boule d'énergie vers Michael. Il identifia le sortilège en tant que combinaison entre un sortilège assommant combiné avec de l'eau et de l'électricité. Il décida de voir s'il pouvait commander la partie aquatique du sortilège et le détourner dans une direction différente. Il souleva sa main envoyant une rafale de vent vers le sortilège et, en même temps, appela son pouvoir sur l'eau. Juste à quelques mètres avant de le frapper, le sortilège vira et frappa un arbre à coté de lui. Haletant, Michael regarda l'apparition pour voir si elle allait l'attaquer encore. Après quelques secondes où rien ne se produisit Michael commença à parler à l'apparition fantomatique. Il commençait à fatiguer de traiter avec un fantôme et des êtres magiques antiques. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il ait été confronté à une telle chose. La première fois étant dans la caverne quand il reçut les pierres d'âme.

**« Pourquoi m'avez-vous attaqué et que me voulez-vous ? »** demanda-t-il.

La femme regarda Michael pendant quelques secondes avant de parler. **« Mes soeurs et moi sommes les gardiennes du puits des rêves. Nous le protégeons contre les sorciers sombres qui emploieraient son eau magique à des fins maléfiques. »**

**« Qui a-t-il de spécial au sujet de l'eau de votre puits ? »** Michael sembla embarrassé parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu quoique ce soit sur le puits des rêves. Même les fondateurs ne l'avaient jamais mentionné et pourtant il se trouvait sur leurs terres.

**« L'eau de ce puits peut être employée pour induire des rêves ou des cauchemars. Cela dépend de ce veut le lanceur pour sa victime. Un cauchemar puissant peut causer beaucoup de dommages dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi nous devons protéger cette eau. Dans de mauvaises mains, elle peut être employée pour commander beaucoup de gens. Cette eau peut également faire voir à quelqu'un le futur même si elles n'ont qu'un léger don pour la voyance. Personne ne devrait en savoir trop sur son futur. Savoir ce qui peut se produire peut avoir des circonstances dangereuses. »**

Michael hocha la tête. **« Oui je sais ce que voir le futur peut faire. Je suis un voyant et il m'est déjà difficile d'accepter les visions que j'ai. »**

La créature flotta vers Michael. Le jeune garçon prit une position de défense, ne faisant pas confiance à ce que ferait la créature.

**« Je ne vous veux aucun mal jeune homme. »** Dit-t-elle pendant qu'elle glissait pour se tenir devant Michael. Elle regarda dans ses yeux et sourit. **« Je vois que vous êtes très important pour le futur. Vous êtes l'un des élus. Je vois également que vous avez besoin d'un noyau pour votre bâton. Peut-être êtes-vous digne d'avoir une partie de l'eau du puits. »** Elle sourit encore à Michael avant d'écarter sa main et une bouteille en cristal apparut dans celle-ci. Dans la bouteille, Michael pouvait voir un liquide bleu brillant.

**« Employez cette eau comme noyau magique pour votre bâton jeune voyant, et vous pourrez voir clairement afin de faire les bons choix pour aider notre monde à survivre aux attaques du mal. »**

Dès que Michael toucha la bouteille, la créature disparut et il se trouva à côté de son panier. Il fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il essayait de se rappeler où était le puits mais ne le pouvait pas. Il secoua la tête et plaça la petite bouteille dans sa poche de robe longue. _(Grand dieu, pourquoi les choses étranges n'arrivent qu'à moi ? Maintenant, je sais comment se sent Harry après une de ses aventures.)_ Pensa-t-il alors qu'il retournait vers le château. _(Tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, c'est le bois pour mon bâton et je pourrai le construire. Il me tarde de montrer cette eau à Merlin. Comment faire pour adapter cette eau magique pour être le noyau de mon bâton alors que je suis un élémental de l'eau.)_

Michael se dirigea vers le château quand il vit Draco et Severus sortant juste de forêt derrière lui.

**« Où étais-tu Michael ? Nous vous avons cherché partout. » Demanda **Severus comme il marchait jusqu'au garçon. Michael commença à expliquer ce qui s'était produit. Les deux sorciers plus âgés se regardèrent. Draco rit sous cape pendant qu'il plaisantait sur le fait que ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'aux garçons Potter. Severus roula des yeux et était d'accord avec son filleul. Michael leur lança un regard furieux tandis qu'ils retournaient au château.

Un mois après l'incident dans la forêt, Michael s'exerçait avec Harry quand il tomba encore en transe. Harry eu juste assez de temps pour courir et attraper son frère avant qu'il ne soit tombé à terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Michael ouvrit des yeux brillants. Harry pensait toujours que c'était une chose mystérieuse qui se produisait. Quand les yeux Michael arrêtèrent de briller Harry savait que la vision était terminée.

**« Qu'as-tu vu? »** Demanda-t-il à son jeune frère.

**« J… je dois entrer dans le lac pour rechercher quelque chose. La chose que je dois trouver est le dernier morceau pour mon bâton. »**

Harry avait un air perplexe. **« Mais tout ce que tu as besoin maintenant est un morceau de bois pour faire ton bâton. Quel genre de bois peux-tu trouver au fond du lac ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas Harry, mais je dois y aller. J'irai, j'utiliserai de la Branchiflore pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. En une heure je devrais avoir fait le tour. Je serai de retour avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives. »** Avant que Harry ait le temps de protester, Michael courut vers le château pour obtenir un peu de Branchiflore dans le laboratoire de potion de Salazar.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Michael nageait vers le fond du lac. Il allait vers la ville des Etres de l'eau. Quand il y arriva, il fut salué par le chef des Etres de l'eau. Il avait l'habitude de parler par télépathie avec l'homme pour lui expliquer pourquoi il était dans leur ville. Le vieil Etre de l'eau se tourna et commença à parler avec quelques membres de son peuple autour de lui. Michael vit une vieille sirène venir vers leur chef et pointer quelque chose au milieu de la place de ville. Michael loucha pour essayer d'obtenir un meilleur point de vue. C'était la chose la plus étrange qu'il avait jamais vue. C'était un arbre fait d'un corail qui ressemblait à un certain genre de bois. D'un geste du chef, Michael se rapprocha, le jeune sorcier se tint plus près du chef et c'est ce dernier qui lui expliqua que personne ne pouvait se tenir à moins de trois mètres de l'arbre. Personne n'a jamais su d'où il venait, il était apparu dans le petit jardin il y a environ cent ans et était toujours le même.

Michael s'arrêta à environ cinq mètres de l'arbre avant de déglutir et de se forcer à continuer à avancer lentement vers l'arbre. L'Etre de l'eau observa que Michael pouvait se tenir à moins d'un mètre de l'arbre avant de s'arrêter. Soudain, les yeux de Michael commencèrent à briller comme quand il avait une vision mais, cette fois-ci, il se tenait la tête et criait en douleur. Cela dura environ deux minutes avant que Michael s'évanouisse. Il ne put voir la branche qui était tombée à coté de lui tandis qu'il tombait sans connaissance au pied de l'arbre.

Le chef des Etres de l'eau nota que les ouïes de Michael commençaient à disparaître aussi s'avança-t-il vers l'arbre en espérant pouvoir passer la barrière pour sauver le jeune humain. Il savait que le garçon était l'un des fils adoptifs d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Il voulait garder de bonnes relations avec ces nobles humains. À sa surprise, il put traverser la barrière et il saisit Michael et la branche puis il commença à nager vers la surface. Il put tirer la tête de Michael hors de l'eau pour que le garçon puisse prendre son premier souffle. L'Etre de l'eau commença à faire des bruits étranges avec sa bouche en espérant attirer l'attention de quelqu'un en dehors du château. Quelques minutes plus tard, Salazar sortit de la lisière voisine et vit l'Etre de l'eau onduler sa main. Le sorcier laissa tomber son panier et commença à courir vers le lac et, quand il vit l'Etre de l'eau tenir un Michael sans connaissance, il entra dans l'eau. Il avait l'eau à la taille quand l'Etre de l'eau nagea jusqu'à lui et lui remit Michael et sa branche. Salazar remercia son ami aquatique et souleva Michael dans ses bras et courut vers l'infirmerie. Il demanda à un elfe de maison de chercher Helga qui était leur guérisseuse. Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, il observa son deuxième fils adoptif pour savoir si ses blessures pouvaient lui indiquer ce qui s'était produit. La seule chose qui semblait erronée avec Michael était que son nez saignait. Salazar lui tourna autour quand il vit Jamie et Helga arriver en courant dans l'infirmerie. Jamie rapidement se plaça à côté de son frère pour voir s'il pouvait juger ce qui n'allait pas. Après quelques minutes, Jamie haleta, il fronça les sourcils de concentration. Plaçant ses deux mains sur la tête de Michael, il commença à forcer sa puissance curative pour soigner son frère. Bientôt les yeux de Jamie brillèrent ainsi que sa main. Le jeune magicien se concentrait tellement sur sa tâche qu'il ne nota même pas que les autres étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie et qu'ils se tenaient en arrière, l'observant travailler. Après quelques minutes, la lueur de ses mains disparut, il se retourna et fit un sourire fatigué à Helga.

**« Il va bien aller. Il a été frappé par quelque chose très puissant qui a causé l'éclatement de quelques vaisseaux sanguins dans sa tête. J'ai de la chance d'avoir été ici car, s'il avait été laissé avec ces dommages quelques minutes de plus, il serait mort. Maintenant tout ce dont il a besoin est du repos et une potion pour compléter son niveau sanguin. »**

Salazar étreint le jeune guérisseur et le remercia. Il alla dans le bureau d'Helga pour obtenir une bouteille de potion pour compléter son niveau sanguin et la donna à Michael avec l'aide d'Helga. Il la versa tandis qu'Helga massait sa gorge pour l'obliger à avaler la potion. Après quelques minutes, Michael commença à récupérer des couleurs. Helga créa une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit.

**« Vous pouvez partir les enfants. Je resterai ici et veillerais sur lui. Je vous ferai savoir quand il se réveillera. »**

Tout le monde s'inclina et partit tranquillement de l'infirmerie pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme. Harry était sur le point de partir, il resta en arrière quelques secondes de plus à observer son frère dormir. Helga lui fit une petite grimace.

**« Il ira bien Harry. Jamie est l'un des meilleurs guérisseurs au monde. Va et repose toi avec Draco. Je te ferai savoir quand il se réveillera. »**

**« Merci Tante Helga. »** Harry lança un dernier regard à Michael puis il sortit pour rejoindre les salles qu'il partageait avec Draco.

Cela pris deux jours à Michael pour se réveiller. Quand il leva sa main, son futur bâton vint à lui. Il regarda le bois étrange qui était un mélange de corail bleu. Le bois lui-même ressemblait à de l'eau mouvante. Il se rendit compte que tout ce qui avait trait avec son bâton était basé sur l'eau qui était le plus fort des deux éléments qu'il pouvait commander. Il sursauta quand il entendit Harry parler à côté de lui.

**« Es-ce que tu vas bien Michael. Que c'est-il produit ? »**

Michael prit un souffle profond puis commença à expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé dans la ville sous-marine.

**« Quand je suis arrivé à la ville des Etres de l'eau j'ai parlé avec leur chef et lui ait expliqué pourquoi je voulais voir l'arbre qui poussait au milieu de leur ville. Il m'a écouté et était d'accord pour que j'aille près de l'arbre. Il m'a dit que personnes ne pouvait s'approcher à moins de trois mètres de l'arbre. J'ai nagé vers celui-ci et quand je me suis rapproché, j'ai senti les salles qui protégeaient l'arbre. Je pouvais les traverser et continuer vers l'arbre. Quand j'y suis arrivé, je suis tombé dans une autre transe où une voix m'indiquait de me rapprocher et de placer ma main sur le tronc de l'arbre. Au moment ou je suis entré en contact avec l'arbre, j'ai senti une montée subite de puissance comme je n'en avais jamais ressentie avant. J'ai essayé de partir mais je ne pouvais pas. Juste avant que je soie finalement libéré, la voix m'a dit que si je survivais, alors je serais digne de son cadeau. Puis je suis tombé dans l'obscurité et me suis réveillé ici aujourd'hui. Que c'est-il passé ensuite? »** Michael regardait Harry pour avoir des réponses.

**« Bien, le chef des Etres de l'eau t'a sauvé. Il t'a saisi et apporté jusqu'à la surface où Salazar t'a trouvé. Il t'a apporté à l'infirmerie où Jamie a pu te guérir. Si Jamie n'avait pas été là pour le week-end, tu aurais pu mourir. Notre petit bébé de frère a un don extraordinaire pour les soins. Tu as été sans connaissance pendant deux jours. »**

Michael regarda Harry sous le choc. **« Deux jours ! Merlin ! »**

Harry rit comme il donnait à son jeune frère une étreinte. Les choses iraient mieux maintenant que Michael n'avait plus à courir partout pour obtenir les pièces requises pour son bâton.

_**Histoire de Draco**_

Pendant ce temps, Draco vivait aussi ses propres aventures. Il avait le bois pour son bâton et une belle pierre donnée par Merlin quelques semaines après l'anniversaire d'Harry. Sa pierre est une émeraude énorme qui avait, incrusté en son centre, un petit dragon. Quand Draco demanda à Merlin où il avait eu la pierre, le vieux magicien lui a juste fait un sourire mystérieux et disparut avec un pop. Il manquait toujours le noyau mais il avait le sentiment qu'il l'obtiendrait bientôt.

Une année après qu'ils aient décidé de rester et s'entraîner avec les fondateurs, Draco se réveilla une nuit en sueur suite à un cauchemar. Il avait vu une bataille sanglante où la plupart des forces de la lumière étaient défaites. Il s'était vu pleurer au dessus du corps d'Harry. Le rêve l'avait choqué. Il avait également noté autre chose au sujet du rêve, il y avait quelques indices sur l'endroit où il devait aller pour trouver le noyau de son bâton. Il avait vu une vallée où il pouvait voir de nombreux vieux os de dragon. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette vallée mais il savait où elle était grâce à son rêve.

C'était un très ancien cimetière de dragon caché par les dragons eux-mêmes de sorte qu'aucun humain ne puisse le trouver. Tous les dragons qui étaient mort d'une mort naturelle venaient dans ce cimetière où ils pouvaient mourir en paix. Draco connaissait le chemin vers cet endroit et il devait y aller seul.

Quelques jours plus tard, sans rien dire à Harry, Draco sortit du château tandis que son compagnon d'âme dormait. Il laissa à Harry une note sur la table de chevet où Harry plaçait sa baguette magique. De cette façon, il savait que son amoureux trouverait la note. Il s'échappa du sol du château en transplanant dans les montagnes cachées de la Roumanie. Il sut que, dans sa propre ligne temporelle, c'était l'endroit où les sorciers viendraient prendre soin des dragons qui restaient.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il commença à se sentir attiré. Il suivit la direction que ce sentiment indiquait et, rapidement, arriva à son but. Il était dans une vallée qui semblait vide et exempte de vie. Draco fronça les sourcils, il savait qu'il était au bon endroit, mais celui-ci ne ressemblait en rien à son rêve. Il continua d'avancer et il marcha environ cinq mètres et quinze pieds quand il sentit un mur invisible devant, l'empêchant d'avancer.

Draco toucha le mur avec sa main et nota qu'il était fait de magie. Poussant un peu plus de puissance dans sa main il put créer un passage pour sa main dans la barrière. Après environ une demi-heure d'effort avec toute sa puissance magique, Draco tomba finalement de l'autre côté. Ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux devant tant de merveille. Des centaines de squelettes de dragons étaient amassés devant lui. Il ne sut que faire mais il continua sa marche. Il vit différentes tailles de squelette et pouvait voir que quelques dragons étaient probablement morts jeunes tandis que d'autres devaient être soit très vieux et soit très grands. Après environ une heure de marche, Draco trouva une caverne au milieu de la vallée.

Dans la bouche de la caverne, Draco put voir la tête d'un dragon endormi. La bête ronflait doucement tandis qu'un souffle de fumée sortait de ses nasaux. Draco se recula mais trébucha sur une roche et tomba sur le sol avec son bras sous lui. Il entendit son bras se casser lorsqu'il tomba de tout son poids dessus. Le bruit était assez fort pour réveiller le dragon qui jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco et commença à rugir. Draco essaya de fuir mais la douleur de son bras le cloua sur place. Il était blessé au bras et il s'entraînait toujours à la magie sans baguette à la main droite aussi, il était sans défense face à un dragon de six mètres de haut.

Le dragon marcha là où Draco était à genoux et se tint haut au-dessus du jeune homme. Le dragon renifla l'air autour de Draco et sembla embarrassé par quelque chose.

**« Tu sens comme ceux de ma race mais tu n'en es pas. Comment est ce possible ? »** parla d'une voix traînante le dragon comme celle de Draco.

Draco était effrayé par la voix du dragon. **« Vous… vous pouvez parler. »**

Le dragon rit sous cape. **« Comme tout le monde, non ? »**

Draco regarda le dragon sidéré. **« Heu… ouais. Je crois. »** Pour la première fois de sa vie, le prince des Serpentard était sans voix.

Le dragon se reposa en face de Draco et commença à observer l'adolescent avec curiosité. **« Je n'ai pas vu un humain depuis presque cinq cents ans. C'était avant de devenir le gardien de ces terres sacrées. »**

Draco regarda autour de lui pour voir les restes des autres dragons. **« On doit se sentir seul ici sans personne à qui parler. »**

**« Oui, c'est le prix à payer pour avoir un rôle si important dans notre monde. Parfois une personne doit faire des sacrifices pour le bien des autres.**

Draco hocha la tête d'accord. **« Ouais, je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Mon âme sœur et moi devons en faire nous-mêmes pour être formé afin de défaire Voldemort. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'un Voldemort ? »** demanda l'être antique.

**« C'est un seigneur noir mauvais qui essaie de gouverner le monde. Il croit que tuer des moldus et tous ceux qui ne sont pas des sang-purs pourra lui permettre de commander le monde sorcier. Il est fou et ce qui me rend encore plus fou, c'est qu'il est un demi de sang. Mon père est malheureusement son second mais je ne crois pas en les mêmes choses que lui. »**

**« Aussi, toi enfant, tu es du côté de la lumière. Dites-moi garçon… y a-t-il des dragons dans ta lignée ? »**

Draco sembla embarrassé. **« Que voulez-vous dire ? Les sorciers ne peuvent pas avoir des enfants avec des dragons. »**

Le dragon rit sous cape avant de fermer ses yeux. Il commençât à briller et à réduire sa taille. Quand la lueur disparu, un homme avec de longs cheveux argentés se tenait devant Draco. **« Parmi les dragons, il existe certaines races qui possèdent la capacité de se transformer en humain pour un court moment. Si un de ma race avait une relation avec un humain sous cette forme, ils pourraient très bien avoir un enfant qui est un demi de sang. Ces enfants s'appellent des Draconiens. »**

Draco avait la bouche grande ouverte tandis qu'il observait le dragon revenir à sa forme originelle.

**« Woaw… alors vous pensez que certains de mes ancêtres pourraient être des dragons ? »**

**« Bien, je sens du sang de dragon en toi. Aussi il est très possible que vous soyez l'un des descendants d'un de ces couples. Beaucoup de sorciers de Sang pur ont des liaisons après qu'ils aient engendré des héritiers aussi, l'un d'entre eux peut avoir eu une relation avec un dragon et a fait passer l'enfant comme un Malfoy. »**

Draco lui lança un regard sceptique. **« Comment pouvons-nous en être sur ? » **

**« Et bien, il y a la potion de lignée qui t'indiquerait si tu as du sang non humain en toi. Si tu utilises le bon genre de parchemin, la potion pourra identifier de quelle race sont ces personnes s'ils ne sont pas humains. »**

**« OH… je peux demander à mon parrain et Salazar de m'aider à faire la potion. Vous m'avez rendu curieux sur le fait que je puisse posséder du sang de dragon. »**

**« Si tu reviens ici, je te donnerai ce que tu recherches. Va maintenant, avant que ton amoureux ne se réveille et vienne ici te chercher. Et d'ailleurs jeunes homme, quel est ton nom ? »**

**« C'est bon. J'ai laissé à Harry une note. Mais vous avez raison il sera quand même inquiet et mon nom est Draco Malfoy. »**

**« Comme cela est approprié que ton nom signifie Dragon. J'attendrai avec intérêt de te revoir. »** Regardant Draco grimacer de douleur, le dragon tendit une de ses longues pattes et toucha le bras de Draco. Le bras de Draco brilla pendant quelques secondes avant que la fracture ne soit réduite. Draco sut que son bras avait été guéri et la facture soignée.

**« Merci. »** Draco sourit avec reconnaissance au dragon. Il dit au revoir au dragon et partit du cimetière. Il transplana aux portes de Poudlard et retourna dans les quartiers qu'il partageait avec Harry. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir Harry lire sa note.

Harry sembla soulagé de voir que Draco était de retour. Après que son amoureux blond ait fini de lui raconter son voyage sur la terre sacrée des dragons, ils descendirent aux cachots pour demander à Severus et à Salazar à les aider avec la potion. Les deux hommes de Serpentard étaient un peu étonnés de la demande mais ils étaient également curieux de savoir pourquoi le dragon estimait que Draco pouvait avoir du sang de dragon.

Cela prit une semaine plus un jour, plus une heure, plus une minute et une seconde pour brasser la potion. C'était une potion particulière qui nécessitait peu d'ingrédients mais une synchronisation exacte quant à l'ajout des ingrédients dans le chaudron.

Quand ils l'eurent finie, Severus remit une fiole de potion à Draco qui ouvrit la fiole et versa la potion au-dessus d'un morceau de parchemin enchanté. Quand le parchemin absorba complètement la potion, il prit un petit poignard de cérémonie et se coupa le doigt en laissant tomber cinq gouttes de sang sur le parchemin.

Quand il eut fini, Harry guérit sa coupure et ils attendirent le résultat. Après environ une minute, le parchemin commença à briller et des noms commencèrent à apparaître. Draco vit en premier son nom, puis le nom de ses parents apparu et de ses grands-parents et cela continua jusqu'à ce que cela s'arrête finalement à environ trente générations dans le passé.

Draco, curieux, traça sa ligne avec son doigt et vu que quelques uns des noms étaient écrits de la même couleur. Tous les noms humains étaient en noir tandis que les trois autres noms étaient d'une couleur verte inquiétante. Sans compter que sous le nom, le mot draconien apparaîtrait. Draco savait maintenant qu'il avait des ancêtres dragons, pas seulement un mais trois.

Trois de ses grands-mères ont trompé leur mari Sang-pur et donné naissance à des enfants illégitimes qu'elles ont fait passer pour les héritiers. Draco commença à rire. Quand Harry lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle il lui répondit juste que si Lucius avait découvert cela à propos de leur héritage il nierait probablement tout. L'homme était juste beaucoup trop fier d'être Sang-pur.

**« Maintenant je sais ce que mon père cachait au sujet de notre lignée. Ce doit être là d'où vient ma puissance supplémentaire. Je devine que le gène draconien doit être fort en moi. »**

Harry hocha la tête d'accord avec l'idée de son âme sœur. Les hommes passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de leur découverte. Bientôt, les femmes se sont jointes à eux et Helga s'assura que Draco ait bien compris qu'elle l'aimerait toujours comme un fils peu importe la nature de ses ancêtres. Draco l'étreint à travers ses larmes et lui dit qu'il l'aimait énormément et pour la première fois il l'appela maman au lieu de Helga.

Le jour suivant, Draco retourna dans le cimetière des dragons. Il trouva plus facile de passer à travers des protections cette fois-ci. Il sortit alors son balai de sa poche et l'agrandit. Il vola le reste du chemin pour trouver le vieux dragon qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Quand il y arriva le dragon était assis et semblait l'attendre. Quand Draco s'installa en face de lui le dragon sourit.

**« Puis-je voir le parchemin de ta lignée ? »**

**« Oui. »** Draco remit le parchemin au dragon, qui se transforma en humain, et commença à le lire. Quand il arriva sur un nom dans le parchemin il haleta. Il regarda Draco et avait un air étonné sur son visage.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

**« Et bien, il semble que je suis l'un de tes ancêtres. Je ne pensais pas que les quelques nuits que j'avais passées avec une fille humaine auraient pu engendrer un enfant. » **Après avoir rendu le parchemin à Draco il dit**. « Je suis le premier draconien à apparaître sur la liste. Il y a en à deux après moi. Tous ceux qui ont été conçu l'on été avec moi. Ceci signifie que tu as assez de sang de dragon en toi pour te rendre encore plus puissant. »**

**« Mais je suis déjà puissant. Mon âme sœur est le seigneur de la lumière et Merlin m'a expliqué que pour cette raison, j'étais devenu très puissant afin d'aider Harry à contrôler sa magie. »**

**« Bien jeune homme, tu es plein de surprise ! »** Après s'être à nouveau changé dans sa forme originelle et de faire ce qui semblait être un sourire, le dragon tendit son bras et le frappa de toute ses forces avec ses griffes. Il créa alors une petite fiole en cristal et la remplit avec son sang à la moitié il dit :

**« Prend ceci et utilise le en tant que noyau pour ton bâton. Cela t'aidera lorsque tu obtiendras tes dons draconiens. Tu devras réaliser ceci rapidement car dans quelques mois tu auras besoin de pratiquer pour contrôler tes nouveaux pouvoirs. »**

Draco était sans voix mais il devait encore remercier le dragon après qu'il ait récupéré du choc. Il retourna de nouveau au château où lui et Merlin commencèrent à travailler sur son bâton. Harry observa son amoureux qui semblait être très heureux et impatient de découvrir ses dons découlant de son héritage. Draco se sentait entier avec son âme soeur et ses véritables pouvoirs magiques.

_** L'histoire de Harry**_

Harry travaillait maintenant seulement avec Merlin puisqu'il avait surpassé tout ce que les autres pouvaient lui enseigner. Les seuls moments où il se joignait à Draco et Michael était pour les classes de formation de combat moldu. Harry appréciait les moments où il pouvait apprendre avec son ami et son jeune frère.

Il avait aussi eu le dernier morceau de bâton qui était venu à lui d'une manière étrange. Un jour quand il volait à l'extérieur avec Draco au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, il avait vu quelque chose d'orange volant près de lui et il avait arrêté son balai pour le voir un peu mieux. La chose s'écrasa sur le sol tout en prenant feu dans une boule de flammes. Harry et Draco se précipitèrent pour voir que ce qui s'était produit et tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent étaient un tas de cendres qui émettait de petits gazouillements. Harry se mit à genoux sur le sol et commença à écarter les cendres. Il vit la tête d'un bébé Phoenix apparaître. Doucement Harry souleva le bébé Phoenix et le plaça dans des ses bras.

**« Draco, je vais le porter à Fumsek dans le bureau de papa. Peux-tu prendre ses cendres, il va en avoir besoins pour regagner des forces.**

**« D'accord, je te rejoint dans une minute. »** Draco prenait déjà le haut des cendres qui était sur le sol pendant qu'il parlait. Harry alla rapidement vers le bureau du directeur.

**« Papa … Papa… tu es là ? »**

Godric ouvrit la porte et vit qu'Harry portait quelque chose dans ses bras. Harry se précipita le dépassant et plaça l'oisillon sur le plateau sous la perche de Fumsek. Le Phoenix adulte regarda le bébé avec la curiosité avant de chanter une de ses plus belles chansons. Le bébé sembla réagir à la chanson et commença à gazouiller aussi. Draco arriva dans le bureau et plaça les cendres qu'il avait prises autour de l'oisillon. Le petit forma un nid avec les cendres et promptement tomba endormi au milieu de son nouveau nid. Fumsek donna un message à Harry lui disant qu'il veillerait sur le poussin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour prendre soin de lui. Cela prendrait probablement trois jours pour que l'oiseau regagne sa forme d'adulte.

Harry et Draco laissèrent le petit oiseau avec le sage Phoenix et retournèrent sur le terrain de Quidich finir leur jeu. Harry retourna au bureau de Godric tout les jours pour contrôler le jeune oiseau et finalement, le cinquième jour, Harry entra pour voir le jeune adulte voler dans la pièce. Quand Harry entra, le Phoenix de couleur or vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_/Bonjour jeune seigneur de la lumière. Mon nom est Luminar et je suis un Phoenix de lumière. Je veux vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi alors que je ne pouvais le faire. J'ai été attaqué alors que je volais au-dessus de la forêt près de ce château et quand j'ai senti la présence d'un de ma race dans le voisinage, je savais que je pourrais obtenir l'aide ici. Je suis désolé si je t'ai effrayé toi et ton compagnon l'autre jour./_

_/C'est ok, nous avons juste été surpris. J'espère que tu te sens mieux maintenant./_

_/Oui Jeune seigneur, maintenant que je suis de retour sous ma véritable forme. Je dois continuer mon voyage jusqu'aux terres de reproduction. Mais comme remerciement, je vais te faire un cadeau : je te donne une de mes plumes de queue à placer en tant que noyau dans ton bâton. Seul les êtres les plus purs peuvent utiliser les plumes des Phoenix de la lumière et vous jeune seigneur vous êtes l'être le plus pur que j'aie jamais rencontré. J'ai vécu beaucoup d'années et j'ai voyagé partout dans le monde et je vous trouve digne de mon cadeau./_

_Harry regardait l'oiseau avec sa bouche grande ouverte sous le choc._

_/les mouches Harry, les mouches. /_ dit Fumsek pendant qu'il riait sous cape face à l'expression choquée de son jeune ami.

Harry referma brusquement sa bouche tout en lançant un regard furieux au vieil oiseau.

_/Merci Luminar, cela m'honore que tu me penses digne d'une de tes plumes. Je la chérirai et je vais commencer tout de suite à travailler sur mon bâton. /_

_/Il n'y a pas de quoi mon seigneur. Maintenant, je te souhaite le meilleur et aussi je te souhaite une longue vie de bonheur./ _Avec ces derniers mots, le Phoenix de lumière ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry observa l'oiseau partir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir. Dans sa main il y avait une longue plume d'or qui serait le coeur de son bâton.

Se tournant vers son amoureux, Harry vit de l'amour et de la compréhension dans les yeux du blond. Maintenant, ils avaient tous les morceaux des armes qui les aideraient à défaire leur ennemi. Maintenant, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était du temps pour se former et apprendre comment utiliser leurs bâtons dans la bataille.

**§§§§§§**

Onze ans avaient passe et, pendant ce temps, les quatre garçons étaient devenus une force qu'il ne valait mieux pas ignorer. Ils apprirent comment travailler en équipe. Jamie finit son apprentissage curatif en deux ans et il lui avait encore fallu quatre pour finir son instruction à Poudlard. Pendant ces années en tant qu'étudiant de Poudlard, il était devenu un double animagus. Il pouvait se transformer en écureuil et en colombe blanche. Merlin indiqua que sa forme de colombe était due à ses capacités curatives puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais nuire à qui que se soit et préférerait trouver une solution pacifique aux problèmes. Après, il étudia pendant quatre années supplémentaires : il apprit à commander à ses éléments et toutes sortes de magies avancées.

Après qu'il ait fini sa formation il prit une année pour voyager dans le monde avec les autres pour apprendre toutes sortes de magies étrangères. Pendant ses onze années à l'époque des fondateurs, Jamie se transforma en un beau jeune homme avec les longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui descendait à ses épaules. Ses yeux bruns brillaient de sagesse et de compassion. Il ressemblait aussi à James Potter mais pas autant que Harry puisqu'il y avait un peu plus de sa mère en lui. Il était un maître guérisseur et n'avait même pas besoin d'une baguette magique pour guérir la plupart des blessures.

Quand ses mains touchaient la personne ou l'animal blessé, ils étaient guéris par sa magie. À l'âge de dix-sept, Jamie était tombé amoureux de Sarina, la troisième plus jeune fille de Salazar. Maintenant qu'il avait dix-neuf ans, tous les deux s'étaient fiancés à la plus grande joie de Salazar et d'Helga qui aimait déjà le jeune homme comme les leurs. Godric et Rowena quelques années plus tôt l'avaient adopté, faisant officiellement de lui un Gryffondor. Jamie aimait sa famille et il aimait vivre dans le passé. Il avait à peine pensé à ses vrais parents ne les ayant plus vu depuis onze ans. Il avait maintenant compris qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment aimé. Aussi, comme Michael, il avait désavoué les Potters et, quand ils retourneraient pendant une année dans le futur, ils maintiendraient ceci caché pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons si quelque chose tournait mal.

**§§§§§§**

Quant à Michael, il eut fini son instruction à Poudlard en trois ans et demi puisqu'il avait déjà fait sa première année dans l'avenir. Il lui fallut encore deux ans et demi pour apprendre à utiliser correctement son don de voyance. Il avait aussi ajouté une autre forme animagus à son répertoire. Il pouvait devenir une loutre. Cette forme était celle qu'il aimait le plus parce qu'elle lui donnait la capacité de se cacher dans une plaine. Qui penserait qu'une loutre puisse espionner l'ennemi et aussi il pouvait facilement se cacher sur le bord des ruisseaux et, puisqu'il était aussi un animal terrestre, il pouvait se cacher dans les buissons. Cela attirait beaucoup moins l'attention que sa forme de Griffon. Cela lui a pris environ quatre ans pour apprendre à utiliser les éléments eau **(1) **et air. Il passa aussi une année à voyager avec ses frères et Draco pour apprendre de nouvelles magies.

Une autre chose qui avait changé dans la vie de Michael était qu'il était maintenant un homme marié. À dix-neuf ans il avait épousé son amie Alexandra et plaisantait maintenant qu'il était le frère de son beau frère. Comme lui et Alexandra n'étaient pas reliés par le sang excepté Harry qui était à tout les deux leur frère, Michael avait pu épouser la jeune femme avec la bénédiction de ses parents. Merlin avait officié pour la cérémonie de mariage et ils l'avaient célébré tard dans la nuit, invitant la plupart des villageois de Près au Lard.

C'était un honneur pour les personnes du village d'être invitées au mariage de Madame Gryffondor et du seigneur Serpentard. Alexandra était enceinte de leur premier enfant et lui donnerait naissance au début décembre. Maintenant que les garçons étaient presque prêts à retourner dans le futur pendant une année, elle n'était pas capable de partir avec lui dans le temps. Dumbledore recevra une lettre déclarant qu'elle avait déménagé avec sa famille aux Etats-Unis, ce qui lui expliquerait pourquoi elle ne revenait pas à l'école avec les autres.

**§§§§§§**

Draco avait fini ses trois dernières années de formation en un an. Il s'était exercé avec les potions avancées avec Salazar et Severus. Il avait reçu sa maîtrise de potions à l'âge de dix-sept ans, faisant de lui le plus jeune maître de potion, son propre parrain Severus qui était devenu un maître de potion à vingt ans. Son parrain très fier, lui avait acheté un chaudron en or pour Draco comme cadeau pour sa réussite. Le garçon avait adulé son chaudron pendant des jours faisant qu'Harry l'observa avec indulgence comme l'adolescent excité essayait des potions de plus en plus complexes.

Aujourd'hui, tout les deux étaient maintenant des âmes liées depuis onze années et ils avaient célébré la cérémonie officielle de mariage cinq ans auparavant devant leurs familles qui avaient été témoin de leur promesse de s'aimer pour toute l'éternité. Maintenant, les deux jeunes hommes de vingt-cinq ans attendaient impatiemment de retourner dans futur finir la tâche de Harry. Ainsi, ils pourraient revenir et vivre paisiblement avec leur famille. Tous savaient qu'après s'être débarrassé de Jedusor, ils retourneraient à l'époque des fondateurs et ils devraient changer leurs noms en Gryffondor et Serpentard pour de bon parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas garder le nom de famille de Potter ou de Malfoy ou ils changeraient le futur.

Draco avait aussi eu une deuxième et troisième forme animagus. Il pourrait maintenant se changer en hibou qui ressemblait considérablement à Hedwige. Harry avait rit quand Hedwige avait commencé à devenir jalouse et avait commencé à picoter Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de l'épaule de Harry.

Le hibou avait lancé un regard furieux à Draco quand le jeune homme était redevenu humain. Cela prit beaucoup de temps à la cajoler pour qu'elle accepte le fait qu'il ne prendrait pas sa place comme porteur du courrier d'Harry. Sa troisième forme était celle d'un dauphin. Il avait découvert qu'il était très rare qu'un animagus soit une créature marine en raison de la nécessité de respirer de l'air mais Draco n'avait eu aucun problème et avait pris du plaisir à explorer le lac tout en lançant un sortilège d'eau salée autour de lui pendant qu'il était sous l'eau.

**§§§§§§**

Harry maîtrisait tous les pouvoirs et les dons qu'il possédait. Il pouvait maintenant tenir lors dans un duel contre Merlin. tout le monde était facilement battu excepté Draco qui lui donnait encore un peu de fil à retordre lors des séances d'entraînement. Merlin lui indiqua que c'était en raison de leur lien d'âme qu'ils avaient des problèmes lorsqu'ils se combattaient car ils pouvaient tous les deux deviner quel mouvement feraient l'autre. Harry avait appris à maîtriser quelques formes de plus pour ses transformations animagus. Maintenant il pouvait devenir un faucon, un Labrador, une souris, un serpent et un cheval. Il avait des formes pour tout les genres de situation où il était utile pour lui de se cacher et ne pas être attrapé par les forces de ténèbres.

Harry était maintenant un maître épéiste de même que Draco et Michael. Jamie pouvait aussi se débrouiller mais il préférait les soins au combat. Le jeune seigneur de la lumière avait pris le temps de faire l'allégeance avec d'autres créatures certaine parmi la lumière et d'autres parmi les ténèbres. Elles promirent Harry qu'elles transmettraient leur serment de fidélité à leurs descendants et quand le temps viendrait, Harry pourrait leurs demander de l'aide dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous formées et prêts à être renvoyés, Severus commença à faire la potion de rajeunissement. Cela pris deux semaines pour la brasser. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde emballa ses affaires pour leur dernière année dans le futur. Severus projetait aussi de revenir dans le futur avec tout le monde pour garder sa couverture de mangemort. Maintenant, il voulait espionner pour Harry et Draco, fournissant seulement un peu d'information à Dumbledore. Il avait aussi trouvé quelqu'un à aimer à l'époque des fondateurs et il était finalement heureux. Il avait rencontré une jeune veuve avec deux petits enfants qui s'étaient rapidement attachés au sombre sorcier. Melinda Boswald était le nouveau professeur de botanique de l'école et ils pouvaient se voir souvent au vu des ingrédients de potions qui poussaient dans la serre chaude.

Ses deux fils qui n'avaient jamais vraiment connu leur père s'étaient rapidement attachés à l'homme tranquille. Severus était heureux d'expérimenter les joies de la paternité puisqu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mettre Melinda enceint à cause de toutes les tortures qu'il avait supportées de la main de Voldemort. Severus projetait de demander sa main à son amour et de l'épouser à son retour. Il avait également projeté de prendre son nom de famille pour ne pas changer quelque chose dans le futur de la famille de Snape. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce que la menace de Voldemort soit passée avant de s'engager.

Aussi, avec ceux qu'ils aimaient, quatre garçons et trois adultes se préparaient lentement à regagner leur propre époque.

**À suivre**

**(1) **L'auteur s'était trompé et avait mis feu alors que c'est l'élément de Jamie, nous avons fait la modification à la traduction.


	16. 4 ème année 1er partie

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/ Action/ Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./ Harry P. (mais pas tout de suite) et Sirius B./ Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**&**

**Etat de la fic originale : **22 chapitres (Fini)

**Etat de la fic française : **16 **; Fini : **22 (complète)

**Ancienne traductrice : **Remus Lupin ; **Nouvelles Traductrices : **La belle de caddix, Itsukiclai, Patti

**Bêta lectrice : **Kyu

**Correcteur : **Yupenda

**Chapitre traduit par : **Patti

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choc, passer votre chemin.

**&**

**Résumé : **AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Merci pour vos reviews

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**&**

Désolé du retard, j'ai un problème de pc et je pourrais m'en acheter un autre, que vers décembre/janvier

Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 16 Quatrième année - 1 partie.**

Le matin de leur retour dans le futur arriva rapidement. De plus, la potion prit plusieurs heures pour faire effet. Ils l'eurent tous prise la nuit précédente avant d'aller au lit. Tout les sept avaient emballé et préparé leurs affaires pour partir. Remus et Sirius se ressemblaient comme il y a onze ans, perdant juste quelques rides de rire autour de leurs yeux, alors que les garçons semblaient très jeunes. Harry et Draco grimacèrent en se revoyant dans leurs corps de leurs quatorze ans. Après avoir été ensemble pendant onze ans, ils avaient l'habitude de se montrer leur affection en public et de dormir dans le même lit aussi, ils devront faire très attention quand ils seront retournés à leur époque.

Severus avait aussi pris la potion, il rit de l'expression de Melinda alors qu'il avait rajeuni de dix ans. Elle sourit d'un air moqueur et laissa entendre que peut-être il ne devrait pas prendre la contre potion quand il reviendrait. Avec un clin d'œil salace, elle chuchota à son oreille qu'il était un jeune homme totalement sexy. Il la regarda en souriant face à son sens de l'humour. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser profond, la laissant essoufflée et faisant rire les autres de ce trait d'humour. Le magicien sombre avait beaucoup changé durant son séjour chez les fondateurs : l'amour et l'amitié avaient eu une bonne influence sur lui. Lui et les deux maraudeurs étaient finalement devenus amis. Après avoir parlé, ils ont découvert que la plupart des blagues malveillantes à l'encontre du maître de potions étaient orchestrées par James Potter.

Alexandra s'amusait un peu aux dépends de Michael. Elle continuait à le taquiner sur le fait de chasser les femmes plus âgées quand elle a vu son corps de douze ans sortir de leur chambre à coucher.

Elle est restée avec ses parents la nuit d'avant car la potion cause des douleurs et fait remuer la personne qui la prend et ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque que le bébé soit blessé. Michael rougit quand Alexandra pinça ses joues disant qu'il était ''siiiiiii''mignon. Il lança un regard furieux à son épouse et se retourna en colère, faisant encore plus rire son épouse. Jamie passa un mauvais moment en retrouvant ses huit ans et sa fiancée rit aussi quand elle vit son futur mari en tant qu'enfant.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue tout en lui disant d'être un bon garçon en tapotant sa tête. Il lui lança un regard furieux et secoua la tête en marmonnant quelque chose sur les femmes folles.

Maintenant que tout le monde avait dit au revoir à leurs familles du passé, Harry fit un saut dans le temps avec Sirius et Remus une semaine après leur départ original aussi on dirait qu'ils sont partis en vacances pendant une semaine. Après que les deux hommes soient installés, Harry retourna dans le passé chercher Severus. Il sauta dans le temps avec le maître des potion à cinq minutes après qu'il l'ait amené pour la première fois voir les fondateurs.

Pétunia était toujours stupéfiée et, avec l'oubliette de Harry, elle ne réagit pas face aux deux sorciers apparaissant soudainement devant elle. Avec un signe d'assentiment du jeune sauveur, Severus transplana de nouveau à Pré au lard pour retourner de nouveau au château.

Enfin, Harry fit un saut temporel avec Draco et ses frères une semaine avant le début de l'école. De cette façon, ils pourraient faire quelques d'achats pour leurs approvisionnements d'école. Harry alla à la poste locale pour envoyer à un hibou avec une lettre des parents d'Alexandra disant au directeur qu'ils se déplacent vers les Etats-Unis et qu'elle ne reviendra pas à Poudlard.

Les quatre garçons passèrent la semaine à observer de près les principaux endroits où Voldemort pouvait attaquer. Ils effectuèrent des cartes des endroits qu'ils voulaient connaître par coeur de manière que si il y avait une bataille, ils auraient une parfaite connaissance du terrain. Aussi, ils tracèrent une carte du ministère de la magie, de l'Allée des Embrumes, de Pré au lard, l'allée Nocturne, le quai 9 3/4. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de carte de Poudlard puisque tous connaissent l'école comme leur poche et ils obtinrent la copie de la carte du maraudeur de Sirius.

**§§§§§§**

Deux jours avant le retour à Poudlard, ils furent repérés par Lucius Malfoy. Il se dirigea vers les garçons qui étaient assis dans le magasin de glace et insista sur le fait que Draco devait revenir à la maison pour voir sa mère pendant deux jours. Il était impossible de trouver une excuse pour refuser l'offre de son père. Draco dit au revoir à son petit ami et suivit son père au chaudron baveur pour utiliser le réseau de cheminettes pour retourner au manoir.

Pendant qu'il marchait en direction du pub, Draco remarqua que son père lui lança des regards étranges. Il examina sa main où se trouvait une nouvelle bague qui ne pouvait être vu que par l'un des élus. Sa bague est en réalité son bâton qui a été enchanté de manière à ressembler à une bague et, seul lui pouvait lui donner sa véritable apparence. Les autres avaient aussi fait la même chose avec leur bâton. Il se sentit plus en sécurité sachant que ses pouvoirs étaient toujours à disposition. Il ne faisait pas confiance à son père, connaissant la véritable nature du plus ancien des Malfoys.

_**(OH OH… Je ne pense pas que ça va bien aller.) **_Pensa le plus jeune blond pendant qu'il prenait une poignée de poudre de cheminette et criait « Manoir Malfoy » avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes. Pendant qu'il sortait de la cheminée dans l'étude de son père il remarqua que sa mère ne l'attendait pas. Maintenant il savait qu'il allait avoir des ennuis et que son père avait pris comme excuse Narcissa pour le faire revenir à leur maison.

_**/Harry… Harry tu peux m'entendre /**_Envoya Draco par leur lien télépathique.

_**/Oui Draco je peux t'entendre. Y a-t-il un problème amour /**_

La voix d'Harry semblait tendue. Draco savait cela en raison de leur lien. ils savaient qu'ils ne se sentaient pas bien quand ils étaient éloignés.

_**/Non amour, il n'y a encore rien. Ma mère n'est pas là, aussi je n'ai aucune idée de ce que mon père a planifié pour moi. /**_

Pendant qu'il envoiait son dernier message, Lucius transplana dans la salle. Il resta silencieux, observant son fils qui ne recula pas sous son regard dur. Lucius trouva cela exceptionnel car Draco n'avait jamais montré une telle détermination. Ce doit être l'influence de son ami qui le rend plus fort.

Le chef de la famille Malfoy n'aimait pas l'idée que son fils puisse penser par lui même. Il avait besoin d'un garçon malléable qui servirait leur maître sans se poser de question quand il sera assez vieux.

**« Maintenant fils… »** Ronronna le sorcier plus âgé, d'une voix, qui il y a quelques mois seulement, aurait fait frissonner de crainte Draco. **« Que c'est il exactement passé cet été qu'avez-vous fait toi et le garçon Potter ? Et ne me raconte pas cette histoire comme quoi vous étiez chez des moldus cet été. Je vous ai vu tout les deux quitter la station de gare en juin et vous n'êtes définitivement pas allé de près ou de loin dans le monde Moldus. Qu'est-ce que ce trou noir que vous avez tout les deux traversé et quels sont les pouvoirs de ton ami. »**

Draco regarda son père et comprit qu'il les avait vu quitter la gare par un portail temporel de Harry. _**(MERDE…. Qu'est ce que je dis maintenant ?)**_

Après quelques secondes à réfléchir, Draco trouva une excuse parfaite. **« Nous avons passé l'été dans un endroit caché où les Potter forment la soeur de Harry. Je ne sais pas où il est car il est sous le sortilège de Fidelitas. Et Potter nous éloignait la plus part du temps pour ne pas distraire Jasmine. Aussi, nous ne pouvions pas savoir où nous étions. Quand à la chose noire que vous avez vu c'est un sortilège d'illusion lancé par le directeur Dumbledore pour éloigner les gens et masquer notre trace tandis que nous utilisions un portoloin. »**

Lucius observa Draco parler pour vérifier s'il pouvait voir si son fils lui mentait. Grâce à ses capacités en l'occlumencie, Draco put cacher son mensonge à son père. Draco continua de regarder son père dans les yeux sachant que s'il baissait son visage, son père saurait qu'il lui avait menti.

Satisfait de ce qu'il venait de voir, Lucius lança un regard mauvais à son fils. **« J'accepte cette excuse pour une fois Draco. Mais la fois prochaine, vous devrez obtenir l'adresse du lieu où se trouve le garçon pour notre seigneur. Grâce à lui, nous pourrons attraper la fille-qui-à-survécu. Bientôt, notre seigneur reviendra vers nous et ce monde deviendra meilleur que nous nous débarrasserons de tous les moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe. »**

Draco observa son père sortir de la pièce et secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Comment son père, si fier, peut-il être heureux du retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Il sera transformé en esclave par son maître. Sachant que les mangermorts ont probablement un autre plan pour ramener Voldemort, Draco ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce qui les attendait pendant cette prochaine année scolaire. Quelques secondes après le départ de son père, la cheminée de la pièce devient verte et il en sortit son parrain qui venait le voir avec un air soucieux sur le visage.

**« Est-ce que tu vas bien Draco ? » **demande l'homme plus âgé.

Après une seconde de silence il répond. **« Oui oncle Sev… tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'est où j'ai passé cet été. Il nous a vus passer par le portail… »** Draco cessa de parler quand son père revient dans la pièce.

**« Ah Severus… la pièce m'a dit que quelqu'un arrivait au manoir. Y a il quelque chose que vous avez besoin ? »**

Severus secoua la tête. **« Aucun Lucius. J'étais dans l'Allée des Embrumes quand vous deux êtes parti et j'ai voulu savoir comment c'était déroulé l'été de Draco. Quand je vous ai vu tout deux passer par le réseau de cheminée du chaudron baveur j'ai décidé de vous suivre. Parce que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de satisfaire ma curiosité sur ce qu'il a put faire avec Potter »**

**« Aussi vous saviez que Draco était avec tous les Potter tout le temps ? »** Lucius fronça les sourcils face au fait que son ami lui ait caché où était Draco.

**« Je savais qu'ils étaient ensemble mais pas où. Après tout, cela aurait été étrange à Dumbledore si j'avais refusé à Draco de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami pendant l'été alors qu'il était à ma charge. Il parle tout le temps qu'il veut quelqu'un pour distraire Harry pendant qu'ils forment leur précieux sauveur. »** Cracha Snape comme si le mot sauveur était le pire qui puisse exister. **« Maintenant que je peux vois que l'été de Draco s'est bien déroulé, je dois retourner à Poudlard finir les préparatifs de dernière minute pour l'année scolaire. »** Avec un signe d'assentiment vers Draco et Lucius, Severus retourna vers la cheminée et utilisa le réseau de cheminettes pour aller à son bureau.

Les deux Malfoys observèrent le maître de potion partir du manoir. Quand il fut parti, Lucius se tourna vers son fils.

**« Ce soir vous viendrez rencontrer quelqu'un avec moi. Il est temps que je vous introduise auprès de vos futurs compagnons du cercle des mangemorts. » **Lucius se retourna et commença à partir. **« Soyez prêts pour neuf heure ce soir, attendez-moi au hall d'entrée et mettez quelque chose de sombre. »**

Sans attendre de réaction, Lucius disparut de la bibliothèque. Draco observa silencieusement quelques minutes pour s'assurer que son père ne reviendrait pas puis il alla dans sa chambre.

_**/Harry….Harry, amour est ce que tu écoutes/**_

_**/Oui, Dray, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?/**_

_**/Bien pas vraiment mais mon père veut m'amener à une réunion de mangemorts où ils mettrons probablement au points des plans pour ramener Voldemort. Je sais que je ne vais pas obtenir la marque des ténèbres puisque seul Voldemort peut la donner à ses subordonnés mais j'espère juste qu'ils n'auront pas l'idée de sortir et de commencer à tuer des gens innocents. J'ai entendu dire que Marcus Flint pour sa première réunion avec les amis de son père a été invité à violer une jeune fille moldue. Je suis triste de dire que Marcus semblait très heureux et qu'il s'était amusé. /**_

_**/C'est répugnant. Bien c'est une opportunité incroyable de découvrir des informations sur eux mais aussi de savoir qui sont des mangemorts. De cette façon, nous pourrons garder un oeil sur leurs enfants pendant l'école afin qu'ils ne rapportent rien sur nous à leurs parents car j'ai la sensation que tout sera dit à ton père. /**_

_**/Tu as raison mon amour. Mon père a beaucoup de relation et de nombreux camarades de classe lui font déjà des rapports. Nous devons être plus vigilants cette année. Severus sera là aussi Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi j'irai bien. Avec tout notre entraînement supplémentaire je pense que Sev et moi pourrons manœuvrer quoi qu'il arrive. /**_

_**/D'accord mon amour. Fait attention et rappelle toi que je t'aime et que je compte les minutes jusqu'à nos retrouvailles. /**_

Draco roula des yeux face aux mots doux de son mari. _**Détends-toi amour, nous serons seulement séparé pendant deux jours. Nous nous verrons à la gare après-demain./**_

_**/Je sais mais tu me manque réellement /**_Pleurnicha Harry dans sa tête faisant rire le blond.

_**/Je t'aime trop Harry. Maintenant je vais aller prendre un somme. Qui sait combien de temps ce contact durera ce soir. /**_

_**/Dors bien amour. /**_

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent leur lien spirituel pour que Draco puisse se reposer tandis que Harry amena ses deux plus jeunes frères faire quelques achats de dernière minute. Quand les trois garçons Potter furent à Gringotts, ils virent leurs parents et leur soeur attendre dans la file pour être servi. Harry maudit son manque de chance quand Lily les repéra et les appela. Les trois garçons traînèrent des pieds en se dirigeant vers leur mère biologique.

**« Je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici aujourd'hui tout les trois. »** Dit Lily en souriant à ses fils. Harry regarda juste sa mère et secoua la tête. **« Oncle Vernon avait une réunion à Londres aujourd'hui. Aussi il nous a proposé de nous amener ici plus tôt afin de faire quelques achats. Nous avons une chambre réservée au chaudron baveur. »**

**« C'est parfait. »** Dit Lily. **« Nous resterons avec vous ce soir alors. Maintenant venez ainsi nous pourrons aller dans la chambre forte et obtenir une certaine somme d'argent pour vos approvisionnements scolaire. »**

Les trois garçons malheureux suivirent James et Lily tout en ignorant totalement Jasmine. La jeune fille sembla les regarder de haut comme si ils allaient complètement ruiner sa journée en étant présent. Harry la regarda ennuyé en lui faisant comprendre que c'était un sentiment mutuel.

**§§§§§§**

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco et Harry furent heureux de se retrouver dans le train, ils laissèrent les deux plus jeunes garçons avec Jasmine, héritant d'un regard furieux des trois autres. Jasmine était furieuse car elle était coincée avec ses deux plus jeunes frères et Michael et Jamie étaient furieux vu qu'ils devaient supporter celle-qui-pense-être-meilleure-que-tout-le-monde.

Harry et Draco rigolaient pendant qu'ils recherchaient un compartiment vide dans le fond du train. Ils en trouvèrent un adapté à leurs besoins alors, Harry lança un sortilège de silence et des charmes d'intimité tandis que Draco lança un sort de « ne me remarque pas » et des sorts de verrouillage sur la porte. Une fois le compartiment sécurisé, Harry transforma un des sièges en un lit double. Peu de temps après, les deux garçons étaient entrelacés sur le lit explorant le corps de l'autre.

**« Tu sais amour, c'est étrange de te faire l'amour avec nos corps de quatorze ans à nouveau. »** Harry rit alors qu'il chatouillait les côtes de Draco.

**« Oui, c'est étrange mais nous devons seulement le supporter pendant un an après nous nous retrouverons. »** Draco roula sur Harry et regarda son mari sous lui. Bientôt toutes idées de conversation furent oubliées. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant trop occupés à d'autres choses.

Les deux amoureux sortirent seulement de leur compartiment trois heures plus tard. Harry semblait complètement baisé. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés tandis que Draco semblait avoir acquis teinte rouge sur les joues. Un seul regard sur son visage laisseait peu d'imagination sur ce qui s'est passé quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils retournèrent de nouveau dans le compartiment où les autres les attendaient. Quand ils entrèrent, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à jouer la bataille explosive avec les deux frères d'Harry. Michael et Jamie rirent sous cape quand ils regardèrent l'apparence échevelée de leur frère plus âgé.

Jasmine rétrécit ses yeux quand elle observa l'interaction entre son frère aîné et son ami. Elle put voir leur proximité et elle décida que son frère semblait trop heureux et elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour leurs causer des ennuis.

Dans son esprit, Harry était la cause de la perte d'une partie de son statut de favorite des autres étudiants. Elle a aussi perdu l'attention de Sirius et Remus, ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps avec les garçons. Elle est la fille-qui-survécu, aussi elle doit être le centre de leur attention.

Depuis qu'Harry est revenu dans leur vie, elle avait perdu des privilèges parce qu'il faisait que ses parents se sentent coupable sur la manière dont ils avaient traité leurs garçons. Elle regarda ce que portait Harry avec jalousie, il a le blason de la famille Potter sur ses robes d'école. La chose qui la contrariait le plus est que Harry prétendait au titre d'héritier des Potter. Elle devrait avoir ce titre puisque c'est elle qui apporte le plus d'honneur au nom des Potter.

Comment a-t-il pu prendre sa place. Elle est aussi furieuse car il a pu s'amuser pendant ses vacances tandis qu'elle s'entraînait pour les sauver tous. Elle s'est entraînée presque tous les jours et il obtenaitt toujours de meilleures notes qu'elle. Il est le premier dans toutes leurs classes suivies de près par Draco et Hermione. Jasmine n'était pas vraiment heureuse de ne pas être l'étudiant le plus important à l'école. Cette année elle va obtenir l'attention de tout le monde et faire de son frère le plus mauvais.

Jasmine passa le reste du voyage à planifier la fin de son frère. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle rayonnait de colère et de ténèbres mais les quatre garçons le remarquèrent. Ils s'envoyèrent un avertissement silencieux qu'il faudra faire attention à leur soeur cette année.

Harry secoua la tête en pensant qu'il devait s'occuper de Voldemort. Maintenant il devrait aussi observer son dos quand il sera près de sa propre soeur.

Plus tard, au repas de bienvenue, Harry et Draco remarquèrent que les étudiants étaient excités. Harry remarqua également qu'ils avaient un nouveau professeur de DCFM. L'homme s'assit à côté de Severus semblant avoir eu le visage écrasé par un club de troll. Harry s'assit près de lui pour voir l'oeil de l'homme tourner. Il est effrayé quand l'oeil s'arrêta dans sa direction. Harry utilisa ses sens pour essayer de voir qui était cet homme. Il était étonné de ressentir la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de l'homme.

_(Par l'enfer pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il engagé un mangemort ?) _Pensa Harry quand il se retourne vers sa nourriture. Draco ressentit la confusion et la colère de Harry mais ne dit rien car la grande salle n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour avoir des discutions privé.

Après le repas, le directeur se leva et commença son discours fantaisiste sur le tournoi des trois sorciers qui se déroulera à Poudlard cette année. Quand le directeur expliqua qu'il y avait une limite d'âge pour participer au tournoi, Draco lança un regard à Harry signifiant qu'ils devaient en parler rapidement.

Une fois dans leur chambre, les deux garçons enlevèrent leurs vêtements gardant seulement leurs boxers. Ils regardèrent le lit de Harry après l'installation de quelques sortilèges d'intimité et ils commencèrent à parler de ce qui c'était dit au repas sur le tournoi.

**« Draco, quand j'ai vérifié le professeur de DFCM, j'ai remarqué qu'il portait la marque des ténèbres. Il y a la même signature magique que celle de Severus, ce qui signifie que Voldemort a infiltré un espion dans l'école juste sous le nez de Dumbledore. J'ai la sensation que nous découvrirons bientôt ce que Voldemort a projeté pour moi. Il sait que ce n'est pas Jasmine qui l'a vaincu il y a des années. Il me l'a dit quand je l'ai affronté lorsqu'il possédait Quirell. Cela va arriver Draco, cette année se sera l'épreuve finale entre nous deux. »**

Harry soupira. **« Peut m'importe combien j'ai été entraîné pour ce jour là j'ai toujours peur que les personnes que j'aime soient blessées. »**

**« Harry, nous serons avec toi lors de ton combat. Nous le déferons, le meilleur que nous pouvons faire maintenant est continuer à nous entraîner et d'attendre jusqu'à-ce qu'il commence à bouger. Cela arrivera un jour. Alors nous saurons quoi faire. Il n'y a rien à faire, excepté garder notre calme. »**

**« Ouais, j'estime que tu as raison. Cela rend juste les choses plus réelles maintenant que nous sommes dans cet espace temps. »**

**« Je sais ce que tu ressens Amour, quand j'étais avec Lucius j'ai continué à penser à combien je voulais être de retour à la maison avec maman et papa dans le passé. Je suis impatient d'y retourner avec toi pour y vivre en paix. »**

Harry fit à Draco un sourire triste et rapprocha son amour de lui pour lui donner un baiser de bonne nuit. Draco ondula sa main et ils étaient maintenant cachés sous d'épaisses couvertures. Bientôt, ils tombèrent endormis confortablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**§§§§§§**

La quatrième année d'Harry commença assez bien. Son professeur de DCFM commença l'année par leurs enseigner les trois sortilèges impardonnables. Harry gémi pendant que le mangemort expliquait comment seulement une personne avait survécu au sortilège de mort. Tout le monde regarda Jasmine qui se redressa, lançant un regard hautain vers tout le monde. Personne à part Draco, Harry et étonnamment Neville Londubat remarquèrent que Maugrey regarda en direction d'Harry quand il avait mentionné le sortilège de mort. Neville se demanda pourquoi l'ex-auror continuait d'observer Harry.

Depuis leurs premières années Neville avait remarqué des choses sur le frère du sauveur. Des choses qui l'ont amener à croire que tout n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Harry remarqua que le timide Gryffondor le regardait avec curiosité.

Harry regarda en profondeur dans les yeux de Neville et vit un mur de magie bloquant les réels pouvoirs du jeune homme et il vit aussi des traces d'un sortilège de mémoire. Les yeux d'Harry s'égarèrent quand il contourne le sortilège et vit ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Neville. Neville sembla remarquer que Harry cherchait dans son esprit aussi il le regarda et se demande pourquoi le Serpentard s'intéressait à lui.

**_/Qui y a-t-il Amour ? Tu sembles inquiet. / _dit Draco par leur lien.**

_**/Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec Neville. Je pense que nous devons nous rapprocher de lui/**_

Draco lança à Harry un regard interrogatif. Harry signala qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Après la fin de leurs classes, Draco entraîna Harry dans leur chambre. Une fois assis, il attendit qu'Harry commence à parler de ce qu'il avait trouvé. Harry sourit pendant qu'il s'asseyait à côté de son âme soeur. Il donna à Draco un doux baiser sur la joue alors qu'il se posa contre la tête de lit et commença à expliquer ce qu'il a découvert cet après-midi.

**« Tu te rappelles quand professeur Maugrey a commencé à nous parler de la façon dont seulement une personne a survécu au sortilège de mort ? »**

**« Oui, c'est à ce moment là que tout le monde s'est mis à aduler ta soeur. »**

**« Bien, le mangemort parlait de moi et il sait que c'est moi qui ait survécu à la malédiction. Quand tout le monde regardait Jasmine, Neville a aussi remarqué que le professeur me regardait. Quand j'ai vu ça j'ai décidé d'examiner l'esprit de Neville pour voir pourquoi il semblait savoir quelque chose de plus que les autres. Ce que j'ai vu, je ne m'y attendais pas. quelqu'un de puissant a bloqué ses pouvoirs. Il devrait être presque aussi puissant que Michael et Jamie mais, à cause de ce blocage, il est maintenant à peine plus puissant qu'un cracmol. Il y a aussi un sortilège défectueux de mémoire qui a été placé sur lui quand il était juste un enfant en bas âge. Derrière le sortilège, il y a le souvenir de ses parents torturé par ta tante Bellatrix et son mari. Il semble que ses deux parents sont à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste dans l'aile des maladies mentales. Je pense que nous devons lui parler et voir s'il veut se faire enlever ce blocage et annuler le sortilège de mémoire. J'ai la sensation qu'il sera d'une grande aide lors de la bataille finale alors je veux l'aider à se préparer. »**

Draco était tranquille tandis qu'il écoutait Harry parler au sujet du Gryffondor. De tout les Gryffondors, Neville était celui qui n'avait jamais voulu avoir des ennemis de n'importe quelle autre maison. Le garçon a même aidé des Serpentards en Botanique. Draco décida que Harry avait raison sur le fait de l'aider.

**« Ok Amour, puisque demain c'est samedi, envoyons-lui un hibou et rencontrons le durant le match de Quidditch. De cette façon nous pourrons lui parler en privé. »**

Harry acquiesca. La conversation ralentit pendant que les garçons se détendirent sur le lit d'Harry. Ils tombèrent endormi et furent réveillés une heure plus tard par des coups sur leur porte. Quand Harry ouvrit la porte après s'être habillé, il vit que c'était son plus jeune frère Michael qui venait les voir. Quand Harry vit son visage il savait tout de suite que Michael avait eu une vision.

**« Qu'as-tu vu ? »** Demanda Harry après avoir placé des sortilèges d'intimité sur la chambre. Michael s'assit et regarda Harry. **« Je ne suis pas sûr… c'est la vision la plus étrange que j'ai jamais eue. »**

Dans des circonstances normales, Harry aurait ri de l'expression embarrassée du visage de Michael mais, comme beaucoup de choses se produiraient cette année, il prit tout au sérieux.

**« Assied-toi et prends ton temps. »** Dit Harry, quand il ondula sa main pour conjurer une chaise.

Michael sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de commencer à parler. **« C'est que je n'ai pas vu des gens mais des animaux. J'ai vu trois serpents et deux lions marchant ensemble. Le plus grand des deux lions avait un collier de lierre autour de son cou. Les cinq créatures ont toutes marché vers une porte. Une fois arrivées sur le seuil elles étaient entourées par les ténèbres. Après quelques minutes, elles étaient attaquées par les ténèbres. J'ai eu la sensation dans cette vision que les cinq créatures devaient rester ensemble pour survivre sinon les ténèbres les emporteraient. »**

Harry et Draco regardèrent Michael comme s'il avait deux têtes.

**« Heu… ouais tu as raison, c'est la vision la plus étrange que tu es eue.. » **Dit Draco. Il secoua la tête et commença à penser à quel point il était heureux de ne pas être le voyant de leur groupe.

Michael se leva et arpenta la pièce. **« Harry, je pense les trois serpents d'arbre sont toi, Draco et moi. Quand aux lions… je pense qu'un des lions est Jamie puisqu'il est réparti à Gryffondor à l'époque des fondateurs. Quand à l'autre lion, je pense que c'est un Gryffondor plus vieux qui explique pourquoi un lion est plus grand que l'autre. Quant à la salle ténébreuse, plus que j'y pense plus il me semble qu'elle symbolise notre combat contre Voldemort. Séparés, nous faillirons mais ensemble nous vaincrons. »**

Harry regarda vers son petit frère**. « Je pense que tu as raison … et si mes soupçons sont exacts, je pense que le plus grand lion est Neville. Il est déjà un maître en Botanique. C'est pourquoi il a un collier de lierre autour du cou dans ta vision. »**

Les trois garçons continuèrent de discuter sur ce qu'ils pensaient de la vision le reste de la soirée. S'arrêtant uniquement pour que Draco envoie un hibou à Neville. Demain, ils découvriraient des informations sur une personne à qui nul n'aurait songé. Il semblait que leur groupe était sur le point d'accueillir un nouveau membre.

**§§§§§§**

Neville était assis à son bureau lisant un nouveau livre de botanique quand il entendit un bruit à la fenêtre de sa chambre dans son dortoir. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou vola jusqu'à son lit. L'oiseau tendit sa patte vers Neville pour lui montrer une lettre. Une fois que Neville eut pris la lettre l'oiseau s'envola sans attendre de réponse.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se demanda qui pouvait bien lui avoir écrit. Sa grand-mère lui envoie habituellement ses lettres le lundi mais, comme c'est vendredi soir, il sait qu'elle n'était pas d'elle.

Il ouvrit le parchemin et haleta quand il vit de qui elle venait. C'est simplement une petite note lui demandant de contacter Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter au match de Quidditch le lendemain à six heures du matin. Ainsi ils pourraient parler sans être gêné par les autres étudiants. Neville sentit qu'ils allaient parler sur ce qui s'était produit plus tôt aujourd'hui dans la classe de DCFM.

Il s'assit sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées, tout en caressant les feuilles d'une petite plante qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Il ne remarqua pas que la plante semblait soupirer de plaisir à son contact et commençait à briller un peu avant de grandir de trente centimètre en moins dix secondes.

Après un moment, Neville décida d'aller au rendez-vous. Il alla au lit et règla sa baguette pour qu'elle le réveille assez tôt pour être prêt à temps. Il était heureux que les autres garçons face une fête dans une pièce qu'ils avaient trouvé au septième étage et y passaient la nuit. De cette façon, il ne leur devait aucune explication sur le fait de se lever tôt un samedi matin. Il s'endormit rapidement et il rêva qu'il se trouvait dans une très ancienne forêt où les arbres avaient vu des siècles passés.

**§§§§§§**

Le lendemain matin les trois garçons se rencontrèrent et décidèrent de se cacher sous les gradins de sorte qu'ils puissent parler sans être vu. Après, Harry expliqua à Neville ce qu'il avait trouvé. Le Gryffondor était plus qu'enthousiaste de faire disparaître le blocage de sa magie et de se voir retiré le sortilège de mémoire car ses capacités mentales s'amélioreraient.

Harry lança le sortilège qui enleva le blocage sur la magie de son ami. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Neville se mette à crier de douleur pendant que sa puissance réelle s'adapte avec son corps. Draco lança rapidement un sort de silence sur le garçon et attendit qu'il arrête de hurler. Trois minutes plus tard, Neville arrêta de bouger et ouvrit les yeux. Quand il s'assit il regarda le monde autour de lui comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il dit à Harry que quand le blocage a été enlevé il a également détruit le sortilège de mémoire. Il dit à Harry que c'est Gilderoy Lockhart qui avait placé sur lui le sortilège et l'homme avait perdu son travail au ministère à cause de celui-ci. Harry rit de l'ironie car l'homme était maintenant lui-même une victime de son propre mauvais travail de sortilège.

Les trois garçons prévirent de se rencontrer dans une classe de potions plus tard cette nuit. Harry projeta de tout dire à Neville et il prévit également de l'amener à l'époque des fondateurs pour son entraînement avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Son nouvel ami devrait probablement rester quelques années à l'époque des fondateurs et, aussi très probablement prendre un breuvage magique de rajeunissement pour revenir.

**§§§§§§**

Severus les attendit dans sa salle de classe. Neville regarda nerveusement en direction de son professeur.

**« Ne sois pas craintif Neville. Harry et Draco t'expliqueront tout. » **Neville put seulement incliner la tête face à son professeur car il était toujours sous le choc d'avoir vu un sourire sur l'homme sombre.

Harry roula des yeux et saisit le bras de Neville avant d'ouvrir un portail et de le traverser.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour en disant qu'il devait y retourner dans une heure avec une potion pour rechercher Neville. Merlin lui dit de revenir dans une dizaine d'années à l'époque des fondateurs pour lui donner assez de temps pour contrôler pleinement ses pouvoirs et de ses dons.

Harry dit également à Draco et Severus que Merlin était sûr que Neville aurait aussi un bâton quand il reviendra.

Les trois étaient assis dans le bureau de Severus et conjurèrent un jeu d'échecs. Ils jouèrent pendant une heure avant qu'Harry ne parte rechercher Neville.

Quelques minutes plus tard il réapparaissait avec un Neville légèrement différent. Le garçon avait maintenant les yeux qui rayonnaient de puissance et de confiance. Il se retourna et sourit à ses amis. Il claqua des doigts et une branche sortit d'un pot posé dans le fond de la classe sur une étagère.

La branche serpenta en direction de l'homme et s'enroula autour de la jambe de Neville. Quand elle arrive au niveau de l'épaule de Neville elle s'arrêta et semble attendre des instructions supplémentaires.

**« Je contrôle toute la flore existant sur terre. Je peux faire qu'un arbre mort revienne à la vie et je peux transformer les plantes les plus méchantes dangereuses ou toxique ronroner comme des chatons à mon contact. Je pense que ce sera un bon moyen de rendre impuissant une grande partie des forces de Voldemort pendant la bataille finale. Je suis sensé être le gardien de la forêt d'Emeraude et ce que m'a fait Dumbledore en bloquant ma magie peu avoir de grave conséquence. Les créatures magiques qui vivent dans la forêt sont les protecteurs d'une magie très importante pour notre monde. Harry, je projette d'être à ton côté quand vous le déferez. Je veux être le premier à rencontrer Bellatrix. J'ai un compte à régler avec elle. »**

Le reflet sauvage dans ses yeux rendit les trois hommes assis sur le bureau de Severus heureux de ne pas être Bellatrix Lestrange.

À suivre


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/ Action/ Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./ Harry P. (mais pas tout de suite) et Sirius B./ Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**&**

**Etat de la fic originale : **22 chapitres (Fini)

**Etat de la fic française : **17 **; Fini : **22 (complète)

**Ancienne traductrice : **Remus Lupin ; **Nouvelles Traductrices : **La belle de caddix, Itsukiclai, Patti

**Bêta lectrice : **Kyu

**Correcteur : **Yupenda

**Chapitre traduit par : **Patti

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choc, passer votre chemin.

**&**

**Résumé : **AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Merci pour vos reviews

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**&**

**Chapitre 17**

-

Un mois après le début de l'école, les deux écoles étrangères qui étaient invitées pour le tournoi arrivèrent finalement. Harry observa avec les autres étudiants une calèche volante qui se posa près de Hagrid. Il était aussi légèrement impressionné de voir le bateau de Drumstrang sortir de l'eau. Il observa pendant que le directeur saluait les deux autres directeurs d'école. La directrice de Beaubâton est aussi grande que Hagrid. Il nota avec humour qu'Hagrid semblait un peu excité de voir une femme si grande.

Quand Harry vit le directeur de l'autre école, il fronça les sourcils en sentant la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de l'homme.

/**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, amour /** envoya Draco quand il sentit le malaise de Harry.

**/Je commence vraiment à penser que Dumbledore veut une convention de mangemort cette année. Le directeur de Drumstrang est aussi un mangemort. Regarde comme Severus a pâli en voyant cet homme. /**

Draco transféra son attention de son amoureux à son parrain. Severus semblait un peu pâle mais rien dans son expression ne montrait ce qu'il ressentait.

**/Tu as raison, quelque chose se passe ici. Je sais que Severus n'est plus un serviteur de Voldemort mais pour les deux autres…/**

**/Je ne sais pas Draco, je pense que nous devons attendre et voir. /**

Les deux garçons tournèrent leur attention vers les nouveaux étudiants. Harry identifia Victor Krum à partir de quelques images dans un magazine de Quidditch. L'attrapeur Bulgare ressemblait à un guerrier expérimenté. Harry regarda les autres étudiants de Drumstrang et eux aussi avaient ce regard. Alors, Harry se tourna pour voir les étudiants de Beaubâton. Il souleva un sourcil quand il vit toutes les belles filles qui se tenaient autour de leur directrice.

**« Bien, ça va être très intéressant. »** dit-il assez fort. Michael se tenant à côté d'Harry se retourna et vit le sourire moqueur de son frère. **« Ouais Harry, ça va être plus qu'intéressant quand ils vont découvrir que ces étudiants sont en partie Veela. Je peux sentir leur attraction dans l'air. Merci mon dieu que je sois immunisé contre elles maintenant que j'ai découvert mon âme soeur. J'ai le sentiment que plusieurs étudiants feront probablement les fous pendant l'année.»**

Les trois Serpentards ricanèrent en observant plusieurs Gryffondor s'emmêler dans leurs propres pieds dans leurs précipitations pour saluer les filles. Les trois mages se joignirent à Neville qui secoua la tête en voyant ses compagnons de maison se transformer en imbéciles.

**« Merci Merlin que je sois gay et que leur attraction ne m'affecte pas, je ne veux pas me voir faire l'idiot en public, ma Grand-Mère aurait ma tête. »** Les trois autres garçons se tournèrent brusquement à la confession de Neville.

**« Grand Dieu Neville, tu es sûrement plein de surprises. »** dit Harry comme il tapotait le dos de son ami Gryffondor.

**« Bien, le sujet n'a jamais été abordé avant mais c'est totalement accepté dans notre monde. Sans compter que j'ai plusieurs perspectives que je veux explorer cette année. »**

Harry regarda comment Neville gardait un œil sur Blaise Zabini et un autre garçon de Serdaigle. La nouvelle confiance que montrait Neville affectait déjà la façon dont les autres le considéraient, le jeune mage de terre se trouva souvent au milieu d'un groupe, où il était le centre de l'attention.

Harry était heureux pour son nouvel ami. Il savait que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Neville aurait pu devenir le garçon qui a survécu. Seulement, un revers du destin a fait qu'un homme fou, appelé Tom Jedusor, a choisi d'aller détruire Harry au lieu de Neville. Merlin lui a dit qu'on l'avait prévenu que son héritier magique naîtrait à la fin juillet.

Quand deux bébés magiques très puissants sont nés en même temps, cela l'avait amené à douter jusqu'à la nuit fatidique où Harry a défait Tom pour la première fois. Savoir maintenant que ces deux là étaient nés pour avoir un destin spécial qui les attendait… avait fait d'Harry et Neville un peu plus que de simple amis, ils avaient beaucoup en commun.

Harry et le reste des élus suivirent les autres étudiants dans la grande salle où ils se sont tous assis à la table de leur maison attendant que Dumbledore fasse son long et habituel discours. Harry observa avec fascination la coupe du tournoi des trois sorciers qui était là. Il soupira de soulagement quand le vieil homme expliqua que seuls les étudiants qui sont âgé de dix-sept ans ou plus peuvent participer au concours à cause de tous les dangers.

Quand ils retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs après la fin de la soirée Harry fit signe à Draco et à Michael qu'il voulait les voir pour leur parler de ce qui allait bientôt se produire.

Environ une heure plus tard, Harry descendit dans les quartiers des Potters pour chercher Jamie. Il donna comme excuse à ses parents qu'il s'ennuyait de son plus jeune frère et qu'il le ramènerait la nuit dans sa chambre. James ne voulait pas donner sa permission parce qu'il ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'avoir un autre de ses fils dans le domaine des Serpentards mais Harry lui promit de prendre soin de lui et le serpentard suggéra à James de passer une soirée tranquille avec sa mère.

James, voyant l'occasion d'avoir Lily uniquement pour lui, accepta rapidement et les renvoya. Harry se tourna et fit un sourire moqueur disant à Jamie de le suivre. Tout les deux allèrent retrouver les autres dans la salle sur demande. Une fois là, Harry ouvrit un portail vers le dortoir des quatrièmes années de Gryffondor. Il s'assura que la voie était libre avant de pénétrer le dortoir. Ensuite il envoya une petite boule messagère à Neville. Il n'y avait personne dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors mais le jeune mage de terre savait ce que cela signifiait. Quelques minutes plus tard Neville apparût dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années.

**« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Harry ? »**

**« Nous avons une réunion dans la salle sur demande et j'espérais que tu pourrais te joindre à nous. Nous allons faire quelques plans pour la défense de l'école au cas où les forces de Voldemort auraient l'idée de répéter leurs actions comme lors de la coupe du monde. »**

Neville se rappela bien cette nuit là. Lui et sa grand-mère étaient dans leurs tentes quand les mangemorts avaient attaqué les moldus à la coupe de Quidditch.

**« Bien, j'ai quelques idées qui pourraient nous faciliter les choses. Allons-y. »**

Harry ondula la main ouvrant un portail et les deux garçons passèrent à travers pour se retrouver dans la salle où les trois autres mages les attendaient.

La salle qui leur apparût avait une grande cheminée avec cinq chaises confortables entourant une petite table où étaient servis des rafraîchissements. Sur le mur, il y avait une carte de Poudlard et du secteur autour du château.

Quand Harry et Neville s'assirent, Draco remit à chacun d'eux une tasse de thé et les cinq garçons commencèrent à donner des idées pour que les autres les considèrent. Après quelques heures de discussion, quatre d'entre elles furent acceptées : quelques pièges faits à partir de certaines plantes les plus célèbres de Neville et quelques uns des pièges blagueurs de Sirius et de Remus aideront considérablement dans la défense de l'école.

Il y a quelques nouvelles inventions qu'ils voulaient essayer et tous étaient impatients de voir si quelqu'un d'innocent pouvait les traverser sans être blessés. Ils décidèrent aussi d'ajouter un sortilège qui rendait impossibles pour toute personne avec la marque des ténèbres de s'évader des pièges tout en laissant les autres victimes partir. Avant de partir de la salle, les cinq décidèrent de se rencontrer plusieurs fois par semaine. Ils savaient que Jamie ne pourrait pas toujours les rejoindre aussi, ils décidèrent de lui donner une sorte de médaillon qui permettrait au jeune homme de communiquer avec eux. Ainsi, il pourra donner ses idées et son aide. Après s'être dit bonne nuit, tout le monde retourna dans ses dortoirs. Les semaines à venir seront assez mouvementées.

**§§§§§§**

Le jour était venu pour le choix des trois champions. Comme d'habitude, Harry s'assit à la table des Serpentard avec Draco et Michael. Jamie s'assit à la table principale avec les Potters. Dumbledore se leva et la salle fit silence.

**« Maintenant vient le moment que tout le monde attend. La coupe va maintenant nous révéler le nom de nos trois champions. » **Le directeur se tourna vers la coupe et l'effleura avec sa baguette pour lancer le sortilège d'activation.

Harry sentit Draco mettre sa main sur sa jambe. Le reste du discours de Dumbledore se perdit dans les sentiments que faisait naître la main de son amoureux qui parcourait doucement son érection. Il sursauta quand la coupe commença à briller et souffler de la fumée. Il se tourna et lança un regard furieux vers son mari tout en lui envoyant un message télépathique.

**/Zut Draco… maintenant j'ai une énorme érection. /**Il envoya également une image de ce qu'il ferait au blond avec un sourire affecté. Harry roula des yeux face aux singeries de Draco alors qu'il essayait de faire attention à ce qui se passait à la table principale.

Le premier champion est Cédric Diggory de Poudlard, la seconde est Fleur Delacour de Beaubaxton et le troisième est Victor Krum de Drumstrang. Quand la coupe s'arrêta Dumbledore se retourna pour aller s'asseoir quand la coupe recommença à s'agiter à nouveau. Le vieil homme revint vers la coupe "juste à temps" pour la voir cracher un autre morceau de papier. Quand il le lu à voix haute toute la salle devint silencieuse. **« Harry Potter »** appella-t-il.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent quand son nom fut appelé. **/Diable/**pensa-t-il.

Draco observa silencieusement pendant que son mari se levait pour aller vers le vieil homme. Quand Harry se tint devant, le directeur sembla un peu pâle. Il ne fit aucun doute qu'il devrait passer les épreuves mais il ne voulait pas exposer ses pouvoirs.

**« Monsieur je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe. Vous devez me croire. »**

Le vieil homme inclina la tête avant d'envoyer Harry dans l'arrière salle avec les autres champions. Après qu'une discussion houleuse entre les directeurs et les autres fonctionnaires eut lieu, il fut décidé qu'Harry devait concourir parce que son nom était sorti de la coupe, c'était devenu un contrat magique obligatoire.

**§§§§§§**

Plus tard dans cette soirée, les cinq jeunes mages se réunirent dans la salle sur demande pour une réunion d'urgence.

**« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? »** Demanda Neville qui n'avait pas eu la chance de parler à Harry de toute la journée.

**« Je ne sais pas Nev, mais j'ai le sentiment que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort et les plans des mangemorts. Après tout, Tom sait que je suis celui qui a survécu à son attaque. Aussi, je devine que c'est pourquoi c'est mon nom qui est sorti de la coupe et non celui de Jasmine. »**

**« Je pense que Harry a raison, je propose que nous gardions les yeux ouverts. »** Rajouta Draco. Les cinq garçons décidèrent d'augmenter le nombre de leurs réunions pour augmenter encore plus leur entraînement pour travailler en équipe avec Neville. Ensuite ils retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs en s'assurant que personne ne les repèrent. Harry dût ramener Jamie dans son dortoir pour le baby-sitter car les Potters lui avaient demandés de garder Jamie comme ils étaient à une réunion de l'ordre du Phoenix.

La nuit suivante, les cinq mages se réunirent encore dans la salle sur demande. Ils demandèrent des mannequins d'entraînement et ondulèrent leurs mains pour activer leurs anneaux et les transformer en leurs bâtons.

Celui d'Harry est de couleur or avec un rubis que Merlin lui avait donné à son sommet. Son sommet avait la forme d'un griffon en vol tenant la pierre dans ses serres. Une ligne de runes décorait la longueur du bâton.

Celui de Draco était presque blanc avec une pointe d'argent. Le sommet du bâton avait la forme d'un croissant de lune avec sa pierre d'âme sur le dessus. Un petit coeur de dragon était inclus dans la pierre et semblait battre avec sa propre vie.

Les images gravées des dragons qui le décoraient racontaient l'histoire de sa famille Draconienne.

Le bâton de Michael était d'un bois de couleur bleu-eau qui semblait onduler comme de l'eau.

Le sommet de son bâton avait la forme d'un trident comme sa marque de naissance. Dans le trident il y avait sa pierre d'âme en saphir. Sur le corps de son bâton étaient sculpté différents mammifères marins.

Le bâton de Jamie était particulièrement simple. Il n'avait eu aucune gravure pour décorer son corps sombre et le sommet du bâton ressemblait à deux mains ouvertes tenant au milieu sa pierre de l'âme.

La couleur rouge de la pierre était un contraste important avec le bois presque noir de son bâton. Même avec son aspect sombre, il laissait apparaître une aura paisible comme le jeune guérisseur qui l'utilisait.

Le bâton de Neville était aussi une œuvre d'art comme les quatre autres. Le sien était fait d'un bois vert foncé avec des lianes d'or l'entourant entièrement. Le sommet du bâton était une émeraude de la dimension d'un pamplemousse et, si vous regardiez attentivement l'émeraude, vous pourriez voir une gravure dans l'émeraude : un globe terrestre représentant la planète terre.

Les cinq jeunes hommes brandirent leurs bâtons et portèrent leurs robes longues de bataille. Tout les quatre firent équipe contre Harry. Malgré tout leur entraînement, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à faire mieux que lui. L'un des derniers debout était Draco et, comme il était un Serpentard astucieux, il décida de donner à Harry autre chose à penser. Il envoya une image dans l'esprit d'Harry de Draco à genoux devant Harry lui donnant du plaisir. L'adolescent à la chevelure corbeau trébucha quand sa concentration fut cassée. Draco en tira profit et, rapidement, assomma son mari. Les trois autres garçons regardèrent la forme d'Harry sans connaissance sous le choc.

**« Diable que s'est-il produit Draco ? Comment l'as-tu battu ? »** Demande Michael comme il regardait son frère avec crainte. Alors il vit un sourire suffisant sur le visage de Draco. Il secoua la tête, comprenant que Draco avait utilisé un sale tour pour battre Harry. **« Ok Comment l'as-tu attiré ? Tu n'aurais jamais pu le battre de façon équitable et honnête. »**

Draco rit juste et réveilla son amoureux. **« Réveilles toi mon bel endormi. »**

Harry se leva lentement tout en lançant un regard furieux à son mari. **« Tu as intérêt à planifier quelque chose pour compenser le sale tour que tu viens de me faire. »**

Draco avança sa main pour aider Harry à se lever.

Une fois qu'Harry fut sur ses pieds, Draco l'attira près de lui. Il se pencha et chuchota d'une voix sensuelle. **« Amour, j'ai l'intention de faire en sorte que ces images deviennent réalité. »**

Harry écouta les mots de son mari. Il sentit ses genoux fléchir à la pensée de Draco se mettant à genoux devant lui. Il se retourna et dit à tout le monde d'aller dans leurs dortoirs, que l'entraînement était fini pour la soirée. Les trois autres garçons rirent sous cape comme ils laissaient Draco et Harry seuls dans la salle sur demande. Dès que les autres garçons fermèrent la porte, la pièce commença à changer. Maintenant tout ce qu'il y avait était un lit avec des draps rouges et noir en satin. Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent et quand il se tourna vers Harry il vit que son amour avait changé son pantalon en un boxer en soie noire. Draco ondula sa main et il fut aussi habillé avec un boxer bleu.

Harry lança à Draco un regard affamé avant de lancer un sort pour fermer la porte et un sortilège de nettoyage sur eux pour enlever la sueur qui s'était accumulé sur eux lors de l'entraînement. Il commença alors à marcher vers Draco, faisant reculer le blond vers le lit. Draco tomba quand il sentit ses genoux heurter le lit.

Harry, rapidement, rampa vers lui avant de l'attraper et l'embrasser passionnément. D'une voix sensuelle qui envoya des frissons dans le bas du dos de Draco, Harry lui chuchota : **« Tu as été un vilain garçon Dray. Très, très vilain garçon. »** Ses yeux verts étaient maintenant obscurcis de désir. Draco déglutit et recula de quelques centimètres en observant Harry qui rôdait derrière lui. Il se sentit comme s'il était une proie et Harry un chasseur. Cela l'excitait et la preuve tendit son boxer. Il savait qu'Harry le savait.

Bientôt, les garçons se firent jouir l'un l'autre et le seul témoin de leur amour étaient quatre vieux murs qui ne diront jamais rien de leur secret.

**§§§§§§**

Le reste du temps avant la première tâche se passa sans trop de difficulté pour Harry si ce n'est la campagne de diffamation qu'une personne avait lancé. Quand les cinq mages se demandèrent s'ils pouvaient découvrir qui avait commencé toute cette folie, toutes les preuves les menèrent à Jasmine Potter. Harry, dans un accès de fureur contre sa soeur jumelle, se dirigea vers les quartiers des Potter où il pourrait la confronter. Il arracha la porte ouverte faisant sursauter les trois Potter. Jamie, qui avait senti son frère arriver sourit juste d'un air hautain et se rassit pour voir le travail du feu. Il était juste un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir employer la magie sans baguette pour se créer un bol de Pop-corn au beurre avant de s'asseoir sur le divan, donnant à son frère le feu vert.

Voyant l'expression en colère de son fils, Lily se leva et lui demanda : **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? »**

Harry se tourna et lança à sa mère un regard furieux. **« Il y a que la petite chienne que vous appelez votre fille à tourné tout le monde contre moi. Partout où je vais, le gens se moquent de moi et m'insultent. Je n'ai pas placé mon nom dans la coupe et je n'ai aucune idée de qui l'a fait. Obligez-la à cesser ceci où je me défendrai et quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, elle priera pour ne plus jamais entendre parler d'Harry Potter. Suis-je assez clair? »**

Lily était décontenancée par la colère de son fils. Elle regarda alors l'expression suffisante sur le visage de sa fille. Elle l'observa pendant que la jeune fille se tint face à son frère. Voyant que ses parents ne voulaient pas aider Harry, elle commença à répandre son venin habituel.

**« Ça ne sert à rien mon cher frère. J'aurais du être le champion de Poudlard et non pas un nul comme toi. Je suis la-fille-qui-a-survécu et je suis celle qui défera Voldemort, aussi, je te suggère de reprendre tes menaces vide de sens et de partir. » **Elle se tint droite et croisa ses bras tout en regardant Harry d'un air furieux. Soudain, Harry commence à rire. Plus Jasmine devint en colère plus Harry éclata de rire.

**« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que tu vas défaire Tom Jédusor ? »** Répondit-t-il entre deux éclat de rire. Se tournant alors vers ses parents. **« Pensez-vous réellement que cette cracmol va défaire le sorcier des ténèbres le plus puissant ayant jamais existé ? Elle a des problèmes pour transformer une plume en stylo. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'elle a assez de puissance pour battre l'héritier de Serpentard. Que Merlin nous aident tous si vous la placez devant Voldemort. » **Secouant encore sa tête Harry se tourna vers les Potter et les laissa plonger dans leurs pensées. Jamie vit la douleur et la tristesse sur le visage de son frère. Même avec tout ce qui s'était produit, l'abandon de ses parents blessait toujours Harry. Se tournant pour observer sa sœur, il remarqua son poing serré de colère.

_**/OH, OH… ça va devenir de plus en plus mauvais avant d'aller mieux. / **_Souhaitant à ses parents une bonne nuit il alla dans sa chambre où il utilisa son médaillon pour contacter Draco. Il savait que son beau-frère pourrait calmer Harry.

À suivre


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/ Action/ Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./ Harry P. (mais pas tout de suite) et Sirius B./ Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**&**

**Etat de la fic originale : **22 chapitres (Fini)

**Etat de la fic française : **18 **; Fini : **22 (complète)

**Ancienne traductrice : **Remus Lupin ; **Nouvelles Traductrices : **La belle de caddix, Itsukiclai, Patti

**Bêta lectrice : **Kyu

**Correcteur : **Yupenda

**Chapitre traduit par :** La belle de caddix

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choc, passer votre chemin.

**&**

**Résumé : **AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Merci pour vos reviews

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**&**

_**Chapitre 18**_

Le jour de la première tâche arriva et les quatre champions se retrouvèrent dans leur tente à attendre le signal de départ. Ils venaient juste d'en chasser une journaliste appelée Rita Skeeter, connue comme étant une véritable commère. Cette dernière avait été répandre des mensonges à propos de Harry en affirmant qu'il sortait avec beaucoup d'élèves de l'école. Draco devait se retenir d'aller trouver la femme et de lui faire regretter tous les regards en coin sur son époux.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient tous choisi le dragon qu'ils devraient affronter et dans quel ordre ils devraient passer, ils attendaient donc le signal donnant le départ pour Cédric. Harry savait que même avec son don pour parler aux animaux, ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Comment savait-il qu'il devrait affronter un dragon ? Et bien il avait surpris il y a quelques jours, une conversation entre Hagrid et Madame Maxime, alors que lui et Draco cherchaient après quelques pièges le long de la Forêt Interdite. Ils avaient suivi le demi-géant à travers les bois et tous deux avaient observé les dragons avec choc.

A présent, Harry regardait Croupton alors qu'il entrait dans la tente, signalant à Cédric qu'il pouvait sortir et entrer dans l'arène. Il n'était pas trop inquiet pour les autres champions et leurs dragons. Draco avait parlé avec ces derniers la veille, et chacun d'eux à part le Magyar à pointe étaient d'accord pour épater la galerie, mais sans blesser l'étudiant qui leur serait attribué. Le Magyar avait seulement prévenu Draco que toute viande fraîche étant assez stupide pour s'approcher de lui pourrait s'avérer amusant. Le jeune homme blond avait prévenu le dragon que s'il arrivait le moindre mal à son compagnon, le reptile aurait à s'inquiéter d'un autre Draconien en colère. Le Magyar avait juste regardé Draco calmement et dit : **« Nous verrons bien… »**

Au moment de choisir son dragon, Harry utilisa la magie sans baguette pour s'assurer que le Magyar tomberait sur lui. De cette façon, il était sûr que les autres champions en auraient un 'inoffensif'. Il envoya à Draco un message télépathique pour qu'il fasse attention aux autres champions pendant qu'ils seraient dans l'arène. Ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un puisse découvrir leurs pouvoirs, mais si quelque chose tournait mal, la vie des champions était plus importante.

Le tour d'Harry arriva finalement. Il prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer, et se dirigea vers le centre de l'arène. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le dragon, alors il ouvrit ses sens pour le trouver. Il eut bien raison de faire cela, car une seconde plus tard, la queue du dragon frappa le sol à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci avait roulé à quelques pas sur sa gauche pour éviter le saurien. Le jeune homme brun commença à grogner juste assez fort pour que le dragon puisse l'entendre.

**« Je suppose que vous ne ferez de mal à personne. L'œuf que je cherche ne fait pas partie de tes vrais œufs. D'autres humains ont placé celui-ci parmi les tiens comme un test pour chacun de nous. Je ne veux pas tes autres œufs. »**

**« Grrr… Quelque chose de mal s'est passé à chaque fois qu'un humain m'a adressé la parole. »** Le dragon cracha du feu pour forcer Harry à se tenir à distance.

**« Très bien, vous avez ma parole en tant que Seigneur de la Lumière qu'aucun mal ne sera fait aux tiens. »**

Le dragon stoppa à mi-chemin pour observer Harry qui plongeait derrière un rocher. Le dragon et Harry se regardèrent dans les yeux. Après quelques minutes, le saurien grogna : **« Très bien. Je te laisse passer. »**

Harry soupira de soulagement. **« Nous devons paraître crédibles. Je vais appeler mon balai et vous allez faire semblant de me chaser. J'attrapperai l'œuf d'or, ainsi je ne toucherai aucun de tes autres œufs. »**

**« Parfait jeune homme. Nous allons donc faire ainsi. »**

Un peu plus tard, Harry était en train de voler en faisant semblant d'éviter le Magyar. Mais en voyant qu'elle lui donnait une ouverture, il plongea et attrapa l'œuf d'or. Le dragon fit semblant de partir à sa poursuite une dernière fois avant de sortir de l'arène. Lorsqu'il sortit finalement, l'école entière l'acclamait. Harry sourit et secoua la main vers son mari et ses amis. Il ne remarqua pas les regards noirs que sa sœur lui adressait. Personne ne vit son regard sombre mais Jamie, avec ses compétences en soin, pouvait sentir les émotions fortes des gens. Et comme sa sœur était assise à côté de lui, il pouvait sentir des vagues d'envie et de jalousie provenant de cette dernière. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle soit blessée, ni, encore plus, qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide et blesse de cette façon quelqu'un.

Plus tard ce soir là, lorsque les cinq mages furent capables de se libérer, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. Harry expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé entre le dragon et lui pendant la première tâche. Draco secoua la tête de dépit face à l'obstination du Magyar. Harry montra aux autres l'œuf qu'il avait pris et leur expliqua que ce dernier était supposé contenir une énigme pour sa seconde tâche. Il ouvrit l'œuf et ils se bouchèrent tous les oreilles pour étouffer les cris qui sortaient de l'œuf, à l'exception de Michaël. Harry se dépêcha de refermer l'œuf en secouant la tête pour arrêter les bourdonnements de ses oreilles.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » **Demanda Harry alors qu'il regardait l'œuf, choqué. Michaël fit un geste de la main et tout le monde se retrouva avec des cache-oreilles sur leur tête, pourvues d'un sort de silence. Il marcha vers Harry et lui fit comprendre qu'il aimerait voir l'œuf quelques minutes. Ce dernier donna l'objet à son jeune frère et regarda ce qu'il allait faire. Michaël conjura une bulle d'eau géante autour de lui. Une fois dedans, il ouvrit l'œuf et écouta la chanson du peuple de l'eau. Il mémorisa les paroles, ferma l'œuf une fois fait, et fit disparaître la bulle et les cache-oreilles.

**« Et bien Harry, on dirait que la deuxième tâche se déroule sous l'eau. Les paroles qui sortent de l'œuf est du langage aquatique. De ce que je peux comprendre des paroles, il semblerait que quelque chose de très important pour toi te sera pris et que tu auras une heure pour le retrouver, sinon il sera perdu pour toujours. »**

Neville regarda le blond et gloussa, se recevant un regard froid du dit blond.

**« Relaxe Draco »** dit Neville. **« Je peux fournir à Harry de la branchiflore, ainsi il sera capable de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure, ce qui est parfait pour le temps qu'il devra rester dans le lac. »**

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. **« Merci Neville, J'apprécie ton aide. Merci mon Dieu, tu connais bien les plantes. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment bon en Botanique. »**

Les cinq garçons rirent à l'aveu d'Harry, impliquant qu'on peut toujours se dépasser, même Harry. Les cinq amis passèrent le reste de la soirée à rire et discuter à propos du bal de Noël qui avait été annoncé plus tôt dans la journée, après que les champions soient retournés à l'école et que tout le monde soit présent pour le souper dans la Grand Salle. Draco et Harry avaient évidemment prévu d'y aller ensemble. Jamie était content d'être trop jeune physiquement, car sa fiancée lui manquait et il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter de trouver une autre cavalière. Michaël dit qu'il utiliserait l'excuse de n'être qu'en troisième année, comme cela sa femme Alexandra ne le tuerais pas s'il devait avoir un rendez-vous avec une autre fille qu'elle. Neville raconta à tout le monde qu'il avait envie de demander à Blaise de l'accompagner demain soir juste après le souper.

Le jour suivant, lorsque le souper arriva, Neville s'éloigna de la table des Griffondors et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Il s'arrêta en face de Blaise et lui demanda s'il aurait l'honneur de l'accompagner au bal. L'autre garçon fut si choqué qu'avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il accepta d'être le cavalier de Neville.

Neville donna un chaste baiser au jeune home, ensuite il se retourna et le quitta pour retourner s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Blaise avait rougit, ni qu'il avait touché ses lèvres à l'endroit où Neville l'avait embrassé.

Draco fit passer sa main devant les yeux du jeune sorcier italien qui ne paraissait pas sortir de son état de stupeur. Harry le regarda, puis se tourna vers Neville qui avait un doux sourire sur le visage.

**(Oh…Cela risque de devenir intéressant.) **Pensa Harry.

Les deux âmes sœurs regardaient avec amusement Neville draguer ouvertement Blaise. Le jeune Serpentard était flatté, mais un peu gêné de tant d'attention. Il fit à Neville un sourire timide et retourna à son assiette.

**§§§§§§**

La vie à Poudlard revint à son état normal. Harry et Draco restaient sur leur petit nuage d'amour pendant qu'ils cachaient la réelle étendue de leurs pouvoirs. Ils baissèrent leur garde, mais à ce moment là, Jasmine décida d'attaquer. Elle s'arrangea avec cinq Gryffondors plus âgés pour qu'ils suivent Draco un soir alors qu'il marchait seul au bord du lac. Le blond était si loin dans ses pensées qu'il ne put éviter le Stupéfixe qu'il entendit prononcer. Il sentit le sort le frapper et il sombra. Il eut juste le temps d'envoyer un message par télépathie _**(Harry, aide-moi !)**_ avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Harry, qui discutait de ses projets pour les vacances de Noël avec son parrain, bondit de surprise en entendant son mari le supplier de l'aider. Voyant qu'Harry pâlissait, Sirius l'interrogea. **« Que se passe-t-il Harry? »**

**« C'est Draco. Ils est en danger. Je peux le sentir, mais faiblement. Sirius, je suis incapable de dire où il peut se trouver. »**

Voyant que Harry commençait à perdre son sang-froid, Sirius invoqua la copie de la carte des Maraudeurs qu'il toucha du bout de sa baguette en disant : **« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » **Le plan de l'école commença à apparaître comme prévu sur le parchemin. Ils trouvèrent l'étiquette indiquant 'Draco Malefoy' dans le vestiaire de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Sentant que son amoureux était en danger, Harry ouvrit un portail juste pour changer d'endroit. Sirius suivit son filleul à travers le portail et ils lancèrent un sort d'ouverture à la porte verrouillée. Harry surgit dans la pièce juste à temps pour voir que son mari était nu et attaché par chaque membre au centre de la pièce. Un des Gryffondors avait son pantalon baissé et s'apprêtait à violer Draco qui était maintenant éveillé et regardait le rouge et or avec terreur. Harry envoya un maléfice à ce violeur en devenir qui l'envoya embrasser le mur, où il s'effondra inconscient.

Les yeux de Draco montraient à présent du soulagement, et bientôt il se retrouva à pleurer dans les bras de son mari en le remerciant de l'avoir délivré du sort qu'il avait reçu, grâce à leur lien mental. Harry conjura une cape pour couvrir son amour, et retira les sorts de silence et d'attache placés sur son mari. Lorsque ce dernier fut à nouveau capable de parler, Harry lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

**« Je marchait le long du lac en pensant au cadeau que j'allais t'offrir à Noël, lorsque j'ai entendu quelqu'un chuchoter un Stupéfixe dans ma direction, et avant d'avoir pu réagir, je me suis évanoui. » **Draco regardait Harry tandis qu'il mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure, montrant qu'il savait quelque chose, et Harry ne serait pas content de savoir ce que c'était. _**(Amour, je t'envoie ceci par télépathie, car je ne veux pas choquer ton parrain. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense avoir entendu la voix de ta sœur. Je crois qu'elle a commandité l'attaque.)**_

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent avec choc. Alors Draco put voir le feu brillant dans ses yeux, montrant que son compagnon était plus qu'en colère.

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius avait rapidement immobilisé les cinq autres étudiants et se tenait aux côtés d'Harry. Draco sourit à l'homme et les remercia lui et Harry d'être venu le sauver.

Sirius regarda son filleul prendre Draco dans se bras, comme si le blond était la chose la plus fragile et la plus précieuse au monde. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule du brun de manière rassurante et dit : **« Je pense que nous devrions aider Draco à s'habiller et ensuite vous irez à l'infirmerie pendant que je conduirai ces futurs pensionnaires d'Azkaban voir le directeur. Je pense que je prendrai également Séverus avec moi afin qu'Albus ne puisse pas discuter avec nous et donc donner à ces élèves la punition qu'ils méritent vraiment. »**

Harry regarda Sirius. **« Tu as raison Sirius, merci de m'avoir aidé à sauver Draco. »** Les yeux du brun brillaient de larmes contenues. Il se rendait seulement compte que son amoureux avait vraiment été proche d'être violé.

**« C'est bon gamin. Maintenant allez-y, il faut que Poppy l'examine. »**

Harry acquiesça et ouvrit un portail vers un corridor non fréquenté près de l'infirmerie. Une fois là-bas, il mit Draco dans un lit et commença à appeler Poppy. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie, elle leur demanda une explication sur le vacarme qu'il faisait.

**« Madame Pomfresh, Draco a été attaqué par cinq Gryffondors. Ils lui ont jeté des sorts et ont essayé de le violer. Sirius et moi sommes arrivés juste à temps pour les arrêter. Pourriez-vous l'examiner pour voir s'il n'a pas d'autres blessures que nous n'ayons pas vues ? »**

L'infirmière, en entendant qu'un adolescent avait été attaqué, poussa Harry de son chemin et commença à examiner le sorcier blond. Après une demi-heure, elle lui dit qu'à l'exception de quelques raideurs, il était en parfaite santé. Les deux garçons remercièrent l'infirmière et quittèrent l'infirmerie pour retourner dans leur chambre. Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin, un étudiant de Serpentard vint vers eux et leur remit une note de leur directeur de Maison.

Draco lut le message et en expliqua à Harry le contenu. **« Oncle Sev veut nous voir dans le bureau du directeur. »**

Harry acquiesça en signe de compréhension. **« Ok, il veut sûrement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé de ta bouche. »**

Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent à la gargouille, elle se bougea du chemin sans qu'aucun des garçons n'ait dit de mot de passe. _**(Ah… La joie d'être le fils d'un Fondateurs.) **_Ils montèrent les escaliers et s'apprêtaient à frapper à la porte quand le directeur les invita à entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry vit Sirius assis à côté de Séverus. Harry fut surpris de voir que James était présent lui aussi, et il frissonna lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son père biologique l'observait.

**« Je vous en prie les garçons, asseyez-vous. » **Dit le Directeur alors qu'il conjurait deux chaises confortables supplémentaires. Harry vit deux Aurors se tenir dans le fond de la pièce. Ils avaient leur baguette pointée vers les cinq Gryffondors attachés. Le brun sentit Draco se serrer plus fort contre lui. Il vit son amoureux regarder ses attaquants et plaça son bras autour des épaules de son mari pour lui montrer son soutien. Il lui envoya également des vagues d'amour à travers leur lien. Harry sentit ensuite son mari se détendre dans ses bras.

Le professeur Dumbledore observa les deux jeunes hommes assis en face de lui. C'était suite à l'insistance de Sirius qu'il avait fait appel aux Aurors, sinon il aurait essayé d'étouffer l'affaire en donnant aux cinq Gryffondors un mois de retenue et bien sûr en retirant quelques points à leur Maison. Comme c'était parti là, il savait qu'il devrait expulser les cinq garçons et qu'ils se retrouveraient sûrement à Azkaban. Il se tourna vers le jeune héritier Malefoy et fronça les sourcils. Harry n'aimait pas le regard que le vieux fou affichait.

**« Et bien Mr Malefoy, expliquez-moi s'il vous plait pourquoi vous vous promeniez seul pendant la nuit. »**

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand sous le ton accusateur du directeur. Le vieil imbécile essayait de lui faire porter le chapeau pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Le regard d'Harry lançait des éclairs et le directeur sentit la tension augmenter d'un cran. Avant que le brun ne puisse placer un mot, Séverus prit la défense de son filleul.

**« Mr le Directeur, ce que Draco faisait dehors AVANT le couvre-feu n'a rien à faire avec l'affaire qui nous occupe. Beaucoup d'étudiants se promenaient également dehors à cette heure là »**

Le directeur semblait interloqué par l'intervention de son Maître des Potions. Il voulait rendre le jeune Serpentard responsable d'une partie de l'attaque, mais il ne trouvait rien à lui mettre sur le dos. James avait voulu qu'il essaie de séparer le jeune Malefoy d'Harry, mais les deux garçons ne voulaient pas coopérer.

**« Monsieur »** dit Harry d'une voix froide, **« J'espère que nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de revoir ces Gryffondors dans les environs. Une tentative de viol est passible de dix ans de prison à Azkaban. Griffondors ou pas, ils ont attaqué Draco. Si Sirius et moi n'étions pas arrivés à temps, ils l'auraient violé. »**

Reportant son attention sur le fils aîné des Potter, le directeur demanda. **« Comment saviez-vous qu'il était en danger Harry ? »**

Harry et Draco se regardèrent ; ils semblaient tenir une conversation silencieuse. Sirius savait qu'ils discutaient de savoir s'ils devaient ou non leur révéler certaines choses à propos de leur relation. Finalement, Draco secoua la tête pour montrer son accord et se tourna vers le vieil homme pour voir sa réaction.

Harry prit sa respiration nerveusement et commença à expliquer aux autres comment ils avaient su que Draco était en danger. **« Draco et moi sommes Âmes Soeurs. Nous partageons un lien télépathique. Nous pouvons sentir les émotions de l'autre et nous pouvons nous parler sans que nous soyons dans la même pièce. Juste avant que le sort de stupéfixion ne l'atteigne, il a pu m'envoyer un appel à l'aide à travers notre lien. »**

James regardait son fils les yeux écarquillés. Si Harry pouvait prouver que Draco et lui étaient bien des âmes sœurs, alors personne ne pourrait les séparer. C'était un crime dans le monde de la sorcellerie de séparer les âmes sœurs.

**« Harry, as-tu la preuve de ce que tu avances ? » **Demanda le vieux sorcier.

**« Non, mais je pourrais préparer la potion Saulus si vous voulez. Rien que le fait que nous puissions parler ensemble par télépathie est en soi une preuve. »**

Le directeur se tourna vers le Maître des Potions. **« Séverus, tu superviseras Harry pendant qu'il préparera la potion. Je m'assurerai qu'un représentant du Ministère soit présent, comme ça s'ils sont effectivement âmes sœurs, ils pourront être légalement enregistrés. »**

**« Bien sûr Albus, Je le surveillerai. Vous savez ce que cela signifie. Si le test est positif, ils devront déménager dans un appartement privé, car ils ne pourront plus être séparés. »**

**« Ouis je sais Séverus. Si le test est positif, nous placerons les garçons dans unes des suites nuptiales. »**

Draco était en train de penser la même chose que Harry. Leur vie serait vraiment plus simple s'ils avaient des quartiers privés en dehors des autres étudiants. De cette façon, ils pourraient rencontrer les autres plus facilement. A présent, Draco en avait assez que les adultes discutent de leur sort comme s'ils n'étaient pas dans la pièce.

**« Excusez-moi monsieur. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je voudrais qu'on en termine avec cette histoire d'attaque, comme ça je pourrai retourner dans mon dortoir et y rester. »**

Harry bondit de son siège et serra fortement Draco contre lui. _**(Est-ce que tu vas bien Amour ?)**_

_**(Oui je vais bien, mais je suis vraiment mort et je voudrais rentrer. Je veux juste oublier toute cette affaire et continuer à avancer.)**_

_**(Très bien mon Ange, je vais mettre un terme à cette réunion.)**_

Harry se tourna vers les Aurors. **« Messieurs, avez-vous l'intention de les **

**arrêter ? »**

Le plus vieux des deux Aurors répondit à sa question : **« Oui, Mr Potter. Nous allons retenir des charges contre eux. »**

L'autre Auror se tourna vers Draco. Le jeune sorcier le reconnut comme étant un des Mangemorts suivant son père.

**« Jeune Lord Malefoy, votre père sera également mis au courant de cette attaque. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que cela soit fait. » **L'Auror regarda autour de lui avant de se fixer sur les cinq jeunes homes et de leur lancer un regard féroce. Les cinq Gryffondors tremblaient tellement qu'ils auraient presque pu se pisser dessus. Toute personne du monde sorcier savait que les Malefoy représentaient une des familles les plus adeptes de la magie noir, ainsi que la plus puissante.

Le directeur expulsa les adolescents et brisa leur baguette, ensuite il les confia aux Aurors. Draco et Harry s'excusèrent pour pouvoir se retirer dans leur dortoir. Une fois rendus là-bas, Draco prit son pyjama et partit prendre une douche. Après avoir attendu son mari pendant quarante minutes, Harry décida d'aller chercher après lui. Il retrouva le blond assis dans la douche, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre lui. Le brun se déshabilla et entra doucement dans la cabine.

**« Est-ce que ça va mon Amour ? » **Harry était surpris de se retrouver avec un blond secoué de sanglots dans les bras. Harry le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il fallut vingt bonnes minutes pour que Draco puisse reprendre le contrôle. Lorsqu'il arrêta de pleurer, il regarda Harry et dit :

**« Fais-moi l'amour Harry, fais-moi tout oublier. »**

Harry chercha sur le visage de Draco, une preuve que les choses pourraient tourner mal. Lorsqu'il ne vit que de l'amour et de l'espoir dans ses yeux couleur argent, il se décida à donner à son amoureux ce qu'il lui demandait. Il se releva et prit Draco dans ses bras comme le ferait un jeune marié. Depuis qu'ils avaient leur propre salle de bain, ils ne faisaient jamais attention à se vêtir pour en sortir. Après avoir déposé Draco sur le lit, Harry agita sa main pour lancer un sort de silence et un sort de verrouillage sur leur chambre.

Il revint vers leur lit et se coucha doucement à côté de son amoureux. Il passa le reste de sa nuit à faire oublier à Draco l'horrible évènement qui s'était déroulé plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux rassasiés, le blond se blottit contre Harry. **« Merci mon Cœur. » **Souffla-t-il.

Harry l'embrassa sur le front. **« Endore-toi mon Amour, tu ne crains rien avec moi. »**

Harry sentit que Draco se détendait et bientôt, le blond dormait profondément. Il fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que le brun tombe endormi. Il resta là à regarder son trésor dormir dans ses bras et il réalisa qu'il avait été à deux doigts de perdre son âme sœur. Il fit le vœu de faire comprendre à Jasmine d'une façon ou d'une autre… Personne ne faisait de mal à son Ange.

**A suivre**


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Titre original :** Merlin's Legacy

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/ Action/ Aventure

**Couple :** Draco M./ Harry P. (mais pas tout de suite) et Sirius B./ Remus L.

**Spoilers :** les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**&**

**Etat de la fic originale :** 22 chapitres (Fini)

**Etat de la fic française :** 19 ; Fini : 22 (complète)

**Ancienne traductrice :** Remus Lupin ; Nouvelles Traductrices : La belle de caddix, Itsukiclai, Patti

**Bêta lectrice :** Kyu

**Correcteur :** Yupenda

**Chapitre traduit par :** Patti

**&**

**Avertissement :** Il s'agit d'un slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choc, passer votre chemin.

**&**

**Résumé :** AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**&**

**Disclamer :** Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Merci pour vos reviews

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**Chapitre 19**

Les quelques jours après l'attaque étaient émotionnellement chargés pour les deux âmes soeurs. Pendant les deux jours après le jour fatidique où Severus aidait les deux adolescents à brasser la potion de Soulus et après que chacun ait rajouté sept gouttes de sang la potion était devenue d'un rouge lumineux indiquant qu'ils étaient de véritable âme sœurs. Le fonctionnaire du ministère qui était témoin de l'évènement les déclara officiellement âme sœurs. Il fit signer aux garçons et à Severus plusieurs documents et maintenant ils étaient identifiés comme âme sœur aux yeux du monde Magique.

Entre se déplacer dans leur nouvel appartement, l'entraînement et aider Draco à gérer l'attaque Harry n'avait pas pu avoir affaire avec Jasmine. Il passa les jours suivant à observer attentivement sa sœur pour voir si elle était mêlée à l'affaire. Il fut un peu étonné de la voir être si tranquille et essayer de ne pas attirer l'attention. Il l'observa quand elle regardait ailleurs et parfois elle se perdait dans ses pensées au milieu des cours où les professeurs la réprimanderaient et les étudiants riraient d'elle.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué que de moins en moins de gens la respectaient même Ron et Hermione semblait garder une certaine distance avec elle. Il entendit quelques uns des plus vieux Gryffondors parler d'elle dans une vielle salle de classe et il lui sembla que depuis l'attaque toute la maison Gryffondor avait décidé que Jasmine serait renvoyée de leur maison si elle causait le moindre problème. Il entendit certains des garçons parler, ils disaient qu'elle leur avait demandée d'attaquer Draco mais qu'elle voulait seulement l'effrayer. Les garçons ayant pris part à l'attaque avaient un compte à régler avec Lucius Malfoy qui avait causé du tort à leurs familles. Tout en écoutant les étudiants, Harry se rendit compte que les choses avaient considérablement changé depuis qu'ils avaient fait leurs premières années où tout ce qu'elle disait été considéré comme une vérité divine par tous.

Harry senti quelque chose de très mauvais avec sa soeur. Quand il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, elle était fière et un peu trop gâtée mais il n'avait jamais senti qu'elle nuirait délibérément à quelqu'un. Alors il l'a regardait attentivement il vit qu'elle se frottait souvent le cou comme si quelque chose la blessait. Quelque chose avait toujours été mauvais avec Jasmine et il ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiéter assez pour la regarder attentivement. Maintenant il l'observait et notait que parfois elle semblait agir comme deux personnes. Elle semblait lutter contre elle-même et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre pourquoi elle était si différente de ses frères qui étaient très aimables et avaient bons cœurs.

Environ une semaine après le déménagement Harry obtint finalement la chance de parler avec sa sœur. Il la vit se diriger vers les appartements des Potter. Il se rendit invisible et silencieusement la suivit. Quand ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur du salon il annula le sortilège d'invisibilité et souri d'un air hautain quand il vit la surprise sur son visage. Harry était si concentré sur sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence des Potter qui se tenaient dans le vestibule et quand ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la salle quand ils virent leurs deux aînés se regarder fixement l'un l'autre. Ils furent étonnés quand ils virent leur fils devenir visible. Le sortilège d'invisibilité était un sortilège du niveau d'un auror qui n'était pas enseigné à l'école et il fallait être un sorcier très puissant pour le retirer.

James observa son fils onduler sa main et créer une chaise en bois puis Harry ondula encore une fois sa main et Jasmine se retrouva assise incapable de se déplacer.

« Maintenant… maintenant ma chère soeur… toi et moi nous allons parler. »

« Laisses-moi partir, comment oses-tu m'attacher ! »

Jasmine se tortillait sur la chaise essayant de se libérer. Harry l'observait soigneusement quand ses yeux devinrent noirs pendant une seconde avant de revenir à leur couleur normale. Il fut surpris dans une certaine mesure, maintenant il savait qu'il y avait un problème aussi il décida de continuer leur entretien pour voir ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

James était sur le point d'intervenir mais quand il entendit les mots suivant d'Harry il se figea sous le choc.

Harry lança à sa sœur un regard effrayant qui aurait fait peur aux mangemorts les plus dangereux. Il commença à lui hurler.

« Pourquoi par l'enfer as-tu envoyé cinq Gryffondors attaquer et essayer de violer Draco ? »

Harry se tenait maintenant devant sa sœur la regardant avec une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Jasmine avait pâli et elle semblait véritablement étonnée.

« Oh je pense que oui. Draco a identifié ta voix quand tu lui as lancé un sortilège assommant. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Tu te rends compte que si Sirius et moi n'étions pas arrivés à temps ils auraient violé Draco ? Grand Dieux Jasmine, je sais que tu es jalouse de l'attention que j'obtiens. Est-ce que tu penses que tes précieux admirateurs vont continuer à t'idolâtrer s'ils savent que ton cœur est noir ? Tu penses vraiment que vos ventilateurs précieux et immobiles vous idolâtreraient s'ils savaient que tu possèdes un cœur de sorcière noire ? »

Jasmine regardait son frère avec les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette magique par le passé et elle pouvait sentir la puissance émaner de lui. Elle sanglota et dit.

« Je te jure Harry que je ne savais pas. Je ne leurs ai pas demandés de violer Draco je leur ai juste dit de l'effrayer un peu. Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas réellement lui faire du mal. »

Elle ferma les yeux sachant qu'Harry ne la croirait pas.

« Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait. Tu connais l'animosité entre les deux maisons et cette attaque était une chance pour que tes compagnons de maison fassent un exemple avec Draco pour montrer ce qu'ils pensent des Serpentards. »

« Je suis désolé Harry, s'il te plait crois moi quand je te dis que je leur ai juste dit de lui lancer quelques sortilèges pour l'effrayer. Je ne sais pas comment mais tout cela à échapper à mon contrôle. »

Alors qu'elle finissait de parler ses yeux se durcirent et elle lui hurla de la laisser partir.

Harry regarda le visage de sa soeur. Elle semblait sincère et quand il fut près d'elle il sentit quelque chose de définitivement mauvais venir d'elle.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu fait Jasmine, est-ce moi que tu voulais blesser à travers Draco ? »

Encore une fois pendant instant d'une ou deux secondes les yeux de Jasmine devinrent noirs avant de retrouver leur couleur normale ; maintenant Harry savait qu'il y avait un problème avec elle.

Dans une voix tremblante elle commença à parler.

« Oui… j'étais furieuse que tout le monde pense à quel point tu es merveilleux. Sirius et Remus me parlent à peine désormais comme Michael et Jamie. Mes amis continuent à m'interroger quant à savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas faire les choses que tu peux faire en classe. Tout le monde veut que je détruise Voldemort mais personne n'est près à rester prêt de moi. Tous ceux qui me soutenaient se sont retournés contre moi. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Harry ? J'étais aussi juste un bébé quand tu as été abandonné. Comment peux-tu me juger responsable des actions de nos parents ? »

Les deux jumeaux ne virent pas les deux adultes pâlir en écoutant le discours de leur fille. Ils décidèrent de rester tranquille pendant qu'ils continuaient à écouter.

« Grand dieu Harry, depuis que tu es revenu dans ma vie les choses changent et deviennent hors de contrôle. Je ne peux plus faire ce que je veux. C'est toujours ton frère a fait ceci et ton frère a fait cela… »

Une seule larme descendit de la joue du Jasmine pendant qu'elle tournait son visage pour qu'Harry ne puisse pas voir ses émotions. Elle ne savait pas réellement que les plus vieux Gryffondors le prendraient de cette façon. Elle ne comprenait pas la rage qui parcourra son corps parfois ; c'était comme si quelqu'un lui disait continuellement d'être affreuse avec les autres mais elle ne pouvait pas toujours se contrôler. Cela durait depuis toujours et devenait de pire en pire depuis qu'elle avait commencé l'école. Maintenant elle était juste une petite fille effrayée à qui on avait dit toute sa vie que le monde Sorcier comptait sur elle et que si elle échouait son monde serait détruit.

Harry observait sa sœur se dérobant en face de lui. La réalisation qu'elle était terrifiée par son futur le frappa comme un mur de briques. Il était effrayé par ses pensées quand elle recommença à parler.

« Je ne peux pas le faire Harry… je ne suis pas assez puissante. Maman et papa seront déçus par moi. »

Elle sanglotait maintenant, entendre qu'elle avait causé du tort à quelqu'un était un claque sur son visage l'incitant à se rendre compte que la personne qu'elle était devenue n'était pas une personne très gentille. Toute cette pression faisait qu'elle éloignait les gens d'elle pour cacher qu'elle avait vraiment peur de son futur.

Harry pris pitié de sa soeur et ondula sa main pour la libérer. Elle glissa sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle était défaitiste et elle ne pouvait seulement voir que sa mort des mains de Voldemort. Harry utilisa ses compétences en Legilimancie pour toucher ses pensées extérieures. Ce qu'il découvrit l'amena à se mettre à genoux à coté d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il semblait qu'elle savait depuis toujours qu'elle ne pourrait pas défaire Voldemort et qu'elle comptait mourir avant sa graduation. Avec le temps ces sombres pensées avaient déformé la façon dont elle voyait les gens et comment elle voulait qu'ils la voient. Elle demandait toutes ses choses parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle devrait obtenir quelque chose pour sa vie avant qu'elle soit sacrifiée pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

Harry la teint dans ses bras tout en essayant de la calmer.

« Chut… ça va aller Jasmine, tu n'es pas seule. Je ne laisserai pas Voldemort te blesser. »

« Mais comment feras-tu Harry ? Il est si puissant… s'il revient alors nous auront de gros problèmes. »

Harry la serra dans ses bras ; c'étaient la première fois qu'il avait une telle proximité physique avec elle. Comme il la tenait il senti de la magie noire venir d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qui se passait. Il employa ses sens et ses dons de l'esprit afin de voir s'il pouvait trouver la source de la magie noire. Il sentit qu'elle émanait d'un collier que Jasmine portait. Harry fronça les sourcils et toucha le médaillon, une petite charge électrique frappa ses doigts le faisant japper de surprise.

James et Lily les regardaient et décidèrent de venir à côté de leurs enfants. Ils se mirent à genoux à côté d'Harry et Jasmine demandant ce qui se passait. Harry regarda James et demanda.

« Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle ce collier ? Je pense que quelqu'un contrôle Jasmine avec de la magie noire. Je la sens venir du médaillon, d'où l'a-t-elle obtenu ? Ou plus important qui lui a donné ? »

James regarda Lily pour voir si elle s'en rappelait, elle était toujours celle qui pouvait se rappeler ce genre de chose.

« J… je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. Je sais qu'elle l'a depuis des années mais je ne sais pas qui le lui a donné. »

Harry observa Lily lorsqu'elle en parlait à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'y penser ses yeux se glaçaient de plus en plus. Un frisson glacial descendit dans le dos d'Harry. Quelqu'un pourrait-il commander les Potter ? Harry décida d'inviter Draco ; il pourrait aller plus profond dans leurs esprits voir ce qui était erroné.

(Draco amour, peux tu venir dans les quartiers des Potter ? Je pense qu'il y a quelque qui ne va pas bien ici. )

Il senti la présence de son mari dans son esprit quelques millisecondes avant que Draco ait commencé à lui parler.

(D'accord amour, j'arrive de suite. )

Draco essayât de se dépêcher quand il senti l'urgence dans les pensées d'Harry.

Cinq minutes plus tard Draco frappa à la porte. Lily alla lui répondre et fut étonné de voir son beau-fils se tenir là.

« Harry m'a appelé pour vérifier ce qui n'allait pas avec sa sœur. »

Lily sembla un peu étonnée mais le laissa entrer. Draco se dirigea vers Harry assit sur le sol tenant Jasmine. Draco vit le « je te parlerai plus tard » dans le regard d'Harry.

« Dray peux tu essayer de lui enlever son collier. Je ne peux même pas le toucher. Il émet une magie noire pure et il continue de blesser ma main chaque fois que j'essaye de la rapprocher de lui. »

Draco inclina la tête et regarda le petit médaillon rond. Il tendit sa main et pendant qu'il se rapprochait il pouvait sentir la magie qui en émanait. Il su que la seule raison pour laquelle Harry et lui pouvaient la sentir était parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux très puissant et il sentit également qu'on l'avait très bien protégé c'était pourquoi vous deviez être proche du médaillon pour sentir quelque chose en émaner.

Draco tint le pendentif dans sa main quelques minutes avant de commencer à parler aux autres pour expliquer ses découvertes.

« Il a un sortilège de contrainte qui a probablement commandé ses actions. »

Draco s'arrêta quand il vit la crainte brillée dans les yeux de Jasmine.

« Tu veux dire qu'il m'a incité à faire les choses que je ne voulait pas faire ? » demanda t'elle comme elle se blottissait encore plus dans les bras de son frère.

Harry n'y pensa pas maintenant ce qu'il savait est qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement qu'elle personne était sa sœur véritablement.

« Oui Jasmine, je pense que le médaillon t'a contrôlé te faisant réaliser certaines actions. Il t'a probablement donné des intentions plus sombres et c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas la personne la plus sympathique. J'ai également senti un léger sortilège de mémoire par dessus. Je pense qu'il te fait probablement oublier les choses les plus méchantes que tu ais faites. »

Soudainement Draco leva le bras et toucha le médaillon. Une aura foncée commença à l'entourer lui et Jasmine. Son visage se tordit de douleur.

« DRACO ! JASMINE ! » Hurla Harry quand il vit son mari et sa sœur disparaître derrière un nuage de magie noire.

Harry se transforma en sa forme animagus Phoenix. Les yeux des Potter s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Harry vola dans le nuage noir et réapparu quelques secondes plus tard avec Draco et Jasmine dans ses serres. Tous les deux étaient sans connaissance et Draco tenait un collier cassé dans sa main. Le nuage noir se résorba et les deux adolescents sans connaissance commencèrent à remuer. Draco gémit et a ouvrit les yeux. Harry s'assit à côté de lui et eu les larmes aux yeux.

« A quoi donc pensais tu, idiot. Vous auriez pu être tué. »

Harry attrapa Draco et l'étreint faisant presque suffoquer le blond.

« Chut… Amour, je vais bien. Je pouvais employer ma magie draconienne pour défaire les sombres pouvoirs du pendentif. Je pense que ta sœur à quelques problèmes cependant. »

Harry se retourna pour voir que Jasmine était dans des bras de ses parents. Elle était encore sans connaissance ainsi Harry appela Jamie pour venir guérir leur sœur. Il envoya un message mental à ses deux jeunes frères pour leur dire ce qui venait de se produire. Il leur dit de venir dans les quartiers de leurs parents et de se hâter car il pouvait sentir la force de vie de Jasmine glisser lentement au loin. Harry alla vers sa sœur et plaça sa main sur sa tête. Sa main commença à briller et il contint le noyau de puissance de Jasmine tout en attendant que Jamie vienne pour rétablir les choses. Lily observa son fils tranquille pendant qu'il travaillait pour sauver sa fille.

Draco vint et s'assit à côté d'Harry, il prit l'autre main d'Harry dans la sienne et commença à chanter. Il commença à briller et la lueur passa de son bras à celui d'Harry. Il envoyait une partie de sa magie à Harry pour aider à se stabiliser. Il savait juste comment se déroulait le drainage d'un noyau magique. Seul Jamie avait les qualifications curatives pour faire le travail sans se tuer lui-même.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Jamie et Michael vinrent s'écraser dans la salle. Jamie arriva et s'assit à côté de Lily et de Jasmine. Il plaça ses deux mains sur la tête de sa sœur et inclina la tête vers Harry lui faisant savoir qu'il était prêt à lui succéder. Harry libéra sa sœur et tomba en arrière dans les bras de Draco pendant qu'il observait Jamie commencer à briller de partout pendant que le jeune garçon guérissait leur sœur.

Lily regarda jusqu'à voir James regarder craintivement ses fils. Il observait pendant que Jasmine commençait à se déplacer un peu et quand elle ouvrit les yeux James eu un souffle de soulagement.

Michael qui se tenait à côté des autres ondula sa main et créa un verre de whisky pur feu pour son père. Il plaça le verre dans la main de James et lui recommanda de le boire. Cela soulagerait un peu son stress. James avala le whisky en une seule gorgée, il s'étouffa presque quand il réalisa que Michael n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette magique.

Par l'enfer que ce passe t-il donc ? Comment se fait-il que mes fils soient si puissants soudainement ? Pensa t'il pendant qu'il continuait à les observer employer la magie sans baguette.

Jamie se leva et souri à Lily.

« Elle va bien maintenant. Elle devra juste se reposer pendant quelques jours jusqu'à ce que son noyau magique soit entièrement stabilisé. »

Lily sans voix inclina juste la tête et fit léviter sa fille jusqu'à sa chambre où elle pourrait se reposer.

James se tourna vers les quatre garçons qui se reposaient maintenant assit dans le divan.

« Que c'est il passé ici ? Depuis quand tout les quatre êtes vous devenus aussi puissants ? »

Draco envoya un message télépathique aux autres.

(Nous ne devons pas leur dire parce que le sortilège qui était sur Jasmine a seulement augmenté les sentiments qui étaient déjà là. Ceci leur fait juste agir plus violemment qu'ils ne le feraient normalement. )

Harry regarda ses frères et ils inclinèrent leurs têtes d'accord. Harry fit un soupir soulagé.

« Je suis désolé James mais je ne peux pas vous le dire en ce moment. »

Après cela il ondula sa main et mit son père sous oubliette. Quand Lily arriva dans le salon il lui fit la même chose. Tous ce dont ils ce rappelleraient était que Jasmine était tombé malade et que maintenant elle devait se reposer pendant quelques jours. Harry envoya également un léger oubliette à sa sœur pour l'empêcher de se rappeler des événements qui avaient amenés Draco à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour lui enlever le collier qu'elle avait autour de son cou. Les quatre garçons quittèrent le quartier des Potter et regagnèrent la pièce d'Harry et Draco.

« Bien voilà qui était intéressant. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda Jamie.

Harry s'assit et attira Draco vers lui pour qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui.

« Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un a évidemment pris la commande des Potter. Qui… nous ne le découvrirons probablement jamais mais rien ne nous empêchera de garder un œil sur eux. J'ai le sentiment que Voldemort a quelque chose à y voir, juste comme avec moi en me faisant participer à ce tournoi. »

« Je pense que tu as raison amour. » dit Draco. « Nous devrons simplement rester sur nos gardes et puisque nous savons que la bataille finale est pour bientôt nous intensifierons notre entraînement. Maintenant je pense que nous avons eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui, je dis juste détendons nous aujourd'hui et demain nous retournerons à notre routine. »

Les trois autres garçons en convinrent et bientôt ils commencèrent une bataille explosive. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée au soleil et le matin suivant ils retournèrent à leur formation. De temps à autre ils mentionnèrent les événements de ce jour là mais ils gardaient toujours leur distance avec les Potter. La douleur étant juste ancrée trop profondément pour leurs pardonner simplement. Harry, se sentant un peu désolé pour sa sœur, parla avec quelques Gryffondors leurs demandant de lui donner une autre chance et bientôt Jasmine put parler avec ses amis de nouveau. Elle n'était pas aussi arrogante et n'était plus aussi hautaine mais Harry ne pouvait pas être aussi proche d'elle que de ses frères.

Oh bien seul le temps nous le dira. Pensa t'il pendant qu'il continuait à l'observer.

**§§§§§§**

C'était maintenant le vingt-quatre décembre et les garçons se préparaient pour le bal de Noël. Harry et Draco avaient maintenant leurs propres quartiers privés depuis qu'ils avaient passés avec succès le test de la potion de Soulus. Ils étaient officiellement reconnus comme des âmes sœur par le ministère. Draco avait souffert de cauchemar pendant quelques semaines après l'attaque mais il allait bien mieux maintenant. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Harry pour le faire se sentir en sécurité.

Maintenant Draco se tenait devant le miroir s'assurant que tous les derniers détails de son aspect étaient parfaits. Il s'habillait toujours pour impressionner mais cette occasion était spéciale il serait avec Harry et c'était son premier rendez-vous officiels devant des personnes dans cette ligne temporelle. Il portait une robe longue bleu clair avec des ourlets argentés. La couleur simple faisait ressortir ses yeux et les faisant ressembler à deux lacs d'argent fondu. Il entendit un halètement venir de derrière lui, il se tourna pour voir qu'Harry se tenait là, le regardant avec du désir dans les yeux.

« Magnifique »Fut tout ce que le sorcier à la chevelure foncé chuchota avant de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Draco trembla dans les bras de son amoureux pendant qu'il sentait les mains d'Harry explorer son corps.

« Pas maintenant amour, nous devons aller dans la grande salle. Tu sais qu'en tant que champion tu dois ouvrir le bal. »

Harry fit un soupir frustré

« Tu as raison amour, mais plus tard je te montrerai combien cette robe longue que tu portes m'excite. »

Donnant à son amoureux blond un dernier baiser Harry se retira et laissa Draco voir son propre aspect. Sa robe longue vert forêt était ornée avec un Phoenix d'or sur les manches et le col. Il portait une chemise noire sous ses robes longues et un pantalon noir tandis que Draco portait une chemise en soie blanche et un pantalon gris. Draco était la lumière et Harry l'obscurité, ils étaient totalement stupéfiant ensemble. Harry était heureux de pouvoir montrer librement à tout le monde son amour maintenant que tous connaissaient leur relation. Ils étaient sur le point de célébrer leur anniversaire de mariage et projetaient de partir pendant un week-end seul dans les îles hawaïennes à leur époque. Harry n'avait rien dit au sujet de ces plans à Draco mais il savait que le blond serait excité de passer quelques jours ensembles.

Ils quittaient leurs appartements et se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Le Professeur Snape les vits et leur dit d'aller rejoindre les autres champions et leurs rendez-vous. Harry salua Victor, Fleur et Cédric ; il souleva un sourcil quand il vit que Granger était la compagne de Victor. Il se pencha pour parler à Draco.

« Et bien, je pensais qu'il avait meilleur goût. » Draco ria sous cape de l'esprit de son mari.

« Bien nous ne pouvons pas tous avoir un rendez vous avec quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que moi, je peux l'être maintenant, non ? »

Harry roula des yeux face au blond suffisant et se pencha pour l'embrasser afin de le faire taire. Le sorcier à la chevelure blonde se détourna de son compagnon quand il entendit le signal qui signifiait que les champions devaient entrer dans la grande salle. Harry saisit la main de Draco et ensemble ils allèrent au milieu de la piste de danse. Après quelques discours la musique commença et Harry se tourna vers Draco pour attraper sa main. Il tira le blond vers lui et bientôt tous les deux dansaient avec élégance autour de la piste de danse. Leur aspect faisait que beaucoup les regardaient avec un respect mêlé d'admiration. Tous les deux étaient fou de joie ensemble et vous pouviez voir leur affection à la manière dont ils se regardaient. Après quelques heures à danser les deux garçons partirent de la salle et sortirent pour prendre l'air. Harry commenta qu'il avait vu la tête rouge de Weasley regarder Granger tandis qu'elle dansait avec le champion de Durmstrang.

« Bon Dieu Draco, Tu aurai dû le voir. Je te jure que s'il était devenu plus rouge il aurait eu une combustion spontanée. »

Draco ri de l'expression de son mari.

« Grand Dieu, c'est une bonne chose pour elle d'y être aller avec Victor, la belette aurait été encore plus embarrassé s'il avait dû danser. »

Les deux garçons rient sous cape pendant qu'ils marchaient le long du rivage du lac. Harry observa comme les cheveux de Draco brillaient au clair de lune et il décida alors de ne pas retourner au bal.

« Allons à notre chambre Amour. » Dit il d'une voix rauque.

Il commença à grignoter le cou de Draco faisant gémir le blond.

« Tous… va bien… Am Amour. … Oh mon dieu ne t'arrête pas ! » Draco est trop perdu dans un monde de sensation et ne put pas faire une phrase logique.

Harry a ri sous cape et mena son mari dans leurs chambre où il avait la veille, montrer à son amour combien il pensait qu'il était sexy dans des ces robes longues. ahahhhhh

**§§§§§§**

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle le Directeur pensait à ce qu'il avait vu ce soir. Le plus vieux des enfants Potter était intéressant à observer. Il avait vu le jeune homme devenir un formidable sorcier. Ses capacités étaient supérieures à tout ceux de son année suivie de près par le jeune héritier Malfoy. Selon ses professeurs Harry pouvait pratiquer un sortilège après seulement un ou deux essais. D'un autre côté il y avait le spectre de Jasmine qui possédait des capacités moyennes, elle avait toujours besoin de beaucoup de pratique pour apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges et cela même s'ils ne nécessitent pas trop de puissance.

James avait dit à Dumbledore qu'Harry avait appris comment exécuter le charme du patronus l'année dernière alors que Jasmine ne pouvait faire sortir qu'une certaine brume de sa baguette magique. Il pouvait voir qu'Harry était comme un homme fort et conscient de sa puissance. La manière dont il avait réalisé la première tâche avait été simplement étonnante. Lorsque l'adolescence était sortie de l'arène sans une éraflure. C'était presque comme si le dragon lui avait laissé prendre l'œuf… mais cela était impossible. Le directeur se promis de garder un œil plus vigilant envers Harry. Il ne voulait qu'il prenne la grosse tête et pense prendre la place de Jasmine en tant que sauveur du monde sorcier. Albus ne souhaitait pas que le garçon soit blessé. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que dans quelque mois certain fait lui montrerait à quel point il avait tord.

**À suivre**


	20. La seconde et la troisième tâche

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/ Action/ Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./ Harry P. (mais pas tout de suite) et Sirius B./ Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**&**

**Etat de la fic originale : **22 chapitres (Fini)

**Etat de la fic française : **20 **; Fini : **22 (complète)

**Ancienne traductrice : **Remus Lupin ; **Nouvelles Traductrices : **La belle de caddix, Itsukiclai, Patti

**Bêta lectrice : **Kyu

**Correcteur : **Yupenda

**Chapitre traduit par :** Saut de l'ange

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choc, passer votre chemin.

**&**

**Résumé : **AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Toute l'équipe de Paradise of readers,**

**Vous souhaite de passer d'excellente fêtes!**

**Nous vous embrassons tous très fort!!**

**Eni, Isatis et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 20 La Seconde et la troisième tâche **

Janvier passa et rapidement, vint le moi de février ainsi que l'arrivée de la seconde tâche. Harry avait reçu l'aide de Cédric pour l'œuf et avec Draco, il avait passé quelques heures dans la salle de bain des Préfets une fois que le garçon leur avait donné le mot de passe. Grâce à Michael, ils s'avaient déjà ce que l'œuf allait leur dire mais ils ne le dirent pas à Cédric et, à la place, restèrent dans la salle de bain pour un jeu un peu plus … hem … personnel. Draco énuméra encore les points bizarres qu'il avait rencontrés en retrouvant son corps de garçon de quatorze ans tel qu'il l'était un an plutôt mais qu'il pouvait toujours l'exciter. Harry rit sous sa cape et embrassa Draco pour le faire taire. Bien vite, les deux jeunes continuèrent leur activité principale et aucun d'eux ne remarqua la présence d'un fantôme féminine qui les regardait en riant silencieusement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux heureux Serpentards retournèrent dans leur chambre. Une fois en sécurité dans leurs quartiers, Draco lui lança :

**« Est-ce que tu l'as senti … tous ces tableaux qui nous regardaient ? Le vieux fou nous observe. Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que de tous les étudiants, il est s'intéresse à toi, Harry. Après tout, sa petite favorite est ta sœur, la-fille-qui-a-survécu. » **Il avait peint une grimace sur son visage pour montrer à Harry comment il se sentait.

Harry s'était maintenant assit sur leur lit et fronçait les sourcils. **« Hum … je ne sais pas, amour. Je sens beaucoup plus sont regard fouineur sur nous depuis le bal de Noël. Tu penses qu'il est entrain de tout découvrir ? »**

Draco ricana. **« Et bien, il serait temps qu'il remarque l'évidence, après tout, Jasmine ne peut pas être comparée en toi pour tout ce qui concerne la magie. Et tu n'as pas fait grand-chose pour cacher combien la magie était facile pour toi cette année. Et bien, quoi qu'il arrive avec son espionnage, nous allons le régler quand le temps viendra. Maintenant, je suis juste fatigué, allons au lit, amour, tu as l'air fatigué ce soir. » **

Harry acquiesça et retira ses vêtements pour mettre son pyjama. Une fois bien installés dans leur lit, ils s'embrassèrent et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre avant de s'endormir. Harry aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour les jours qui allaient suivre.

**§§§§§§**

Finalement, le matin de la première tâche arriva et Harry se demanda où Draco avait disparut. Le seul message qu'il avait reçu de son mari était qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter à propos de lui et qu'ils se reverraient bien assez tôt. Maintenant, on était déjà le jour suivant et Draco n'était toujours pas là. Harry essaya de le contacter mais ne reçu pas de réponse. Il avait le drôle de sentiment que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la tâche du tournoi. Il se souvenait de l'énigme de l'œuf et il était certain qu'il devrait rechercher quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

Maintenant, il était debout sur la plateforme avec les autres champions en tenant une « Branchiflore » que Neville lui avait donné quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne savait pas nager aussi aisément que Michael alors les autres lui avaient donné un coup de main pour qu'il puisse nager sous l'eau pendant une heure. Il avait une foi totale dans les connaissances de Neville en botanique et ne lui avait même pas posé de question quand le Gryffondor lui avait mit la petite plante entre ses mains.

Le signal du début de la seconde tâche retentit et les trois champions sautèrent dans l'eau. Harry positionna la Branchiflore sur sa bouche et plongea au moment même ou la transformation se produisit. Il avait maintenant une excellente ouïe et des palmes aux pieds et aux mains.

Une fois la transformation complètement achevée, il nagea en direction du fond du lac vers le village des peuples de la mer. Il vit que Fleur le suivait mais elle disparût quelques secondes plus tard, il continua son chemin. Il arriva finalement au village et trouva les quatre êtres aimés suspendus dans l'eau et retenus avec des liens. Il se dirigea vers Draco et coupa les liens qui le retenaient. Il toucha la joue de Draco et sentit tout de suite qu'il avait été endormit par un sort. Harry se retourna et regarda les autres captifs. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire quand il regarda derrière lui afin de voir si les autres champions arrivaient. Il sentit très vite la signature magique de Cédric, vite suivit de Victor. Mais il ne sentit pas celle de Fleur alors il décida de sauver son trésor en même temps que le sien.

Il nagea vers la surface et, du coin de l'œil, vit les deux autres champions masculins se diriger vers les êtres qu'ils aiment. Se sentant bien mieux maintenant qu'il savait les autres en sécurité, il continua son chemin vers la surface en maintenant Draco et la petite fille dans ses bras. Au moment où il arrivait près de la surface, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par les jambes et il réussit de justesse à pousser les deux autres vers l'air frai avant de se retrouver attiré vers le fond. Il sentit la Branchiflore s'arrêter de fonctionner et savait qu'il n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps avant que son corps ne redevienne normal. Il réussit à lancer un sort aux créatures qui le maintenaient. Ensuite, il se lança le sort _**« Ascendio » **_qui le fit aller à toute vitesse hors de l'eau pour arriver sur la plateforme ou l'attendaient les autres. Il toussait et essayait de retrouver une respiration normale quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui et le couvrir d'une serviette de bain.

**« Est-ce que tu vas bien, mon amour ? », **lui demanda Draco en le regardant avec inquiétude. Il avait été effrayé quand il s'était réveillé du sort et n'avait pas vu Harry faire surface.

**« Je … Je vais bien. », **lui répondit Harry d'une voix faible. **« J'ai été attaqué par des créatures mais j'ai réussit à m'en tirer. »**

Les deux garçons discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le directeur n'annonce qui avait remporté la seconde tâche. Cédric fut le premier et Harry remporta la seconde place parce qu'il avait voulu sauver tous les otages. Draco roula des yeux et murmura quelque chose et marmonna que Harry se sentait toujours obligé de sauver les gens

Harry sourit et embrassa son mari. **« Ce que je peux dire. », **murmura t-il à l'oreille de son amoureux. **« Je suis le Seigneur de la lumière » **

Draco secoua la tête et sourit. " Allez, viens idiot, laisse moi t'emmener au château te mettre des vêtements secs et chauds.

**« Je peux imaginer bien d'autres choses que tu pourrais faire pour me réchauffer. » **lui fit Harry avec un regard machiavélique. Draco roula des yeux et secoua la tête à son têtu de mari. Harry prit la main de Draco et la garda près de lui pendant tout le chemin qui les menait vers leur chambre. Le directeur les regarda partir et sembla pensif. Quelque chose chez Harry n'avait pas de sens. Le garçon leur avait montré une grande force et puissance magique. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Jasmine n'était pas aussi puissante que lui car elle était l'enfant de la prophétie. Il secoua la tête pendant tout le chemin qui le menait vers son bureau et s'y enferma pour y réfléchir pendant un petit temps.

**§§§§§§**

Quelques jours plus tard arriva le jour de la Saint Valentin. Harry avait planifié un dîner romantique pour son amour. Il avait acheté pour son amoureux un anneau en or très cher avec une pierre en émeraude. Sur la pierre, il y était gravé l'emblème de Serpentard que Salazard lui avait permit d'utiliser pour l'occasion. Maintenant que Draco était l'enfant le plus âgé de Sal, il pouvait avoir l'anneau familial. Harry lui avait demandé la permission d'en avoir un et Sal avait été heureux de le lui accorder. Maintenant, Harry avait l'intention de surprendre Draco avec l'anneau plus tard dans la soirée.

La journée passa lentement pour le sorcier aux cheveux d'ébènes. Il avait reçu beaucoup de cartes mais elles ne l'intéressaient pas. Il était lié avec quelqu'un et cela avait été reconnu publiquement alors il se demandait toujours pourquoi il était toujours inondé de carte lui demandant un rendez-vous. Il secoua la tête face à la stupidité de certaines personnes.

Draco avait également reçu son lot de cartes. La seule lettre qui l'avait attristée avait été celle de son père qui lui disait qu'il avait été rayé de la famille des Malfoy. Son père lui avait également dit qu'il ne paierait plus pour son éducation et qu'il devrait devenir un mendiant pour obtenir de l'argent, manger et vivre. Draco montra la lettre à Harry et se senti mieux quand il murmura tout ce qu'il ferait subir à Lucius s'il l'avait entre les mains. L'homme blond n'avait même pas été capable d'envoyer une lettre à son fils quand celui-ci avait été attaqué par les Gryffondor. Harry avait parcouru la pièce en jurant sur les pères qui n'étaient que des bâtards. Draco avait regardé Harry déambuler dans la pièce et sut qu'il ne parlait pas que de Lucius.

Harry donna à Draco un rapide sourire et lui fit : **« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, nous sommes tous les deux ridiculement riches alors nous ne manquerons jamais d'argent mais je suis désolé que ta famille n'accepte pas et ne t'aime pas. » **Harry lui prit la main et la garda dans la sienne.

**« Tout va bien, Harry, Maintenant Sal et Helga sont mes parents et grâce à eux, j'ai eu la chance d'apprendre ce que c'était d'être aimé par ses parents. »**

**« Ouais … Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tous mes remerciements à Merlin d'avoir prit la décision de m'amener à Godric et Rowena. Maintenant, sortons d'ici, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »**

Harry prit la main de Draco et il l'amena jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande ou apparut sa soirée spéciale pour son mari. Avec l'aide de quelques Elfes de maison, il avait réussit à reproduire presque exactement l'intérieure de la petite hutte (en plus petit) dans laquelle ils avaient passé leur nuit de noce. Draco ne trouvait pas de mot pour le remercier et mais le fit en l'embrasant passionnément. Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent le reste de leur soirée à manger leur dîner tout en parlant de leur futur. A plusieurs reprises, Harry mentionna le fait d'adopter des enfants quand ils retourneraient dans leur vie, au temps des fondateurs. Même dans leur corps de garçons de quatorze ans, ils avaient toujours vingt-cinq ans et étaient tous deux prêts à fonder une famille.

Harry sourit à l'homme en blond qui représentait tant pour lui. « Et bien, amour. », lui fit-il. **« Quand nous rentrerons chez nous, nous demanderons à papa s'il connaît des enfants sorciers qui ont besoin d'une famille. Je pense que nous commencerons par un pour voir si cela fonctionne et ensuite on pourrait agrandir notre famille. »**

Draco acquiesça quand il regarda la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il vit une lueur dans les yeux de son mari et en pensée, il changea légèrement le décor de la pièce pour y rajouter un grand lit quatre places. Il avait également demandé silencieusement une boite de ''jouets ''. Il avait l'intention de rendre cette nuit inoubliable pour son mari … et c'est ce qu'il fit … Harry passa le reste de la semaine avec un regard stupéfait sur le visage.

**§§§§§§**

Les semaines passèrent et Neville commença une relation sérieuse avec un Serpentard s'appelant Blaise Zabini. Le jeune italien était vraiment très attaché à son nouveau petit ami. Harry avait dit à Neville que si leur relation devenait vraiment sérieuse, qu'il aurait la permission de le mettre dans le secret et de lui dire d'où ils venaient ainsi que ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire plus tard. Neville accepta d'attendre comment se passerait leur histoire avant de dire son histoire à l'italien. C'était à la mode les relations Gryffondor/Serpentard à Poudlard. Et cela encouragea les élèves à trouver leur moitié dans une autre maison que la leur. Les maisons se retrouvaient ainsi plus unies. Harry pensa qu'ils avançaient pas à pas dans la bonne direction pour sauver l'école de Voldy. Très vite, les groupes d'études se formèrent d'élèves venant de maisons différentes pour réaliser leurs devoirs. Et les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient de plus en plus. Il était vraiment impressionné par tout ce qu'il se passait et disait souvent à James qu'il devait être fier d'avoir un si bon fils. James hochait la tête et décida d'essayer de mieux connaître son fils aîné. Finalement, au déplaisir d'Harry, James lui demandait souvent de se joindre à eux dans le quartier général de la famille. Harry trouvait souvent des excuses pour ne pas venir mais parfois il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'assister à ces rendez-vous familiaux.

La seule chose qui était bien dans ces soirées, c'était qu'il pouvait passez beaucoup plus de temps avec ses frères.

Un soir, il en eut tellement marre qu'il leur avait demandé pourquoi, par l'enfer, ils ne s'intéressaient à lui que maintenant alors qu'ils l'avaient si facilement abandonné. Il leur avait également demandé s'ils étaient assez stupides pour penser qu'il leur pardonnerait si facilement cela. James et Lily ne purent pas lui répondre. Harry secoua la tête et quitta la pièce en leur disant de ne plus l'ennuyer.

Draco était toujours dans leur chambre en train de l'attendre quand il revint de l'une de ces soirées. Il pouvait voir qu'ils avaient rendus Harry triste parce qu'il avait compris qu'ils c'étaient intéressé à lui uniquement parce qu'il leur avait montré, un instant, combien il était puissant.

**« Draco. J'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison pour quelques jours. Veux-tu venir ? J'ai besoin de voir maman et papa. » **Draco accepta comprenant qu'Harry voulait voir Godric et Rowena. Les deux jeunes gens passèrent sous le portail qui les ramena au temps des fondateurs. Godric accueilli son fils avec une accolade. Il senti que quelque chose troublait Harry. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, mon fils? », **lui demanda t-il en lui prenant le bras pour mieux le regarder.

Harry poussa un soupir en expliquant à son père ce qu'il se passait avec James et Lily.

« Ils agissent comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais abandonné. Cela me rend fou. Je ne veux plus qu'ils fassent attention à moi. Je sais qu'ils font cela uniquement pour qu'on dise du bien d'eux. Je me demande ce qu'ils feront si je dis à cette journaliste, Rita Skeeter qu'ils m'ont abandonné alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Je ne crois pas que les gens diraient du bien des Potter. »

Rowena qui avait entendu ce qu'Harry venait de dire vint dans la pièce et lui répondit. **« Non, mon chéri, je pense que tu dois le garder pour toi, n'oublies pas que tu dois duper Voldemort pendant encore un petit moment. S'il apprend que tu as été élevé par des moldus et bien je pense qu'il trouvera également tes faiblesses. L'année est bientôt terminée. Bientôt tu reviendras ici pour de bon. » **

Harry sourit de façon reconnaissante à sa mère. **« Merci, maman. J'avais besoin d'entendre cela. »**

Les deux garçons passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler avec leur famille et ensuite retournèrent dans leur chambre. Là, Draco fit tout pour qu'Harry se sente mieux. Et il alla bien mieux à en juger par tous les grognements qu'il criait à son amour. Après trois jours entier entouré de sa famille, Harry se senti prêt à rentrer à Poudlard. Il citait ces vacances comme reposantes et il disait également qu'il devait recharger ses batteries de temps à autre et Draco comprenait parfaitement ce que son mari voulait dire. Lui aussi, quelques fois, avait besoin de ses vacances reposantes quand ils étaient séparés trop longtemps des gens qui les aimaient réellement.

**§§§§§§**

Les mois passèrent vite et Harry fit de son mieux pour éviter le plus possible les Potter. Il garda son horaire pour s'entraîner avec son frère, Neville et son mari et bientôt, arriva le jour de la troisième tâche. Harry avait dit à ses frères et mari de se préparer eux-mêmes pour la bataille. Neville les suivrait en utilisant les anciens sorts qui pourraient les aider pendant la bataille finale. Demain serait le premier et dernier jour de la renaissance de Voldemort. Draco s'était assuré qu'Harry se relaxe ce soir et voulait être sur que tout soit bien près. L'antidote de la potion de rajeunissement montrait ses effets bien plus rapidement que la potion qu'ils avaient pris quelques mois plutôt. Ainsi ils reprendraient leurs corps adultes beaucoup plus rapidement au lieu de prendre des heures. Tous les quatre auraient sur eu une petite fiole qui leur permettrait ainsi de retourner à leur forme naturelle et ainsi, ils seraient bien plus forts dans leurs corps adultes. Draco s'arrangea pour qu'Harry ait son vêtement en dragon noir de bataille caché sous son vêtement du tournoi des sorciers. Draco et les deux jeunes Potter suivraient Harry dans le labyrinthe et, quand Harry se heurterait à Voldemort, ils suivraient sa signature magique pour savoir ou la confrontation avait lieu. Neville suivrait quelques minutes plus tard en étant certain qu'il se tiendrait à quelques mètres de la bataille pour surprendre les Mangemorts.

**§§§§§§**

Maintenant, les quatre champions attendaient pour le signal du début de leur troisième tâche. Harry regardait le faux Maugrey se diriger vers Jasmine. Harry fronça ses sourcils et se demanda ce que le Mangemort voulait à sa sœur. Il chassa son sentiment et se tint prêt pour courir dans le labyrinthe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il eut le signal et, rapidement, il courut vers l'ouverture qu'il avait en face de lui. Il pouvait sentir la signature magique de Draco et des autres qui le suivaient. Il tourna à un coin et s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui pour voir s'il pouvait jeter un coup d'œil à la route qu'il devait prendre. Il tourna à un autre coin et vit un sphinx en face de lui. Il se sentit pris au piège de ces vêtements magiques. Il lui dit sa devinette avant qu'il ne soit capable de passer. Il s'arrêta et prononça un sort pour cacher Draco et ses frères de la créature. Une fois sur de la sécurité des autres, il continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un crier.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit fleur qui était attaquée par des lianes d'une plante inconnue. Il lança un sort pour couper la plante et lança également quelques lumières rouges pour que quelqu'un vienne soigner la fille.

Une fois certain qu'elle soit saine et sauve, il continua sa route. Il couru pendant quelques minutes de plus avant d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre hurler de douleur. Il s'arrêta et suivit le bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Victor qui lançait un sort à Cédric, le Crucio. Après avoir lancé un sort à Victor pour le rendre inconscient, il envoya en l'air encore quelques lumières rouges avec sa baguette pour que quelqu'un vienne en aide à Victor. Cédric remercia Harry. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent avant de partir dans deux différentes directions. Harry couru vers ce qui lui semblait être le centre du labyrinthe. Il prit un autre chemin qui lui fit voir la coupe qui se trouvait juste devant de lui. Il commença à courir vers la coupe quand il vit Cédric venir d'une autre direction. Il se dépêcha un peu plus pour battre le plus âgé. Après avoir touché la coupe, il se senti partir. Il sentit que Draco et ses frères avaient également touché le portoloin juste attend pour être porté en même temps que lui.

Ils atterrirent au milieu d'un cimetière. Harry senti la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Quedeuver ricaner avant de le faire tomber avec un sort. Draco voulait l'aider mais lui et ses beau-frère avaient été avertit que cela devait arriver pour que Voldemort redevienne mortel. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, Harry pourrait le détruire pour de bon. Draco se leva calmement près de la pierre tombale où Harry avait été attaqué. Il sentit Michael et Jamie se tenir en position quelques mètres en face de lui. Il regarda le rat tenir un paquet de vêtement et il frissonna en réalisant que c'était Voldemort qui se trouvait dans ses vêtements. Il regarda prudemment Quedeuver quand ce dernier commença à préparer un chaudron bouillant et ensuite, il fut dégoûté quand il entendit ce sale rat chanter et placer les objets dans l'eau pour faire une potion grâce à la magie noire afin de ramener son Maître à la vie.

**« Les os du père, donnés involontairement. » **Draco vit un os sortir du sol près de la tombe où Harry était toujours inconscient. Il vit son mari se réveiller juste à temps pour voir le rat mettre les os dans l'eau. Avec un geste de la main, Draco fit disparaître le reste des os du père de Jedusor dans les profondeurs de la mer. Comme cela, si quelque chose tournait mal avec leur plan, Pettigrew ne serait pas capable de les utiliser.

**« Le sang du serviteur qui se sacrifie. » **Harry grimaça quand il le vit se couper sa propre main par-dessus le chaudron. Il déglutit quand il vit le rat s'approcher de lui, l'œil mauvais. Harry cria de douleur quand il senti le couteau lui entailler le bras. Peter ria diaboliquement alors qu'il retournait vers le chaudron. Il plaça le couteau par-dessus et laissa couler trois gouttes de sang dans le chaudron tout en prononçant l'incantation. **« Le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force. »**

Les quatre élus regardèrent avec horreur la potion commencer à bouillir quand une forme commença à apparaître dans le chaudron. Ils regardèrent quand elle commença à ressembler un peu plus à une forme humaine. Rapidement, un Voldemort en vie se tenait devant eux et regardait Harry avec un regard malicieux dans les yeux.

Mais le Mage Noir ne parla pas directement à Harry. Il se tourna et parla à Quedeuver. **« Viens ici, Quedeuver et laisse-moi voir ton bras. **» Quand le rat commença à s'approcher ainsi qu'à remercier son maître tout en lui montrant son bras blessé. Voldemort attrapa son autre bras et plaça sa baguette sur la marque des ténèbres pour appeler ses suivants. Rapidement, Harry et les autres furent entourés d'une douzaine de Mangemorts. Draco senti la présence de son père et il secoua la tête face à la stupidité de l'autre Malfoy.

Draco prit le temps de regarder les Mangemorts tandis que Voldemort les accueillait mais fut écœuré de son discours. Harry pris le temps du discours pour prendre sa baguette de sa main libre et se libéra de la statue qui le maintenant. Le temps, qu'ils remarquèrent que le garçon-qui-a-survécu était libre, Harry et les autres avaient réussis à neutraliser un bon quart des forces de Voldemort. Le Mage Noir était en colère et commença à lancer des menaces à Harry.

**« Prosterne-toi, mon garçon ! Lord Voldemort te le commande. », **lui fit Voldemort quand il lança un Crucio vers Harry.

Harry secoua simplement la tête et ricana. **« Savez-vous que vous parler tout seul à la troisième personne est signe de folie ? »**

Le sorcier entendit deux voix qui riaient face à la plaisanterie du jeune qui se moquait de son maître. Harry sentit que c'était le bon moment pour révéler leur jeu et commencer les choses sérieuses. Ils voulaient retrouver son époque ainsi que son corps d'adulte rapidement comme ça il pourrait vivre en paix avec son mari. Il donna le signal et les trois autres se révélèrent aux Mangemorts. Draco donna à son père le ricanement propre des Malfoy.

**« Hello papa … ravi de te voir ici. », **lui dit-il d'une voix ennuyée.

Lucius Malfoy retira son masque et pointa sa baguette vers son fils. **« Pourquoi, toi petit batard. Je savais que j'aurais du te tuer l'été dernier quand j'ai vu que tu tournais le dos à ta famille et aux tiens. »**

**« Famille … ha … ça c'est probablement la chose la plus drôle que tu ais dite jusqu'ici. Si je me souviens bien, nous n'avons jamais été une famille. Oui, nous avons le même sang mais sans amour, il n'y a pas de famille. »**

Lucius grimaça aux paroles de son fils. **« L'amour … quelle perte de temps. Les Malfoy sont au dessus de ces stupides sentiments. Nous ne sommes pas faibles et l'amour et un sentiment faible. »**

Draco ria et plus il regardait son père, plus fort il riait. **« Oh, mon père. Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? Ne réalises-tu pas que le véritable pouvoir de ce monde vient de l'amour ? Tu es tellement intéressé par ta grandeur que tu ne peux même pas voir ce qui fait évoluer ce monde. »**

Fatigué d'entendre son fils parler d'amour, Lucius lança le premier sort qui annonça une grande bataille. Michael et Jamie rejoignirent rapidement le combat. Harry lançait des sorts à Voldemort quand le Mage Noir fit un signal. Les quatre élus n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que leurs ennemis avaient déjà tous transplanés ailleurs.

**« PAR L'ENFER ! », **rugit Harry. **« Nous aurions du savoir que Voldemort avait un plan d'échappatoire. »** Il était tellement dégoûté d'avoir laissé s'échappé Voldemort que deux bras puissants l'entourèrent la taille.

**« Viens, amour, retournons à l'école avant que la panique ne les entraînent tous.» **Draco tint Harry pendant quelques minutes encore avant que le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne se relaxe et disent aux trois autres de redevenir invisible afin de toucher le Portoloin qui les mènerait à Poudlard.

Quand les quatre atterrirent dans l'arène, ils remarquèrent que le public était paniqué et que quelques chose s'était passé pendant qu'ils étaient partis. Harry regarda Dumbledore et James Potter courir vers lui.

**« Que se passe t-il, Directeur. », **lui demanda Harry.

**« Il semble, Mr Potter, qu'un des hommes de Voldemort, s'était fait passé pour un professeur. Ce dernier à choisit cette opportunité pour capturer votre petite sœur pendant le tumulte qu'à causé votre disparition du labyrinthe. » **

**« J'aurais du savoir que Voldemort réagirait comme cela. Il est trop Serpentard pour ne pas avoir un autre plan sur lequel se reposer si son premier échoue. »**

Le directeur donna à Harry un curieux regard avant de se tourner vers James et Lily Potter pour les rassurer. **« Maintenant, maintenant … bien, nous allons la ramener. Après tout, elle a été entraînée pour se défendre. »**

Jamie qui était à côté de ses parents roula les yeux en remarquant le non intérêt que prenait le directeur en annonçant cela. Il se tourna vers Michael et murmura.

**« Hey fréro … je pense que nous savons qui est le professeur qui a prit Jasmine.»**

**« Ouais … je suis presque certain que c'est le faux Maugrey. », **lui répondit Michael. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de se diriger vers Harry et Draco. Rapidement, les quatre furent rejoints par Neville.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? », **leur demanda Neville.

Harry regarda ses frères et son mari avant de leur dire calmement : Maintenant, on élimine se batard et on va encore jouer les sauveurs.

**À suivre **


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/ Action/ Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./ Harry P. (mais pas tout de suite) et Sirius B./ Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**&**

**Etat de la fic originale : **22 chapitres (Fini)

**Etat de la fic française : **20 **; Fini : **22 (complète)

**Ancienne traductrice : **Remus Lupin ; **Nouvelles Traductrices : **La belle de caddix, Itsukiclai, Patti

**Bêta lectrice : **Kyu

**Correcteur : **Yupenda

**Chapitre traduit par :**Ju-chan mimi-chan

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choc, passer votre chemin.

**&**

**Résumé : **AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

Le fourchelangue sera indiqué par $$$$

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Merci pour vos reviews

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**Chapitre 21**

Le matin aprés la troisième tache, les cinq mages étaient assis ensemble à la table des Serpentards pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils discutaient télépathiquement de l'événement du soir précédent quand un hibou noir à l'aspect effrayant atterrit devant le Professeur Dumbledore. Sur sa patte était attaché une enveloppe noir que Dumbledore sembla reconnaître, Harry vit comme les yeux du vieil homme s'agrandirent à cause du choc. Aprés avoir pris l'enveloppe du hibou, le directeur lança rapidement quelques sorts sur l'enveloppe pour voir si c'était sans danger de l'ouvrir. Il étendit sa main vers l'enveloppe et aussitôt qu'il l'a toucha une fumée verte commença à sortir de la lettre et un visage fantomatique animé apparu. Harry et les autres reconnurent Voldemort. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'utiliser de sorts sur eux-mêmes pour espionner ce que le Lord noir disait car la voix qui venait du visage était assez forte... assez forte pour être entendu par tous dans le grand hall, faisant pleurnicher de peur certains des plus jeunes éléves.

La voix froide de Voldemort resonna fort dans le hall envoyant des frissons dans le bas du dos à tous.

« Dumbledore... je semble avoir acquis un petit quelque chose à vous. Peut-être votre favorite petite golden girl. Mais ce que je veux vraiment est l'autre gamin Potter, son frére jumeau. Si vous voulez avoir cette délicieuse petite Griffondor de retour intacte et toujours assez « innocente » en matière d'hommes, alors je suggére que vous soyez attentif à mes mots. Je veux que le garçon vienne seul au même endroit où nous nous sommes vu il y a quelques heures. Il a jusqu'au couché du soleil pour se montrer si il ne vient pas alors je donnerai la fille à mes hommes... et certains d'entre eux n'ont pas toucher une femme depuis un moment et auraient envie de l'avoir. Oh, elle reviendra en vie... aprés tout, n'est ce pas vous qui dites qu'il y a des choses pires que la mort. »

Le visage s'effondra en un rire fou et avec un grincement final, disparessant en une explosion d'étincelles et de fumée verte, laissant une image de la marque noire dans l'air. Harry et les autres se regardèrent sachant que l'épreuve de force finale serait pour ce soir même. Harry n'avait pas peur, il s'était entrainé toute sa vie pour ce moment et il était prêt. Avec ses alliés, les créatures de lumiére derriére lui, il savait que le Lord Noir n'avait aucune chance.

Harry réfléchissait et discutait télépatiquement d'un plan pour la bataille du soir avec les autres mages il ne remarqua donc pas Dumbledore qui venait vers lui.

Harry sursauta un peu alarmé quand il entendit son directeur dire :

« Mr Potter, serait-il possible d'avoir une petite reunion dans mon bureau? »

Harry regarda le vieux sorcier.

« Oui, mais seulement si Draco vient avec moi. »

« C'est bon, vous pouvez emmener votre âme soeur avec vous si vous voulez. Maintenant allons-y, James et Lily sont probablement déjà en train de nous attendre. »

Harry et Draco se levérent et suivirent le directeur vers son bureau. Harry envoya un message mental à son frére et à Neville pour les voir aprés dans la salle sur demande. Il leurs dit d'emmener tout leur équipement et les antidotes de potions de dévieillissement. Il dit aussi à son frére d'emballer leurs affaires comme ils devraientt probablement partir pour le passé juste aprés la bataille. Il envoya le même message à Sirius, Remus et Severus. Les trois hommes quittèrent le grand hall et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres pour se préparer. Chacun d'eux ne pouvaient attendre de partir et de retourner à la maison.

**§§§§§§**

James et sa femme étaient assis dans le bureau du directeur attendant que leur mentor et leur fils ainé arrivent. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi Voldemort voulait avoir Harry comme il avait déjà Jasmine. James continua à penser que c'était probablement un piége qu'ainsi le Lord Noir pourrait tuer ensemble les jumeaux Potter et se débarrasser de toute forme d'opposition.

Les deux se serrèrent doucement les mains pour se soutenir quand ils entendirent que les escaliers commençaient à bouger indiquant que quelqu'un montait. Quelques secondes plus tard, le directeur, leur fils et beau-fils arrivèrent et s'assirent prés d'eux.

« Directeur, » demanda James rapidement. « Pourquoi Voldemort pourrait vouloir Harry? Vous pensez qu'il pourrait blesser Jasmine maintenant pour avoir sa revanche de sa défaite qu'elle a provoqué. »

// _**Seigneur, ton pére pourrait être si ignorant?// **_envoya Draco télépathiquement à son amant.

// _**Il semblerait**_,// répondit Harry. Les deux garçons décidèrent de retourner leur attention vers la conversation des adultes.

« Du calme James, je ne pense pas que Voldemort veuille vraiment Harry, c'est probablement juste une intrigue pour vous obliger à vous montrer ainsi il pourra essayer et blesser Jasmine en face de vous. »

Harry regarda le directeur avec incrédulité.

// _**De quoi? Maintenant je sais qu'il a perdu sa santé mentale. Si Voldemort me veut c'est parce qu'il ME veut**_.//

Draco ne dit rien mais envoya juste à son mari une image mentale de lui roulant des yeux de la stupidité du vieux sorcier.

Les adultes continuèrent à débiter des scénarios stupides pendant que les deux garçons les ignoraient et continuaient à échaffauder leur propre plan pour l'attaque. Pendant ce temps les plus vieux avaient fini de parler, il fut décié que Harry ne devait même pas aller au cimetiére et que James et les autres membres de l'ordre devaient y aller et secourir Jasmine. Quand ils l'auraient récupérée, ils devraient l'aider à s'éloigner de Voldemort une fois pour toute. Harry était heureux qu'ils aient planifié de le laisser derriére ainsi il devrait pouvoir mettre en place une meilleure offensive avec juste cinq d'entre eux attanquant les mages noirs. Sirius, Remus et Severus devraient s'occuper des idiots de l'ordre de la dinde frit et de sa soeur et les sortir du milieu de la bataille.

Quand les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix commencèrent à arriver dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry et Draco se firent dire que c'était maintenant une affaire d'adultes qui devait être discutée et ils partirent finalement, tout deux s'échangèrent un regard significatif puis se dirigèrent vers leur quartier pour se préparer et puis ils rejoignièrent les autres dans la salle sur demande. Ils envoyèrent un message à leurs alliés disant que la bataille devrait être ce soir et d'attendre le sigal, bientôt tout devrait être prêt pour le combat du soir.

**§§§§§§§**

Des heures plus tard, les membres de l'ordre apparrurent dans le cimetière seulement pour se retrouver grandement en sous effectifs. Les maléfices commencèrent à voler et les sorciers noirs qui surpassaient l'ordre à trois contre un prirent bientôt le contrôle de la situation. Ca avait été une très courte bataille comme beaucoup de membres de l'ordre étaient des combattants âgés inexpérimentés. Une fois qu'il regarda de prés qui ils avaient capturé, Voldemort fut furieux que Harry ne se soit pas montré, il décida donc de leur donner une démonstration de son pouvoir et de sa méchanceté. Il ordonna à ses sbires de seulement attacher l'ennemi, ainsi ils seraient tous consciens et seraient les témoins de la destruction de leur précieuse goldengirl.

Même Dumbledore était attaché et silencieux, il était maintenant allongé face au plus noir sorcier de l'histoire. Le dit sorcier gloussait méchamment maintenant comme il donna un coup de pied dans la poitrine du vieil homme. Il donna un sourire satisfait quand il entendit quelques cotes se casser. Une fois toutes les forces de l'ordre attachée et bien en face de façon qu'ils puissent avoir une bonne vue sur ce qu'il allait arriver à Jasmine, Voldemort appela Queuedever pour s'assurer que les Potter étaient bien attachés en face pour qu'ils puissent avoir un bon point de vue sur le divertissement puis il appela Lucius pour lui amener la fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le socier blond se montra avec une Jasmine très effrayée qui palit quand elle vit ses parent et Dumbledore étaient maintenant prisonniers du Lord Noir. Elle vit aussi Sirius et Remus attachés sur le coté, elle pensa pendant une minutes qu'ils essayaient de lui donner un message mais bientôt elle fut distraite quand Voldemort commença à marcher vers elle. Elle regarda avec horreur comme il se rapprochait et quand il plaça sa main sur sa joue elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la sensation de magie noire qui émanait de lui.

« Jasmine Potter... » siffla-t-il. « Pendant beaucoup d'années j'étais curieux de voir quel genre de sorciére tu deviendrait. »

Ses yeux se rétrecirent comme il vérifiait juste combien elle était forte.

« Je devrais dire que je suis très désapointé dans ce que je vois. Pathétique est probablement le mot que je cherche. Mais peu importe, pour ce qu'il va arriver tu peux remercier ton directeur comme il a totalement ignoré mon avertissement dans mon message que je lui ai envoyé ce matin. Je vais avoir un peu de sport avec toi ensuite je laisserai mes hommes s'amuser. »

Il gloussa avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas de Jasmine avant de lui envoyer son premier sort.

Aprés qu'il eut jeté son premier Doloris il appela Grabbe et Goyle Senior pour qu'ils se préparent à violer la fille. Les deux hommes gloussèrent bêtement et envoyèrent un regard plein de convoitise à la fille hurlante.

James qui était pieds et poings liés juste en face de Voldemort regarda impuissant comme sa fille était encore placée sous le sort Doloris de Voldemort. Dumbledore qui était aussi désarmé et silencieux regada comme la fille-qui-vivait était torturée et criait à s'arracher les poumons. Lily pouvait être entendu pleurant et suppliant Voldemort d'arrêter de blesser sa précieuse fille. Juste quand Voldemort arrêta le sort sur Jasmine et que les deux mangemorts commençaient à ôter ses robes pour la préparer à être violée une voix se fit entendre venant de derrière les rangs des mangemorts.

« **LAISSES-LA TOM C'EST MOI QUE TU VEUX**. »

Harry sembla apparaître de nul part, il marcha vers Voldemort qui surpris avait perdu tout intéret pour Jasmine. James regarda surpris comme son fils marchait calement entouré d'une aura dorée de pouvoir. Le pouvoir provenant de Harry pouvait être senti à au moins quinze pas de lui. James était aussi surpris de voir que ses deux plus jeunes fils marchaient derrière Harry, Michael avait une aura bleu alors que celle de Jamie était jaune et les suivant regardant leurs dos se tenaient Draco et Neville qui avaient aussi des auras puissantes autour d'eux, celle de Draco était argentée alors que celle de Neville était d'un beau vert émeraude. Les cinq garçons portaient leurs robes en peau de dragon qui leurs avaient été données par les Fondateurs. Celle de Harry était noire, celle de Draco était bleu noire, celle de Michael était rouge, et celle de Jamie était blanche alors que celle de Neville était verte bouteille. Tout les cinq semblaient puissants et dangereux ; juste leur vue commençait à effrayer certains mangemorts. Aprés tout aucun enfant normal ne marcherai vers Voldemort avec un sourire sur le visage et semblant prêt à se battre.

Quand Voldemort commença à parler à Harry, James tourna son attention vers son fils ainé.

« Sssse Potter, tu as finalement décidé de montrer ton vrai pouvoir à tes parents. » siffla le Lord Noir.

Voldemort ricana de Harry pendant qu'il bougeait sa main en face de lui prêt à le maudire.

Harry sourit et bougea sa main faisant retourner sa bague en son pouvoir.

« **Mes vrais PARENTS connaissent déjà mon pouvoir mais si tu parles des Potter alors oui c'est la premiére fois que je les laisse voir mon vrai moi. **» répondit Harry, comme il bougeait sa main pour soulever magiquement sans baguette Jasmine et la faire flotter vers Jamie, qui commença immédiatement à la soigner.

C'était leur signal pour prendre leur antidote de leur potion de dévieillissement. Tous furent surpris de voir les cinq garçons avaler une petite part de potion et grandir pour être des adultes juste en quelques secondes. Comme ils grandirent leur aura brilla même plus.

Dumbledore était déconcerté quand il vit les mains de Jamie commençaient à briller comme il touchait sa soeur et les blessures de Jasmine commencèrent à disparaître instantannement. Michael qui se tenait à la gauche de Harry se transforma en sa forme d'animagus de Griffon et laissa echapper un puissant rugissement, donnant le signal pour les créatures de lumiére d'entrer dans la bataille. Hors de la proche foret sortit des licornes, des pégases, des griffons, des elfes et des phoenix. Puis aprés que le message fut envoyé, il revint à sa forme humaine et bougea sa main pour avoir sa propre bague sous son pouvoir. Il prit une position de combat et se tint prés de son frére. Une fois que Jamie eut fini de soigner Jasmine il l'emmena à leur mére.

« **Veilles sur elle. **» lui dit-il puis il se leva et envoya en avant son propre pouvoir et rejoignit les autres.

Les cing jeunes hommes semblaient tous sans peur alors qu'ils se tenaient face à Voldemort, Harry se tourna pour voir ses propres troupes puis il se retourna vers le Lord Noir et sourit.

« **Bien, bien Tom. Je crois maintenant que les chances sont un peu plus les mêmes. Et si nous disions la vérité à ces bonnes gens à propos de qui je suis vraiment et ce que ça signifie pour toi? Il semble que mon armée va ne faire qu'une bouchée de la tienne, Tom. Ne sais-tu pas que la lumiére brillera toujours dans les ténébres? Tu ne peux pas gagner alors abandonnes maintenant. **»

« **Ne m'appelles pas par ce nom ; je suis Lord Voldemort. **» Le Lord Noir semblait enragé par la hardiesse de Harry.

Harry gloussa juste et fut rejoint par Draco qui regardait le sorcier démoniaque en face de lui et dit :

« **Toi, tu n'es le lord de rien. **» cracha le blond. « **Tu ne peux pas juste sortir et te donner toi-même un titre parce que tu en veux un. Tu es né Tom Elvis Jeudusor donc c'est ainsi que nous t'appelons... espèce d'idiot de sang mélé. **»

Draco donna à Harry un regard d'excuse aprés qu'il eut craché « sang mélé » comme une malédition, il envoya à son mari qu'il voulait seulement que les mangemorts sachent qu'ils ne suivaient pas un sorcier de sang pur comme ils le pensaient. Draco bougea la main et son propre pouvoir apparu. Le Lord Noir eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Aprés tout seul les plus puissants mages pouvaient avoir de tels pouvoirs. Il regarda aux alentours et vit que le garçon Londubat avait aussi des pouvoirs. Il nota aussi qu'il n'était plus le seul à être surpris. Le vieil idiot avait pali quand les cinq garçons s'étaient changés en grands hommes qui maintenant se tenaient face à lui avec Harry Potter au milieu d'eux apparement leur leader.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient à Voldemort et détournaient son attention, Sirius et Remus, qui avaient été libérés par un sort sans baguette de Severus, libéraient les autres de leurs liens. Quand James fut libre, il regarda Sirius avec un regard interrogatif et demanda :

« **Qu'est-ce que Harry pense t'il faire? **»

Sirius secoua la tête à son idiot de meilleur ami.

« **James... il est temps que tu connaisses la vérité. Toutes ces années Dumbledore s'était trompé. Ton fils EST l'enfant de la prophétie pas Jasmine. Harry est l'héritier de Merlin ; il a reçu le legs de Merlin sous la forme de tout ses pouvoirs. Ton fils est le nouveau Lord de la lumiére. Seul lui peut battre Voldemort. **» Puis regardant Harry, Sirius dit fortement pour que tout le reste des membres de l'ordre puissent entendre :

« **Nous devrions reculer... Draco et les trois autres sont les seuls assez puissants pour resister aux repercussion du pouvoir de Harry. **»

« **Pourquoi ça? **» demanda le directeur.

Sirius regarda le vieil homme.

« **Comme vous le savez déjà Draco est l'âme soeur de Harry et il partage beaucoup des pouvoirs de Harry et de ses talents. Ils forment une équipe très puissante. Michael et Jamie sont tout les deux les fréres de Harry et partagent aussi quelques uns de ses pouvoirs et Neville est un mage de la terre donc il peut écraser n'importe quel pouvoir envoyait vers lui. **»

Les trois hommes regardèrent les cinq jeunes hommes qui jetaient toujours des insultes au sorcier noir afin de donner à Sirius et Remus le temps de libérer les autres. Ils ne remarquèrent pas Lucius qui se dirigeait vers son fils mais Remus qui libérait Lily le vit. Juste avant que Malfoy Senior est le temps d'envoyer un sort pour tuer sa propre chair et son propre sang il fut frappé par un sort d'os cassés envoyé sans baguette par Remus. Comme Remus visa la jambe Lucius tomba en criant de douleur attirant l'attention sur lui dans le processus. Draco regarda vers son pére et devina ce que son pére était sur le point de faire donc il lança un stupéfix silencieux et sans baguette à son pére pendant qu'il était à terre. A moins qu'un autre mage ne le ranime le Lord Malfoy ne se reléverait pas de si tôt.

Quand Harry reçut le message télépathique que tout les prisonniers étaient libres, il sourit à son ennemi et dit :

« **Maintenant Tom, es-tu prêt pour être finalement battu? **»

La fureur put être vu dans les yeux rouges du Lord Noir mais si quelqu'un regardait plus profondement il aurait aussi pu y voir de la peur.

« **Il n'y a aucune chance qu'un simple garçon puisse avoir le pouvoir de battre l'héritier de Serpentard. **» cracha le sorcier noir.

Harry sourit juste à l'homme et dit :

« **Oh, mais tu dois être aveugle car je ne suis pas un simple garçon. En fait j'ai actuellement 26 ans. Juste un de mes petits secrets, je crois**. »

Finallement les forces de la lumiére furent prêtes à affronter les ténébres. La bataille fut brutale mais les mangemorts furent bientôt surpassés comme beaucoup des créatures de l'ombre étaient très impuissante en présence de si nombreuses créatures de lumiére. Les Elfes s'occupèrent rapidement des vampires et les licornes et les griffons purent aussi s'occuper des détraqueurs et des loup-garous en un rien de temps. Harry regarda comme certains membres de l'ordre stupéfixaient les mangemorts avec seulement de faibles sorts de stupéfix pour avoir certains de leurs camarades qui les raniment. Le jeune Lord de la lumiére projeta son pouvoir envoyant dix mangemorts dans un pronfond sommeil d'où ils ne seraient pas capable de se réveiller avant au moins 48 heures.

Draco utilisa aussi le même sort sur d'autres mangemorts et bientôt la moitié des sorciers noirs furent éliminés.

Michael utilisa son eau pour maitriser une bonne part de ses ennemis. Il transforma le solide sol sous leurs pieds en boue si profonde qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'en échapper. Jamis appela leur baguette ainsi ils ne pourraient pas disparaître de la boue. Neville était occupé à maintriser Bellatrix avec sa vigne il avait pu immobiliser la sorcière et maintenant il était au milieu d'un match de cri avec la femme folle. Fatigué de ses divaguation Neville utilisa son pouvoir et la vigne se resserra et couvrit sa bouche pour la faire taire. Une petite vigne se dirigea vers lui comme un petit serpent. La vigne lui apporta la baguette de la sorcière qu'il brisa en deux. Plus personne ne lancerait jamais de Doloris avec.

Bientôt le seul sorcier noir qui restait debout fut Voldemort qui faisait face à Harry. Le jeune homme avait maintenant son aura compléte brillant autour de lui. Les deux s'envoyèrent des sorts mais il fut bientôt évidant que Harry avait beaucoup plus de pouvoir et un meilleur contrôle de ses émotion. Le Lord Noir commençait à être exaspéré et commençait à faire des erreurs. Harry vit finalement sa chance d'abattre son ennemi quand le vieux sorcier recula pour reprendre sa réspiration. Harry envoya un énorme sort de redusto sur la poitrine de Voldemort laissant un trou béant de la taille d'un ballon de basket. Voldemort adressa à Harry un regard incrédule puis il tomba sur ses genoux avant de tomber sa face morte dans la boue.

Michael marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une bonne fin pour une espéce de saleté quand il vit le corps de leur ennemi s'enffonser dans la boue qu'il avait fait pour le combat. Harry roula des yeux à son jeune frére alors que les trois autres mages secouaient la tête en arrière. Les cinq hommes se retournèrent comme un seul homme et virent les regards sur le visage des membres de l'ordre. Surprise, crainte, joie et fierté étaient juste quelques une des émotions visibles sur le visage de ses parents biologiques. Harry secoua la tête et se demanda quelle serait leur réaction quand ils auraient le temps de s'assoir pour qu'il puisse tout leurs expliquer.

Les aurors commencèrent à apparaître sur le champs de bataille et bientôt ils utilisèrent des portoloin pour emmener les prisonniers pendant que d'autres remplissaient des rapports et demandaient aux membres de l'ordre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Harry regarda alors que des reporters essayaient d'obtenir des information pour leurs histoires. Il sut que dans quelques heures le monde sorcier serait au courant de la seconde défaite de Voldemort par ses mains. Harry était inquiet d'obtenir plus de gloire qu'il n'avait déjà. Il se tourna vers Draco et vit que le blond avait ses bras ouverts pour lui donner une étreinte. Harry, heureux, se dirigea dans les bras de son mari. Bientôt il fut assez calme pour se retourner et parler au directeur et aux Potter.

« **Professeur, Lily et James, je pense que nous devrions retourner à l'école où nous serons plus confortablement installés pour parler sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui**. »

« **Oui, je suis assez d'accord, Harry. Donnes-moi une minutes afin que je puisse faire un portoloin. **» répondit le directeur.

Harry le regarda et sourit, il remua sa main et un portail s'ouvrit en face d'eux.

« **Inutile monsieur, j'ai les choses en mains. S'il vous plait marchez juste à travers et nous y serons avant que vous puissiez dire Quidditch. **»

Les adultes regardèrent Harry comme s'il était un alien quand ils virent Sirius, Remus, Severus et les quatre autres mages marchaient au travers, ils décidèrent que ce devait être assez sans danger. Aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent ils resortirent de l'autre coté juste en face de l'école.

« **Venez directeur, allons dans votre bureau je vous expliquerez tout. **»

Le directeur donna son accord et bientôt tous le suivirent dans son bureau.

A suivre.


	22. Epilogue

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Titre original : **Merlin's Legacy

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/ Action/ Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./ Harry P. (mais pas tout de suite) et Sirius B./ Remus L.

**Spoilers : **les 6 tomes, mais c'est une AU (univers alternatif) donc certaines choses seront différentes des livres.

**& **

**Etat de la fic originale : **22 chapitres (Fini)

**Etat de la fic française : **22 **; Fini : **22 (complète)

**Ancienne traductrice : **Remus Lupin ; **Nouvelles Traductrices : **La belle de caddix, Itsukiclai, Patti

**Bêta lectrice : **Kyu

**Correcteur : **Yupenda

**Chapitre traduit par :**Ju-chan mimi-chan

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choc, passer votre chemin.

**& **

**Résumé : **AU. YAOI HPDM. Le destin d'Harry Potter est d'être le chef de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore commet une erreur, en proclamant que la sœur jumelle d'Harry est l'élue.

**Disclamer** Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

_**Voilà cette histoire fini, n'ayez crainte nous en avons une autre pour vous !!!!!**_

_**Une Mpreg, HPDM : "A moment in time" **_

_**par contre, elle sera sur Fanfiction dès que nous recevrons le chapitre 4, pas avant !!!!**_

_**sinon, la traduction avance bien pour cette fic, manque 2 chapitres et nous avons les 9 -1er**_

_**&**_

_**Bonne lecture et si cette histoire vous a plus, **_

_**n'hésitez pas à envoyé une review's à l'auteur, **_

_**elleest française et comprendra votre message**_

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**&**

**Epilogue **

Tout le monde était assis dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore attendant qu'Harry commence son histoire. James, Lily et Jasmine étaient assis d'un coté alors que Sirius Remus et Sévérus étaient, eux, assis de l'autre.

Les cinq mages étaient au milieu, et sentaient tous les regards posés sur eux, alors que le reste de l'ordre était assis au fond de la pièce. Tous attendaient de découvrir ce qui allait se passer.

Harry se leva et s'éclaircit la voix et, alors qu'il allait commencer à parler, un portail s'ouvrit juste derrière le directeur. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent quand il vit qui sortait du portail. Merlin et les 4 fondateurs se tenaient là et regardaient fièrement les 5 jeunes hommes.

« Maman… Papa… Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Harry alors qu'il regardait Godric et Rowena qui s'approchaient de lui.

Rowena attrapa Harry dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin et lui souffla a l'oreille combien elle était fière de lui.

« Merci maman. Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir. »

Harry observa sa mère adoptive qui, pour l'occasion, portait sa plus belle robe au couleur de Serdaigle. Godric aussi portait les fameuses couleurs rouge et or de sa maison et sa célèbre épée pendait a son coté. Harry regarda au coté de son père pour voir Salazar et Helga portant, eux aussi, les couleurs de leur maison. Harry comprit par le silence ce qui allait se passer. Il valait mieux que le directeur comprenne que les quatre fondateurs n'étaient pas d'accord avec les choses qui avaient été faites, et ils voulaient être sur que les choses iraient mieux.

Lily qui avait entendu Harry appeler l'étrange femme " Maman " regarda Harry et dit :

« Harry chéri, tu ne nous présente pas à tes amis ? »

Après avoir fini, elle fixa Rowena d'un air de dire comment avez vous osez me prendre mon bébé. Harry se recula quand elle avait dit « chéri ». Depuis quand étaient ils si proche ?

« Allez fils, dit leur ce qui se passe » dit Godric, alors qu'il prenait Harry par les épaules.

Harry sourit à son père et se retourna pour finir d'expliquer son histoire…

« Très bien tout le monde, la personne que j'ai appelé Maman est Rowena Serdaigle. »

Il secoua la tête aux halètements qui se firent entendre dans la pièce. Il roula des yeux et continua :

« Et l'homme près d'elle est son mari, Godric Gryffondor. Ce sont mes parents adoptifs, ils ont pris soin de moi quand les Potter m'ont abandonné au Dursley, il y a des années. Derrière Dumbledore, il s'agit de mon parrain et de ma marraine Salazar Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle. Et le dernier mais pas des moindre, celui en robe violette est mon mentor et mon professeur, Merlin »

On entendit de nouveau des soupirs de surprise dans la pièce lorsque l'on sut que Merlin était parmi eux. Albus Dumbledore avait vécu de nombreuses années, et avait vu de nombreuses choses mais, il n'avait jamais envisagé de rencontrer les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et Merlin lui même. Il se laissa tomber sur son siège sous le choc. S'il avait bien compris ce qu'Harry avait dit, alors le garçon avait grandi avec les fondateurs. Cela pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses : Pourquoi il était si puissant et pourquoi il était un si jeune animagus. Il comprit enfin son erreur, quand des années auparavant il avait déclaré que Jasmine était celle qui avait survécu. Harry vit l'expression du visage du vieux sorcier et eut du mal à retenir un rire. Il secoua la tête et envoya un message mental à son amour à propos d'un vieil idiot, avant de continuer son histoire. Il resta calme quelques instants et alors il commença à parler.

« Quand Lily et James surent que ma jumelle Jasmine était celle qui avait vaincu Voldemort, ils me donnèrent au directeur pour qu'il me trouve une famille. Ils ne se soucièrent pas d'où j'étais envoyé. Le vieil oiseau décida que ma tante moldue, Pétunia, ferait une bonne garde enfant, et il me laissa donc devant chez eux avec une simple enveloppe pour expliquer pourquoi il m'abandonnait. Je restais 24 heures là bas avant que Merlin ne vienne me sauver. A ce propos, ma mère Rowena me dit que je n'avais pas été alimenté, ni changé, durant ces 24 heures. Pouvez-vous imaginer ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si j'avais grandi chez des gens comme eux ? Il y aurait eu de grandes chances que je tourne mal. Alors Merlin, voyant cela, décida de changer les choses et me confia à un couple qui ne parvenait pas à avoir d'enfant par eux même. Cela ne leur prit pas plus de 5 minutes pour se décider lorsqu'il leur demanda de m'adopter et de m'élever comme si j'étais leur enfant. N'est-ce pas étrange comme mes parents biologiques m'aient si facilement abandonnés alors que des étrangers m'ont aimé en ne sachant rien de moi, si ce n'est le fait que j'étais abandonné. »

Le jeune sorcier toisa les Potter alors qu'il parlait. Harry se tourna et fit un sourire discret à sa mère Rowena avant de continuer.

« En guise de cadeau pour leur gentillesse, Poudlard décida de les remercier de s'être occupés de moi et leva le sort d'infertilité qui avait été posé sur Rowena par un sorcier noir. Bientôt je devenais le grand frère d'Alexandra que vous avez rencontré l'année dernière. Elle voulait désespérément venir avec moi et elle fut capable de convaincre ses parents de la laisser venir faire sa première année dans ce temps. Pendant ma troisième année, j'ai eu le plaisir d'avoir ma petite sœur avec moi. A ce moment là, Draco, Michael et Jamie ont découvert la vérité sur qui j'étais, et ils purent venir au temps des Fondateurs avec moi quelques temps. Chaque été, nous y allions pour nous entrainer et apprendre de nouveau sorts. Nous prîmes conscience que nous n'avions plus assez de temps pour nous entrainer pour battre Voldemort. Nous avons alors décidés de rester au temps des Fondateurs.

James interrompit le récit de son fils :

« Es-tu en train de dire que tu as réellement 26 ans maintenant ? Alors, durant la bataille, quand je t'ai entendu dire que tu avais 26 ans tu ne plaisantais pas ? »

Harry lança un sourire affecté à James et dit :

« Oui, Draco et moi avant maintenant 26 ans, Michael a 21 et Jamie a 19 an. Michael est marié à Alexandra et ils attendent leur premier enfant alors que Jamie est engagé avec la fille de Salazar, Sarina. »

Lily, qui avait écouté silencieusement la conversation, se leva et se mit devant Harry.

« Mais comment Michael peux-t-il être marié à une personne du passé ? Il ne peut pas être avec elle. »

Harry lança un regard à Michael avant de se tourner vers Lily.

« Et bien, Michael va retourner vivre dans le passé. Nous allons tous le faire. Même Severus, Remus et Sirius y retournent avec nous. Nous avons décidé de vivre dans le temps où nous serons entourés par notre famille et nos amis. Ici, nous serions seulement entourés par des imbéciles et des magiciens cherchant la gloire alors qu'ils ne pourraient pas trouver la sortie d'un tunnel même si elle était indiquée. Nous sommes peut être nés dans ce temps, mais nous appartenons au passé avec notre famille. Maintenant que j'ai réalisé la prophétie, je vais retourner à la maison et alors, Draco et moi, nous adopterons des enfants et nous fonderons notre propre famille et vivrons en paix. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire changer d'avis? » demanda le directeur

« Non, nous ne voulons en aucune façon savoir de quelle façon le monde magique tourne ici. »

Harry fixait maintenant le vieil idiot.

« Si les choses ne changent pas, la magie risque de se perdre. Dumbledore, vous devez aider à trouver l'équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Vous devez donner des droits aux créatures sombres et arrêter de vouloir les contrôler. Si vous poursuivez dans cette voie, un autre mage noir prendra la place de Voldemort et cette fois, peut-être que le monde tombera dans les ténèbres. Souvenez-vous que nous sommes tous des créatures magiques. Que nous soyons humains ou non, nous vivons dans le même monde. Les créatures sombres veulent la même chose que nous. Ils veulent vivre fiers et dignes, pas comme les esclaves de ceux qui veulent les traiter comme tel parce qu'ils pensent être supérieurs. Loup-garou, Veela, Vampire et toutes les autres créatures qui sont catégorisées comme des créatures noires ont besoin d'être compris et leurs besoins doivent être comblés. Je pars mais je reviendrai à l'occasion pour constater les progrès de la paix. J'espère constater des résultats. Vous savez que tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Il y a beaucoup de nuances de gris, nous devons comprendre cela pour éviter que cette situation ne recommence. »

Les membres de l'Ordre et le directeur avaient écouté le jeune homme alors qu'il exposait son point de vue. Ils réalisèrent combien ce qu'il avait raconté était vrai. Si ils voulaient éviter un autre mage noir, ils devaient être sur que les créatures sombres n'avaient pas envies de se battre pour l'ennemi.

Harry regarda les gens autour de lui qui réfléchissaient à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à revenir pour les remettre dans le droit chemin. Il se leva et signala aux autres qu'il était temps de partir. Draco le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'il était fier de lui. Harry lui sourit et se tourna vers les Potter. Ils avaient l'air sous le choc. Ils avaient perdu trois de leurs enfants.

« Vous savez que cela est de votre faute. Si vous nous aviez aimé comme vous le deviez, nous serions une famille heureuse et non divisée par la jalousie et la rancune. Votre image était outrageusement plus importante que vos fils et, maintenant, vous récoltez ce que vous avez semé. Je n'oublierai jamais que vous m'avez abandonné et que vous avez négligé mes deux petits frères. J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon et que vous reprendrez Jasmine en main et que vous l'aiderez à devenir une personne meilleure et non la gamine que vous avez élevé. Maintenant, au revoir. »

Harry se tourna pour partir. Merlin avait déjà ouvert le portail et il ne restait maintenant que lui et ses frères dans la pièce. Les deux jeune Potter lancèrent juste un regard méprisant à leurs parents et traversèrent le portail. Harry allait partir quand Lily l'appela.

« S'il te plaît, ne pars pas Harry. Nous promettons d'être de meilleurs parents. »

Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle perdait.

« Je suis désolé Lily, mais ma vie est avec ma famille. Un jour peut-être, je pourrais vous pardonner mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de faire ma vie. »

Avec un dernier regard vers ses parents biologiques, Harry traversa le portail et disparut. Le seul mage restant dans leur temps était Neville, qui avait choisit de rester à cause de sa relation avec Blaise qui était son âme sœur. Le jeune homme rit en sentant le regard de tous. Il secoua la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir de Serpentard pour annoncer la nouvelle à son amoureux.

La pièce resta sous le choc de ce dont ils avaient été témoins et ils quittèrent tous le bureau du directeur avec un regard accusateur aux Potter. Ils sortirent et ils aidèrent à construire un nouveau monde sorcier très différent du précédant. Les mots d'Harry lors de leur dernière conversation avaient fait leur chemin et avaient aidé à remettre le monde sur le droit chemin.

Harry garda un œil sur le monde sorcier en faisant des voyages fréquent dans le futur. Il était heureux de voir que ce qu'il avait dit avait été écouté. Il pouvait voir toutes sortes de créatures magiques marcher dans le chemin de Traverse, elles étaient maintenant une partie de ce monde.

Harry continua d'observer les Potter. Apres la guerre, ils furent pris en disgrâce pour leur traitement envers leurs fils. Tout les trois avaient donc commencé une nouvelle vie en Amérique. Harry regarda sa sœur grandir pour devenir guérisseuse. Elle avait appris à prendre soin des autres, ce qui était plus gratifiant que de ne s'occuper que d'elle-même. Son expérience avec son jumeau l'avait humiliée et elle avait travaillé dur pour devenir une meilleure personne.

Les deux plus âgés des Potter vivaient calmement dans leur nouvelle maison. Ils pensaient parfois à leurs fils et à ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient mérité la douleur et la supportait comme ils le devaient.

Il fallut à Harry 20 ans de plus pour être capable de leur pardonner. Un jour, il se présenta devant la porte avec sa famille. Son mari était maintenant le professeur de potions à Poudlard, prenant ainsi la place de Salazar quand le vieux fondateur avait décidé de prendre un peu de temps libre pour faire des recherches sur de nouvelles potions. Salazar vivait dans son domaine et on ne le voyait presque jamais dans l'école. Lui et Helga vécurent une longue et joyeuse vie et quelques années après le retrait de Salazar, Helga en fit de même. Elle riait des rumeurs qui circulaient sur la raison du non-retour de Salazar dans l'école. Les quatre fondateurs trouvaient tout à fait drôle que les enfants pensent qu'il y avait eu une sorte de désaccord entre Sal et Godric. Harry leur disait de laisser courir les rumeurs car cela faisait partie de ce qui avait formé le futur. Les fondateurs étaient d'accord et se contenter de rouler des yeux aux étranges histoires que les jeunes pouvaient inventer pour se rendre plus intéressant.

Quand Lily ouvrit la porte et vit un jeune homme d'environ 40 ans accompagné d'un autre jeune homme blond-platine ainsi que trois adolescents, elle sut qu'Harry leur rendaient visite.

Le jeune Lord de lumière présenta ses deux fils, Darius et Romulus et leur fille Lisbeth. Harry et sa famille passèrent la journée avec les Potter avant de repartir pour le passé. Il dit à ses parents qu'il leur avait pardonné et qu'ils devraient apprendre à se pardonner parce que chacun de leurs trois fils était très heureux de sa vie. Il leur raconta que Michael et Alexandra avaient cinq enfants et que Jamie s'était marié à Sarina et qu'ils attendaient leur quatrième enfant. Il remit à Lily deux rouleaux contenant des lettres de Michael et de Jamie pour leurs parents. Les deux garçons disaient qu'ils leur avaient pardonné. Ce fut le cœur léger que Lily et James dormirent cette nuit là et ils furent enfin capables de trouver le bonheur.

Sirius et Remus rendirent visite à leurs amis quelques années après le passage d'Harry. Ils dirent eux aussi aux Potter qu'ils leur avaient pardonnés. Ce fut le retour de l'amitié sincère des maraudeurs. Lily demanda des nouvelles de Severus et elle fut heureuse d'apprendre qu'il s'était marié à la fille dont il était amoureux et qu'ils attendaient un autre enfant à ajouter aux deux qu'elle avait eu d'un précédant mariage. Après ce jour, les deux maraudeurs revinrent pour les vacances pour passer le temps avec leurs amis. Harry était toujours heureux mais il ne s'est jamais montré ailleurs qu'à la maison de ses parents.

Harry garda un œil sur le monde sorcier pendant des siècles comme l'avait fait Merlin avant lui. Et comme Merlin l'avait fait, il forma son héritier à combattre les forces du mal et à prendre sa place en temps que Lord de la lumière. Draco et Harry vécurent plus de 100 ans et quand ils décidèrent que leur temps était passé, ils partirent vers de nouvelles aventures. Ils laissèrent le monde avec l'esprit tranquille, le laissant entre de bonnes mains.

**FIN**

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'espère que Merlin's legacy vous a plu. Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée. Bonnes et mauvaises, toutes vos reviews m'ont permise de devenir un meilleur auteur.

Merci beaucoup

KUNGZOUNE


End file.
